


真相时刻 The Moment of Truth

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 143,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 阿雷陀将梅林就是艾莫瑞斯的真相告诉了莫嘉娜，女巫就此开启了她的复仇之旅。阴谋在卡美洛的上空如闪电劈下，亚瑟发现他需要重新认识梅林，重新认识自己，也重新认识魔法。面对被改写的过去、面对末路与穷途，在生死一线的时刻，他们必须携手挽救沦陷的卡美洛。最重要的，他们必须重新找到在彼此生命中的位置。（本故事依据原剧S4E11-S4E13展开。）
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章  死刑之日

“……死刑。”

阿古温退后：“陛下，事实您已亲眼看到了。他蓄意破坏两国邦交，在公主身上使用魔法——”

“太可怕了……”

“你看到吗？变色的眼睛……”

“听听那喉咙里的恶毒声音！”

“绝不应该宽恕……”

“陛下，容我说一句。”盖乌斯开口。

亚瑟抬起一只手，议事厅转为肃静，只留下檐外雨声。

他的目光仍在窗台上。一只翠鸟衔食而栖，骤雨打湿了它的羽毛，堵住了它的归路。它焦急地跳来跳去，困在一片茫茫然的大雨里，而他看着，只觉得十分平静。他微一挪脚，在椅子上坐正。视线扫过一圈，捕捉到各种表情。

阿古温的严肃，盖乌斯的谨慎，大臣们的义愤，莱昂的慌张，高文的震惊，米西安公主由她的女仆服侍着坐在旁边，被一领毛斗篷拥护着，好安抚她所受的惊吓。

他的视线下移，望向那个正低头跪在议事厅中央的身影。梅林跪着，双手被绑在身后，有一瞬间，亚瑟错觉他会愤愤不平地伸长脑袋，嘴里念叨着国王是个傻瓜，这项指控荒谬极了，荒唐极了。

但他只是跪在那儿，甚至没有抬起头。

亚瑟等着，等了又等，直到不能再等。他开口，语气经过深思熟虑：“你还有什么话想说吗？”

梅林静止的轮廓有一刹的微震。旁人看不出来，可他对他的男仆太熟悉了。他看得出他什么时候害怕，什么时候开心，什么时候陷入与年纪格格不入的深沉。他连肩膀的一点颤动都瞒不过他。

但他也终于有一样东西瞒过了他。

亚瑟的目光再次瞟去窗台，翠鸟抖落羽毛上的水珠，缩紧小小的脑袋，展开双翅，冲进了大雨里。

他在梅林的沉默中把头侧向公主：“我代表卡美洛向您致歉，米西安公主。”他真诚地说，“语言无法表达我的愧疚于万分之一。”

米西安脸色苍白，手指揪握着斗篷边缘。她被盖乌斯从昏迷中救醒，还未完全恢复，显然，她在这间城堡中的安全感已经消失殆尽，她带来的卫队现在就等在门外。

“我会给你和罗多国王一个交代的。”亚瑟又说，“奈米斯永远是卡美洛最珍贵的盟友。”

卫兵把犯人推进去，动作甚是粗鲁，铁门哐啷砸上，屋椽上的灰尘纷纷震落。亚瑟拨开他，伸手拿过了钥匙。他的男仆就在对面，浅蓝的眼睛倒映着火把的幽光，呼吸间夹带倔强。亚瑟能从他眼里看到紧绷的泪水。

他总是如此，脆弱和倔强，结合起来有时就成了傻气。而现在可以将前一项划去了。

“既然你是个巫师，这道门想必关不住你。”亚瑟越过栅栏向里说。横亘在他们之间的仿佛不是松动的牢门，而是尖刺丛生、交错蔓延的荆棘。

“别相信阿古温。”梅林说。这是出事以来他说的第一句话。

亚瑟看着他，然后移开目光，把钥匙丢进脚下的灰尘：“那我该相信谁。你吗？”

他就这么等着梅林脸上的血色褪去得一干二净，好奇他的伶牙俐齿是否和自己的全部情感一样丢在了议事厅里。

梅林拖动脚尖，退后一步，下意识地要离他远些，像一只缩紧了刺的刺猬。亚瑟踩过那枚钥匙，转身穿过走廊，沿着地牢的阶梯走了上去。

“您会着凉的，陛下。”盖乌斯轻轻说。

亚瑟不知道御医什么时候走近了，他太专注地望着夜幕下的城堡庭院，其实眼里什么也没有。他只是光着脚，披着原本穿来睡觉的单衣，站在城堡塔楼的露台上。

“你怎么找到我的。”他平淡地问。

“有时我也在这儿找到梅林。”盖乌斯说，谨慎轻柔地提起那个名字。

亚瑟的手从怀中松开，放到冰凉的女墙上。他点头领悟，像一个无声的笑话突然溜进了耳朵。“……你早就知道。”

“陛下，我所知道的是，梅林绝不可能做背叛你的事。”盖乌斯留在他身后好几步的地方，“他无意谋害公主，相反，他当时是想救她。否则，谁会愚蠢到在走廊上实施攻击呢？”

“总有人在走廊上实施了攻击。”亚瑟说，“而他是当场被抓到的那个。”

盖乌斯张了张口。夜风将国王的头发吹乱，雨后的空气中充满淡淡的腥味，他的背影镶嵌在空旷无垠的夜空中，像一块没有温度的石刻。

“我知道他不会。”亚瑟又说。

盖乌斯忽然再说不出什么，午夜的风吹进他经已苍老的胸膛，在荒原上卷起熟悉的苦涩。

“……莫嘉娜。兰斯洛特。格温。”亚瑟抬头望着夜空，“现在轮到梅林向我辞别。”

“我还能相信谁呢，盖乌斯？”他说，带着沙哑的笑意，“还能再相信谁呢？”

“晚上好，艾莫瑞斯。”

他从臂弯中抬起头，火把的光焰一时刺得他睁不开眼。阿古温把火把插在牢门附近的墙壁上，就这么推开门，走了进来。

他的头脑忽然像浸过冰水一般清醒。清醒并且震惊。

艾莫瑞斯。他叫他艾莫瑞斯。他怎么会知道——

阿古温在他面前兴致勃勃地蹲下来。

“他没给你上手铐和脚链。”他审视着，挑起眉毛，挑剔地微笑，“要我说，做国王如此优柔寡断可不行。早年那些被砍去手脚的巫师说不定还徘徊在这间牢房里，你说对吗？”

“阿雷陀。”梅林的声音像一把灰烬。他忽然意识到所有的一切。从盖乌斯被绑架，兰斯洛特回归，格温的背叛，到针对米西安公主的阴谋。

阿古温是莫嘉娜的人。莫嘉娜知道他是巫师了。

“他死了。”阿古温悠悠然，“你也快了，不是吗？再之后就是亚瑟——”

梅林突然抓住阿古温的衣领将他狠推到地上，他愤怒得双手颤抖，眼睛变成了金色。

阿古温毫不在意他的怒火，甚至也不害怕。梅林激烈地呼吸着，胸口疼像要胀裂，他咬牙掐着阿古温，咒语就在舌尖上。但漫长的僵持之后，他的眼睛只是渐渐熄灭。

阿古温发出嗤笑，拉住梅林的手腕，轻巧地扯开，像掸走灰尘那样推了他一把，坐起来整理衣领。

“你的魔法已经暴露，你当然不介意杀我。”他愉悦地说，优雅地推平衣服上的褶皱，“无非是手上沾染多一条人命——你为他杀的人还少吗。但那有什么用呢。你依然不知道我要做什么，我在他身边布置了什么人，当你干掉我的时候，会不会也有一把刀抹了他的脖子。”

他怜悯地看着他，唇边犹带笑意，眼睛却冷如冰窖。

梅林的骨头在发抖，他尝到鲜血的腥涩，阴谋的惨白，但他依然保持镇定，他死死地盯着对方，直到阿古温再也笑不出来。

“哦，你可以折磨我，逼我说出来。”阿古温收敛嘴角，皱起眉头，表情变成一种夸张的畏惧，“你觉得怎么样，艾莫瑞斯？为了对付我，值得冒点风险。说不定亚瑟不会从那条楼梯上走下来，看见他的舅舅在你手下被折磨得惨叫——从而更进一步地发现你的恶毒。”

他的语气让梅林明确地想起莫嘉娜。“你为她做事。”他的牙齿在咯咯作响，“你从一开始就为她做事。亚瑟有什么地方对不起你？”

“他很对得起我。”阿古温叹了一声，“像他这样的外甥很难得。反倒是我该问问你，梅林。他给过你什么，值得你死心塌地，即使待在这臭哄哄的牢房里？”

梅林的眼睛冰冷地透彻地盯着他。“你永远不会明白的。”他说。

阿古温站起身，向他摇了摇头，“不。我非常明白。”他迈步向牢门走去，“莫嘉娜向你问好，她希望你能好好享受这份礼物。”

“为什么她不直接杀了我？”梅林向他的背影喊道，“那样我就再也阻止不了她了！”

铁门在阿古温身后合上，他摘下墙壁上的火把。

“我确实建议她那样做。但那只是下策。死只是下策。”他头也不回地说，“死亡无法压垮你，也无法压垮亚瑟……”

梅林的呼吸停在了胸口。

“……猜猜什么才是压垮国王的最后一根稻草？”

他的心陡然下坠，就像从悬崖上一脚踩空，落入无尽、无尽的深渊里。阿古温向前走去，声音从牢廊上持续不断地飘来。

“是夺走他女人的骑士？是和别人偷情的未婚妻？”

那噩梦般的背影停顿了片刻，短促的笑声像一柄尖刀捅进梅林心里。

“还是……最终是……你？”

“请进。”

米西安站在桌旁，笼起袖口，端起银壶为杯中斟满了酒。她的气色好多了，米白色的绸裙将皮肤衬得如雪明亮，颈间宝石与眼睛交相辉映，就像雪地上的深色卵石。

亚瑟看看四周，女仆正安静地站在角落。

“应该让仆人来。”他说。

“只是小事。”米西安抬手请他坐下，“请别介意，在你的城堡里，请你来用午餐。”

亚瑟没有立即落座，他站在礼貌的距离外，目光向她放低，“看到你好转我很欣慰，米西安。昨天的事，请允许我再次致歉。”

“不，亚瑟。”米西安的眼睛里浮现笑意，“昨天有失礼节的是我，得承认我吓坏了。事实上，我正是想和你谈一谈接下来的判决。”

亚瑟不能确定她的意思。米西安一贯温和，善解人意，这是他所了解的，然而昨天的惊魂时刻之后，她对卡美洛的态度即使转为冷漠和反感，也合情合理。领土协议，两国联姻，几个月秘密会议的成果，也许会因此毁于一旦。

她甚至可以提出要求，将梅林送去奈米斯受审。

“如果你在担心。”亚瑟斟酌过后开口，“我保证会公正地处理。”

米西安眨动眼睛，就像觉得他很有趣，接着，她垂下目光，“先坐下来，好吗。”

盘子里盛着烤鸡肉、蔬菜和水果，浓稠滚热的酱汁散发着香味与热气。佳肴在亚瑟看来只是无盐之炊。他昨晚没吃什么。今天早上也不怎么记得。

“我吩咐仆人去厨房时，厨娘说她并不了解你的口味。”米西安在他身旁坐稳，“虽然食物是她做，为你配餐的却另有其人。”

她微笑，“希望我准备的菜肴没有教你失望。那天早上去野餐时，我记得你格外钟爱这种酱汁。”

亚瑟低头，右手捉起银刀，将香肠一刀割断。“国王的喜好就是国王的弱点。”他说，“也许我只是装作喜欢，以防我们周围有刺客在监视。”

米西安意识到他在玩笑，气氛稍稍放松。

“那么，”她幽默地接道，“请你今天也装得像一点。”

亚瑟的叉子在香肠上轻轻抹过，“你的心意我很感激，米西安。”他将食物嚼过然后咽下，似乎真的在享用。或者至少他，如前所言，装得很像。

米西安的叉子点住一颗葡萄，目光落在他的侧脸上。

“亚瑟？”

国王抬起头。米西安回忆起他的眼睛在阳光下那矢车菊一般的蓝色。他英俊却不傲慢，有时还闹些无伤大雅的玩笑。他大笑时露出牙齿，让人感到真心快乐。

米西安注定会嫁给某个国王，不在这片大陆上，就在海外，对方是谁并不重要，只要能为奈米斯带来利益。现在，她庆幸联姻对象是亚瑟，因为他轻而易举赢得了她的喜爱。她深思熟虑，而后缓缓开口：“初来城堡时，我就察觉到梅林对我的敌意。”

亚瑟的刀尖停在盘里。

“对你的敌意？”他重复了一遍，从语气里听不出他的真实想法。

“他不喜欢我，”米西安说，看着亚瑟搁下刀叉，十指交叉在一起，“总是回避。他很礼貌，但态度始终疏离。他对我可能成为卡美洛的王后心存芥蒂。”

亚瑟锐利的目光向她投了过来。米西安执起餐刀，刀尖轻柔，划开食物的动作却精准：“但我看得出来，他对我的敌意来自于对你的忠诚。”

亚瑟皱了皱鼻子，很快又风平浪静。米西安将一小块鸡肉蘸过酱，含入口中，咀嚼片刻，从容地咽下。她放下叉子，在餐巾上擦了擦手。

“我想撤销对他的谋杀指控。”

亚瑟的表情有一刹的停顿，他不解地蹙起了眉：“你想……什么？”

“撤销他的谋杀指控。”米西安说，“我会为他写一份证言，证明他只是在帮助我，而非蓄意谋害，破坏两国邦交。”

亚瑟向后靠在椅背上，她看出他眉间的松动。“我不明白……米西安。”亚瑟说，“你的生命受到了威胁。现在你却愿意撤销对嫌疑犯的指控？”

米西安的双手从桌面上撤下，交叠放在两腿之上：“你是个了不起的国王，亚瑟，因而值得朋友的忠诚，无论这忠诚通过何种方式表现。”

“忠诚？”亚瑟发出一声很短的轻笑，“那意味着忠心，还有诚实。”

他的重音落在后面一个词上，略显疲惫地闭了闭眼睛：“他必须为他的所作所为付出代价。无论使用魔法的意图是什么。”

米西安抿起唇角，低头抹平了膝上的裙褶：“触犯魔法禁令，和谋杀罪、和叛国罪，毕竟不一样。”

亚瑟点点头：“是不一样。”

“如果梅林因谋杀和叛国受审，卡美洛和奈米斯的联合也会打上灰暗的烙印。”

亚瑟喉结移动，他顿了顿：“谢谢你，米西安，你的理智，还有宽容。卡美洛和我本人都感谢你。”

米西安轻轻搭住他的手，语调得体而俏皮，“为了感谢我，亚瑟，现在我们能好好吃一顿饭了吗？”

亚瑟平静地笑了。片刻之后，他的手在她手掌下翻转过来，握住了她的。

“你会是位了不起的王后。”他说。

“他走了吗？”亚瑟站在窗边，城镇错落的屋脊向远处逶迤而去，暮色正降临在辽阔无尽的田野边缘。他凝眉望着遥远的地平线，风刮进窗户，把桌面上的薄纸掀到地上。

莱昂走上去捡起那张羊皮纸，展平压好，纸上的落款是萨莫尔爵士，他一时想不起那是谁，只瞥到“判决”“严惩”“律法”之类的字眼。

“……没有。”

“他应该走。”

亚瑟说完，掩上了窗，风声一下子小了。莱昂不知如何回答：“那是……梅林。你知道，梅林就是——”

“不用提醒我他有多蠢。”亚瑟打断他，“已经过了一整天，他的屁股是和牢房地面长在一起了吗。”

莱昂咽了咽口水，这个亚瑟急躁而尖锐，他不想尝试去顶撞：“如果他留在这儿，明天……”

“死刑，”亚瑟转过身，“毫无疑问。下午判决时你也在。”

“但你不是真的要杀他吧？”莱昂吃了一惊。

“不是真的要杀他？”亚瑟笑了一声。“一个下午，十二封信。十二份谏言。”他的手掌压到桌子上，“如果一个巫师在使用魔法时被抓住，而他恰好是国王的贴身男仆——莱昂，卡美洛反巫术的法律已经制定了近三十年。”

“可他……”莱昂似乎被他的怒火灼伤，“但你……”

“我痛恨骗子。”亚瑟说，两颊绷紧，脸上的阴影使五官凌厉如雕刻，“正如我说的，他应该走。”

莱昂舌头发紧，努力咽了咽口水，“或许，陛下，或许他在等你去见他一面。”

“我不会去的。”亚瑟强硬地说。过了一会儿，他才发现桌上纸张已在手掌间抓得皱起。他干脆将那几张纸扔出桌面，“让盖乌斯去。”

莱昂眼睁睁看着自己先前捡起的纸再次落在地面，缩起舌头，小心翼翼地退下了。

“你应该走。”

盖乌斯蹲下来，向靠墙抱膝而坐的身影低语。梅林摇了摇头，紧盯着脚尖，好像靴子上有什么特别。

“这扇门根本没有锁，”盖乌斯说，“他希望你走。”

梅林从缩紧的肩膀中抬起头，瞥向无人守卫的牢廊，又看回了靴子。盖乌斯深深叹气：“你想永远待在这儿吗？”

梅林沉默不语。

“如果明天他真的要处死你呢。”

梅林的手指在膝盖上动了动。“如果那是命中注定。”他说。

“梅林！”

梅林在这一声恨叹中抬起眼睛：“盖乌斯，我不能走。阿古温和莫嘉娜在策划针对卡美洛的阴谋，我不能在这时离开。”

“阿古温的全部阴谋就是要置你于死地，就是要亚瑟亲手杀了你。”盖乌斯说，“今天审判时他提出的所有调查证据，谋杀、叛国、蛊惑国王……”

“我不在乎。”梅林说，“无论他安什么罪名给我。”

盖乌斯看着他：“亚瑟全部都驳回了。”

梅林猛地抬头，眼里的光芒如同流星一闪，很快又黯淡：“他是为了卡美洛王室的尊严。如果宣判我叛国，谋杀公主，奈米斯的国王会怎么想呢。”

盖乌斯叹了口气：“米西安公主亲自作证，为你脱罪。她是个十分与众不同的公主。”

梅林：“是啊……她的确……”他咽下后面的话，不再说了。

盖乌斯向前挪了挪，将他的头搂进怀里。

“太突然了。”老人说，“只是太突然了。”

梅林在他怀里悄悄眨去眼里的酸涩。“总会有这么一天的，”他说，“我原本期望它能晚一点来，现在却期望它早就来过，而不是在这时候，在莫嘉娜，兰斯洛特和格温之后……紧接着就在之后。卡美洛对亚瑟曾意味着家，意味着亲人，朋友，所爱的人。现在……”

盖乌斯松开他的肩膀，忧虑地皱起眉头。梅林在笑，虽然双眼中已经溢满泪光：“他全都失去了，盖乌斯。”

“你得相信亚瑟。”御医说，斩钉截铁，“他不是那么容易……”

然而他耳旁却响起昨夜塔楼上，国王沙哑的笑。

——“我还能相信谁呢，盖乌斯？还能再相信谁呢？”

他惊醒在黑夜里，喉间抵着一丝颤抖的凉意。一只手紧攥着他左肩处的衣物，将他钉在地面上。

小窗洒下微弱月光，那双眼睛很近，却又如远隔天外。

“给我个理由。”亚瑟执剑的手悬在空中，他只要抖一下，长剑就可以穿过梅林的喉咙，“说话。”

在如雷的心跳中，梅林一时找丢了声音。

“这么多年。”亚瑟说，“我相信你。”

“我并不想——”

“并不想告诉我——即使有那么多机会？”亚瑟咄咄逼人，攥紧他的衣衫，领口被扯得歪向一侧，“你更愿意被人当场抓住使用巫术，没有一丝狡辩余地？这么多年，你在我身边，我以为自己了解你。每当我回想过去种种，冷汗就从背后冒出——破绽，谎言，而我视而不见！”

梅林怔怔地看着他，亚瑟咬着牙，蓄势待发的杀意如同绷紧的弓弦，一瞬间，他似乎就要动手，但接着，他深深吸进一口气，利刃般的气息拖着颤抖的尾梢，他松开手，撤去剑锋，闭上了眼睛。剑尖轻落在地面上的声音在寂静的地牢里一清二楚。

“是什么叫你处心积虑？”他像从残余的灰烬里捞出了这些词，“说吧。你想要什么，你想从我这儿得到什么？”

有那么一刻梅林只听见亚瑟在说话，而完全不懂他的语言。“得到什么？”他恍惚反问。

亚瑟蓦然冷笑：“别告诉我你什么也不想要。一个巫师，呼风唤雨，待在我身边七年而只想做个男仆。”

梅林明白了他的意思。但他以为他会想要什么呢？他在自己空空荡荡的胸膛里摸索了一遍，也想找个理由来说明为什么自己这七年要洗衣擦地，出生入死。他发现除了虚无的命运，支撑他的只是亚瑟，亚瑟本身。亚瑟像一座高高的塔楼，像连绵的城墙，矗立在黑暗与黎明的边界。他的命运就是保护这塔楼和城墙永不坍塌。

卡美洛是亚瑟的国度，而亚瑟是他的国度。是他的国度里所有的欢乐、痛苦、傻气与骄傲。

牢房里清浅的月光恍如明镜，照得梅林满心透彻，照出一个不自然的，像要碎裂的微笑。一瞬间，法师仿佛就要说出什么坚决又叛逆的话来，但他最终选择了一个更合适的理由。“我想要……”他安静地说，“你能公正地对待巫师，承认魔法的尊严和自由。”

亚瑟抿紧嘴唇，梅林以为他马上要发出嘲讽或怒火，出乎意料，他竟点了一下头：“我答应你。”

梅林愣住了。

“两到三年，最多五年。”亚瑟说，“我会让魔法在卡美洛享有应得的位置。”

这绝对是个荒谬的笑话，是个幽默，他多年求之不得的心愿在一刻，在这种情形下实现了，而梅林丝毫没有感到快乐。

“……为什么？”

“为什么。”亚瑟古怪地笑，“当然是为了回报你。”

梅林茫然地盯着他。

“我会给你你想要的。”亚瑟冷冰冰地说，“无论什么，如果它值得你一直以来做一个说谎者。”

他站起身，垂下的右手拎着剑，月光里的轮廓像正在淡去的梦影。梅林明白过来：“然后，你觉得，我们就两不相欠。”

“你的愿望已经达成，现在就可以离开。”

梅林爬起身，动作有些僵硬：“亚瑟，我不会离开卡美洛，即使你……厌憎我，审判我或驱赶我。”

亚瑟几乎是尽全力在忍受：“我说得还不够清楚吗？”

“你说得很清楚，”梅林直视他的眼睛，迎上他闪烁的怒火，“但这里有我的命运。”

“命运，”亚瑟可笑地说，“命运。”

“有人在策划针对卡美洛的阴谋，”梅林执着争辩，“阿古温。你看不到他的真面目，亚瑟，他不是——”

“他不是我舅舅？他不是从小就照顾过我？他不是为卡美洛出生入死许多年？”亚瑟的双眸闪过一丝嘲讽，“当然，我看不透他的真面目。毕竟我对你的真面目也一无所知。”

梅林突然双手震颤。吸进去的空气变成石头堵在胸口。只是一个谎言，他就完全失去了他；只是一个谎言，他就必须忍受他刻薄的讽刺；他看不到他付出了多少，只看到他说了谎——

“我的命令，太阳一升起就将你处死。留下，还是离开，由你选择。”亚瑟冷漠的目光穿过黑暗，最后一次落在他身上。他从他身边走开，向打开的牢门走去，身影掠起一股风。

“为什么要等到太阳升起？”梅林用足以激怒他的语气问。

亚瑟的身影凝住。

“你现在就有一把剑。”梅林说，被一腔报复的怒意支配着，“牢房锁不住我，绞索就能杀了我吗？你还能想出什么花样？尽管让他们试试。刀，剑，或斧头，我没什么怕的——”

他走上去，抓住亚瑟拿剑的手臂：“如果你要判处死刑，就用你的剑，亲手来执刑。”

亚瑟慢慢转过身，惊人地冷静，他抬手，一根一根掰开梅林的手指。

“最后一次。”他说，“离开。卡美洛。”

梅林只是咬紧牙关。

亚瑟眼睛里晦暗不明的光芒开始翻涌，变成一片燃烧的冰海。他扯住梅林的衣领猛力一推，梅林趔趄着，后背撞在墙上，一阵锋利的疼痛灌满脊柱，亚瑟已经欺身压上来，鼻尖几乎要抵上他的，眼里翻涌着炽热光芒。

“你摔碎的信任，还指望我捡起来拼好吗！满屋子的尖锐嘲笑，还指望我坦然接受吗！在你们眼里我是什么，可以随意羞辱！所有这些谎言、欺骗、还不够吗？还不够吗！……你还要逼我杀你？好——”

梅林被他抵住胸口，无法动弹，但更多的是被他刻骨的恨意冻在原地，他发着抖，亚瑟的声音在他胸口里回荡，挤走了他本身的痛苦，而全填满了他的痛苦，他冰刺一般锐利疯狂的痛苦。

他看着他举起了剑，剑锋上月光冷艳如血。魔法在梅林身体里奔涌挣扎，争着要挤出来保护他，它们大叫，催促，说他用一个眨眼就能让亚瑟手里的武器飞出去——

他闭眼忍住所有魔法的冲动，忍住所有保护自己的本能。

亚瑟的剑狠狠劈下来。刺耳尖锐的碰撞，石灰粉末洒落，有些落入他的衣领，有些吸进他的喉咙。第二剑劈下来时，整面墙似乎都在抖震。第三剑，梅林再也无法控制眼底的泪水……剑锋一次次嵌入墙壁，一次次留下丑陋的刻痕。曾经亚瑟失去理智，是在大雨中劈砍一只木桩，梅林仿佛回到那场雨里，浑身湿透，冻得发抖，毫发无损，同时千疮百孔。

不知道是第几剑之后，亚瑟终于松开他，往后退了一步。

他扬起手，将剑用力插到干草堆中，紧闭眼睛，仰起头，喉结上下滚动。如果情绪可以被吞咽，他正要将它们吞咽干净。

梅林的手指摸到墙上凹下去的伤痕，粗糙的石子硌在指尖上，泪水模糊了他的视线。许多年从未间断的折磨，在这一刻似乎达到了顶峰。

寂静的月光铺在地牢里，许久之后，亚瑟睁开眼，望着他，目光苦涩、冰冷。

“跟我来。”

梅林没问要去哪儿，去做什么，亚瑟抓住了他的手。他机械地挪动双腿，由他领着出了走廊，绕过卫兵把守的楼梯，从另一片牢房后侧，原本由铁栅格封住的出口钻了出去。高文正等在那儿。

“东西备好了？”亚瑟问。

“马匹，干粮，衣物，水。”高文拍了拍马脖子，“全都是现偷的。”他的视线落到梅林身上，见到他满身石灰，满眼泪水的狼狈，又询问地看回亚瑟。

“痕迹造得逼真些。”亚瑟轻声说，拍拍高文的肩。骑士点点头，又看了梅林一眼，跨上马走了。

亚瑟抓着梅林的胳膊，带他从城堡绕回去，他们走的是仆人的小门，梅林从不知道亚瑟竟然能对仆人用的这些窄小楼梯如此熟悉。

“我们去哪？”他问。

亚瑟没有回答，他们在楼梯和走廊穿行，避开巡逻的士兵，直到从仆人用的角门拐进一个熟悉的房间。

半掩的窗帘透进光线，照白了一小块地面。梅林差点绊倒，视野清晰后，他认出绊他的是张脚凳，两天前他最后整理这间屋子时，它还不在这儿。

不在这儿的还有散落一地的纸张，书桌凌乱的羊皮卷，洒出的墨水渍……一眼之下，唯一整洁如初的是床铺。

亚瑟在他身后锁上了门，手中的剑哐啷一声丢在地上。

“把灯点上。”他疲倦地说。

梅林绕过地面上的狼藉，走到烛台旁。他想擦燃火石，手指却在颤抖，试了好几遍，终于点着了引烛。烛火漾起光圈，让他酸胀的双眼微微刺痛，他抬起袖子胡乱抹了一下，举高手臂，用细长的引烛引燃高处的蜡烛。

“为什么你不用魔法。”亚瑟在阴影里看着他。

引烛光抖了一下，错开了蜡烛的烛芯。梅林像被烛焰灼伤似地缩回手。好半天后，他才回答：“习惯了，我想。”

他飞快地往角落瞟了一眼，亚瑟倚着衣柜，双臂抱在胸前，阴影之中静止不动。

国王没有进一步表态，梅林握着引烛，不知道接下来要怎么办。他又瞟了他一眼，亚瑟只是等着，像是指望他自己拿主意。

上一次国王见到他使用魔法，他的手正放在米西安公主的肩头，用沙哑低沉的声音对她念咒语。他十分焦急，而那种焦急被指控为恶毒，他抬起头时，眼睛还是金色，而亚瑟正在走廊另一端。他只记得他的轮廓走近，却不记得他的神情，也许那神情本身就是酷刑，所以他的意识自动将它抹去了。

梅林咽了咽口水，咽下喉咙里的奇怪感觉，把引烛吹灭，放回抽屉中。随着他心中的念头成形，光焰升起，所有烛台同时亮了，国王的寝室沐浴在一片烛光中。他错觉这烛光是冷的，比起地牢的昏暗，明亮反而更冷。

亚瑟仍在衣柜旁，纹丝未动：“还有吗？”

梅林陷入沉默。烛光平静燃烧，映得他右侧脸颊微微发热。他静了静，抬头望着烛火，在他的视线里，火焰突然窜高，几支蜡烛的火光升到一起，火舌纠缠，一只龙从火中展翼飞出，身姿骄傲挺拔，辉煌璀璨的双翼有力地拍动，拖着一道长长的烛烟飞向屋顶。

它盘旋了一圈，落下点点碎金，最终消散于无形。

梅林盯着烛台后的墙壁，火龙消失的地方。挂毯上绣着卡美洛的徽章，红色旗帜上金色的龙。他不敢转头去看亚瑟，连动都没动一下，即使脖子向右扭的角度并不舒服。

身后没传来半点声音。直到近处的烛焰蓦然跳跃，他才惊醒，僵硬地回过头。

亚瑟的目光不知道落在哪儿，或许只是放空，近乎寂寥。他的神色让梅林的心脏重重地坠落。他本以为会看见冷漠、反感、憎恨或隐怒，每一种他都做好了准备，但他从未准备看见的是孤独。

而亚瑟正像是站在孤岛上。他离他不过几步之遥，却像再也走不到。

“亚瑟。”他忍不住出声，声音不大，有些犹豫，但确信国王能听到。

亚瑟蓦然低头，眨了几下眼睛。他解开自己交缠的双臂，从衣柜旁走开，没有回应梅林的呼唤，在寝室正门前留下一句“呆在这儿”，就拉开把手消失在门后。

烛光的冷意中，梅林静静地站了一会儿，只是站着。就在前天晚上，他和亚瑟还在这间房里嬉闹，他嘲笑亚瑟打猎输给了公主，亚瑟则抱怨他的喷嚏吓走了牝鹿。那时秘密仍是秘密。他曾设想过无数次秘密暴露后的情形，他想过亚瑟会翻脸，并且设想着自己的反抗。他会据理抗辩，为与生俱来的部分争得正视与尊严。

然而，随着年月流逝，随着他们经历的越来越多，想象中激烈的对峙却越来越少。取那种无畏的勇气而代之的，是逐渐加深的彷徨。他仍然渴望能让亚瑟知晓真相，也仍然害怕，但渴望与害怕都在变淡。他只是想，这不是最好的时机。也许再等等。两年，五年，或者十年，等阿尔比恩终于统一，等卡美洛戴上和平的冠冕……等他们终于老去。

梅林不愿再干站下去，烛火烘烤着他的脖颈，他只想远离这个角落。他弯腰收拾了地板上的衣服，像往常一般摆好杯盘，封好窗帘，整理书桌，捡起桌脚旁散落的纸。散落在地的统统是信件，曾被揉皱过，有些字迹略微模糊，但不妨碍他读出信中写的都是同样内容。

反对魔法的国度里，离国王最近的人却是巫师。

梅林在仆人聚集的角落听过不少闲言碎语。先前数月，人们多半谈论着国王的未婚妻。事情总是越传越离谱，婚礼取消之后没几天，市场的菜贩子就信誓旦旦，说他在城堡里干活的侄子的朋友的姐姐亲眼看见原本要成为王后的女人在空房间里迫不及待向不止一个骑士撩起裙子。又过了几天，她撩起裙子的对象已经从骑士变成了男仆和马夫，地点则变成了马厩、花园、甚至楼梯转角。

“那不是真的。”梅林硬邦邦地说。

“哦，”菜贩子毫不在乎地瞥了他一眼，“你只是为国王感到遗憾，我也一样！……他的脑子肯定都用在治理国家上了。要我说，这女人就该吊起来绞死。”

如果梅林还能无用地为格温反驳几句，现在他则确信，没人能为他反驳。这些信也许写得比集市上的传言精巧些、正式些，字眼仍深深刺痛了他。信中描写的人用邪术蒙蔽国王，愚弄君主，处心积虑，心怀叵测。这个人他并不认识，刺痛他的也不是污蔑，而是他知道亚瑟一定读过了这些信，每行字都认真读过。

前门发出响动，他没来得及将信摆好，亚瑟已经进来。

国王看了他一眼，视线扫过收拾整齐的屋子，一语不发地推上门，走到床边坐下。他垂着头，手臂撑在膝头，目光落在两膝之间，注视着自己的双手。那双手上实在空空如也。

梅林屈膝在他脚边跪下，双手去扶他的靴子。亚瑟的腿向里一收，避开他的动作。梅林抿了抿嘴唇，双手执拗地追上去，握住亚瑟的后跟和脚踝。

国王轻轻嗤笑，“为什么你还表现得像个仆人？”但他放松肌肉，任由梅林将他的靴子拉下来。

“有些事从一开始就已经注定。”梅林低着头，帮他脱下另外一只靴子，声音微弱但坚定，“比如你是谁，我是谁。”

“你是谁？”亚瑟像不认得他似的，“你是火焰、烛光、飞舞的龙。你是个巫师。”

“我生来就是巫师。”梅林说，“然后我成为了你的男仆。我看不出这有什么矛盾。”

亚瑟又笑了一声，听起来只像山谷间空洞的回响。“男仆。”他说。

梅林把他的靴子摆到老地方。敲门声突然响起，有人在外面恭敬地请示：“陛下？”

“放那儿。”亚瑟答复。

什么东西被搁下了，等脚步声消失，他说：“热水在门口。你洗个澡，换身衣服，然后我们再谈米西安公主遇袭的事。我不希望房间里闻起来像臭哄哄的牢房，到处落满墙灰。”

梅林抬起头看他，以为自己听错了，“……洗澡？在——这里？”

亚瑟似乎从他的表情里找到了一些昔日的乐趣，半边脸颊微微一动。但他毕竟没笑，疲倦和冷漠像潮水冲刷而去：“你想在走廊上也可以。看准时机，别光溜溜地被抓住。”

说完，他便将腿叠起，靠在床头，拾起矮柜上的羊皮卷展开阅读，而不再看他。

“明天就是行刑的日子。”莫嘉娜转动手腕，在火炉上方玩弄火舌，火苗雏鸟似的争前恐后舔吻她的指尖，映在她浅灰色的眼睛里闪闪发亮。

“我难以入眠，阿古温。难以入眠。曾经有无数次，乌瑟把我的同伴推上断头台，无数次，庭院里堆起燃烧的火刑架……再看多一眼都教我作呕，没想到有一天，我竟然会期待处死一个巫师。”

她转过身，激动得微微颤抖，散落的黑发使她的脸颊愈发苍白如雪。火焰燃地更旺了，照亮屋内简陋的陈设，墙缝中的苔藓，低矮歪斜的窗沿。

“艾莫瑞斯就是我的梦魇。自从知道他是谁，想起他是如何一次又一次与我为敌，我就每晚都做噩梦。梦里我杀不了他，只能眼睁睁地看着他走近。”

重温回忆令她切齿，而接近胜利让她喜悦，她走到窗下，坐进一张靠背椅，阿古温就坐在她对面。椅子上都铺着柔软的绒鸭毛垫，那是阿古温从卡美洛的王宫里带出来的，为的是尽量让莫嘉娜在陋屋住得舒适。火光映出男人脸上急切的殷勤，就连油腻的发丝也闪着兴奋的光。

“他的小命就要玩完儿了，你的噩梦结束了，公主殿下。”他说，捉紧手中的酒瓶，身体前倾，渴望离莫嘉娜近一些，“亚瑟会替你杀了他，而他甚至不想反抗。”

莫嘉娜嘴角带笑，笑意刻毒而怜悯，“他对亚瑟的忠诚令人感动。而我亲爱的弟弟呢，我了解他。他的自负，他的固执——你看到格温娜维尔的下场吗？多么完美的铺垫。我等不及看他明天亲手扔下令牌处斩梅林。我也等不及要他摇摇欲坠的自尊坍塌，跪在我的王座前俯首。”

“只有一点遗憾。”阿古温柔情的眼神从她身上挪开，表情转为厌恶。想到白天的审判让他心中窝火，他晃动手中半满的酒瓶，仰头喝了一口，“奈米斯的蠢公主，完全不在乎自己差点丧命，竟然帮那个男仆说话。亚瑟驳回了我的指控，只判梅林触犯禁令，罗多国王那儿的反应被压了下去，两国联姻看样子依然稳固……”

“奈米斯不值一提。”莫嘉娜早有准备，不屑地一哼，“赫利奥斯已经是我的人，他那只南方军队可比奈米斯的老国王强悍许多。至于那公主，留她一命也好，只要我们把米西安攥在手里，一旦政权发生动乱，你说罗多会是什么立场？”

阿古温不满地皱了皱眉，想提醒女巫自己才是她最可靠的帮手，但当他看向莫嘉娜的眼睛，火气立刻压了下去，口吻也更委婉：“赫利奥斯的人靠得住吗？你可以调派我的亲兵……”

“你的亲兵要在他们该在的地方。”莫嘉娜不耐烦地说，“还有你，阿古温。城堡的密道地图什么时候才能偷出来？你总说梅林是你的阻碍，现在阻碍没了，你昨晚就该把地图为我双手奉上。”

阿古温隐忍的怒火因为莫嘉娜的语气而膨胀，“我试过好几次，地图不是那么容易拿到！我已经抓住了一个人的把柄，让他为我们所用，只要再打通一环关节——”

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，”莫嘉娜投来轻蔑的眼神，声音从牙齿缝中啐出来，“‘我做了多少事’！只是一件有用的都没有。”

她在椅子上挪了挪，面部冰冷的线条连火焰也烤不热，“昨天城堡里出了事，国王男仆被发现是巫师，本该乱成一团，正是你的好机会，可你干什么去了？”

阿古温捏紧酒瓶，语气不善，“我去地牢里看他了。”

“去地牢里看他，”莫嘉娜眯起眼，“看谁，看梅林？看艾莫瑞斯？你太愚蠢……”

“他害过你！”阿古温恼怒而急切地说，一把抓住莫嘉娜的手，“他害过你，折磨过你，想到这一点我就恨地牙痒痒，毒药，魔咒，他在你身上用过的应该全还给他一遍！只是处斩太便宜他了，他值得更凄惨的下场。再说，亚瑟已经不信任他了，就算他猜到些什么，又能怎么样？”

他急促的呼吸喷在莫嘉娜面前，女巫脸上渐渐浮现出一个莫测的笑容。她没有如往常那样抽出被握住的手，反而轻轻拍了拍阿古温的手背。

“你对我竟然这样忠心。”她说。

“我可以为你付出生命，你知道。我可以送你登上卡美洛的王位而不要任何回报，只要允许我……允许我在你身边，时常看到你。”

“那太残酷了，阿古温，”莫嘉娜轻轻地，挠痒痒似地说，“等我成为卡美洛的女王，我保证你会得到回报……比你期待的还要多得多。”

阿古温热烈的眼神描摹着公主的面容，莫嘉娜微笑着，慢慢抽回自己的手，“现在，做好你的事。为我去拿到那张地图。”

木桶里的热气雾一样将他包围起来，梅林轻手轻脚地脱掉鞋子，自肩膀扯去上衣。石灰粉随着他的动作从头发和衣服里抖落。

雾气之外，亚瑟正靠在床头，膝上摊着羊皮卷。梅林知道他并没真的在看。无形的紧迫令他如芒在背，皮肤仿佛一层轻薄的莎纸，芒刺已扎入皮下，戳在他的骨头上。他本想尽力忽略这种异样，最终却忍不住回头，对上亚瑟的眼睛。

“如果你要知道的话，我没在这里藏着另一个谎言。”

亚瑟望着他，就像审视的是一张地图，一张原先烂熟于心，现在却风貌大改，需要重新绘制的地图。“那很好，”他卷起羊皮卷扔到一旁，也不准备再假装下去，“因为我确实怀疑你的皮肤下藏着另一个人。”

梅林别过了脸，也许只是热腾腾的气雾的熏蒸让他浑身发烫，而不是心底里某种残酷的灼烧。他试了试水温，倒进两壶冷水，把腿从裤子里撤出来，爬进了浴桶。

他一直下滑，让水面淹过头顶，让自己消失在波纹中。

最初的几年，他服侍亚瑟洗澡时，王子会将水故意泼到他身上，在他来不及躲开时哈哈大笑。后来，他不再开这种无聊的玩笑，转而在皂角的涩味中与梅林聊起堆积如山的政务中的一项，只有当男仆的心不在焉被他发现，他才会屈起手指，将水珠突然弹到他额头上。

由于日程和事务的繁重，亚瑟有几次甚至在洗浴时睡着了，梅林转身去取袍子，回来发现他的脑袋已经歪在桶沿，毫无形象，也毫无防备。梅林叉着腰挑着眉盯了片刻，往他的后脑勺上突然拍一下，他只是半睁开眼瞥清面前是谁，便又继续歪着，任由男仆嫌弃地把他往前推，托住他的肩膀，在他的脖颈和匀称的背肌上浇水，唯一需要的注意的是男仆会突然想起什么事要做而没心没肺地松开手，让他向前栽进桶里。

梅林在水中一动不动地沉着，双手扶住膝盖，水撩动发丝，包围他的脸颊，发亮的水面像一扇抖动的圆窗，他一直等到憋不住气，才向上浮起，从回忆中浮起，后背靠向桶壁。

他捋开脸上的水珠，草草洗去身上的灰尘，用的力气很大，像要发泄什么，将皮肤搓得通红。然后又埋头进水里，把头发抓揉干净，很快洗完，便湿漉漉地爬出浴桶，擦干了，去抓一旁的旧衣服。

手指还没碰到，他想起来这些衣服沾了灰，不能再穿。

梅林思考了让衬衫从盖乌斯的箱子里飞出来，从窗户飘进国王寝室的可能性，最终还是转向亚瑟，“我的衣服都在……”

亚瑟从床上起身，面无表情地走到他身边，拉开衣柜，随便扯出两团布，丢到他头上。熟悉的像阳光晒过的味道钻进鼻子里，梅林把它们从仍然乱糟糟的头发上拉下，换上长裤，套上亚瑟的衬衫，这些衣服穿在他身上和挂在单薄的衣架上差不多。

“你背后的疤是怎么回事。”亚瑟问，站在他面前看他把腰带扣在最后一格。

梅林下意识地向腰后一摸，不知道他指的是什么。

“我不记得你那儿受过伤。”亚瑟说，“别告诉我是清理马厩的时候栽倒在钉耙上。”

梅林是受过一些大大小小的伤，但它们结疤后总会淡化，渐渐变得不明显，也许是魔法疗愈了他，和亚瑟的、和骑士们的刀剑伤疤比起来，他身上的伤最后都会变成一道很淡的细线。

他不知道，也无法回答这个问题。亚瑟握住他的胳膊，将他翻转过去，从他刚扣好的腰带里扯出了衬衣，往上推到肩胛。

“这儿。”他说。

梅林只觉得毛孔缩紧，不是因为潮湿的头发让水滴滑进脖颈，而是亚瑟的拇指在他背上，轻轻抵住了某处。国王的拇指因长期握剑在内侧长着茧子，指腹滑过一道尤为显眼的疤痕，敏感的触碰唤醒了它——快三年以前，由一只巨大的毒蝎蜇在梅林身上的伤口。可能是毒液浸润过，它不像其他伤疤恢复得那样好。

他想必是畏缩了一下，亚瑟有所发觉，手指离开了他的皮肤。

梅林慢吞吞地把衬衣塞回腰带里，转过身来，用一种无所谓的语调，“蝎子蜇的。”

“个头挺大的蝎子，是吧。”亚瑟的目光不肯就此放过他，“梅林，你一直叫我蠢货白痴，现在看来，在你眼里我真的是。”

亚瑟冷冰冰地合上牙齿，嘴里的味道像刚吃过苦杏仁。有只刺猬住进了他的胸膛，随着每一次呼吸缩紧和舒张，他只是忍着，抿紧嘴唇，不让刺痛浮现到脸上，不让任何情绪浮现到脸上。

如果梅林不在他面前脱下衣服，他其实从未注意到他是那么瘦，他熟悉他清癯的颧骨，手指，干活到酸痛于是转来转去活动的脖颈。但他不熟悉他在水雾中苍白的，线条冷硬的背影。他的背影陌生得奇怪，简直像是另外一个人，像另外一种事物。有那么一刻，亚瑟想亲手去毁掉，去击碎它，好看看其中深藏不露的除了魔法还有什么。下一瞬间，他又想离它尽可能地远，离真相尽可能地远，触碰它一下都令他无法忍受。

“亚瑟，”梅林开口，湿漉漉的黑发滴着水，从他灰蓝色的眼睛里传递出来的，像是不堪受折磨的疲惫，又像是感到可笑而反感的淡漠，“那真的是一只蝎子。”

亚瑟点点头，从他面前走开，拽过一把椅子扔在床旁，在烛火下方。他自己在床头坐下，等着梅林过去。

“盖乌斯说总有一天我会明白你的忠诚，明白你为我做了什么。”亚瑟说，“我正在试图明白。你用魔法做了什么？你肯定也很想告诉我。告诉我这个自大的白痴，只懂得给你判刑、却不懂得你的忠诚的白痴。也许我有幸能听到你的教诲，并用我这颗榆木脑袋好好领悟。”

他加重每个“白痴”的发音，每次，梅林的眉毛都轻轻一皱。他从他的表情中得到了一种残忍的、悲伤的快感，这使他自感丑陋。他阻止不了报复的意图在心底滋生，即使这条阴暗的鞭子每一鞭都鞭笞在他自己身上。

梅林静在原地，地牢里的那通要亚瑟亲自行刑的话，覆盖着墙灰的几滴眼泪，似乎就是他情绪的巅峰。

“现在不是谈它的时候，”他说，语调的波动仿佛也被浴桶里的热水洗去了，“我们该谈谈米西安公主，谈谈阿古温……如果你还想谈的话。”

亚瑟唇边挂着冷峻的微笑。

“如果你不说，就从我开始。”他逼问道，“——那条龙，对吗？”

梅林的嘴唇分了分，并没有回答，但他睫毛垂落在眼眸上轻轻颤动的样子等于默认，亚瑟的笑容淡去，移开目光，盯着面前的空椅子。

巨龙拍动翅膀，利爪击中他胸膛的疼痛恍如昨日。他在远古的巨兽前，渺小得像一只蚂蚁，手中的长枪扎进尖硬的龙皮，就像一根针扎进参天大树。一瞬间，他额骨里的某部分开始跳痛，他不得不用掌根按住额头。画面一个接一个闪过，他晕过去又醒来，梅林站在草地上，回头对他微笑——

“我竟然相信是自己打败了巨龙。我竟然……竟然还能洋洋得意地回到城堡，接受喝彩与荣耀。”他的声音轻下去，唇边讽刺的笑意像一道冰面上的裂缝，“那时你在想什么？怀揣着真相，跟在我身后的时候，你心里在想什么？”

梅林的嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的线，下巴微微发抖，他鼓足勇气看向亚瑟，“我在想你的勇敢无畏。想人们扔给你的花是你应得的。想将来你会成为他们的国王，一个可靠的，被信赖的国王。即使没有魔法，即使力量悬殊，你一样为了他们拼上性命和巨龙战斗——”

“然后输了。”亚瑟轻巧地说，“赢它的是你。”

“那不是重点。”

“那就是重点，梅林。”亚瑟抬起头来盯住他，“我所取得的成就，其实不是我的。难怪你总叫我傻瓜、菜头、自大狂。因为你心里清楚我就是，对吗？别和那个蠢货一般见识，虽然头顶王冠，但他只是个对真相一无所知的白痴。”

梅林的两颊蓦地变得苍白，双眸中浮现出被伤害的神色。“你觉得我是这样看你的？你觉得我做这一切只是为了嘲笑你？”他激动地说，“如果我看不起你，我就不会为你使用魔法。也许吧，我赢了那条龙，可我之所以能赢——”

“两年前，”亚瑟看着他继续说，“摩高斯带着森瑞德的军队攻陷了卡美洛，囚禁了我父亲，辅佐莫嘉娜登基。我们毫无胜算地冲回来，却充满奇迹地赢了。不死大军在一瞬间倒下，我的剑甚至还没有挨到他们衣袖的边缘。那也是你。”

“是我。”梅林咬着牙，仿佛谈论的事迹对他而言更多是折磨而并非荣誉，“我打翻了生命之杯，只有那样才能摧毁不死大军。”

“还有哪些？”亚瑟问，他凝视梅林的双目，将手指上的指环退下又戴好，“有多少次……”

“我不记得。”梅林僵硬地说。

许多小事，曾在亚瑟心里种下疑惑的片段，现在都涌了出来。他并不都清楚那是在什么时候，在哪儿，但他清楚地识别出了其中可能的魔法痕迹，突然摔落的烛台，着火的绳索，崩塌滚落的石块……

亚瑟垂下眼眸，末了，他自嘲地笑了笑，“我有时觉得我这一生中充满了幸运。我输过，失败过，有几次几乎死了，命运却似乎总在关键时刻给我一线希望，让我相信只要不放弃，死死地攀在原地，就能得到它的认可。但其实命运从没有认可过我，我和我的努力，全都不值一提。我的幸运只是拥有了你。因为有你心甘情愿地站在后面，代替我完成一切。”

他抬起脸来，眨了眨潮湿的双眼，一滴泪坠落到指环上，被他用拇指抹去，“对不起，梅林，我以前对待你的方式完全是错的，我应该给你爵位，给你奖赏，给你一切能让你留在卡美洛的东西，尽我所能地讨好你，挽留你，好换取卡美洛的和平，维持住他们国王虚假的形象。”

他话里的颤抖让梅林愣在原地，不敢相信从亚瑟口中会说出这些。他慌张地几步走过来，赤脚在地板上留下足印，一半是悲伤，一半是愤怒，他走到他面前，俯下身抓住他的胳膊。

“你到底有什么毛病，亚瑟？”梅林蹲下来，握住他两边肩膀，泪水在眼眶里闪动，“我希望你能知道我做的事，我希望你能看到魔法不仅仅是邪恶，仅此而已，我从没想过要你的嘉奖……”

“你知道兰斯洛特那天晚上对我说了什么吗？”亚瑟突然说，“他说我从没有赢过他，格温是他让给我的，一旦他改变主意，她只会重投他的怀抱，而我能提供的只是一顶王后的冠冕。”

梅林攥紧他的肩袖，“那不是真的兰斯洛特，他是个影子，是个虚假的影子！”

“他说得对。”亚瑟苦笑，蓝眼睛闪着冰凉的光，“我有许多优势，因为我是国王。我能给予的也多半源于我是国王。如果我不是呢？人们还愿意追随我吗？他们不知道那些从未达成的荣耀背后，我只是个担负了太多期待的普通人……比他们能够想象的还要普通。卡美洛没有我依然会是卡美洛。”

“卡美洛没有你就一无所有！”梅林坚决地追逐着他的目光，咽下流进咽喉的咸涩，“这和你一开始是不是王子无关，哪怕你被乡下的农夫养大，有一天你也会成为卡美洛、成为阿尔比恩的国王，人们会选择你。命运选择了你。”

“命运选择了我？”亚瑟好笑地说，他拉下梅林放在他肩上的手，握着他的手腕，越握越紧，像一副坚固的镣铐。

“如果我注定成为你口中所说的人，如果我值得信任，莫嘉娜为什么恨我；格温为什么背叛我；你为什么不愿意相信我，告诉我你有魔法？”

梅林怔住，亚瑟松开了他的手，他的手指从他掌心滑过，自然垂落下去。在亚瑟的目光里，他嗫嚅了片刻。

“我不想让你为难。”潮湿让他的眼角发痒，当这个理由被说出来，听起来却那么不真实，“魔法让你失去了父母，魔法给卡美洛带来过许多灾难，我不知道魔法和你之间的裂痕一时半刻要怎么修补。我当然想过要让你知道。你为了救依兰向德鲁伊男孩忏悔的时候……我真的很想告诉你，如果你们能有一个拥抱，我想我们也能……只需要再等等。”

亚瑟的脸上很快地闪过一丝悲伤，他抬起手，把泪水从梅林眼角抹去，动作很干脆，却称得上温柔。

“别因此流泪。”他说，“自始至终错的只有我，是我让你们失望，无论是作为情人，朋友，还是国王。”

梅林摇头反驳，但他却找不到词，所有字母仿佛都在都在痛苦中抖落，摔碎在地。

亚瑟闭上眼睛，捏住眉心，轻轻摇头阻止他再开口。在闭目的黑暗里他看到许多回忆的片段，今夜之后，这场对话之后，有什么东西正从他的身体里流失，无法挽回。

他不是人们以为的王，甚至不再是自己以为的自己。他的一生是一个巨大的谎言，从出生一直到现在。他清醒地意识到，如果梅林为他所做的这些事，他当初选择为另外一个人做，那么成为国王的就会是那个人而不是他。

他想笑，但又觉得茫然。

他最终还是问：“为什么你要做这些？”

黑暗中，梅林的声音没有立即响起。

“因为你……”过了许久他才沙哑地说，“因为你是你。因为你值得。”

这个答案依然是个朦胧的谜语，亚瑟想追问到底是什么让梅林相信他值得，但他没有开口。如果他问了，如果他最终发现他并不“值得”……他的世界只会向万劫不复坠落地更深。

他深呼吸，睁开眼睛，收敛起所有表情。纵然他此刻只想休息，只想将自己洗刷成空白，但他脚下还有国土，头上还有冠冕，肩上还有责任。

“告诉我关于米西安公主的事。”他说，表明话题的终止。

梅林咬着嘴唇看着他，想从他脸上寻找什么。亚瑟见过那双眼中刮起风暴，但更多的时候，梅林的眼睛总有种寂静的坚决。现在他执着地，忐忑而忧心地注视着他，在回答了他的问题之后，想从他脸上寻找回应。

他能找到的只是空白，亚瑟为此而难过。

梅林沉默着起身，坐到他对面，蜷起腿，将膝盖收拢在臂弯。

亚瑟又想起他背上的伤疤，想起自己先前的冷漠、怒火和刺痛。那些情绪变得遥远而模糊，事实上，所有情绪都变得遥远而模糊了，他的身体里似乎空荡无物，只剩下一顶王冠的重量。

梅林开始说话，声音从他耳朵里掠过，他确信自己在听，并且听得明白，但另一部分的他飘浮在半空，疲倦而嘲讽地向下看着。

“有人在跟踪米西安，”他重复道，“你认为那是阿古温的人。”

梅林点了点头：“袭击公主的是黑魔法，是下过咒语的东西，谁能接触到它，把它带进城堡？昨晚阿古温曾到地牢里来，亲口承认他为莫嘉娜做事。”

亚瑟沉默着，眼前浮现他舅舅的脸，他小时候，阿古温会把他举起来架到肩膀上。那时阿古温非常年轻，喜欢在宴会上跳舞，他总是允许亚瑟骑在他的脖子上，带着他一起跳。

“也许你不相信我的指控，”梅林的两片唇抿到一起，“我没有证据……”

“不，”亚瑟斩钉截铁，“我不会拿卡美洛的安危冒险。这项指控会被秘密调查，结果要么坐实，要么还他清白。”

梅林的表情并没有因此而轻松多少。

亚瑟语调放缓：“莫嘉娜仅仅是为了揭露你，还是确实在针对米西安？”

梅林瘦削的肩膀向上耸起：“我想她原本可以一石二鸟。谋杀公主，把罪名加给我，挑起奈米斯和卡美洛的战乱。”

“所以他们大有可能还会另找机会。”亚瑟的脸颊收紧，“公主的安全我交给了帕西瓦尔，他奉我的命令在保护她。”

说完，一个念头忽然闯进他心中，它陌生而扭曲：帕西瓦尔能够信任吗？依然能够信任吗？阿古温对卡美洛忠心耿耿，乌瑟在位的许多年都是如此，他在王廷里颇有威望，如果他现在选择反叛，是否意味着他这个国王令他不满？

如果阿古温和莫嘉娜站到了同一阵线，那么还有谁会这么做？

如果阿古温依旧忠诚，又是谁背叛了他？

他是否要一个一个去调查，所有的骑士，所有的大臣？在这些人中，他还看错了谁？

“……亚瑟？”

他回过神，梅林的眼睛在烛火下像一段瓦蓝色的晨辉，光线使他光洁的颧骨凸显如雕刻，仿佛硌在他心里。

“我听着呢。”他哑着嗓子说，心脏突突跳动。

梅林似乎看穿了他心中所想，笑容有些苦涩，“……可我什么也没说。”

亚瑟张了张嘴，又闭上。

“听着……”梅林挪动身体，向他靠近了些，犹豫着想伸手触碰他，却变成手指古怪的抽搐。他的手蜷成拳头，收回在膝上，那条亚瑟的旧裤子在腿弯打着皱褶，他下意识地捏紧一道。

“亚瑟，你被许多人所信赖，你也应该相信他们。你不应该因为一次谎言，我的，谎言，就……”他咽了咽，“如果有人背叛你，并不是你的错，你拥有权力，而权力永远会被人觊觎。”

亚瑟注视着地板上一处细小到他之前从未察觉的坑洼。一个也许不是。可两个，三个，四个？一直以来，他确实在比武时表现得不错，他擅长用剑，仅此而已。作为国王，他本应更加明智，更加敏锐，更让人信服……

而他没有做到。他无法杀死一条龙。他从未能与不死大军抗衡。他一次又一次地看错了人。

他绝非梅林口中的“值得”。

烛火“啪”地爆了一声，亚瑟的心跳缓慢下来。漫长的沉默相对，烛光莹润，他发现梅林发梢上滴下的水沾湿了他的肩膀，有些地方已经于烛火旁变干，在衬衣上留下浅淡的印迹，而梅林浑然未觉。

“把头发擦干，”亚瑟说，和他真正的心情相反，他的声音轻柔、平淡，“这件是我为数不多喜欢的衬衣。”

梅林愣了愣，拉过衣领，查看肩膀和后背。这个再普通不过的动作，不知为何，竟让亚瑟很是难过。他转头瞥了一眼紧闭的窗帘，感到四肢沉重如岩石。

“……明晨的警钟敲响之前，”他轻轻地说，“我们最好还能休息一会儿。”


	2. 第二章  阴云密布

他骑在那匹漂亮的马上，一手提紧缰绳，肩上搭着十字弓。

“你听到鸟儿啁啾吗？”米西安公主说，“我喜欢卡美洛的林子！传出鸟鸣的树冠才是真正的树冠，有狼出没的猎场才是真正的猎场。”

亚瑟欣赏地看了她一眼，公主在马背上英姿勃发，她是真心喜欢狩猎，若是打定决心要追一只牝鹿，就会孤身直追，将那些护卫小心翼翼的提醒都抛在脑后。

他们并骑而行，仆人们手执长杖，拍打灌木和草丛，为主人寻找和驱赶猎物，阳光被槭树锐利的叶片分割成丝缕，远处，茂密的枝叶就像撑开的黄绿色穹顶。

梅林气喘吁吁地从后面向前追，手中提着野兔，右肩还挂了两只松貂。冬季刚过，松貂柔滑软厚的皮毛还没变短变硬，正是制斗篷或围脖的好料子。他急匆匆的，气都没有喘匀，三步并两步地赶上来，挂在身上的猎物随着他奔跑的步伐上下跳动。

亚瑟在马背上回头，注视他慌里慌张跑到自己的脚蹬旁边，差点被一条树根绊掉靴子。

“假如是你在前面逃命，梅林，”他抬起眉毛，“你简直跑不出十步。”

梅林喘着气嘀咕，“明明是你弓弩下的冤魂分散得太远了，我才赶不上来。”

他说的是实话，亚瑟两支箭连发，一只松貂刚出巢穴就一命呜呼，另一只惊觉窜逃，被射穿在十几步开外的树干上。

“你可以为我的猎物哀悼……”亚瑟拖长声调，微微皱起鼻子，松貂的臭腺临死前散发出的味道现在正从梅林身上飘来，“但是麻烦你一件事。”

“什么？”

“带着它们的臭味走远一点。”

梅林跟在他马旁，一点走远的意思也没有。“你应该习惯了，”他翻翻白眼，“你那件没洗的毛斗篷也是这个味道。”

亚瑟眨眨眼，发觉他有点儿不知天高地厚，盟国的贵客、前来联姻的公主还在这里，听得见他们的每个字。他正要出声警告，米西安倒是先开了口。阳光透过枝叶，为她绸缎般的深褐色头发洒上金色，就像仙女的头纱。

“时令一到，打开箱子，所有斗篷都会有股奇怪的味道，好像有人把苹果藏进去而发酵了一样。有时阴雨连绵，来不及晾晒，我父亲也只好穿上，当国王也并不是总有的选，对吧。”

亚瑟觉得她实在不必如此善解人意。“那就怪了，”他幽幽瞥了一眼跟在马旁的男仆，“我还以为五大国里再也找不到第二个像梅林这样懒惰且手脚奇慢的仆人呢。”

一根小树枝发出脆响，“扑”地砸在他头顶，亚瑟提缰的手一紧，马蹄踏乱了几步，他立刻勒停，抬手去摸头顶痛处，树枝从马背滚到泥土中，他看清了是什么，随即有些懊恼。

米西安抿唇而笑，摘下手套，越过两匹马之间的空隙，为他轻轻摘去发上的碎叶，国王因她的亲昵稍感惊讶，她丝毫没有介怀，眼中神情温柔而快乐，仿佛一对真正结伴同游的情侣。

梅林背过脸去，若无其事盯着旁边皱巴巴的树皮，心底任性的愉悦和一点点酸意也揉成那样皱巴巴不起眼的一团。

下次应该挑更重一点的树枝，这样他就能直接晕在公主怀中了。

“别总是针对梅林，”米西安说，手指抚过亚瑟的金发，“瞧，连这棵树都在抗议你的态度。”

林子里清新洁净的空气混合着公主衣裙上传来的淡香，亚瑟觉察到胸膛里突然加快的心跳，仿佛一记警钟，他下意识地避开，看向脚边，梅林也抬起眼睛，两道目光交错的瞬间，他莫名有些生气，不客气地吐出一句：“即使有人为你说话，也改变不了你手脚奇慢的事实。”

梅林的嘴角微微一弯，顺从地耸耸肩，“没错，陛下。”

米西安优雅地控制着马前进的方向，改换了话题，“下回我们该自己去捡猎物，那也是种乐趣，还能看看箭是不是恰好正中它们的脖子。”

几个引人注目的手势，队伍停了下来，走在左方的骑士发现了一只小麂，远远在林间饮水，从这儿看它比猎犬大不了多少。

米西安抬起手遮住阳光瞧了瞧，将腿屈起，从一侧跳下马去，卫兵为她呈上了弓箭。

“它是你的，公主。”亚瑟说，米西安拎起裙子涉草而去，梅林也要跟着往前，亚瑟咳了一声，男仆不解地回头，才发现大家都没动。

“我们不去吗？”梅林奇怪地问。

“我们的任务是让米西安公主尽兴。”亚瑟说，声调平淡，梅林察觉到他打猎的兴致已然减退，无论什么原因。

梅林扭头望，公主不许卫兵跟着，独自提着弓箭穿过树藤，从崎岖的石头上屈身爬过，向那片凹地瞄准。他轻轻皱起眉，她周围没有人，如果恰巧在其中某棵树后藏着一把剑，如果从某片叶子后面突然窜出咒语，如果隐藏暗处的某只十字弓突然发动……

“你未免太专注了？”

亚瑟的声音响起，梅林愣了愣，亚瑟的目光没有追随米西安，反而落在他身上。显然，即使是国王的男仆，也不该过分逾矩，像这样肆无忌惮翘着脖子盯着公主。

瞥见梅林支吾的样子，亚瑟垂下头笑了笑。

“跟着我也就算了，现在你可安分点，别去吓走公主的猎物。”

梅林反应过来他在指什么，带着惊讶，决定顺着他的话说：“可那只麂真的很小。”

亚瑟从马上俯下身，给了他的后脑勺一下：“乖乖待着，否则等我们回去，就用这条臭哄哄的松貂给你做点什么。不得不说，味道很适合你。”

他露出狡黠得意的坏笑，梅林低头看看挂在自己身上的动物死尸，表情瞬间像是吞了苍蝇卵。

远处传来箭矢飞出的声响，米西安公主一声惊呼，他心惊肉跳地抬起头，一张得意的美丽非凡的笑脸从树后探出来。

“一磅金币赌它中箭了！”

梅林醒在鸟鸣里，半醒的瞬间，他还以为是林子里的红襟鸟。

他梦到了打猎的场景，不过是几天之前的事，现在却好像隔着好几个春秋。

他从裹紧的毯子里抬起头，天已经蒙蒙亮，书桌后窗帘半开着，透出一线惨白，床铺已经空了。他转头看向另一边，亚瑟正站在面向庭院的那扇窗旁，推开一条缝隙向下望，背影被晨曦衬托成暗蓝色。

他的背影变了。以前，它总是宽阔坚韧，生机勃勃。现在却像陡峭的悬崖，颓危的高墙，不容触碰，仿佛随时会倾塌。

阿古温得意的讥讽犹在耳畔——“猜猜谁是压垮国王的最后一根稻草？”

梅林麻木而讽刺地发现这句话已经应验。

他真的是那最后一根稻草。

只是他从没想过会是以这种方式，从没想过因为他，亚瑟会感到前所未有的孤独……还有渺小。

梅林从地板上爬起来，稀薄的寒意在清晨时分就让他的心恍如被雪覆盖，他卷起地铺和毯子，安静地收拾进柜子里。洗漱的用物都由仆人早早送至门口，他趁着走廊无人端进来，安置在架子上。

今天是他该被处斩的日子。

亚瑟冷静地洗脸更衣，梅林为他换上锁子甲，系上披风，他们都在等警钟鸣响。

“藏好了。”亚瑟看了他一眼，带着配剑出门而去。他刚一踏出寝室，梅林就听见钟声远远敲响，震动惊飞了先前在窗台和屋顶鸣唱的鸟，几下翅膀的扑腾，那抹红羽消失不见，他走到窗户旁边，庭院里，卫兵正在奔跑。他们的犯人逃走了，有人将因为看守不力而受罚，那个人多半是莱昂。

城堡里开始喧哗，消息就像潮水逐波扩散，梅林静静等着，一队队卫兵有组织地朝各个方向分散，有的向城镇去，有的在城堡内部，有的被派往森林。

不知过了多久，亚瑟的寝室外传来一声冷峻的怒喝。

“不管用什么方式——把那个巫师给我找出来！”

“陛下，”这是阿古温严肃而谄媚的声音，“要搜查城堡的所有房间吗？”

“当然，当然！”亚瑟说，他听起来真是气坏了，“包括我的。现在就进去搜！如果今天日落之前找不到他，舅舅，我必定夜不能寐。一个巫师逍遥法外，这对城邦是怎样的威胁？我本以为他至少还有认罪的勇气，我看错了他。”

“巫师从来都是这么狡诈，只怪他以前骗取您的信任，伪装得太好。”

他们说话间，寝室门开了，几个卫兵在大门附近原地踌躇，不敢乱翻国王的房间。

亚瑟抓住其中一个人的衣领，猛地向里一推。

“听不懂我的命令吗！”他喝道，“搜！”

阿古温跟着走进来，眯起眼睛扫过屏风，衣柜，凌乱的床铺，光滑的地面。

“陛下，您也该找个新男仆了。”他假惺惺地说，“或者让我的男仆来为您整理房间。”

亚瑟冷笑一声，“解决这件事之前，我不考虑再让另外一个人接近我。”

“我明白，”阿古温说，眼角的余光随着卫兵们四处搜索，“你知道我担心你……”

“舅舅，说实话，”亚瑟把手搭上他肩头，用一种不堪重负的语调说，“我能信任的人已经很少，最近两天，这种感觉尤为明显。”

阿古温也抬起手，安慰地扶住他的脊背，适时地、柔和地叹了口气，“亚瑟……如果说当了国王而不做几个遭到背叛的噩梦，那是假话。何况，与你天天相处的人被证明是个叛徒，是个说谎家？看清梅林的真面目以来，我时常后怕，过去这么久，你的安全竟一直悬在针尖上。我了解你的父母，我也了解你，如果你想谈谈，随时可以找我，你知道我的人永远效忠卡美洛。”

亚瑟注视阿古温的双眼，耐心听他说完，牵起嘴角，搭在他肩头的手掌收紧，“当然。除了你，这儿还有谁和我是一家人？”

“陛下，什么也没找到……”卫兵谨慎地报告。

亚瑟收起笑容，冷着脸抱起双臂。阿古温观察他的神色，向卫兵挥了挥手。

“别在这愣着。这间屋子没有，其他屋子呢？还要国王一一吩咐吗？从这层开始，一间一间细细搜。如果有人胆敢窝藏叛徒，视为同罪。”

几个人鱼贯而出，在走廊上小跑起来。

“你也去吧，舅舅，”亚瑟自然地启口，“由你负责搜索，我更放心。”

阿古温微笑，“陛下……”

“我想独自待会儿，原本行刑后还有另一场审判。”亚瑟带着倦意，为自己倒了杯水，“下午把所有骑士和大臣召到议事厅里，我有件事要宣布。”

“什么事？”阿古温脸上浮起虚假的关切。

“米西安公主来到卡美洛已经有段时日，为两国声誉考虑，我决定尽快与她完婚。”

阿古温吃了一惊，随即换上天衣无缝的礼貌：“尽快？”

“后天。”亚瑟不着痕迹地审视他的表情，“后天，她将成为卡美洛的王后。”

“那么恭喜您，陛下。”阿古温笑容得体，“卡美洛和奈米斯的友谊必将因此更加长久。”

亚瑟盯着他，抿了一口杯中的水，“其实我有点疑问。”

阿古温做出洗耳恭听的样子。

亚瑟暗示道：“米西安为梅林辩护，声称他只是在她突然晕倒时提供帮助。这其中会不会有巫术作祟？”

“你是说……？”

“我想听听你的看法，舅舅。你一直主张梅林要谋害公主，而我武断地驳回了你的意见。现在他逃走了，我才想到，万一是真的呢？万一他准备再次动手呢？两国的领土纷争好不容易才达成和解，可不能毁于一旦。”

“没错。”阿古温赞同道，“我的证人都很可靠，我的观点也从来没变过。以他的阴险用心，我们绝对应该提防，您可以交给我，我一定加强人手保护公主。”

亚瑟不置可否。

“你觉得他是为什么要破坏卡美洛的和平？他在我身边潜伏了这么久，为什么等到今天才动手？”

“他是个巫师，陛下，他可能与反叛巫师结成了联盟……我记得你们一同外出时有好几次都遭到了伏击。我想，那也就是证明。”

亚瑟点了点头。

“当务之急就是要抓到他，最重要的任务，就交给你了。”

阿古温微笑告退，双手拢上寝室大门。

亚瑟又喝了一口水，在桌边坐下来，寝室里静得连银针落地也能听见，他喝了整整两杯水，才站起身，到门边听了听，向房间深处走去。

“梅林？”

从他那张华丽宽阔的四柱床的床顶上，露出一半脑袋。

亚瑟来回扫了几眼挽起来的深红色帐幔，又看了看窗户，书桌和屋顶。梅林两手扒在床顶边沿，只留一双眼睛，声音像被什么闷住了，“怎么？”

“你是个巫师。”亚瑟示意他的藏身之处，“你……”

“我还是我。”梅林干巴巴地接道。

亚瑟拍了一下床柱，木头发出实心的闷响。

“看出来了。”他说。

梅林爬起身，从床顶上伸下两条长腿，双手在屁股后一撑，像只初次爬高的猫，既灵巧又笨拙地落地。多亏柜子和床顶上的积尘总是定期清扫，他的动作并没有带来一阵灰尘雨。

亚瑟回到餐桌旁，连披风也没撩起就直接坐下，把刚才喝水的高脚杯推远，十指交扣搁在桌上，盯着桌面，梣木由于常年的摩擦反射出柔和的光，他的眼神没有聚焦，与先前发怒时的表演判若两人。梅林习惯性地将手边的几把椅子整理对齐，一边握着椅背，一边瞟着亚瑟的表情。

亚瑟说：“我欠你一个道歉。”

梅林停下了手里的动作。

“本应发生在昨晚。但我那时……”亚瑟蜷起食指，抵在鼻尖，他顿了顿，“很抱歉先前那样对你。魔法并不是你的错，你天生是个巫师，就像我生下来就是王子。而你……”他似乎感到可笑，“你比我做得好多了。”

梅林忽然一阵心慌。

“这样比喻可不公平。”他说。

亚瑟只是弯了弯嘴角。

梅林犹豫着，“你准备怎么对付阿古温？”

“跟踪，试探，从他身边的人下手，”亚瑟耸耸肩，“都是这一套。如果莫嘉娜想破坏联姻，我就不能给她机会。等高文布置的踪迹被发现，我会派阿古温的亲兵去森林里搜寻，一个都不许留在城堡。”

他一手盖在另一手上，握起拳头思索，光线突出了他棱角分明的下颌骨。

亚瑟不对劲，梅林确定这一点。昨晚他在烛光下流泪，颤抖的肩膀如同被击垮，咬牙吞咽着失望和痛苦。此刻他却好像完全恢复过来，平静，果断，轻而易举原谅了他的魔法，着手对付原本无比信任的舅舅。太快了，仿佛他迅速铸起一道高墙，来掩盖摇摇欲坠的真实。他想起他清晨在窗边的背影，黎明沉淀后的暗蓝色……

“我一直在想你的话，”梅林说，“昨晚的话。”

亚瑟没有回应，他拉开椅子在他旁边坐下来，下定决心要再剜开他们共同的那道伤口。

“你只看到我做的，可你做的你看不到。骑士们因为你团结在一起，其他国王尊重你，人们喜欢你。有些东西不取决于力量大小，跟你能否真的杀死一条龙也没关系。我知道我的魔法让你种下心结，但你不能对自己失望，因为……”

他连珠炮似的句子让亚瑟抬起双手，掌心按住眼睛，“你能停止唠叨吗，梅林，唠叨是不是也是你的天赋之一？”

梅林一下子噎住，半张着嘴，刚想要反驳，随即被打断。

“父亲曾告诉我，作为国王，意味着内心深处能相信的只有自己。我从来没奉行过这句话，”亚瑟说，松开手看了他一眼，“我努力想成为一个更开明，更包容的领袖，我允许人们提出意见，参与决策，给他们真正的权力。可事实证明，我并不成功，我选择毫无保留信任的，你也看到了结果。我的确对自己失望，失望于我对局势缺乏掌控，失望于我的力量其实渺小，失望于我一直以来如此盲目地自大。也许我的想法是错的，也许我父亲是对的，陈旧的规律真的有它不可打破的原因，我对他人信任的结果，是我已经不相信自己。”

他的眼神像冬日冷粹的河流流到梅林心底。乌瑟的确是那样一个国王，专制，狭隘，上一刻有说有笑，下一刻却对所有人翻脸，他惯于和别人彼此试探，虚与委蛇，表面上还能维持平和。但亚瑟不是，种种生死磨难的烙印还没摧垮他身上真诚的气质。梅林一直坚信，许多年后，在他脱离了稚嫩，成为一个更成熟老练的君主的时候，真诚将会变成他统治阿尔比恩，赢得民心的基石。

他心中掠过一丝暖意，冲散了河水的冰冷，至少亚瑟还愿意对他说出这些。他绝不能眼睁睁看着他失去这种真诚，失去信心和勇气。

“你才刚成为国王不久，没人要求你现在就完美无缺。”梅林轻声说，“你父亲的时代已经过去，如今是你的时代，没有哪个国王的道路能一帆风顺毫无坎坷。阿古温只是圆桌中的一员，不是圆桌的全部，连同他的爪牙一起，也占不了小半张桌子。让他撬动你对所有人的信心，对你自己创立的制度的信心，你不觉得太小题大做了吗？”

亚瑟锐利的视线刀刃一样割过来，梅林知道他的话肯定冒犯了他，他迎上去，并没有退缩。那刀刃在他脸上逡巡了片刻，逐渐变成一种他也说不清楚的感伤。

“你的睿智总在我最不期望它的时候冒出来，”亚瑟说，“我最抗拒它的时候。”

“或者你最需要的时候。”梅林嘴唇没动地轻声嘀咕。

轻柔的叩击声传来，两个人一齐看向大门，梅林的身体不由自主地绷紧。

“亚瑟？”米西安公主的声音因隔着门而模糊。

亚瑟站起身，眼角一扫，梅林很快躲到屏风后，紧紧贴着墙壁，以防靴子从屏风下方的缝隙露出来。

米西安换了一身淡紫色的长裙，身边的女仆捧着托盘。帕西瓦尔在几步之后，向亚瑟点头行礼，退到走廊边站好。

亚瑟迎上去，绸缎上镶嵌的银色宝石闪闪发亮，这条裙子丁香般的颜色让他一瞬间想起另一个人，但它比格温在婚礼前夜所穿的那条做工精致得多，和兰斯洛特的黑色衬衫也不是那么讽刺地相配。

“你在和谁说话吗？”米西安询问地抬起眉梢，“我好像……”

“噢，”亚瑟很自然地向书桌示意，“我在，背演讲稿。”

米西安停在他身前两步外，眼神中流露出关切。

“我听说梅林逃走了。”她说，“你该轻松一些，这样的结局很好。”

亚瑟对待阿古温的那一套显然不适合对待米西安，他一时找不到表情能对她伪装。好在公主将他的沉默解读成疲惫和心烦。

“我带来了早餐。”米西安半是打趣，半是认真，“你一定还没吃。离开那位男仆，你根本不知道如何照顾自己。”

她的女仆正把托盘里的面包，奶酪和熏肉摆上餐桌。

“谢谢，”亚瑟的胃安安静静，像不存在了似的，“但我——”

“你该不会以为我要在这儿逼着你用餐吧，”米西安唇边的笑意加深，“我知道你更愿意独自待着。菜肴就放在这儿，假如你的演讲稿背累了……”

她眨眨眼，这就转身准备离开，“不妨照顾一下肚子。”

有个拿木棍的小人在心里戳了亚瑟一下，力道之大，几乎使他胸骨作痛。

“等等，米西安。”

公主迤逦的裙摆停在门前，他抬起手对帕西瓦尔示意，后者心领神会，寝室门关上，让公主和国王独处。

米西安询问地稍稍歪头，“陛下？”

亚瑟缓步上前，空气像融冰滑进他的胸口。心中那个拿木棍的小人在沉闷地敲打，提醒他此时应该有礼节地握住她的手，直视她的眼睛。他逼着自己这样做了，米西安吃了一惊。

“陛下？”她不解地，但任由他握着手。

亚瑟调整了手掌的姿势，米西安的手指纤细，光滑，有着养尊处优的柔软，伏在他掌心里，安静而矜持。他强迫自己注视那双褐色的，十分美丽故而竟显得残酷的眼睛，脸颊挂上合宜的微笑。

“我希望你喜欢卡美洛的一切。”他说，声音经过打磨，流出喉咙时光滑而平顺，“我希望你能和我共同生活，在我的王国，直到很久之后，你愿意吗？”

屏风后忽然传来一声微弱的闷响，像什么东西陡然跌落，又险险被接住，米西安吓了一跳，闻声转过头去。

“是我的衣架。”亚瑟说，“挂了太多衣服。”

他这么说着，没有挪开视线，反而将米西安的手握得更紧了些。

“你愿意吗？”

米西安眼里的诧异很快被惊喜代替。她睫毛闪动，嘴角翘起，像骄傲的天鹅那样挺直了脊背。

“虽然您挑选的时机让我惊讶，陛下……但如果我说不愿意，我会笑自己是个傻瓜。”

亚瑟的嘴角动了动，他后退一步，俯下身，垂下眼帘，吻了她的手指。

“谢谢你，米西安。”

“不，谢谢你，亚瑟。”公主真诚地说。她顿了顿，让他意外的是，她是如此认真地对待每个字，“我们都知道这一切早已注定。谢谢你，即便如此，依然正式地求婚……如果我真的有选择的机会，我也会选择你。”

亚瑟微笑着，在他心脏原本的位置上，有只孤鸟在空荡的巢穴里蜷缩。他想起几天之前，议事厅里的那只鸟，它抖动翅膀，冲进了茫然的大雨里。

米西安向他贴近，两道细眉之下，褐色的眼睛闪亮如湖水。

她等待着，他低下头，嘴唇触到她的，轻柔得体，停留片刻，然后分开。

外面静得恍若无人，梅林几乎以为亚瑟也走了。他把手中那根腰带重新挂上屏风，孤零零地探出头去。

亚瑟依旧站在原地，绣着徽章的红披风垂在身后，有那么一刻，它不像是披在他身上，作为装饰和附庸，相反，它绑着他，勒着他的脖子。

梅林没发出声音，也没走过去，沉默地在他背后，等着亚瑟回头。

披风上柔顺的褶皱被轻轻扰动，亚瑟转过身来。

“我以为你是故意对阿古温那么说。”梅林直勾勾地盯着他的脸。

“什么？”亚瑟的目光落在地面，仿佛心不在焉。

梅林蹙起眉毛，“后天的婚礼。”

“后天的婚礼是事实。盟约早已定下，婚礼只是个仪式。”

“可你不爱她。”

亚瑟笑了出来，笑意丝毫没沾染到眼眸。

“谢谢你指出这一点。”他说。

梅林向他走去，“我以为你会——”

“会什么？”亚瑟说，“会反悔，会退婚？你为什么不写封信给莫嘉娜，告诉她不必煞费苦心来破坏这桩婚事，因为我自己就会搞砸？”

梅林不可思议地站定，“我以为你会面对自己真实的想法！”

亚瑟转身向大门走：“我真实的想法就是完成这桩联姻。”

梅林几步追到他身边，挡住他的路，“一个好国王应该敢于承认内心，应该忠诚于他所爱的人。”

亚瑟警告地抬起食指：“如果你——”

“我谁也没指。”梅林倔强地说，“除非你心里有答案。”

亚瑟似笑非笑，“你还有什么要教育我的？”

“你希望卡美洛是个什么样的国度？”梅林指着窗外，“如果连他们的国王都做不到真诚地面对自己，改变陈规，人们又怎么能做到？我认为在你心里，你其实知道自己想要什么。”

亚瑟的眼眸深处射出冷冽的微光。

“我想要的不是所有都能得到。”他一字一字地说，拨开梅林的胳膊要往前走。

“如果你愿意娶随便什么公主，你早就娶了，”梅林的视线追着他的脚步，“艾莲娜，薇薇安……你违拗过那样的婚约多少次，原来就是为了在今天娶米西安。”

亚瑟的手已经搭上门把。

“对以前的我，反抗也许是一种勇气。那时王国是我父亲肩上的责任，所以我才能任性地想象有朝一日放弃冠冕，远走他乡。可现在它是我的责任。卡美洛就是我的全部。你说的没错，梅林，纵使我不能杀死一条龙，无法战胜一支不死的军队，也有人依靠着我。我不能辜负他们的期待，如果我的婚姻能为卡美洛带来长久的和平，稳定的盟友，领土和物产，那就是我应该做的。”

他拉开了门，静止片刻又推上，梅林看着他回头向他走来，脚底却像生根定在原地，亚瑟伸出手把他搂进怀中，锁子甲坚硬冰冷地贴在他的胸口。

“我说过的关于魔法的承诺依然算数，”他说，“几年之后，你就能生活在卡美洛的任何地方。”

梅林在他两臂之间，灵魂像海浪卷过沙滩的空白，他刚想抬起胳膊拥抱他，后脑勺上一下温柔的拍抚，亚瑟离开了他的胸膛，转眼消失在门外。

他的屋里有一个老女人，裹着黑色斗篷，缩在阴影里。

他一醒来就看见了她，惊恐让他出声大叫，但那女人伸出手，他的声音立刻消失在嗓子里。

“欧汉，”她用一种虚弱的，教人毛骨悚然的声音喊他的名字，自阴影缓慢走向床前。黎明时分朦胧的天光洒在她惨白苍老的皮肤上。她对他笑了，“睡得好吗？”

欧汉只会吸气，他张开嘴，缝补过许多回的薄毯子在膝盖上皱成一团，被他的手指紧紧抠着。

女人走到他旁边，漆黑的袖子下，她布满褶皱和斑点的手探了出来，抓住了他的手腕。

“你有一双灵巧的手，男孩，我听说你的绘图师父时常夸它。”

欧汉猛地把手从她那里抽回来，缩在胸前。

“你，你是谁？”他打着结巴说。

“只是个过路人。”女人的眼睛盯住了他，一圈鬼魅的金色聚集在她的瞳孔周围，接着，连串沙哑古怪的音节从她干燥皲裂的嘴唇里吟出。

“不，不……”欧汉拼命挤上眼睛，逃离她的目光，就像在反抗无形的绳索。

女人念咒的声音更坚决了，然而男孩的反抗也更激烈。

“不能，我不愿意……”

毯子被他乱蹬的双腿踢到床下，女人的声音像绷紧的琴弦突然断裂，她抬起右手捂住胸口，喘不过气似的瘫下腰，老朽的胳膊撑在床边，垂着头微微发抖。

欧汉从咒语的笼罩中挣脱，他飞快地爬起来，试图爬下床，夺门而逃，但他刚动一下，一股力量又将他摔回床上，女人忍受着痛苦，咒语从她窒息的喉咙中逼出来，像指甲刮擦着木板。

欧汉在其中挣扎，这嘶哑难听的声音渐渐填满了他的耳朵，替换了他的全部意识，他眨了眨眼睛，眼皮颤抖，目光涣散，恍惚中，女人将一枚硬币塞进了他的领口。

她有气无力地抓着他的脖子，“听话，男孩，有人会在城堡里和你见面。”

警钟震破了清晨安宁的空气，女人微微愣神，她眯了眯浑浊的眼睛，蹒跚着来到小屋门口，街道上，挎着篮子的居民四处张望，几匹飞奔的马溅起泥水，领头的卫兵在呼喊：

“封锁下城区，搜查逃犯——封锁下城区，搜查逃犯！”

一声拐着弯的口哨，脚步停了下来。

“别躲了，”高文用靴子挑开屏风，“亚瑟告诉我你不是在床顶就是在这儿。”

梅林没精打采地被他拎出来，亚瑟的衬衫在他身上显得领口太深，系带晃晃悠悠地垂着。

“看起来比昨晚好多了，”高文随意打量着他，“至少不那么脏兮兮臭哄哄。”说着，他从身后拉出一堆骑士的甲胄头盔和披风扔给他，“穿上，我带你去找盖乌斯。”

梅林接过来，一只护臂叮铃哐啷滚在地上。他没了那一身墙灰和碎草渣，离“逃犯”两个字稍微远了点，昨晚钻出地牢的时候，他甚至不记得高文的表情，接着他意识到，他一定也是一夜没睡。

“谢谢，”他弯腰把护臂捡到脚边，“你骑马去了哪儿？”

“摸黑进森林。”高文感叹道，“到处都留下点痕迹，最后把马放跑。亚瑟原本想让你走的，那些东西足够你回艾尔多。但他也知道你有时是个死脑筋，所以我们有计划二。”

高文对魔法的态度很模糊，他参加过清剿和调查，维护过禁令，但也救助过一两个德鲁伊。梅林抓着锁子甲，在穿上之前，不确定地望着他，提醒说：“我是个巫师了。”

“嗯哼，”高文说，“所以下回守夜时，你得替我去捡柴火。”

梅林松了一口气，心底涌起感激，高文推了把他的肩，和他相视而笑。

“莱昂因为我逃走而受罚了？”梅林带着愧疚问，正要把胳膊塞进凉丝丝的甲衣，高文一把拽开，坚持要他在锁子甲里塞至少三层衣服，以免因体型差异被识破。

“小小的禁闭，”他满不在乎，“他正乐得睡一觉呢。”

当梅林把自己套进层层叠叠的衣服时，高文悠闲地发现了餐桌上的熏肉，他立即粘在桌旁，迫不及待地把它们丢进嘴巴，并且不客气地喝了亚瑟杯子里的水。

“我不太明白，既然你有魔法，为什么不能变个样子走出去？”他含糊地说，在脸上胡乱比划。

在被莫嘉娜发现以前，衰老咒是梅林的拿手好戏，然而现在他不确定莫嘉娜是否已经提醒阿古温注意所有佝偻的老头子，如果他这么做，可能会给亚瑟惹上麻烦。

“我还能怎么变？”他自言自语，同时也在认真思索，一边在鼓鼓囊囊的衣服填充起来的胸膛上奋力把锁子甲扯好。

“喔，”高文捧起熏肉碟子，显然不准备放过任何一块，“变个姑娘？”

腰带从梅林手里滑了出去。高文把头发甩到脑后，将指头熟练地唆进嘴里，“我觉得行得通。那样就谁也看不出来了。”

梅林不是头一次为高文的头脑震惊。他把整整一套盔甲都穿好，披风的扣子从他手指上错开好几次。

“的确是个好主意，”他龇牙咧嘴地从搭扣下拔出手指，“唯一的漏洞是我变不成。”

高文快步走到他面前，手里的空托盘凑到他鼻子底下，“那能变点熏肉吗？”

梅林睁圆眼睛，眼珠从空盘子转动向高文期待的脸。

“嗯？”高文舔了舔嘴唇，另一只手挂在腰带上，在笑容里对他露出牙齿。

“你在开玩笑吗。”梅林说，“厨娘会因为丢了工作提着火钳来追杀我。”

高文唉声叹气，他撇下嘴角，摇着头，远远把盘子丢回桌上。

“老兄，”他拍了一把梅林的肩胛，“是所有的巫师都这么逊，还是只有你？”

梅林笑了出来，高文从旁拾起卫兵的头盔，将他的脑袋砰地卡进去。

盖乌斯煮了鸡汤，准备了面包，烤牛肉，醋拌蔬菜。这在药剂师的房间里绝对称得上一顿盛宴。

城堡搜查已经结束，亚瑟在大厅主持一场走私审判，高文也要赶去参加，接下来，他们有圆桌讨论，下午，则要宣布和米西安公主的婚礼，明天，仆人们会开始一整天的装点，把鲜花和常青藤铺满大厅和走廊。

盖乌斯什么也没说，直接拥抱了梅林，御医袍子上传来熟悉的温暖，混合着草药香和微微烧焦的坩埚底味。梅林眼睛发酸，他用力收紧胳膊，结果御医哀嚎了一声，他还穿在身上的盔甲硌到了他的老骨头。

这让梅林破涕为笑，他脱掉叮当作响的锁子甲和里三层外三层的多余衬衣，坐到餐桌旁，盖乌斯为他盛了一大碗香喷喷热乎乎的浓汤，拿着一把略微有点钝的刀，来回割着被厨房烤得油滋滋的嫩牛里脊。

梅林两天以来都没觉得饿，胃从他在走廊上被抓住时就离开了他，牢房里烧糊的稀稀拉拉的粥他也没碰一口。现在他的胃回来了，并且前所未有的大，他感觉自己能连着汤碗一起吞下去。

盖乌斯割牛肉的刀僵在盘子中央，因为梅林已经一口气喝光了鸡汤，捉起勺子又舀了一碗，同时撕开硬面包，就着蔬菜，狼吞虎咽，塞得两颊都鼓了起来。

盖乌斯早起还没吃任何东西，他听见警钟时掩盖住心慌，镇定地走出房间去大厅。亚瑟对着莱昂发怒，骑士低着头全盘接受了他的责备，阿古温表情阴沉，不依不饶，指控莱昂是巫师的同伙，其他大臣则提出可能有城堡外的人帮助犯人逃跑。盖乌斯捉紧两手，没有发言，阿古温阴鸷的视线在他身上停留了好一会儿，显然相信这件事与他脱不了干系。他亲自带人搜查了这间屋子，梅林的房间被翻了个底朝天，许多本书都扔在火里烧了，只有盖乌斯偷偷藏在药柜里的那本古老的大部头安全地埋在一堆发酸的枯爪根下面。

盖乌斯把牛肉切好，统统堆到梅林的盘子里，梅林含了一嘴的食物，抬起头来看他，他一次吃地太多，不喝点水根本吞不下去。

盖乌斯微微笑着，因为年纪渐老而伸不直的五指按上男仆瘦削的肩颈。

“都是你的，”他说，“我已经吃过了。”

他的碗差不多空了，能坐在桌子旁吃下汤和面包，梅林感觉胃里随之填进了微弱的幸福，这种幸福一闪即逝，抚慰了他始终紧缩的内脏。

盖乌斯的目光从对面投过来，御医的胳膊肘撑着桌面，下巴搁在手背上，似乎等着他为食物发表评论，但梅林知道他并不是想听这个。

“汤很棒，”他还是先说，捧着碗边，挤出乐呵呵的、满足的笑容，“你的厨艺在两天里长进不少嘛。”

“其实我错把羊毒草当做调味料放进去了。”盖乌斯那只偏大的眼睛更大了一些，“看来效果还不错。”

他享受了片刻梅林脸上异彩纷呈的表情，收起笑容，双眼透露出担忧：“你和亚瑟谈过了。”

梅林点点头，垂首看着盘子里的面包渣。

“他接受了，接受了我的魔法。还说会给巫师在卡美洛生活的权利。他也开始怀疑阿古温。但是……”

他抬起眼皮，想与盖乌斯对视，又不由自主躲避着他的探究。

“娶米西安公主是亚瑟的命运吗？”

盖乌斯拉紧眉头：“你想说什么，梅林？”

“我不知道，”梅林急切地想找个方式来描述他的感受，描述他如何觉得亚瑟不对劲，“如果是一个月前，哪怕一个礼拜前，我都能确定他不会为了利益接受联姻。在所有国王间，他是独特的，你还记得古德温国王吗，他在亚瑟登基后第一个和卡美洛签订联合协议，还有……还有安妮丝女王。还有那些平民出身的骑士。当年他册封兰斯洛特、帕西瓦尔和依兰，贵族里的抗议者差点掀起动乱，但你看现在，圆桌上追随他的人有一半都不是旧贵族。亚瑟能赢得这样的友谊，是因为他真诚而充满自信，他挑战陈旧的规则，打破古老的观念。他敢做别人从来不敢做的事，面对别人不敢面对的艰难……”

盖乌斯深沉的目光紧紧抓住梅林，“那么，这和他娶米西安公主有什么关系呢？”

“因为他妥协了。他怀疑自己，他失望，他放弃了他的……”梅林举起手想按住额头，又不知如何是好地放下，“我不知道该怎么说！”

盖乌斯沉沉叹息，“你不觉得这样想有些自以为是吗？亚瑟做出了选择，只因为和你想象的不同，你就怀疑这不是他的命运。我猜你肯定为此和他争执……”

梅林愣了愣：“我是……”

“你是怎么说的？”

“我指责他不敢面对，不敢承认内心的想法……”

盖乌斯一语中的：“你指责他是个懦夫？”

梅林充满震惊：“我没有！”

“我明白。”盖乌斯从眼眶上方望着他，“但如果换个人来，亚瑟可能已经把手套丢在他面前。”

梅林的心脏在胸骨后面咚咚作响，耳膜后传来刺耳的、放大了数倍的回声。

“是我让你们失望，无论作为情人，朋友，还是国王……”

“我和我的努力，全都不值一提……”

“我最抗拒的时候……”

“只是个普通人……”

“那就是我应该做的。”

梅林“蹭”地站起来，冲过去把那些衬衣和锁子甲并在一起往头上套。

盖乌斯惊诧地皱起眉毛，“你做什么？”

他的声音从一堆衣服下面沉闷地传来，“去找亚瑟。”

“他还在议事厅！”盖乌斯大声说，“你要闯进去被逮捕吗？”

梅林的动作在层层叠叠的盔甲中静止了，看起来就像他卡在了一条奇怪的管子里。

盖乌斯走过去，把他从其中拔出来，抹平他支棱乱翘的头发。

“高文把你带下来冒了很大风险，他们原本希望事态暂缓前你能待在这儿。如果你要出去，至少得重新想个法子。”

散发着酸味的魔法书里爬出一条细长的蠕虫，盖乌斯用镊子夹住虫子节段堆叠卷曲滑腻的身体，拎到蜡烛下仔细观察。

窗外天已经黢黑，城堡里处处点起了灯火，下城区的每扇小窗后都亮着零星的荧光。

“枯爪根生虫了，我的柜子需要好好打扫……”盖乌斯把虫子拉长研究它的腹部，“你说什么？”

梅林急躁地把书翻得哗哗响，耷拉着肩膀，他烦闷的心情几乎能把书页点着，“我试了快整天，长胡子、长头发或者变胖……没有一个能代替衰老咒！除非我把自己诅咒成一只鸟。”

“但那是诅咒，”盖乌斯手里的镊子凑到烛火上，蠕虫瞬间扭动着烧了起来，冒出浅黄色的火焰，“你要付出巨大的代价才能解除。”

梅林把下唇卷进嘴里咬住，又往后拨了几页书。散发着焦糊味的虫子离开火焰，盖乌斯把它丢进一只小圆碗，他从余光里注意到法师的焦虑。

梅林的眼睛定在其中一页，那上面画着几颗石头，以不同的形状围成一个圈。

大书厚重的封面“啪”一声合上，扬起团团枯爪根的粉末，他跳起来，把盖乌斯的镜子从墙角拉到桌边，御医拾起手边的抹布，惊讶不已：“你想到了？”

梅林凑近镜子盯着另一个自己，转了个角度好看清侧面的线条，“我准备给我的骨头施变形咒。”他用力拍拍脸颊，用手指捏着下颌骨。

“你疯了吗？”御医扔掉抹布，走到镜子旁边，“那是给物品用的！”

“所以我正在尝试改进它，盖乌斯。”梅林的表情就像和镜子有仇。

盖乌斯觉得他有点疯狂了，他还来不及阻止，梅林已经毫不含糊地念出了咒语，没有半点犹豫。随着一声坚硬物体强行掰断的脆响，梅林捂住了腮帮子，痛地弯下腰去。

“我告诉过你！”盖乌斯大叫，过来扶他的肩膀，梅林不停抽气，挤掉眼里的泪水，好一会儿才能慢慢直起身。

镜子里，他圆润、平缓的下颌角变得棱角分明，在耳垂下方凸起锐利的一块，与此同时，下巴变短，两颊变宽。

“看上去还行。”他口齿不清地说，变形后的下颌让他的牙齿不那么伶俐，声音也有了变化。

“我看这行不通！”盖乌斯警告说。

但梅林没有理会，他故技重施，让两只显眼的耳朵服帖地折了回去，眉弓压低，颧骨削平，每一次变形都伴随着骨头碎裂又重组的剧痛，等他终于认不出自己，整张脸已经痛得发麻，眼睛里盈满又热又酸的泪水。

盖乌斯对着镜子里的陌生人眉头大皱，一幅不知道怎么说他才好的样子：“我说不清这有什么后果！人体可不是石头，万一这咒语解不开怎么办，万一它持续不了一会儿就消退了呢？”

“没别的办法了。”梅林急切地说，完全不在乎御医的警告，“我不能，我不能就待在这儿，像你们希望的什么也不做只等待事态平息。”

他不能困在这间小屋子里，在这种情况下离亚瑟远远的。

出于直觉，他知道亚瑟不会再来御医的寝室找他，和所有他需要梅林陪在他身边的时刻不同，这一次他不会来。

他忽然希望自己从来没离开亚瑟的房间，无论是睡在地板上、到处躲藏还是一直挨饿，至少他能待在那儿，能见到他。

梅林又加上两个咒语，让这张新面孔的下巴和嘴唇上长出胡须，头发变长，卷曲在颊边。

“没人把变形咒用在脸上过，所以莫嘉娜也想不到。”他笃定地说，“只要我能这样出去而不被发现，无论他们想对米西安或者亚瑟做什么，我都能跟在后面。”

他转身冲进小房间，盖乌斯在他身后说：“城堡加强了防御，帕西瓦尔对公主几乎寸步不离，我下午去议事厅，她只在宣布婚礼时露面，随后就回寝室去了。你真的认为她仍有危险？”

梅林变得低沉的陌生声音从小门里传来，伴随金属碰撞，衣衫窸窣，“既然我逃走了，就又可以为他们的阴谋顶罪了。奈米斯和卡美洛的领土纷争不是一朝一夕，如果联姻不成，也许还能继续谈判，但如果公主有什么三长两短，我相信罗多新仇旧怨会一起算上。”

他拨开门走出来，换上了压在箱子底下从来不穿的卡美洛仆人的正式制服，腰带里扎着红底绣有纹章的长背心。

“怎么样？”他展开手臂。

盖乌斯忧虑地看了他几眼，勉强同意，“你最好尽快回来，在咒语没发生变化之前。”

梅林独自穿过楼梯，匆匆向大厅走，地板上传来他脚步声孤独的回响。

早先他溜过米西安公主的房间，帕西瓦尔手下的卫兵将那间屋子围得滴水不漏，对每个经过的人投以机警而严厉的目光。接着他又去了亚瑟的寝室，里面没有人，国王餐厅、宴会厅、议事厅也没有。往常他总有一张亚瑟的日程表，时时刻刻都知道他在哪儿，现在他只得在城堡里到处找他，而到处都找不到。他从来没意识到城堡是这么大，足以让两个人许多天都彼此碰不着。

他走得太急促，在转角突然撞上一个黑影。

“小心点！”那人的心情明显不佳，咬牙切齿地骂道，“你这个眼睛长在脚后跟的东西。”

阿古温愠怒的脸被火把照亮，魔法伴随强烈的恨意席卷了梅林的身体，他瞬间想起地牢里的讥讽，想起他是如何对待亚瑟，对待盖乌斯……

他恨不得现在就干掉他，就在这条走廊上。

可是他又想到了亚瑟。即使有证据，亚瑟也会要求给阿古温公正的审判。阿古温应该接受审判，他应该背负罪名被处死，而不是以国王顾问和圆桌骑士的身份被谋杀在城堡里。他的爪牙，那些虎视眈眈、整天抱怨的旧贵族，会为他的死大做文章。

“你不懂赔罪吗，蠢货？”阿古温的两颊开始扭曲。

梅林深深吸气，扼住自己的心脏，努力装出一个谦卑的仆人应有的样子。变形咒语由于情绪翻涌变得不太稳定，他的骨头在作痛。

“对不起，大人。”他说，忍受着皮肤下的尖锐的割裂感，后退并欠身，指甲嵌进手心。

阿古温扫了他一眼，带着轻蔑和厌恶，提起马靴从他旁边过去，斗篷在身后，随着他疾风般的步伐飘动。

梅林为他身上传来的混着麦芽酒的汗味感到恶心。他改变方向，静静跟上他的背影，阿古温转过几道回廊，向小会议厅走去，显然有人在里面，因而门口才有卫兵把守。

他敲了敲门，梅林躲在角落的壁毯后，看见他不耐烦地等着，脚尖在地上敲打。接着门开了一条小缝，杰弗里从门里出来，拖着年迈的老腿，拉着一架总放在图书馆里的推车。

阿古温还算有礼地让他过去，在门前说了一声“陛下”。

梅林的心跳起来，亚瑟正在这房间里。

“你回来了，舅舅。”亚瑟的声音从会议室深处传来，听得很不清楚，“和我说说森林里的情况。你吃东西了吗？我叫人去拿点。”

“不用了，我已……”阿古温的手背到身后，把门关上，原本就模糊的声音一下子消失了。

梅林皱着眉观察，四个卫兵分列在门两侧，他不可能正大光明地去门那儿偷听。他得想个办法——

他转身跑起来，他可以装作为国王和他的大臣送点吃的。

对厨房他完全熟门熟路，这个时间点，给主人们的晚餐供应基本已经结束，有些仆人会下去用餐，厨娘和她的帮手开始准备明天的面包和点心，有人在清理烤炉，主管则对着单子查核采买。梅林就在这些人中旋风一样冲进去，找到托盘和勺子，随便向碗里填上一堆东西，切碎的蔬菜、豆子、青提子、几撮调料，还有仆人吃的燕麦粥。

一只沾满面粉的肉墩墩的手猛地抓住他的胳膊：“你从哪儿来？”

梅林吓了一跳，粥勺从他手中滑开，掉进锅里，陷进浓稠的糊状燕麦，他眼睁睁看着它消失，手还尴尬地举着。

厨娘眯起眼睛，“我从没见过你！而且你弄掉了我的勺子！你知不知道——”

“我知道，”梅林飞快地说，“你需要我的脏手离你的食物远点。”

厨娘一愣，她时常对另外一个惹人烦的、喜爱做鬼脸的男仆大吼这句话。然而那个男孩……她愣神的瞬间，梅林灵活地挣脱她的手，一溜烟钻出了厨房。她没管他，想到那个男仆让她一阵失落，循规蹈矩的厨房里再没有其他仆人会偷拿她的点心，那还有什么乐趣？

梅林端着盘子回到会议厅外，卫兵拦住了他，扫视他托盘里的食物，梅林期望它看上去不那么糟，至少颜色丰富。

“你现在不能进去，国王在谈事情。”左边的卫兵说，“你就在这里等。”

梅林安分地捧着托盘，垂首眨了眨眼，魔法从他身体里悄悄探出去，穿过那扇木门，把其中的声音放大到他耳中。

“……痕迹太过分散，他很狡猾，也许根本没走，还在森林里。”

“如果他有意实施阴谋，我想潜伏在某处也是合理的。”亚瑟轻轻地说，“明天继续搜索，只有你的人我放心。”

“陛下，”阿古温说，“既然巫师没有抓到，是否考虑把婚礼延后？”

“婚礼完成，领土协议才算真正定下来，以目前的情况，我们都不希望再出什么岔子。”亚瑟冷淡地笑了笑，“何况，等米西安成为卡美洛的王后，那巫师也就没什么再能破坏的了，对吗。”

对话一字不落地钻进梅林的耳蜗，他们又谈了一会儿，阿古温随后告退，门锁打开，梅林退到一边，把头低下，以免与他对视。

阿古温没有注意到他，踏出会议厅后，他原先不佳的心情由于短暂的压抑而更加恶劣，他不耐烦地拉扯着领口，眉心拧出深深的线条，大步向楼梯走去。

卫兵保持大门开启，梅林脚步轻缓地上前，侧身闪进屋内，用脚后跟掩上门。几支高挑的烛架立在石柱旁，中央的长桌上方还有一个吊起来的圆形大烛台，亚瑟坐在桌子最里侧的座椅上，面前堆着许多纸张，两摞书，一个打开盖子的墨水瓶压着几封信件。

“不必送过来，”亚瑟瞥了一眼他手里的托盘，抬手取下最上面那本没有标题的书，吹掉积尘，翻开柔软的牛皮封面，长久未见光的纸发出硬脆的哔剥声，“告诉厨房我不用晚餐。”

梅林待在原地没动，重新见到亚瑟让他焦虑的灵魂汹涌而平静。他有许多话想说，用比争执更好的方式对他说，但他不知要从何开口，一切都堵在他的胸骨后面，在他喉咙底部，在像只离水的鱼那样猛烈跳动的心脏中。

他挪动双腿，一语不发地走到长桌旁，放下托盘，端起银壶为高脚杯斟水。烛光里，亚瑟的头发泛着柔软的光泽，他骨节分明的有力的手指沿着书页上细小的字迹移动，羽毛笔伸进墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，在纸上落笔，划去，停顿，再落笔。

梅林抬起银壶，壶底轻轻贴上桌面，亚瑟似乎陷入了思考，见他还不离开，便在书写的间隙又扫了他一眼。

“杰弗里让你来的？”他仍然保持了语气的温和，继续手里的事务，“谢谢他的苦心，我不需要新仆人，你可以出去了。”

梅林胸膛里的鱼甩尾挣扎了一下，那湾浅水近在眼前，再来一次，它就能游回去，重获新生。

他对命令的无动于衷令亚瑟微愠。国王蹙起眉毛，视线上抬，声音比之前严厉得多，甚至有些吓人。

“我不需要仆人在这儿——出。去。”

梅林像饮下了一杯五味杂陈的浅酒，点燃了他的眼角，烧酸了他的鼻尖，灼热了他的喉咙，一路直到胃里。他端起高脚杯和那碗看起来略微恶心的、颜色杂乱无章的燕麦糊，在亚瑟疑怒交杂的目光中上前，将食物直接搁在他面前的那叠纸上。

“你应该吃一点。”

亚瑟的眼睑同时一跳，不悦、惊讶和疑惑从他脸上快速闪过，他微微眯起眼睛，像是这才好好打量了面前的人。

“我亲手做的。”梅林用不是他自己的声音说。

但他用他自己的眼睛注视着亚瑟。

亚瑟浅蓝的双眼意义不明地闪烁，他审视，猜度着他，在确定和不确定之间，相信与不相信之间。他快速地看了一眼大门，又转回来，梅林对他微笑，像往常无数次那样，双手收拢到背后，脚尖后撤，一步步退到柱子旁边，属于他的位置上去。

亚瑟的嘴唇稍稍分开，但什么也没说，他凝视了梅林漫长的一刻钟，低下头去，从碗里拔出勺子。一坨浓稠的浆糊似的燕麦粥沾着西芹碎末，从勺窝滑出来，啪地砸回那堆一言难尽的食物表面。

他松开手指让勺子落下，肩膀靠上椅背。

他轻轻叹出一口气，摇了摇头，片刻，又摇了摇。

他的唇边浮现微不可察的笑意，一闪即逝。

他抬眸，思虑地盯着紧闭的大门。

他终于又侧过脸来，烛影静谧，似乎删去了千言万语，他只是就这么看着他。

“是你。”他最终确认道。

以往的每一次，梅林都害怕亚瑟会识破他的面具，这是唯一一次，他期望，并且知道亚瑟一定会认出他。

亚瑟的视线从他身上拂走，勺子在粥里搅出一道弧线，又一道，他皱眉盯了盯，舀起半勺粥含进口中，稍加咀嚼，喉结已向上滑动。如果它难以下咽、悲惨过啃靴子的老鼠肉，他并没有表现出来，相反，他吃进了第二勺，然后是第三勺，安静地，妥协地，他一口一口吃下半碗粥，并不在意它的颜色或味道，更像某种沉默的仪式。他低垂的睫毛淡如纺车上最细的丝线，随着每一眨眼轻微抖动，最后，他在露出的碗底轻轻搁下勺子，从银杯里抿了一口水。

自米西安公主送来那盘全填进高文肚子里的熏肉，自他们上午的争执后，梅林不知道亚瑟是否还有机会好好吃点东西。当他看着他稍稍放松的双肩，想起盖乌斯提前准备的丰盛佳肴，在近似凝固的时间里，忽然有些愧疚。

“我去重新——”

“回来。”

烛光下，亚瑟眼珠里的光泽柔润静谧，“到我这来。”语气倒很笃定。

他歪头示意身边的椅子，“告诉我，为什么要冒着风险溜出来？”

梅林提起嘴角，目送被他推到一旁的空碗。

因为我得待在你身边。他想。

“因为你还没学会自己料理肚子。”他说。

亚瑟笑了笑，笑容像一片无声的落叶。梅林在他指出来的椅子上落座时，这笑容从他脸上消失。他低下头，将一张羊皮纸从面前那许多书卷中抽出来，铺在桌面，捏起了羽毛笔。这姿势有拒绝的含义，梅林看出此时再提起米西安公主并不合适，加冕礼就在后天，无论如何，将要发生的都会发生，而他早上因太过惊愕几乎忽略，为这个决定背负最多的人是亚瑟自己，他亲手封上了退路，他放弃了格温，在她背叛他之后，他也许曾留有一丝怀念和余地，现在他亲手斩断了。

“你需要休息。”梅林注意到国王眼窝下的阴影，“需要躺下来，然后休息。”

亚瑟摇了摇头。他浏览着羊皮纸上的条目，翻过老旧书册僵硬的纸页。

梅林决定用上他们之间那个老掉牙却总有效果的玩笑，“如果说天底下什么事最让人担心，亚瑟，那就是你突然爱上读书。”

亚瑟没有像往常那样回应，他不着边际地说，“昨晚我做了一个梦。”

梅林怔了怔。“梦见什么？”

“一个男孩。”亚瑟平静地，“他对着我尖叫，一把剑插在他的胸口，他不让我救他。我认出那是我的佩剑。”

梅林舌头沉重，发冷的脚底在地面上挪动，魔法并不意味着他能释梦，但他有直觉。昨晚他也有过短梦，他梦见打猎，树林里的鸟鸣像一去不复返的追悼。他本以为在那之后他不可能睡着，可也许是本能的逃避，或情绪极度绷紧之后的耗竭，他的意识像一只割断了绳索的水桶，迅速沉入了幽暗的井底。

亚瑟的目光从笔尖扫向他的面庞，似乎还要说什么，就在这时，梅林左耳一烫，耳廓突然从变形的位置弹了回来，顶起他变长变卷的头发，亚瑟注意到，稍稍睁大了眼睛。

“等……”梅林说，赶快抬手捂住，想加固一下变形咒。

但他的右耳也弹了回来，接着，脸上便是一阵剧痛，比变形时更痛，因为他还没做好心理准备。亚瑟惊异地抬起了眉毛，梅林捂住下颌，咬紧嘴唇防止再溢出痛呼，无济于事，几声脆响，他在两眼的泪光中感到自己的骨头再一次折断又接好。

亚瑟看上去被他吓到了。

梅林仿佛听到盖乌斯的声音在脑海里大声指责，像一把锤子要修理他的莽撞：“我告诉过你！这不是用在人身上的！万一你在庭院里突然变回来呢？”

“……抱歉？”他捂着下巴，眨巴着盈出泪水的眼睛，含糊地说。

亚瑟一时不知道如何回复，只是表情复杂地盯着他。

“我的咒语，呃，用的不太合适，”梅林解释道，他的脸变了回来，头发和胡子却还是老样子，他竖起一根手指，“别担心，我马上弄好。”

亚瑟无奈地抬起左手，意思是要他别动，他站起身，手指垂落点住桌面，绕过一排椅子走到会议厅门口，将门掀开一条缝隙，随即，梅林听到卫兵小跑远去的整齐步伐。亚瑟关上门，拨上插销，转过身来。

“别再变成另一个人了。”他说，“别再……我猜你也会对伪装感到厌倦。”

梅林意外地望着亚瑟走近，声音从嘴唇里溜出来，“有时伪装才是……做回我自己。”

亚瑟停住脚步，微怔，嘴角随后刻出淡淡的、有所领会的线条。他的眼睛没笑，他的眼睛沉寂疏离，梅林慌乱地直起身体。

“并不是说平时不是，”他强调，“我是说，我——”

“我明白。”亚瑟说。

一段前后无着的回忆雪片般轻柔地降落在梅林的意识里。画面时隔久远，他们两个如此年少，连林间的日光也都是年少，亚瑟并不取箭，也不着急寻找猎物，只是骑马在溪边徐行。

“怪了，梅林，在森林里我好像才是我自己。”他抬手折下一根柳条，向梅林投来一瞥，柳条伸过来挠他的脖子，“你这简单的小脑瓜肯定不明白。”

梅林躲开那根细长的柳条，他的马骑得还不很好，黑马误会了他的意思，刹住蹄子在原地转圈，他费了点劲才让它继续往前走，“嗯哼，的确很怪。”他拉长音节向亚瑟回敬，“如果‘你自己’和‘你’的区别只在于惹人烦的程度。”

亚瑟大笑，得意地回头，眼里闪出明亮的光芒，马儿扬蹄跃起，踏入浅溪，载着他没入树林间。

“我很遗憾。”亚瑟说。

梅林回过神，“你为什么要？”

亚瑟坐下来，靠回椅背上。

“所有这些年，魔法以纯粹邪恶的形式存在于国度里。所有书籍、记录、卡美洛的先辈对待巫术的态度、人们和德鲁伊之间的仇恨……”他的手指拨响书页，“坦白说，我还不知道从哪一点起步，从何处下手。”

梅林这才真的看清桌上叠高的连封面都已磨损的旧书，还有羊皮纸上密密麻麻的旧条目间杂的新笔迹。

“你在，”他微微哽住，就像有人在他胸口捏碎了一颗未熟的酸莓，“研究，魔法？”

“‘重新审视’，更贴切。”亚瑟的眼眸对上他的，“我许下了承诺，现在就应该开始兑现。但这个决定不仅仅是一句话，我的一句话。这个决定可能掀起狂风暴雨，我必须尽己所能地谨慎，做一切能做的准备。”

他听起来像在对他解释为什么魔法不能立即就合法。梅林放在腿上的手指收紧，“我很感激。”他真心实意，但略带苦涩地说，“往后还有很多时间，并不是明天就要颁布新法律。”

“并不急于一时。过去的这些年你也是这么想的？”亚瑟把羽毛笔投进墨水瓶，“看着我父亲……还有我，一次又一次清剿和抓捕巫师，看着绞刑架的套索在广场上立起？”

他脸上的肌肉牵扯成细微的苦笑，“昨晚我梦里的男孩，梅林，他的眼睛是金色的，和你一模一样。”

梅林心底震动，海浪冲刷的感觉，和早上亚瑟拥抱他的时候相同的感觉，刹那间席卷了全身。

“我记得……好几个营地里，”亚瑟继续说，他似乎有种天赋能把艰难的词说得平稳，“都有那样的孩子。年纪很小却已经学会了战斗。如果他们只是逃命，有些战士会放过他们，但他们反抗，于是……”他停了停，“所有人都坚信自己在做正确的事，包括我。所有人都在对魔法的恨意和畏惧中长大，每一个卡美洛的年轻人都是如此——”

“而那将会改变。”梅林的声音藏着颤抖，他笃定地，深深地望进亚瑟的瞳孔，“我相信你。不只是我。许多德鲁伊都相信你。当艾尔多还属于森瑞德时，他并不在他的国度里禁止魔法，可人们始终将厄运归咎于村子里的巫师，我小时候——”他忽然打住话头，眼神飘移了一刹，才重新看回来，“我知道，在纸上划去一道法律很容易，真正的尊重和自由很艰难……而我相信你。”他说，“我一直都是。”

亚瑟的眼睛像漆黑夜空中的星辰，格外清晰，格外醒目，静静闪动，他没有避开梅林笃信的目光，他以此回应他。

“这件事首先会在三四个骑士和大臣中准备，”亚瑟平稳地说，“大约半年，新律法的初稿会由杰弗里起草。也许圆桌上将有一场辩论。在此之前，我需要一个人去和德鲁伊们接洽，这是关于他们的律法，与其被动等待，巫师们有权利提出意见，也有责任在施行后严格遵守。我想你愿意帮这个忙？”

梅林咧开嘴，天知道他的心脏为什么跳动地如此激烈欣悦，像个不真实的幻梦胀满胸膛：“我当然愿意。”

“并且和以往一样，不要任何奖赏。”

“我要过的，”梅林一本正经地说，“一天的休假。可你总是忽略。”

好几天以来，真正的笑意第一次出现在亚瑟脸上。

“我父亲不会相信我在做什么的。”他轻轻叹道。

“所以你不是你父亲。”梅林说，双手搁到桌面上。事实上，他想去抓到亚瑟的手，紧紧握住，再紧、更紧些，为了这一刻，他所有的付出都值得，他始终不敢相信它真的降临在眼前，不过一天之内，它从遥远的梦变成了可期的未来。

“当那天来临。假如魔法在卡美洛全境都不再是入刑之罪，”亚瑟忽然问，“你想去哪儿？”

梅林脸上挂着微笑，耸起肩头，“我怀疑卡美洛还有什么地方我们没去过。”

“不，我的意思是，”亚瑟纠正，“去哪儿生活。”

梅林愣了愣，“去哪儿生活？”他不确定地，一个字一个字重复。

亚瑟的眼神好像这是个再合理不过的问题，“当然。你的使命完成了，不是吗？在地牢里，你反复强调这里有你的命运，当它结束，你肯定会想拥有真正的生活。”

梅林的心脏朝他的胸骨猛擂了几下，然后，他才明白亚瑟误会了什么。命运果然是苦涩甜美的幽默，他抑制住自己突如其来的、含泪大笑并嘲讽亚瑟是傻瓜的冲动，顺着应道：

“呣。我的确想。”

亚瑟依旧盯着梅林，语气平淡，只有咀嚼肌微微绷紧。

“我猜是个风景优美的地方。”

“不能说特别好。”梅林提起嘴角。

“村落？湖泊？听说格林斯瓦尔岛——”

“城堡。”

亚瑟仿佛没有跟上梅林的语速，或者没能听全这个词的发音。

梅林厚脸皮地、理所当然地说，“一座各方面都不那么拔尖，尤其是国王的房间最令人无法忍受的城堡。”

亚瑟抬起眉毛，有那么一刻，他看他的眼神像他们初次见面时。

“噢，”他缓缓开口，“我不确定这儿会有你的位置。”

梅林露出微笑，浅浅的，神秘的微笑。

“命运说这儿会有的。”


	3. 第三章  王室婚礼

马靴踏在干枯的树叶上，是黑暗中唯一的响动。

他已经来到指定的地点，可要与他会面的人却没有出现。阿古温焦躁地踱步，直到一声沉闷的撞击使他警醒地转过身来。

莫嘉娜下颌紧绷，脸色不善，在她右脚旁躺着一个不省人事的男人。她用脚尖将他踢翻过去，咬牙说：“你怎么能粗心至此——有人跟了你一路而你一点也没发现？”

阿古温几步迈过去，掰过那人的脸，他穿了一身简朴的衣裤，和城镇里来来往往的贩夫走卒别无不同，但一处不起眼的细节出卖了他——他的腰带上有悬挂佩剑的搭扣，这条腰带是卡美洛兵士的专用制式。

阿古温一时失色，数种思量电光石火穿透他的脑海，他否认一条，再否认一条，就要转回最初时，莫嘉娜嘲讽地一笑，俯下身掐住这人脸颊，喃喃念出咒语。

男人腿脚抽搐，喉咙里发出一声窒息的惊喘，然后张开眼，眼白向上翻起。

“谁派你来的？”莫嘉娜厉声质问，两眼金炽如火焰。

“国……国王……”男人在痛苦的痉挛中断续说道。

莫嘉娜还要再问，全身忽然窜过一阵被抽空血液的冰冷，魔法闪烁着熄灭，她难受地蹙起眉，松开手指，按住胸口。男人的眼睛重新闭上，晕了过去。

阿古温僵在原地，难以置信地吸了一口气。

“不可能。”

“他怀疑你了，”莫嘉娜直起身，稳住虚弱的气息，齿缝中发出的声音如蛇吐信，“你露出了什么马脚让他怀疑你？”

“他不可能怀疑我，”阿古温发慌地皱眉，“上回他有所察觉，我及时补救，已经打消了他的疑虑。”

“你知道，如果被发现了，那你的价值就一点不剩了吧？”

阿古温遽然看向莫嘉娜，语气硬如石头，“我的价值，公主，您马上就将看到。”

他的手伸进斗篷里，一卷图纸被递到莫嘉娜面前。女巫展开来扫视，嘴角浮起冷笑。

“如果有人一直跟踪你，欧汉为你偷图的事纸势必会暴露——你怎么证明它还有用？”

“我白天见的人很多，不止欧汉一个。我命令他将图纸藏在武器室的旧箱子里，没有直接与他交接。”阿古温愤怒地瞥了一眼地上不省人事的男人，“如果亚瑟真的有证据，我现在已经在地牢里，眼下只能说明他还没抓到我的把柄。那个巫师逃走让他发了很大的火，加强了夜间出入城堡的防范，也许所有在这时出城的人都会被跟踪……”

莫嘉娜死死盯着他，又将目光移向地上的人，“阿雷陀的逼问手法很有效，可我的魔法难以撑下去。你知道为什么吗？为什么我今天如此虚弱？”她走近两步，几乎要贴住阿古温，浑身散发着冰冷的压迫，“因为我不得不将衰老咒一直延长到午后，延长到下城区的封锁结束！”

阿古温为她的怒火发抖，又因她的苍白憔悴而心惊，“莫嘉娜——”

“我本以为在今天能同时得到两份礼物，艾莫瑞斯的死，和卡美洛密道的图纸。”莫嘉娜咬紧牙关，“然而他逃走了，我们的计划还可能败露在一个跟踪者手里——要不是我恰巧来迟，他会将对话一字不落地复述给亚瑟，你可就玩完了！”

“所以，我们应该杀了他。”阿古温转过脸，带着残忍的轻蔑盯着地上的男人。

莫嘉娜用深沉的呼吸平复了心神，她眯起眼睛：“不。杀了他更会引起怀疑。”

“那么搅乱他的记忆。”

莫嘉娜摇了摇头，接着，她忽然有了主意。

“如果亚瑟想知道阴谋……”她的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像那些她早已不再佩戴的宝石，“我们可以为他编造一个。”

他们挪开瓶瓶罐罐、几本图册和扎好的草药，把他轻轻抬到御医房间里的长桌上。一条胳膊从桌沿垂下，皱起乌青脉络的手随着身体被摆弄而晃动。

巡逻队在森林里发现了他，立即将他送回来，盖乌斯上前接诊，掀开他的眼皮，嗅闻他的口气，随后驱散屋里的人群，吩咐跟在后面赶来的高文拿毛毯来为他保暖，等房间里其他人都离开回岗，盖乌斯敲了敲梅林的房门。

巫师旋风似地冲出来，好像一直贴在门上等信号。

“恐怕他受了折磨。”盖乌斯说，“很像……”

梅林贴到桌子前，捉起他的手翻看指甲缝里深红色的泥土，又扒开衣领、掀开脚踝处的裤脚，察看抽搐造成的扭伤，这些确凿无疑的痕迹让巫师的动作停顿下来。

“阿雷陀。”他直起身，语带愠怒，“和用在你身上的魔法一样。他还能醒过来吗？”

“说不准，”盖乌斯匆忙把几块根茎切碎扔进坩埚，“他受了致命的一剑，现在正吊着最后一口气。”

高文掀开毯子，露出昏迷者右肋上大片血染的痕迹，这一剑非常深，穿透了肺部，他还能活着简直是个奇迹。

“在森林里冻了一夜。”高文蹙紧眉头，眯起眼睛，“这是我手下的战士。我一向叫他罗比，他行动起来和兔子一样机警。”

梅林的两根手指按在罗比脖子上，触摸他细到难以探测的脉搏。罗比的呼吸也很细，浅而急促，脸色已经不是苍白或青紫，而是一种发灰的惨淡。

“我能否猜猜他去森林里做什么？”梅林抬起眼睛，心中已经有答案。

高文从桌对面倾过身，凑到梅林耳边，“只有我和亚瑟知道，昨晚他是去跟踪阿古温。”

御医的门突然被撞开，梅林一惊，高文下意识要来挡住他的脸，一只手抓他的脖子，另一只手掌直接糊到他的眼睛鼻子上，盖乌斯睁大眼睛，但进来的只是亚瑟。高文长呼一口气，松开梅林，亚瑟锁上门，三两步走到他们身边，脸上带着冰冷的震怒。

“阿古温。”梅林盯着他的侧脸，揉了揉被高文压扁的鼻头。亚瑟想得到他舅舅叛国的证据，也许眼前算是一种。

“我早该知道。”高文的拇指别进腰带，往地面懊悔地跺了一脚，“救盖乌斯离开山洞的时候就该知道，那家伙连匕首都还来不及收。我居然信了他的胡扯。”

亚瑟下颌紧绷，盯着昏迷的男人，“他怎么样？”

“盖乌斯正在努力。”梅林往旁边瞥了一眼，沸腾的坩埚正冒着泡。亚瑟低头察看了罗比肺部的伤口，把他身上的毯子重新掖好。他和高文交换了眼神，他们都见过太多战伤，能分清什么时候称做“希望渺茫”。

“阿古温一大早带着一队人离开了城堡，当然，他今天应该去森林里追踪梅林。”亚瑟蜷起指关节捏了捏眉心，“这是我的错。他发现了他，于是毫不犹豫下了杀手。”

梅林耸耸肩，“他肯定不希望罗比有机会回来向你汇报。”

高文从鼻子里叹了口气，“巡逻队说他趴在一个陡坡边缘，可能是被人推下去，但凭借毅力又爬了上来。他试图回到城堡。”

亚瑟放下手，攥成拳头。盖乌斯端来一杯淡黄色的看起来恶心极了的浓稠液体，托起罗比的脖子，高文帮他捏开男子的下巴，方便他将药灌进他嘴里。

罗比呛咳起来，虚弱地张开嘴唇，高文喊他的名字，长官的声音使他清醒了一刹。他睁开眼睛，看到亚瑟。

“陛下……？”他发起抖来，“对不起……我……”

“你非常尽职。”亚瑟有力地说，“非常勇敢。你和你的家人都会得到奖赏。告诉我，是阿古温亲自动的手吗？”

“他的剑。”罗比试图抬起手，但只做到手腕古怪的抽搐，“这里……我昏过去……他们以为我当即就死了……”

罗比的眼皮耷拉下来，呼吸变弱，盖乌斯逼着他把剩下药吞下去，喝过药，他又有了微弱的精神。

“除了阿古温还有谁？”高文冷冰冰地问，黑色眼睛里闪过一道寒芒。

“我看不清……”罗比喉音嘶哑，“一个女人……她提到了‘婚礼’……”

“婚礼。”亚瑟说，目光凌厉地抬向高文，“那就是明天。”

罗比咽下一口气，眼皮合上，盖乌斯的药也无法再帮他保持清醒。

“婚礼的守卫、塔楼和城墙的巡逻计划都由莱昂掌管，宾客和宴会安排也特意避开了阿古温。”高文说，“他能从哪儿下手？或者说，他能干什么？”

梅林打破沉默，“也许他并不只有一支亲兵队。”

高文和亚瑟的视线一齐向他投来。

“他在地牢里对我说漏了嘴，说亚瑟身边就有他的人。”

亚瑟的脸颊微微绷紧，点头道：“培植一两个心腹对当了三十年多年领主的人来说轻而易举。”

他当即转身迈步，对高文晃了一个手势：“叫帕西瓦尔、依兰和莱昂到议事厅，现在就来。”高文追上他的步子，亚瑟边走边说，“先去密室，我要察看所有图纸、安排表和名册。派人立刻看住阿古温留在城堡里的手下……然后我们去抓他回来。”

他回头，目光扫过再次陷入昏迷的罗比，又移向盖乌斯。他看着从之前那场劫难中恢复过来的老人，眼睛里有一闪而过的愧悔。

“拜托照看好他。”

“我会做所有能做的。”盖乌斯说。

梅林闭上眼睛，随着魔法涌动，头发和胡子又长了出来，他没有再动骨头，而是捏扯皮肤，不成熟的变形咒经过一夜也没有多大改进，只能尽量掩盖住最显眼的特征，然后，他抬脚跟上了亚瑟。

欧汉颤抖着双手挪动羊皮纸，师父在他的后脑勺拍了一下，“你这两天到底是怎么了？”

“我、我不太舒服。”他说，觉得自己似乎忘了一些很重要的事。每当他来到城堡里，就感到惶恐不安，甚至害怕看卫兵和仆人们的眼睛，但是他没法告诉别人他的恐惧，毕竟人们不信无形的怪物，只信有形的疯子。

“你的手再抖下去，会把地图毁了的！”师父教训他一声，坐回椅子里。桌上的图纸画了一半，他们正在修复一张古老的、盖得瑞夫岛的水文图，为卡美洛收回领土做准备。

欧汉刚拿起尺子，走廊上便传来一连串的脚步声。绘图师们在城堡深处工作，紧邻存放图纸、名册和文书的三个密室，只有权位很高的人才有资格到这里来。

欧汉没来由地紧张，一瞬间仿佛不知道该吸气还是吐气，墙壁上的火把燃地很亮，屋子里也十分暖和，他的脚底却在发冷。

守卫开启大门，国王亲自走进灯火通明的绘图室，锁子甲熠熠闪光，他的表情表明他并不是来散步。师父摘下眼镜迎上去，低下花白的头颅行礼，欧汉忐忑不安地跟在后面，把腰弯得很低。

国王身后还有一个骑士和一位男仆，每个人都很严肃，欧汉感觉到有什么事情发生了，非常不好的事情，并且——恐惧告诉他，这和纠缠他的那个无形的怪物有关。国王询问最近是否有别人来过密室，绘图师坦言除了莱昂爵士，其他人基本不下来，如果需要调阅，都是送来印章，交由他查找相关地图并呈上去。

国王浏览了盖满印章的羊皮卷，亲自开锁进了密室，随后离开房间往走廊更深处去，另外两间屋子里的管理员和书记官已经在门口等候。欧汉一句话也没有说，国王的靴子踏出大门时他同时感到解脱和慌乱，体内似乎有一股情绪希望他喊住他，对他说点重要的事。可他想不起那重要的事到底是什么。

“你还好吗？”一个声音在他耳边说。欧汉吃惊地往后缩了一步，才发现身边是那位无论头发还是胡子都很浓密的男仆。

“我身体不舒服。”欧汉小心翼翼地说，他真的不舒服。

“你可以去楼上找盖乌斯。”男仆灰蓝色的眼睛直视着他，“问他要药水喝。”

欧汉点了点头，咽下嘴巴里欲言又止的紧张。

“别管他，”绘图师父在一旁说，“欧汉的胆子比老鼠还小，他可能再过三年都不敢看国王的眼睛。”

来的人都走光了，欧汉坐回桌边，内心突然感到异常痛苦，他感觉到背叛，感觉到深深的自厌，可他根本不记得是为什么。

他就这么呆坐着，面对盖得瑞夫岛残破的一角，眼泪兀地滑落。

师父被他吓了一跳，似乎要发怒，但怒意又从他布满皱纹的脸上退去，他伸手摸了摸欧汉的脑袋。

“画错了？画错了就重来——好了，没什么大不了的！”他嘟嘟囔囔，“我拿点麦芽酒给你，专治我睡不好的病。”

“来见见我们的朋友。”莫嘉娜说。她的椅子边上坐着一个壮实黝黑的男子，皮革短衣在他身上紧绷着。

“赫利奥斯。”男子唇边挂着不屑的假笑，敷衍地与阿古温握了握手。

“有艾莫瑞斯的消息吗？”莫嘉娜问。光线从矮窗洒进来，抚在她的头发上。

“我找到了他的马，”阿古温摇头，“没有他的踪迹。”

“他有可能重新潜回城堡……而那是我最害怕的。他总是一次又一次阻挠我的计划，昨夜研究密道地图时，我的心一直在跳。”莫嘉娜幽幽地抬起双眸，“我们已经错了一次，接下来决不能再失败。”

赫利奥斯漫不经心把玩着从腰带上拔下来的匕首，把刀刃贴到拇指指腹上试验锋利程度，“我可是已经准备好了，只等你这位磨磨蹭蹭的……”

“我这里早已安排妥当。”阿古温打断他，每个咬字都从牙缝中发出，毫不掩饰自己对于赫利奥斯的反感。

雇佣兵头子吹了两声口哨，接着发出轻浮的大笑，“这么说明天卡美洛就是我们的了？我得好好欣赏那座城堡里面是什么样，要知道，卡美洛的优雅可和莫嘉娜公主的美貌一样芳名在外。”他冷酷而幽深的目光滑向莫嘉娜，轻轻抬起她的手，在她的指尖吻了吻。莫嘉娜回以冰冷的轻嗤，“注意你的小心思，赫利奥斯。”

阿古温冷着脸，“你希望从卡美洛得到什么？”他嘲笑，“你想要贵族的名号？”

赫利奥斯搔搔头顶，两颊蠕动，像嚼着什么不存在的东西，也许他嚼的是阿古温刚刚讲的笑话。

“贵族，”他说，嘴角往两侧扯开，露出牙齿，“无意冒犯，公爵大人，然而头衔对我就像路上的一坨马粪……我来这儿只是帮助莫嘉娜公主夺回属于她的王位。”他假惺惺地说。

阿古温转向莫嘉娜，“你可不信他的话吧，雇佣兵从不白白干活。”

莫嘉娜冷漠地眨了眨眼睛，苍白的嘴角浮现出坚决的微笑，“应得的奖赏我已经向他许诺。”

“大把的钱币，宝石，”雇佣兵头子在空气里狠狠嗅了一鼻子假想的芳香，“王宫里的女人，丝绸和软亚麻下包裹的皮肤……”他啧啧嘴，发出满足地喟叹，“说实话，我的战士们都等不及了，毕竟占领一座王城的机会可不多。”

“赫利奥斯是我们忠诚的朋友，忠诚的朋友来自相同的敌人。”莫嘉娜说，瞥过阿古温不信任的表情，“对吗？”

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡四处寻求联合，签订休战协议，在他和他盟友‘干净’的土地上，我的人被逼得像离开臭水沟的苍蝇和老鼠一样没法活口。”赫利奥斯舔舔嘴唇，他残酷的期待变成双唇间一根拉紧的线条，“这的确是为了我们共同的利益。”

阿古温向前迈了一步，倾身抓住莫嘉娜的手臂，在女巫严厉的目光下又不情愿地松开，“他会毁了卡美洛的，”阿古温压低声音，“当你成为女王，你不能依靠一批雇佣兵。”

“没错，”莫嘉娜赞同，眼睛里闪过残忍，那湿润的光亮却又不仅仅是残忍，“卡美洛曾是我的家，现在它不是了。只有毁掉亚瑟的卡美洛，我们才能拥有我的。”

阿古温在她浅蓝色的眼珠里读出了痛苦，他喉头的反对变成一声叹息似的誓言。

“我永远站在您这边，公主殿下。”

赫利奥斯在马裤上刮了刮闪亮的刀刃，表情悠闲而动作野蛮地将匕首插进一只苹果。

“记住信号，阿古温。记住你的位置。”莫嘉娜下结语，这句话她说的几乎是温柔，“你对我非常重要。”

罗比只撑到黄昏时分。

御医宣告了他的死亡，将被单拉过他的头顶，由战友们抬下去送给家人。盖乌斯对着空荡荡的桌面，窗外的日落给木头披上一层惨淡凄凉的光辉。

不一会儿，梅林急匆匆地冲进门，“盖乌斯——阿古温被抓到了！”

老人的眼睛张大，一时难以置信，“我还以为那只狐狸会更谨慎，更难对付。”

“我也担心着，”梅林看上去仍在担心，“依兰带人循着森林里的痕迹追上了他。现在议事厅里正在秘密审问，亚瑟希望悄无声息地处理，至少在审出他的计划、揪出他的爪牙前不打草惊蛇。”

“亚瑟亲自审问？”盖乌斯问，“你为什么不在那儿？”

“我想他……”梅林急匆匆地抓过杯子喝了一大口水，“他需要亲自和阿古温谈。单独和他谈。亚瑟总是这样，他单独和格温谈，和我谈……他一定也想问问阿古温为什么要背叛他。”

“我猜答案并不会减少他的痛苦。”

梅林苦笑着，“可是他需要它。尤其是现在。尤其是……”

“那么你又要去哪儿？”盖乌斯注视他把水杯放下。

“我准备去阿古温的寝室。”梅林说，“也许他不会笨到把莫嘉娜的什么黑魔法物品藏在那儿，但万一呢。”

盖乌斯担忧地皱了皱眉，“你准备用魔法搜寻？”

梅林笑了，走上前握住老人的肩膀，“盖乌斯，魔法在卡美洛的未来就快来了，将来我们都能光明正大地活着，你，还有艾利斯，想想你们的重逢，我前不久还发现你偷偷看她留给你的——”

“梅林！”盖乌斯大喝一声，简直由于太过激动而闪到了腰。

机灵而不好意思的微笑从梅林嘴角一闪而逝，“总之，我现在加倍珍惜这一切。恨不得接下来的三年在一眨眼间过去。莫嘉娜、阿古温或者任何人都别想夺走它。”他放下胳膊，呼了一口气，“首先就得确保明天的婚礼顺利进行。既然阿古温的身份已经败露，莫嘉娜就是孤身一人，没有了帮手……”

“现在你倒是不为亚瑟要娶米西安烦恼了？”盖乌斯叹息说。

笑意从梅林的眼睛里消失，他的手指蜷起来，掐紧袖口，“嗯，”他说，“我想我，就像你说的，太自大了。如果亚瑟需要一场王室婚礼，如果他做了决定，我应该……支持。”

盖乌斯点了点头。

梅林笑了笑，要是按盖乌斯来说，他并没有将失落藏好。

他走后，盖乌斯开始为次日的婚礼准备洒在王后发梢和裙摆上的祈福药水，他已经预感到整整一天繁杂的流程将把所有人折腾地够呛。

在忙碌的间隙，他抬起头来注视窗外暗沉下去的天空。

事情正往好的方向发展。梅林和亚瑟的互相坦诚，魔法的光明未来，阿古温的罪有应得，但似乎有什么地方很不对劲。很不对劲。然而到底是哪儿呢？

守卫沉闷的脚步由远而近，又自近而远。他静坐在墙边破旧的垫子上，镶嵌着银扣子的外衣和悬挂佩剑的腰带都被剥去，只剩揉脏的白色衬衫。他两手空空如也，鼻腔充斥着地牢潮湿的酸味、如果有人从牢门外窥看，他不过是个失势的、狼狈的囚犯。

守卫换了一班岗，夜色深沉时，有人接近了他的牢门。

来人是个不起眼的小子，手中捧着水壶，给另外几间牢房添过水，那矮瘦的身影停在了他的牢门前。隔着铁栏，一条胳膊伸进来，拾起圆底杯缓缓注满。

阿古温从地上爬起身，大步走过去，抓过仍在对方手中的水杯，含一口进嘴里，全啐在地上。

他将杯子摔在脚边，双手越过栏杆，抓住那人前襟哐地压上牢门，咬牙质问：“谁派你来的！”

极细小的一线声音从冰冷的铁栅栏间滑进他的耳朵：“审讯之后，国王更改了防卫部署。旧安排已作废，城堡西北角的人被调派往南侧，计划成功了。”

“送信给莫嘉娜公主。”阿古温用同样细微的声音回答，“小心点。”

两个守卫跑过来，扯开阿古温的手。

“水喝起来有怪味。”阿古温尖锐地指控，“这个人在水里下毒。”

“我没有——我可以喝一口。”送水者辩解着，从卫兵的手臂里挣扎出来，为自证清白饮了一口壶中的水。

“水和食物送进来前都检查过。”一个卫兵拎过水壶向里面看了看，“不可能有问题。请你安静点，公爵大人。”

“最好没有，因为如果有除国王之外要我的命，他们最好有点自知之明。”阿古温恶狠狠地说，“等我从这儿走出去，一切都会有回报。”

他对上送水者的眼睛，明白对方听懂了他的暗示。卫兵带着那人转身离去，他一脚踢开地上的水杯，哐啷哐啷的声音滚到墙角停下。粗糙的沙石地上留下了一片潮湿的印迹，黑色图形像块被长矛刺穿的盾牌。

阿古温深吸一口气，抬头仰望低矮的地牢屋顶，他仿佛听到在数层楼高的上方，卡美洛的将士在黑暗中调动、换防的声音。现在他庆幸当亚瑟的剑抵在他胸口时，他畏死的忏悔足够逼真。

他记得国王的愤怒和失望，记得锋利的剑尖刺破衣衫，直指他跳动的心脏，有一瞬间，当他对上亚瑟的蓝眼睛，他忆起伊格莱恩，忆起自己的姐姐在三十年前，在和乌瑟王那场持续了三天的婚礼庆典上的笑靥。

但接着，他又想起莫嘉娜，十六岁的莫嘉娜和亚瑟一起来到塔兰城度过夏日，她乌黑的长发衬托着光辉饱满的脸颊，伏在马背上冲下碧绿的山坡，眼角洋溢着快乐、自由的微笑。

阿古温跪在议事厅中央，在亚瑟的王座前。国王来回踱步，靴子缓慢敲打地面的声音在安静的屋子里比他的心跳更响。

“莫嘉娜抓住了我的把柄，她、她威胁我——最开始只要求我做一两件小事，但那是彻头彻尾的愚蠢，如果我知道再也回不了头，我绝不会——绝不会同意帮她。我每天都生活在恐惧中，事实上，我尽可能地周旋，背叛你或者卡美洛对我来说太痛苦……”

亚瑟的脚步声停下，他冷静地听着，“你自己相信这些话吗，舅舅？”

阿古温捏紧手心里的冷汗，“我是被胁迫的，亚瑟，我离开塔兰后，特瑞斯坦的养子留下治理城镇，莫嘉娜威胁要他的命！他跟着我长大，我不能……”

亚瑟笑了笑，怒火从他的冷静中爆发出来。他猛地把罗比的遗物抖落在阿古温面前。

“特瑞斯坦的养子不能死。可罗比死了。盖乌斯也差点死了，在陨王峡谷，我的人九死一生，全是侥幸才没全军覆没！威胁或利用都无法为你脱罪，阿古温，我现在就可以判你死刑。”

“我知道，亚瑟——我是说，陛下……”阿古温嗓音颤抖，“但，求你……求你饶我一命，你母亲——”

亚瑟闭上眼睛：“别提我母亲。”

“——也会为我求情。”

“我说了别提我母亲！”亚瑟吼道，“你竟然还敢说她会为你求情？”

“我，”阿古温咽了咽口水，向前膝行两步，“我只想请求一个机会……我愿意赎罪，求……”悔恨似乎已将他淹没，“我是塔兰的博阿斯家族最后的继承人，你知道这一点，亚瑟。”

亚瑟默然转身回到王座，缓缓沉进椅子，日光自他背后那扇窗沉落下去，勾勒出山形椅背漆黑的廓影。

“特瑞斯坦舅舅没有亲生子，”他低声说，“你是博阿斯家族的最后一脉。”

“是的，”阿古温勉强笑了笑，“你母亲的家族，她的徽章……”

亚瑟不再开口，但阿古温知道他心中所想。他知道他。他绝不可能忍心……

“陛下，我请求一个机会，弥补我的过错，不，不是弥补，是付出我应付的代价。”阿古温面带谦卑，嘴角的颤抖透着畏惧，“求您饶我一命。”

“我正听着。”亚瑟说。

阿古温直视亚瑟的眼睛，和伊格莱恩一模一样的眼睛。然后他张开无形的套索，勒在他亲姐姐唯一儿子的脖子上。

“我把城堡的防卫安排透露给了莫嘉娜，她一定会从下城区混进来破坏婚礼，她说除了她，无人能戴上那顶卡美洛的冠冕……”

回忆在酸腐的空气中消逝，阿古温坐回墙角，那破旧垫子所在的位置。

走廊上的火把拉长牢门的影子，他闭上眼睛，听着暗处老鼠的拱动，一幅残酷的图景在他面前缓缓展开。魔法撬松通往森林的密道之门，清除堆积的石块和堵住道路的铁闸，赫利奥斯的半支军队钻进狭长的管道，一步一步迈进卡美洛的心脏，婚礼，盛宴，城堡里的人在欢笑，而一群老鼠……一群饥饿的老鼠，正在角落里迫不及待啃噬腐肉。

他闭上眼睛，丝毫没有睡意，这注定是个不眠之夜。

镜子里，西雅正用一把牛角梳子手法轻柔地为她梳理长发。

米西安一早就坐在了这儿，衬裙外裹着一张丝绒薄毯，注视着镜子。西雅和另外两个卡美洛的女仆忙忙碌碌，摆好沐浴的水桶，准备好橄榄油调制的香水，抱来崭新的婚礼上要穿的裙子。那条裙子淡黄的底色譬如早春的新蕊，自两肩垂下薄纱，轻盈柔顺的裙摆上用银线绣着奈米斯的雄狮图腾。它并非她拥有最美的裙衫，但它注定会成为最特别的一件。

西雅为她将头发挽起，没有镶嵌任何珠宝，在亚瑟履行他那一半仪式的时候，她要去城堡外，去下城区的民众之间，让三位挑选出来的孩童把橡树花、绣线菊和金雀花别在她的头发里。随后他们会在广场上燃起圣火，她要慢慢绕行三圈，接受人们的祝福，每一圈都将一样指定的物品投进火堆。接下来由一位年长老者在她的发梢和裙摆洒上祈福的药水。人们在日出时分就会宰杀一头公牛，她将捧着缠绕柳枝的牛角回到城堡。

午后有短暂的休息，她最多能坐下来进一点水和蜂蜜，就要开始换衣服、整理头发、重新佩戴首饰。典礼的钟声响时，她得在两队仆从的伴随下走向大厅，登上王座，聆听两国代表冗长的祝辞，朗读她父亲——罗多国王的信函，最后宣誓。依照传统，那时她才终于能见到亚瑟。

加冕典礼结束后是晚宴，城堡的宴会厅早已装点一新，厨房从前夜就开始忙碌，城区最中央的街道上摆放着许多张长桌，王室将与平民分享欢庆的美酒与食物，烛火会燃烧整夜不熄，没有人待在家中，人们都会围在竖琴旁边，唱歌和大笑。

而她和亚瑟将拥有他们的第一个夜晚，不在她的寝室，也不在他的，新房间已经准备好，铺上了最好的丝绸和鸭绒，蜡烛里添上熏香，墙壁装点着槭树叶和紫罗兰。她捧回的牛角也将被安放在那儿。

“您真是美极啦。”西雅咯咯笑着在她耳边说。米西安回过神，眼前的镜子反射出她的影子，她淡红如傍晚云霓的脸颊和嘴唇。她看见自己的嘴角稍稍抬起，变成一个有些怅惘、但依然满怀期待的微笑。

“把你的甜言蜜语收起来，留给今晚某个幸运的骑士吧。”她侧过头，视线仍留在镜子里。

西雅红了脸颊，米西安站起身，女仆手脚很轻地取走她肩上的薄毯，把一条淡雅的绸裙铺好，由她迈步而入，绸缎从下往上滑过她的身体，系带一道一道绑紧，直到她不能呼吸。

一切准备妥当，屋门打开，卡美洛那位大个子骑士带着他的手下正等候在外。

“上午好，公主殿下。”帕西瓦尔行礼微笑，“婚礼日开始了。”

亚瑟跨出浴桶，擦干身上的水珠。新衬衣被叠地棱角分明，摆放在一旁的矮凳上。让乔治去裁缝那儿取婚礼的新衣绝对是个错误，现在他甚至不太想穿这件太过整洁的石榴红色衬衫。

他站在屏风和窗户之间，把腿伸进新长裤略微紧绷的裤筒，午后的光线穿过彩色玻璃，在他赤裸的肩背投下淡蓝色的菱形。

我做了正确的决定。他想。

但另一个声音在他脑海中说，真正正确的人不需要说服自己。

他记得上午他见了许多使节。国王、领主和贵族们送来礼物，镶饰柳叶图案的成对项圈、嵌满宝石的大肚银壶、沉重的黄金马具……他一一接受并欢迎，书记官作登记的羽毛笔快得看不清。然后他去场地上，骑士们以剑击响为他祝贺，献上自己猎到的最珍贵的毛皮，以示对他的忠诚和对新王后的赞美。

繁琐的仪式之后，他被杰弗里请回房间。他需要沐浴，换下锁子甲，穿上礼服再回到大厅，参加真正的加冕典礼，也就是说，婚礼。

他试图想象当年他父亲和母亲的婚礼，王子和公爵之女的正统结合。他不知道他们那时是否相爱，从来没人告诉他。他和母亲唯一的对话是通过莫高斯召出的幻影。乌瑟总是说他有多么怀念伊格莱恩，亚瑟怀疑其中有多少是因为爱，多少是愧疚，多少是失去本身带来的遗憾。

然后，突然又不突然地，他以一种仿佛经年已逝的轻柔想起格温娜维尔。他发现自己原谅了她。

对兰斯洛特的嫉妒，对他们的背叛的愤怒，像一具剥落已久的蛇蜕，空洞地埋藏在树叶间，而蛇已游走。

他平静地想着即将到来的婚礼，还有莫嘉娜的计划。如果要推行魔法的合法，莫嘉娜是必须妥善解决的威胁，他应该组织一场会谈，和他的姐姐，他们毕竟血脉相连，应该好好谈谈。莫嘉娜曾经那么善良，即使高傲，依然善良。如果魔法能够赢得合法地位，他看不出卡美洛和莫嘉娜之间为什么没有比仇恨更好的路走。

亚瑟从屏风后走出来，刚要吩咐仆人为自己更衣，一眨眼发现背着手站在那儿的不是乔治，而是梅林。

“下午好，陛下。”梅林咧开嘴微笑，走上前弯腰拾起衬衣，熟练地抖开，找到领子，往亚瑟头上套。

亚瑟有些吃惊，任凭他抓起自己的手腕塞进袖筒。衬衣的材质很轻柔，贴在皮肤上像另一层皮肤，梅林耐心地将他胸前的系带扎好，手指灵活地翻动。他注视亚瑟的领口，而亚瑟注视他低垂的眼帘，记起前天他急切愤慨的反对。

梅林后退一步，盯着自己系好的细绸带，表情显得满意。他转身取来外套，短外套是比衬衣稍深一些的红色，背后用金线绣着卡美洛的龙徽，两襟盘绕着华丽的螺旋纹，领子很精神地立起。

亚瑟将两手伸进去，梅林从他身后绕到身前，整理好衣襟处的暗扣，把一条镶嵌着红水晶、风信子石和月长石的弧形银饰带佩戴在他胸前，饰带两端连着双肩，像一弯横挂的浅月。梅林专心致志对付那些繁琐的搭扣和别针，亚瑟几乎能感觉到他的呼吸吹到皮肤上，看见他细密如丝的睫毛因手下出了点小错而不解地扑动。

“或许我们该叫个人来帮忙？”在饰带沉重的一端第三次从他肩头滑下去时亚瑟说。

“不，”梅林果断地拒绝，拉扯饰带的动作变得有些赌气，“这是我的工作。”

“没错，”亚瑟斜眼看自己的右肩，“而我的工作是在钟声响前赶到大厅，以免被所有使节见证在婚礼上迟到。”

梅林赞同地叹了口气，他捏紧那本该牢牢扣住的地方，说了一个短促的咒语。

亚瑟给了他惊诧的一眼。

“呃，”梅林说，“这样它就会黏在上面，扯都扯不下来。确保你在大臣和使节面前形象完美。”

“魔法还没有合法。”亚瑟一字一顿地说，“别逼我总是提醒你。”

而梅林转转眼珠，偷偷摸摸地笑了笑。他打理好亚瑟上衣肩窝处的皱褶，弯下腰去为他穿上靴子。最后是披风，一条崭新的披风，用刻着栩栩如生展翼之龙的胸针别在锁骨处。

终于，他的手指从亚瑟身上离开，视线在他身上来回了几圈。

“唔，感谢魔法，”他满意地点点头，“蛤蟆有时也能变成英俊的国王。”

他及时而灵活地跳开，躲过了亚瑟的典礼佩剑。

“你看来一点也不紧张。”梅林说，像是期望他能有一点紧张，希望他冒冒失失弄丢了什么，而非冷静地打点完毕，走出寝室。他转过头看了一眼梅林，男仆再一次改变了容貌，浓密的头发和胡子遮住了耳朵和下巴。

“我为什么要？”

“这是……”梅林轻轻耸肩，眼睛里闪烁着为难，“你的婚礼。”

亚瑟脚下的拍子稳定平缓，“我的公务。”

他等着梅林再来一段演说，然而身旁静悄悄。

人们应该因为爱而结合。不该因为利益。他自己在心里补上了梅林的论点。如今他可以反驳他，不是所有爱都强大不可撼动，他确信自己爱过格温，也确定格温爱过他，但是爱没能阻止他们关系的基石分崩离析。

在大厅前的走廊上，骑士和仆人已经在等待，他该和梅林分开了，因为他要率先走进去，而梅林要跟随在仆人中，手里捧着鲜花、角杯或别的传统而愚蠢的东西，停留在角落。

他会在台阶上等待米西安公主走近，执起她的双手，宣布她为王后。为什么不呢？也许将来的某一天他会爱上她，爱上一位美丽的公主绝非什么困难的事情……

亚瑟停住脚步，在分别之前，他转向梅林，问了最后一个问题。

“你认为爱是什么？”

梅林意外的表情就像他突然问他“愚蠢”要怎么解释。亚瑟接着也感到愚蠢和可笑。

但梅林开口了，有些踌躇。

“爱是……”他说，目光与亚瑟交汇在一起，他似乎有好些种答案，能写一份五页羊皮纸的演讲稿，故而不知道怎么在一句话之内将它表达出来。

杰弗里出现在走廊尾端，无声地提醒亚瑟时间已经到来。亚瑟点点头，不能再拖下去，他准备离开，而梅林就在这时补完了句子。他浅蓝色的眼珠滑过一抹湿润的柔光，亚瑟似乎觉得他在笑。

“爱就是，”梅林说，“等待与坚持。”

“……以此祝福卡美洛与奈米斯，愿两国友谊长存，世代和平。”

米西安一直得体地保持注意力集中，虽然这把宣读信函的声音比她父亲的还要更加严肃、古板，身上的这条裙衫也似乎在腰腹处比以往更紧。她和亚瑟并肩站在台阶下，面向一双王座，聆听最后一段致辞。典礼中途有两次，她注意到人群中有人在走动，这本不应该发生，第二次，那位叫高文的骑士甚至悄悄穿过所有人走到前排，对国王比手势，他走动时差点碰倒花柱，过后急匆匆离开了大厅。米西安明白有什么地方出了小差错，但从他们的反应看，那差错仍在控制之下。

城堡今日的安防很严密，尤其在领主、贵族和使节云集的南侧。米西安告诉自己应当放下心来，亚瑟轻轻皱着眉头，她猜测他是在担心高文的手势，还是在思索婚礼本身。

终于，所有的致辞都已结束，亚瑟步上台阶，转过身来面对她，在这身不常见的金红色的华丽装束里，他显得英俊非凡。

米西安知道就是此刻。她将十指轻递进他掌心，亚瑟礼貌地握住，指引她走上台阶，和他面对面站立。

“以神圣的律法赐予我的权力……”

米西安胸膛中的搏动加快，右手边，杰弗里捧起的丝绒软缎上安置着璀璨的王后冠冕。她注视着亚瑟的眼眸，自己在其中的倒影，他确实回望着她，但他的眼神却像透过她看着别——

一声惊骇的轰响，大门突然张开，所有人的注意都被吸引向声音的来处，莱昂骑士大步冲了进来，脸颊边有一道伤痕，他因守卫任务没有出席婚礼，但他……不，不对，米西安认出他脸上的神情，那绝不是恶作剧或者喜悦。亚瑟的手掌在她的手指旁骤然缩紧，她的耳朵里充满了宾客们四起的低语。

“陛下，我们遭到攻击，来不及拉响警钟，太快了！敌人直接出现在城堡内部，围——”

他还没能说完，门外惨叫迭起，半空投进来一样东西，走道两旁有人看清了那是什么，四周顿时响起仓惶惊骇的尖叫。米西安也看到了，血淋淋残缺不全的肉块沉闷地砸落在地，那是一个卡美洛骑士的头颅。

一簇箭雨蓬勃而入，叫喊声、推搡声刹那间充满了大厅，墙边所有的卫兵都行动起来，有人被箭射穿了肩膀。米西安好像陷入一场混乱奇怪的梦境，亚瑟松开了她的手，从她皮肤上消失的温度仿佛昭示着永恒的失去。她一瞬间心慌不已，下意识地挽留，但亚瑟手中已接到了不知是谁抛来的剑，他镇定紧绷的声音压住了人群的嘈杂。

“守住大门，所有人从角门向一楼撤离，帕西瓦尔！”

厅内立刻组织宾客的疏散，混乱的人潮中，米西安确定有些人不属于他们，有些人——她瞥到掀起的外衣下暗藏的刀锋——亚瑟转身抓住她的胳膊，她正要开口，已经被坚决地推进另外一双手里。

“保护公主。”他说得简短干脆，一只手解去披风扔在地上。

“亚瑟——”米西安挣扎，身后的人握稳她的手臂，阻止她靠近亚瑟的背影。

“我们得离开这儿。”那声音紧张但不容反驳，她被一股坚定的力道带着转身，倏而瞥到制服的一角。是个男仆，是个卡美洛的仆人——亚瑟将她交给了一个仆人？

一支箭嗖地从头顶飞过，扎进墙壁上垂悬的旗帜，米西安听见西雅在尖叫，她回头寻找，女仆惊慌地向她跑来，但一具倒下的尸体很快隔断了她们相连的视线。

大门关了一半，有人在向外闯，有人冲了进来，有人直接在人群中拔出刀剑，她认出其中几个是参加婚礼的领主，贵族小姐们哭泣着尖叫，许多使节没头苍蝇一样乱撞，她已经找不到亚瑟，也分不清敌我，地板上有血，像蠕虫蜿蜒爬行……米西安试图冷静，纵使双肺填满冰冷的恐惧。她被那双臂弯保护着推出一扇隐蔽的侧门，石墙在火把下泛出寒光，那人带着她往前跑，她被自己的长裙绊住，滑倒在地。一双臂膀扶她站稳，男仆屈膝蹲下，捉起裙子美丽的后尾。

“请恕我冒犯。”

他果断从脚踝处撕开她的裙子，奈米斯的雄狮裂成两半，留在地上。米西安喘息未定，男仆站起身，这次她看清了他陌生的面容，他的眼睛。难言的异样搅浑了她心头的直觉，感觉还未成形，她的腿又不得不在僵硬中奔跑起来。走廊尽头，两个穿皮革战衣的陌生男人堵住了道路，他们脸上有刺青，不是任何国王军队的标记，倒像是死刑犯的烙印……

一瞬间，这两人被向后抛起，重重磕在石墙上，兵器坠地发出刺耳锵鸣，米西安惊诧的视线移向挡在她身前的人。

“你是……”她的嘴唇被颤抖的字眼撑开，男仆背靠在走廊转弯处探头侦查，确定安全后，他抓住米西安的肘弯，领着她迅速离开。

米西安确信他眼睛里的金色刚刚熄灭。

“梅林。”她说，胸口一阵恍然大悟的震颤，几乎将心脏逼停，她挣开他的手，退后在墙边，“你是梅林。”

他没有死，他没有逃走，他一直在这儿，在城堡里，在亚瑟身边。

而亚瑟一直知道。

男仆紧张地观察前后，呼吸急促：“请相信我，公主，我得把你带到安全的地方。”

米西安记得梅林对她念咒的嘶嘶声。她当时根本无法确定他是否要害她，他……

男仆向她伸出手，眼里是急迫的泪光，“快。”

米西安牢牢盯着他的眼睛，像要掘出什么秘密。然后，她抓住了他的手。

“婚礼上的人是谁？”她在裙子的束缚下尽可能加快步伐，“刚刚的人是谁？”

梅林带她绕进眼花缭乱的小路，背后有人追了上来，再一次，他伸出手，手腕向左一抖，魔法让他们的脑袋狠狠撞在墙上。

“我希望我知道。”他回答。

米西安听出他的声音也在颤抖，像根绷紧的弦。敌人出现在四面八方，米西安对这些入侵者一无所知，但她已经意识到他们无处不在，像一望无际的田野上黑压压的蝗虫，几步之外，一个卡美洛的战士被两把剑穿透腹腔，钉在墙上。

“这条路不能走了。”梅林说。

他们后退，墙壁两侧的火把燃烧成飞龙，冲向对面，烧着入侵者的头发胡子和衣角，逼得他们四散分开。

梅林破开一扇锁住的门，领着她从仆人用的小路绕圈子。米西安竭力维持镇定，他的气质果决又冷酷，和数天前打猎时跟在亚瑟马旁、浑身挂满松貂的男仆截然不同。

到达最角落的防御区时，米西安的背后已完全汗湿，双腿麻木，盘好的头发向下散落，梅林为她抵挡了大部分攻击，除了一根箭矢擦破了肩袖处的薄纱，她毫发未损。有人来接应他们，是帕西瓦尔。亚瑟带领莱昂和一些忠诚的领主抵抗攻击时，他保护一些宾客先后撤到了这儿，曾是陈列厅的大房间被改建成了伤病室，御医诊治伤员，仆人们来来往往端着水盆，泡着浸透血的布巾。有人放火点燃马厩阻止城堡里的人逃跑，只有寥寥几匹马被抢救出来。依兰和高文在下城区奋战，一部分贵族已经趁路未堵死离开城堡，向森林里逃去。

米西安在弥漫的恐慌中一眼发现了一个奈米斯的骑士，他的左腿受了伤，坐靠在一根柱子旁。

“孚尔林！”她奔过去，那骑士立刻要站起来行礼。

“我正担心您，公主！我们在殿外守着，突然雇佣兵就冒了出来，”孚尔林一口气急着说，“我还以为是卡美洛在搞鬼，直到他们的骑士也中箭。您还好吗？这是您在卡美洛第二次，第二次身陷险境！”

“这和卡美洛无关。”米西安说。

门开了，进来的是高文，肩上驮着一个失去左臂的战士，血像活泉不断从肩头的窟窿里渗出。与此同时，梅林扯下卡美洛仆人的长背心，在御医的呼喊声中冲了出去。

米西安转回头，“你还能骑马吗？”

孚尔林疑惑地点点头。

“我要你现在就走，去奈米斯给我父亲送信。”

孚尔林深吸一口气：“这种时刻我怎能离开您？”

“我如今是卡美洛的王后，”米西安缓慢而威严地说，“是亚瑟王的妻子。我命令你为使节，去奈米斯求援。”

她两颞的血管在紧张地跳动，加冕仪式还未完成，但孚尔林不知道这一点，她父亲也不知道。

“——现在。”

孚尔林欲言又止地凝视她，最终，他低下头，“遵命，殿下。”

他立刻扎紧腿上的止血带，跛着脚走了出去。

米西安扶住额头，抵挡片刻的眩晕。接着，她向那断臂的伤员，向御医走了过去。

血溅脏了她精致的裙面，她挽起袖子。

“让我来帮您。”

亚瑟用力拔出剑，这具沉重的身体在他面前倒下。

他听得一清二楚，自己粗重的呼吸和剧烈的心跳，以至于身后那道轻轻的问候反而变得模糊。

“多么高尚的国王，亚瑟，战至孤身一人也要坚守阵线，因此你的子民——甚至仆人能够逃走。”

她一如既往的嘲讽令他怒极反笑。

“莫嘉娜。”

“在想我究竟是怎么做到的？”莫嘉娜黑色的裙摆拖过黏稠的血泊，“悄无声息，来到城堡里，好送你一个噩梦。”

亚瑟转过身，他握紧手里的剑，手臂上的肌肉绷得酸痛，上一个牺牲者的血从垂下的剑尖滴落。

莫嘉娜的微笑流露出伤感：“你今天可真风光，弟弟，让人看一眼都会灼伤眼睛。和你相比，我是阴沟里的腐肉，泥潭里的烂疮，只能藏在不见光的角落，永远活在阴影里。”

亚瑟站在原地不动，她的目光滑过他绣有金线的短衣，胸前镶着宝石的银饰带，走到他身前。这条饰带始终没有在战斗中脱落，是因为梅林为它施了加固咒，而今宝石溅上血痕，恰如卡美洛被阴霾掩蔽的光辉。

“是什么让你变成现在这样，莫嘉娜？”他开口，直视他姐姐布满血丝、被恨与泪一同染湿的眼睛。

“我们曾是朋友。”

“我们曾是。”莫嘉娜轻声赞同。

“因为魔法？”亚瑟说，眼底一阵阵炽热的刺痛。他已经准备原谅魔法，准备接纳魔法，准备和莫嘉娜好好谈谈，让卡美洛成为巫师们公平的国度。

而眼前只有一场血腥的屠戮。

雇佣兵和卡美洛战士开膛破肚的尸体像祭品似的围在他们周围，墙角，毫无反抗之力的女仆在逃跑时被割开喉咙，为婚礼日所捧的花漂在她凝固的血泊中央。高文在战斗中途通报过一次下城区的沦陷，他还能保持冷静，那是因为他听不到遥远的惨叫。

亚瑟左肩后方被剑刺伤的伤口发出燃烧般的刺痒，源源不断的悲伤，源源不断的愤怒，像永恒的厉火炙烤着他的心。

莫嘉娜唇边冰冷的笑意冲淡了她眼中的悲凉。

“没错，亚瑟。魔法和卡美洛之间没有第二条路可走。”

亚瑟的嘴角提起一线颤抖的弧度，“的确。”

长剑刺进莫嘉娜肋下，女巫发出窒息般的痛呼。亚瑟抓住她背后的衣裙，拧动剑柄。莫嘉娜的蓝眼珠毫无温度地望着他，紧接着，从她空洞的瞳孔向外晕开一抹金色，一道蛮力击打在亚瑟胸前，他的手从剑柄上滑脱，后背撞上坚硬的地面，地板上尖锐的划痕撕裂了他的伤口。

“别毁了你漂亮的新礼服，弟弟。”莫嘉娜缓缓抽出剑，“我是古教的最高祭司，你的剑杀不了我。”

亚瑟挣扎着爬起，莫嘉娜抛出一个咒语将他重新按倒在地。两队人从她身后围上来，合拢成一个圆圈。

身着皮革甲衣、背上绑着刀剑的雇佣军首领在她身侧，手中勾着一小串沾血的葡萄，他带着残忍得意的微笑，摘下一个葡萄扔进口中，缓慢咀嚼，然后将果皮吐在脚边卡美洛骑士的尸体上。

阿古温出现在另一边，视线坦然与亚瑟相对。

“请恕我失礼，陛下。”他整理好自己身上脏皱的白衬衣，仿佛那是公爵的华服，“我刚离开地牢就赶着来见您。”

亚瑟死死盯着他，顿悟的目光断续闪动，先是愤怒，悲哀，然后是深深、深深的麻木。

他笑了一声。

“……你曾以我母亲的名义乞求，你曾以她的名义发誓。”

阿古温扯高嘴角，“你的母亲，我的姐姐。当然了。否则我如何赢得你的同情，让你相信我最后一次？”

“啊哈。”雇佣军头子往半空地吹出两粒葡萄籽，“我本该夸公爵大人的聪明，可也许你的这位国王太好糊弄了。”

“赫利奥斯。”莫嘉娜冷冷警告，“希望我们干正事时，你的葡萄吃完了。”

亚瑟闭上眼，口中有血味，痛苦如带倒刺的刑鞭鞭笞他的灵魂。这是他的错，全是他的错。他的轻信和自负、他错误的决策再一次证明了他不值得被追随，不值得被信赖。他将本该被保护的人推向死亡，他将他的战士们推向死亡。惨叫和恸哭在他脑海中回响，他不知道那是谁，但他无止境地为之自责。他的过去是虚假，他的一生是谎言。他无法战胜龙，无法战胜不死大军，他无法战胜滴水兽或黑巫师，他无法战胜，无法，无法，无法无法无法……

他只是个普通人，一个普通人。可普通人不会让城池沦陷，他人受难。

莫嘉娜向他缓缓步近，魔法使他只能跪在地上，膝盖沉重如灌满了铅。

“你我都曾生活在谎言中，不同的是，最终我选择了真实。”她俯下身，冰冷的手指环住他的脖子，扳起他的下颌，“即使你现在跪在我脚边，向我求饶，告诉我你愿意让魔法回归，我也不会信你。亚瑟。我已经受够了把恐惧和希望寄托在别人身上。王权在握的人稍稍改变主意，我的命运就会天翻地覆——我受够了。”她残酷地笑了笑，“只有戴上冠冕，我才能真正掌握自己的命运。”

命运？亚瑟听见心底的嘲笑。他向她投去怜悯恻然的凝视，“你的心已经锁死了，冠冕也无法让你获得自由。”

莫嘉娜松开他，举起剑，一瞬间，亚瑟以为她要用它刺穿他的胸膛，他平静地等候，他想起梅林，想起下午他为他更衣时灵活翻动的手指，想起他的笑容，他说“我相信你，一直都是”。

他丝毫不惊讶自己会在最后时刻想起他。他低下头，胸前的月长石微亮如星辰。但愿梅林能帮帕西和盖乌斯救更多的人。他知道他会。

剑光一闪，亚瑟强迫自己睁着眼睛。

血从莫嘉娜腕骨处的剑伤向下流淌，蜿蜒过她的掌心、五指，像吐信的蛇滑过沙地。他的姐姐半跪下来搂住他，将手温柔地贴在他跳动的心口，鲜血抹红了衣襟金色的绣纹。她念咒语的声音像一支沙哑的思乡曲。

亚瑟的心脏骤然剧痛，血液仿佛再也无法流向四肢。他浑身发冷，手脚麻木，莫嘉娜一放开他，他就软倒在地。

“我的心锁死了，你的也是。”莫嘉娜轻柔地说。她挥挥手，周围的雇佣军纷纷拔出剑斧。赫利奥斯扔掉剩下的葡萄，饶有兴趣地拍拍手。

叮呤。莫嘉娜将剑扔到亚瑟面前。离去前，她最后一次看向他。

“至少我给你战斗至死的荣誉。”

雇佣军分开为她让道，亚瑟模糊意识到她黑色的裙尾消失在眼角。他的脸颊沉重地贴着地面，任何感觉都在减退，只有心脏的颤抖，只有莫嘉娜的血渗透他的衣襟、穿透他的皮肤、像一道锈蚀的锁链从肋骨中穿过、缓慢勒紧。

他不知道她到底在他身上做了什么，魔法没让他立即死去，但他胸口的一眼漩涡正把体温从手指和脚底吸走，卷入荒芜黑暗的空洞。

“你就是改变不了，”他沙哑着，笑着说，“莫高斯知道你这么拖泥带水，肯定很失望。”

“拖泥带水？”莫嘉娜说，“是赫利奥斯想要见识你的身手，而我怎么能拒绝一个朋友的请求？”她停下来，像想到什么有乐趣的事，“我为什么不直接杀了你，亚瑟，因为我在乎你的尊严。毕竟你是卡美洛的国王，战绩显赫、名声响亮，只有公平的比武才配得上你。瞧，以前你只需藏在角落，等着别人为你摧毁生命之杯；只需装装样子，就能坐享其成……这会让人怀疑你的实力。现在，证明自己的机会终于来了。”

雇佣兵爆发出哄笑，赫利奥斯笑得最大声。他们吹出嘘声，开始在他周围走动，敲打武器、兜着圈子，像鬣狗围绕受伤的狮子，还没有一个敢打头试探。

亚瑟也想笑几声，但他发出的是断续的喘息。剑离他太远了，他眨掉眼睛里的血，摸索向前，月长石和红水晶在地上刮出刺耳的声响。

“但愿被你赶出卡美洛之前，梅林有教你如何真正与魔法战斗。”莫嘉娜轻轻一笑，脚步重新响起，而后消失门外。

亚瑟颤抖的手臂够到了剑柄，但它从他不再灵活的指尖滑开，震动着着在潮湿的地板上滑到几寸之外。

“喔，喔！我们的国王拿不起他的剑了，”赫利奥斯假惺惺地鞠躬行礼，“要我扶您起来吗，陛下？”

他们发出更大的笑声，这笑声让亚瑟咬住了牙齿。

他知道自己应该捡起剑。他应该捡起剑，站起来，战斗到最后一刻。如果莫嘉娜想要这些拿斧头的鬣狗来羞辱他，他就该昂起头颅，告诉他们谁才是真正的狮子。他要拿起剑战斗，就像他一生中无数次做的那样，就像他一生中第一次做的那样。

他应该捡起剑。

他撑起身体，手肘像脆裂的枯木，莫嘉娜收紧他双肋的锁链越收越紧，他甚至难以呼吸。

但他抓住了剑，膝盖跪地，缓缓爬起身来。

雇佣兵在他周围停止走动，笑声消失了，赫利奥斯拔出了刀，深色的皮肤上浮现出既厌恶、又轻蔑的神情。

刀刃劈开空气，亚瑟抬剑回击，猛烈的震动让本就拿不稳的剑瞬间脱手，摔落在地，他踉跄着后退，身后不知道是谁往他腰侧猛踢一脚，左膝跪倒在地，髌骨传来剧烈的疼痛，他将内唇咬破，才不让自己蜷缩起来。

“哇，哇哦，”赫利奥斯用靴子踩住他的剑，“这游戏太无聊了！我原以为亚瑟王总是比武场上的冠军。”他噙着假笑，向周围看看，像要找什么证据，“哦，我忘了，他更爱好和平。一点儿不像我们这些靠战争才能活着的蛆虫。”

雇佣兵们哄然应和，向地板啐口水，用靴子击出鼓声，用口哨代替号角。

“原来你这么有自知之明。”亚瑟轻声说。他抬起眼皮，从汗湿的额发下瞥视他，纵然他看到的只是模糊晃动的影子。

雇佣兵头子发出几声冷漠的讥笑，“又或者，他本人的每一场比武也都是靠作弊才赢得的。”

剑从赫利奥斯脚下被踢出来，滑到他身边。

亚瑟趔趄着站起来，这次他分不清有多少人涌了过来。右侧划来剑光，他挥剑格挡，但被匕首刺中的的却是左背；他挑开赫利奥斯的刀刃，同时有人用链锤攻击他的膝弯；眼前一阵突如其来的黑雾，他退后，又被推回战圈中央。

胸膛里的漩涡吸走了更多血液，寒冷与黑暗逐渐降临，积攒起来的力量像羽毛般不堪一击。他不知道自己哪儿在流血，或者当他再一次试图捡起剑的时候，是谁踩住了他的手指，谁向他啐了唾沫，谁在踢他的胸骨。

莫嘉娜是对的。他从来没学会如何真正战斗，不是与魔法，而是与命运。他总是能赢得胜利，熬过磨难，那原因不是他，而是梅林。

卡美洛根本不需要他。人们需要的是一个新国王。更有力，更睿智，更强大。梅林需要的也不是他，他能找一个更好的盟友，争取巫师的自由。也许他应该死去，也许他的死亡能够消解莫嘉娜的仇恨，终结无辜者身上的灾难。在过去，他拥有许多纯属谎言的荣誉，然而死亡，是他真真正正，能为卡美洛做的最后一件事。

越来越模糊的视线中，他看见自己穿着锁子甲，双手捏成拳头，在帐篷中静静等候。帐篷掀开了一角，高大强壮的武士在场上角力，所用的长枪是两个他这么长。看台上，他父亲漫不经心地拍掌。“快！别让他得逞！”人们在喝彩欢呼。有人走近他身后，手掌搭上他尚且年幼的肩膀，“你要战胜对手。亚瑟。不仅是为了让你父亲满意。你必须战胜对手，不在乎他比你年长多少，强壮多少，因为这是你唯一的选择。”

“我唯一的选择。”他点点头，“为了卡美洛。”

“为了卡美洛。”对方满意地按紧他的肩头。

他牵了牵嘴角。

无论卡美洛是否还需要他，他的命运都已注定。

为了卡美洛。

他将死去。


	4. 第四章  死里逃生

“梅林……”

他依稀听见有人在呼喊。

“梅林，”那声音挣扎着说，“是你吗？”

通往城堡南面的道路几乎全都被堵死，走廊坍塌了好几处，依然畅通的地区，帕西瓦尔和高文正与敌军激烈交战。

他已经用魔法攻击了一次堵路的巨石，石头炸开，变成更小的碎块，但道路依然被更深处的石头堵塞着。

就是这时，他听见有人在喊他。

“莱昂？”他认出那个沙哑的声音。

“在这儿。我的腿被压住了。”莱昂的声音大了点，“我身边还有两个人……我们没来及跑过去。”

“我来想办法。”梅林说，他奋力摸索着里面石头的形状，“……亚瑟呢，亚瑟在哪儿？”

他咬牙试着能否搬动它们，再把石头炸碎很有可能会砸伤莱昂和他身边的人。

“我们一直把战线向前推，但是，”莱昂断断续续地回答，“后来他命令我，保护从地穴逃上来的人和宴会厅里的仆从先撤退。”

梅林的心脏猛地缩紧，锋利的石头划伤了他的手。

“谁和他在一起？”

不是莫嘉娜。不是莫嘉娜。不是莫嘉娜。

“有两个领主，他们……”莱昂说，“我和他在西南角的大厅分开。”

梅林咬牙扒动积石，石头从豁口滚落到地面。魔法在体内汹涌挣扎，意欲冲出来炸毁整条走廊。他能想到的最严酷、最危险的情况，就是亚瑟留在南侧，而莫嘉娜已经来到城堡里。

可他知道那就是亚瑟的行事方式。

他要帕西瓦尔保护婚礼的宾客，他要高文和依兰保护下城区的居民，他要梅林保护米西安公主，他要莱昂保护宴会厅的仆人。

他要所有人在自己之前脱险。

这该死的就是亚瑟·潘德拉贡的行事方式。

梅林的眼睛变成了金色，积石在流血的手掌下融化。他一眨不眨地对付着剩下的石头，直到双手沾满血与灰，眼睛酸痛不已。不一会儿，走廊已经清出一条狭窄的通道。

莱昂的腿被压在两块长石板下，腿骨断了，一侧脸颊也肿着，眉弓上有个伤口。梅林解救他的腿时，他对他比划了一下，梅林明白他是指他的容貌变了回去，但再管理易容已经没有任何意义。

“打进来的是南方的雇佣兵，”莱昂喘着气说，“一些人脖子上有刺青。我听说佣兵头子招揽各国出逃的死刑犯，这群混账，他们怎么能悄无声息混进城堡……”

身边的人扶着他艰难站起，是城堡的绘图师傅和他的学徒，那瘦削的男孩垂着头，额上有一道长长的伤口，脸色灰败极了。

“盖乌斯在防御区。”梅林简短地说。他没再停留，立刻向南边奔去。莱昂跟着喊了一句什么，被他抛在身后成为模糊的风声。

他只是不停地跑、跑。

追赶着时间，忍受着挤压他脏腑的一阵阵痛苦。

莫嘉娜有一支雇佣兵，而他从来不知道。

在他和亚瑟忙于纠结魔法、谎言、背叛、纠结这一切的一切……在亚瑟带他藏匿于城堡，主持关于他的庭审，为他研究解放魔法的律法时……阴谋早已在眼皮子底下蠢动。他应该早点醒悟，他应该意识到，莫嘉娜对他的陷害不过是幌子——一个让亚瑟分心，让他也分心的幌子，而她想要的是整个卡美洛。

这全是，全是他的错。

阿古温的话不停在他意识深处回响。

“你是压垮国王的最后一根稻草。”

他跑过楼梯，跑过巷道，掀翻迎面而来的一个个敌人，直到听到西南角的旁厅传来哄笑和刀剑的碰撞声。

那声音让他全身的血液都凝结起来。

山洪般的力量撞开门扉，第一眼所见的画面在他撕扯欲碎的脑海中模糊了，因为魔法已经先于他的意识、先于愤怒、仇恨和痛苦，疯狂地冲了出去。

他忘了有多少个人、他们拿了什么样的武器；忘了谁在逃窜、谁对他举起十字弓；忘了走廊上涌进几队追兵，什么人在嘶喊、挥舞刀剑。

在他的印象里，他所做的只有一件事。

他只是走过去，到他的国王身边，拭去他脸上的血迹，攥紧他的手，撑住他的身躯。

他只做了一件事。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡是卡美洛的国王。

国王不会倒下。

莫嘉娜走出大厅，门在她身后关上，无法关住的是雇佣兵嚣张的哄闹。她没有停顿，径直向前，哄笑阵阵涌起，各种兵刃的鸣响，“国王拿不起他的剑了！”赫利奥斯粗野的喊声在其中分外突出。

她感到满足，同时胃部泛起恶心，像饥饿许久终得饱餐，吃的却是最讨厌的腌鱼。她已经有两年没吃过这种发臭的鱼了——她已经两年没有回到卡美洛城堡。有的只是风雪里的漂泊，陋屋中的囚居。

除了血腥味，城堡本身久违的味道也汇聚在她的鼻尖，从古老的石墙里，从松柏灯油和毛毡壁毯中，微弱而不懈地散发着，教她回想起数年前走在其中的那个无知而充满恐惧的自己。

有那么一刻，莫嘉娜认为她该调转方向，回到那间长厅，亲眼目睹亚瑟死去。亲眼目睹他被羞辱、被宰割。但她没有。腌鱼再一次堵在她空虚的胃部。赫利奥斯是个细嚼慢咽的人，有自己的一套游戏规则，她可以放心。亚瑟绝对挣脱不了血源诅咒，那是莫高斯教给她的最后几样东西之一。

金发女巫临终前扭曲而解脱的微笑依稀又浮现在眼前，莫高斯留存的痕迹已经所剩无几。她留给她的手镯被送了出去，换取关于艾莫瑞斯的情报。她本人早在死亡前就被摧毁，就在这条走廊上，当时屋子里的人——兰斯洛特，盖乌斯和梅林，莫嘉娜一个都没有忘记。兰斯洛特不仅死了，还帮了她一个小忙；盖乌斯是个行将就木的老头；剩下的只有梅林，梅林毁掉了莫高斯，毁掉了生命之杯，毁掉了一切。

毁掉了一切，只为了亚瑟。

莫嘉娜眯起眼睛。她会回来取亚瑟的尸体，只要那具尸体，奄奄一息，渐渐冰冷。国王像笼中困兽一样死去，她会为他造一座石棺，也许只是空棺，而她则拿他去喂秃鹰。

乌瑟。亚瑟。潘德拉贡的血脉。下一个是谁？下一个将被审判的是谁……

阿古温快步从身旁赶上来，“莫嘉娜，”他伸手，“殿下，让我……”

她折起胳膊，避开他的触碰。阿古温的手在空气中停顿了片刻，犹豫着垂下去。莫嘉娜向腕部一瞥，血在苍白的皮肤上留下一道道蛇形的曲线。她按住伤口，周围的肌肉在魔法的热力下渐渐收紧。

“城堡是我的了吗？”

“北面，”阿古温说，“北面还有最后一处防御区，但他们撑不了多久。好些人在往森林里逃。”

“派人去森林打猎。搜索所有出城道路。”莫嘉娜说，“抓不住大臣，就抓他们的妻子和女儿。抓不住领主，就去抓他们的继承人。不能为新王朝效忠，就将变成无用的狗。”

“已经有人对您效忠。”阿古温说，语气让莫嘉娜觉得他正在得意地舔她的裙角，“有的旧贵族愿意改善他们的忠诚。只要你能恢复卡美洛旧日的税收和等级制度，保证他们的利益，还有更多的人会支持你。”

“其中有你的功劳，对吗，”莫嘉娜说，“说明你在亚瑟的王廷里没有白待。”

“你可以依靠我。”阿古温说，“我说过。而不是赫利奥斯。”

他们转过弯，又走上楼梯，来到走廊尽头的房间。火把熊熊燃烧，一些被俘虏的大臣、爵士和女眷拥挤着跪在地上，被雇佣军和阿古温的亲兵包围。靠近门口的是两个领主，莫嘉娜顺手拔出雇佣兵束在腰间的佩剑，用剑尖挑起其中一个的脸。

“奥斯里克。”她认出来，“你为亚瑟战斗，表现得很英勇。”

“感谢您的夸奖，”奥斯里克从牙缝里说，“对国王效忠是我的义务。”

“亚瑟不再是国王了。”

“他仍旧是。”奥斯里克说，“而某些人永远不是。”

莫嘉娜的剑滑下去，出乎意料地，她割断了绑着他双手的绳索。

奥斯里克愣了愣，似乎不确定是否应该站起来反抗。但突然，他被一道气流拖拽着甩到房间中央，周围的人尖叫着向后退缩，许多黑蛇凭空出现，向这位领主游去。

“莫嘉娜——”阿古温说。

“你呢，”莫嘉娜转向另外一个领主，“埃德？”

奥斯里克没有发出任何惨叫，沉默耗尽了他所有的毅力。女人们在啜泣，声音被恐惧压得微弱，旁边的一位老议员晕了过去。

埃德躬了躬身，嘴角挂着一抹虚弱的笑容，“愿您赐我同样的荣誉。”

莫嘉娜满足了他，放他与奥斯里克作伴，蛇缠住他的手脚，蛇信探进他的耳眼，他的眼珠向上翻滚着，身体剧烈颤抖。

“把这些人带去地牢。”莫嘉娜转过身，低声吩咐阿古温，“分开来关。我要他们好好品尝恐惧，等时候差不多了，再单独请回来，招待美酒与食物。”

阿古温脸色发白，视线仍锁在交叠的黑蛇上，他静静点了点头。

“现在跟我去找一样东西。”莫嘉娜把剑扔到地上。

阿古温一怔，“王冠在你原来的寝室。”他说。

莫嘉娜冷笑，“我并不急着戴它。”

“你不……”

莫嘉娜盯着远处的墙壁，“拿下卡美洛只是最容易的部分，我要找的东西，远比王冠更重要。”

盖乌斯抓起一把切碎的龙牙草拧出汁水，浸湿干净的白亚麻布，米西安帮他把布剪成了小块。他的房间在沦陷区，一位骑士冒着生命危险取来这些仅有的药材。没有药炉，也没有研钵，他尽己所能，确保每个伤员都能得到一些治疗，或者至少得到一些安慰。

莱昂被绘图师与他的徒弟架着送到防御区来，同时带来了国王的命令。

“王城的居民——”莱昂在盖乌斯掰正并固定他的腿骨时嘶声喘息，“——得撤离。附近有些，有些地方肯定还没被占领。”

依兰往自己左胳膊上缠绷带，牙齿衔着一端，一圈一圈绕紧，“最坏的消息是下城区基本沦陷了，等城门升起来，人们一个也跑不了。”

“你们可以去奈米斯。”米西安插话说，“我已经派人向我父亲传口信。”

“不行……”莱昂否定，“奈米斯太远。下城区的居民不可能一下子都走那么远，来不及了，我们先去森林。然后再计议。”

他依靠着一条腿和手里的剑站起来，组织还能勉强行动的伤员与居民一起撤退。

“那亚瑟呢？”米西安说，四处想抓到一个人来询问，“亚——”

“公主，”莱昂说，“他要求您平安。如果卡美洛撑不过今夜，至少您不能成为莫嘉娜的俘虏。”

依兰补充，“不到最后一刻，亚瑟不会离开卡美洛。您必须先走。”

帕西瓦尔从前线撤回来，梅林不在，得由他继续保护米西安公主。她神色痛苦地被带走，可自始至终没有掉一滴泪。

“您也得走。”一片混乱中依兰抓住盖乌斯的袍子。

盖乌斯继续切碎龙牙草，轻轻地耸耸肩，“我只会拖累你们。”他看了看四周，重伤的战士躺在临时拼凑的长桌上，“他们还需要我照顾。”

刀刃压下去，草汁溅了出来，盖乌斯朝大门望了望，梅林从那儿出去仿佛是几年之前的事了。

“我和高文会守着。”依兰仿佛知道了他的想法，“我们会守到底。”

骑士捉起剑又跑了出去，左臂刚缠的绷带已经被血洇湿。刀从盖乌斯手中滑开，就像他的力气再也无法捉住一把小刀，而切一根龙牙草已经再没什么意义。

他深深，又无声地叹了口气。

他站了站，重新拿起小刀。然后是枯爪根，沉默地往伤员走去。

第五次将削出的粉末洒上伤口，盖乌斯终于听到一声令他心脏猛颤的声响，他回过头，大门撞开，梅林几乎是倒在了离他最近的一把椅子上。但真正倒下的不是他，他脸上和身上的那些血也不是他——也许有那么几处是，盖乌斯来不及分辨。

任何字眼都是徒劳。呼唤任何神祇都是徒劳。他以一个年迈老人难有的速度来到他们身边，艰难地把亚瑟架起来到抬到长桌上。

“我试过……”梅林说，胡乱抹了一把脖子上的血，流箭擦破了皮肤，可他浑然未觉。他没看着盖乌斯，也没看着亚瑟，他不知道该看着哪儿，“我，我当时就试了，可我没法……”

“他的肋骨断了。”盖乌斯很快检查了一遍，“背后和右肩的伤口最深……但外伤都可以处理——陛下？陛下！”他呼喊着亚瑟，轻拍他的脸颊，没有得到任何回应。

“你能治好他，”梅林的目光不再飘散，他绝望又笃定地盯着盖乌斯，就像盯着最后一根稻草，血在苍白的皮肤上触目惊心，“你能治好他，盖乌斯，你肯定能，你需要什么，我这就去拿，所有东西，任何，我现在就去——”

“梅林！”

梅林被盖乌斯的语气震在原处。如果不是他马上就要跑回被重重包围的沦陷区，盖乌斯也许会把音调稍稍放低。

“拿着。”老御医抓起一团干净的布帛，浸过龙牙草汁，强迫梅林按住自己的伤口。后者怔了怔，可那团布在他脖子上不过待了片刻，就被无意识地扔回桌面。梅林跪到桌边，握住亚瑟的手，视线停留在国王寂静不动的眼睑上。

“我的魔法没管上用，”他说，“我知道它在这方面一直不……可这回一点用也没有。我没法唤醒他，或者让他的体温回来，或者。”他突兀地停了下来，像是憋回了什么急于冲破牙关的不详词语，“盖乌斯，我只想杀了那些人……那时候，我只想……”

盖乌斯没法再继续看着他，他仿佛被一种内在的东西狠狠鞭笞着。

老人垂下眼皮，探手试亚瑟的额温，亚瑟又湿又冷，像一团从水中捞出的软絮。他的呼吸微弱到腹部几乎不起伏，他的脉搏……盖乌斯压紧手指，以为自己找错了位置，他又压紧一些，盯着亚瑟礼服下露出的手腕。

他的脉搏很长时间不出现，接着猛跳一阵，然后又沉寂下去。

梅林的眼睛随着盖乌斯神情的变化越来越绝望。

“我不觉得这是普通的刀剑伤造成的。”盖乌斯说，“并不确定，可……”

梅林胸膛起伏，点了点头，“是不是——”

“是诅咒。我想只有一种诅咒能造成这种症状。”盖乌斯说，“血源诅咒。以活人的鲜血为媒介，施咒者用的血和受害者越同源，它就越强悍。它就像用一个人的血吞噬另一个人的……这是古教最隐秘的祭祀法术之一。”

“莫嘉娜。”梅林轻轻说，“莫嘉娜。”他掐住了自己的手心，“……我还以为我赶得及。”

他凝视了一会儿大门，抬起头来，“怎么才能治好？”

盖乌斯认为说出这几个字是他最为艰难的举动。

“我不知道。”

“你肯定知道！”梅林说，“你肯定……办法就在你脑子里某个地方，盖乌斯，求你想想！”

“就算某本书里记载了治疗方法，”盖乌斯说，“它也在沦陷区。”

“所以我要回——”梅林立刻站起来，门突然开了，打断了他的话。

高文冲进来，带着一身浴血的热气，“我们快顶不住了，”他气喘吁吁，猛然刹住脚步，“老天，这是怎——”

他冲到桌边，瞪着亚瑟，“为什么你们不给他包扎，瞧他流的血！”

他瞪完盖乌斯，又瞪了梅林。

“事实上，”盖乌斯说，“他现在已经不再流血了。”

“他的血甚至不能往外流了。”眼见高文蹙眉，他轻轻补充。

“什么，”高文翻了个白眼，“往这儿捅一刀，血应该像他妈翻倒的酒桶——”

“那就是问题所在。”

梅林紧抿着嘴唇，下颌微微颤抖，盖乌斯怀疑他脑子里正在想什么。

依兰也冲进来，“防线快崩溃了，”他说，“雇佣兵不要命地往这儿冲。”

“我要去找莫嘉娜。”梅林说，“我要让她解除诅咒，无论……”

“不。”盖乌斯抓起一些干净的亚麻布塞进梅林怀中，“你现在要做的是带亚瑟走。我这儿没有多少草药，等你出了城堡，去森林找吊钟花和蓍草，在血液方面它们总是有效。”

“你的脑子完蛋了。”高文说，“就算你能搞定十个雇佣兵，你也搞不定一百个，何况还有个女巫。你得走。”

“盖乌斯——”

“总有人需要留下来做英雄。”盖乌斯微笑着。

“是啊，”高文活动活动脖颈，挑起一边眉毛，露出一副玩世不恭的表情，“总有人要。”

他和依兰彼此点了点头，然后依兰过来给了他一个相当有力的拥抱。

“哇哦，”高文说，“这倒是第一次。”

“快走吧。”盖乌斯帮着将亚瑟从桌上扶起，手臂搭在梅林和依兰肩头。

梅林回头看了一眼，得到盖乌斯和高文肯定的回望后，他搂紧亚瑟的腰，消失在几根廊柱后。

“我猜没人阻止我们变成英雄了。”高文咧开嘴，把剑举到身前。门外传来一声震耳轰响，像什么大东西被推倒。

“对我这把老骨头，”盖乌斯抻直后腰，轻轻锤了锤，“这真的挺划来的。”

草药、霉菌和焦糊锅底味充满房间，阿古温皱了皱鼻子，暗地里闻着自己的衬衫。奥斯里克被揪拽着跪下时朝他吐了吐沫，雇佣兵们无礼粗鲁的推搡留下了沾汗的脏手印，他拿定主意，一有机会就要换下并扔掉这件恶心的囚衣。

油灯在墙壁上发出昏黄光晕，到处是倒下的柜子。碎裂的陶罐在靴底嘎吱作响，湿滑的药草像长腿蜘蛛从碎片里溜了出来。

墙角几只翻倒的长木匣引起了莫嘉娜的注意，她屈膝蹲下，用两根手指拨开最近的匣盖。匣子里头堆着几种颜色不一的药石，除此外别无他物。第二、第三个匣子也一样，她抖落裙摆，站起来把匣子踢回角落。

“这屋子你之前搜过？”

“当然，”阿古温大步跨过地上的狼藉，小步赶上莫嘉娜，为她打开里侧的小房间门，“搜出来几本魔法书，统统烧了。一根长法杖，我想是白桦木的。”

“别的呢？”莫嘉娜推开他，走向梅林的床铺，对他提到的法杖毫无兴趣。她的眼睛变了颜色，窄小的床板掀翻起来砸到窗户，床单被褥统统撕碎，枕头里的杂色禽毛雪花般乱飞。

“你应该挖开每一寸地面、撬开每一寸墙壁。”

阿古温低哼一声，“在亚瑟眼皮子底下？”

莫嘉娜抚过床头矮柜上的蜡烛、蔫萎的烛芯、底座上的灰尘，拉开抽屉，拨弄里面寥寥几样杂物，“你就这么怕他？”

“那时我需要保持表面的恭敬。”阿古温说。他移开目光，环顾四周，这不起眼的屋子四壁徒然，即使住在这里的是个法师，他也依然是个仆人——仆人，平民，下等人。

他记得梅林缩在地牢角落，在被火把的光焰刺到双眼时下意识抬起手遮挡，他是那样瘦削、苍白、令人厌恶。

就是这个瘦削、苍白、令人厌恶的下等人，害得莫嘉娜奄奄一息蜷在树根下发抖。他将她抱回小屋去时，她像只受伤的鹭鸟，血液冰凉，羽翼惊颤，刚从致命的陷阱里挣脱。

如果有机会，阿古温想烧毁的可不仅仅是几本书。这个脖子已经伸进绞刑架的巫师从城堡逃走后，他期望烧了这床、这桌椅、这衣柜、甚至是这间屋子。他有理有据，巫师碰过的东西都应该烧了。但是，当然，大概是看在盖乌斯的份上，亚瑟没有同意这过激的提议。

他只能一心为莫嘉娜捧上卡美洛的王冠，不惜赔上名誉、性命和塔兰城的一切，用至高的权力使她免受噩梦侵扰。可莫嘉娜却说“比王冠更重要”的东西在这里，一个仆人和仇敌的房间。

“依我看，”阿古温说，“为什么您不先加冕，过后再交代这些琐事？”

“是啊，为什么不？”莫嘉娜说，回头瞧了他一眼。这一眼让阿古温想起爬上奥斯里克身体的黑色蛇群。他突然喉咙发紧。

“如果事情按计划进行，艾莫瑞斯应该死在绞刑架上。”女巫说，“现在呢，他死了吗？”

阿古温笑叹，“莫嘉娜。殿下。你不必再害怕艾莫瑞斯。你是古教选定的祭司，你流着王室的血，你拥有军队，还有王位，很快会有一大批古教的信众前来投靠你。而他什么也没有。即使他没死又怎样？一旦城堡彻底被我们控制，我立即带人去搜捕他。”

“你在魔法上的短视有时让我烦透了。”莫嘉娜冰似的眼珠直盯着他，“直到婚礼之前，你已经去森林里搜捕他好几天，而你搜到了什么？你连他影子的边角都没踩到！”

阿古温只觉得脸上火辣辣的，莫嘉娜的目光又冷又滑，他想申辩几句，她却接着说：

“你不必再去找了。”

女巫的声音变低，嘴唇几乎没动，“纵然亚瑟是个自负又无情的潘德拉贡，他也一定会回来为他复仇。”

阿古温的心弦顿时变得柔软，他想到走到莫嘉娜身边抚慰她，但迈出了半步，又停下。

“我会保护你，”他柔声道，“让我保护你。”

莫嘉娜轻轻笑了，“保护？我真感动。”

“我愿意做任何事。”阿古温激动地说。

莫嘉娜瞟了瞟床头原本的位置，“那你可以从挖开这面墙开始。”

“只要你想找的东西在这里，我现在就挖。”

莫嘉娜眯了眯眼，然后摇头，“我不知道。”她说，“换做我，我一早就会为这东西找个万全之地，妥善地藏好。”

“你指的东西究竟是什么？”阿古温忍不住追问。

莫嘉娜抬起头。阿古温循着她的视线望去，窗外天色已擦黑，下城区有火光，不是晚祷或庆祝新婚的烛火，是雇佣军点燃了民居屋顶的茅草。

“一把剑。”

“剑？”

“剑。”莫嘉娜说，“能够摧毁生命之杯，能杀死饮过杯中血的不灭灵魂。这是普通刀剑根本做不到的。后来有人指导了我，只有比杯子本身更古老的魔法才能毁掉它，而比古教更古老的魔法只有一种……”

她停了停，阿古温的神经不由绷紧。

“龙的魔法。那是一把巨龙锻造的剑。”

“所以你想要——”

“我要拿到它，公爵大人。”莫嘉娜讥讽地撇撇嘴，脸上划过一片阴冷，“这里有一把剑，强大到能克制所有魔法……那意味着它必须握在我手里。”

走廊上一阵急促的脚步，几个亲兵冲进了房间，把御医东倒西歪的罐子踩得更碎。

“殿下。大人。”领头的喘着气，“旁厅里……旁厅里……”

“你的舌头如果没什么用，”莫嘉娜说，“我可以帮你把它拿掉。”

阿古温两步上前，抓起亲兵的一侧肩甲命令他站好。

“有人闯进了旁厅，带走了……”亲兵咽了咽口水，似乎不知道该选择哪个词，最终，他心惊胆战地张开嘴，“……带走了国王。”

“我们往哪儿走？”依兰气喘吁吁，瘫倒在地，抬起胳膊用绷带擦拭额头。

梅林没有应声，他们藏身在一丛漆黑茂密的灌木后，亚瑟的脊背紧靠在他怀中，了无生气的沉重。有一小段路，梅林在驱壳里感觉不到脏腑，只有一片深厚的、又黑又冷的沼泽，逐渐往下陷没。

他知道他们必须歇一会儿。依兰奋战许久，还受了伤，体力已大不如前，光是从城堡逃出，越过封锁线，就耗费了他们太长时间。天已经黑透，月色稀薄，看不清森林间的路，也不能生火。

还能往哪儿走？他想。首先要找到一个地方，相对安全，能让他寻找水源和草药，处理亚瑟的伤。然后要再找一个地方，能长时间停留，计划后续的去路。

草丛里的石子硌得膝盖发痛，脖子上的箭痕也开始刺痒。亚瑟柔软的金发贴在他的肩窝，轻而凉，像夜间降落的薄雾，随时可能消散于无形。他并不是全然没有知觉，有时他的手指微微颤动，有时是眼睑，这些动静让梅林的心跟着猛跳，像雨滴落在干裂土地，所有种子都为希望而震动。

但真正的雨始终没有来。

“去艾尔多。”他用力揉了揉鼻子，“我们去艾尔多。”

依兰搁下手臂看着他，“太冒险了。村庄里人多口杂，容易泄露行踪。”

“艾尔多的人不会，”梅林说，几只小虫循着血腥味在附近飞舞，魔法冲出去，接近亚瑟的那一只骤然燃亮，跌落在草地上，“他们记得他。”

依兰摇摇头，“‘记得’表示他们有加倍的机会认出他，出卖他。”他压低声音，“即使是你的家乡，我也要说这不合适。”

“事情不是……”梅林打住，“你不知道当年的事。相信我，没有地方比艾尔多更可能收留我们。”

依兰将信将疑，往灌木的缝隙里瞟了一眼，远处依稀有火光一闪而逝，梅林认为那不太像错觉。

“格温也在艾尔多。”他又说。

依兰抬起头来：“什么？”

“我告诉她如果没有别的地方去……”

“我不是在——”依兰低下头，手指在剑柄上合拢又松开，“天啊，我——”

“嘘！”梅林打断他，他听见窸窣声响，仿佛有人正在远处的草丛里穿行。

“该死。”依兰咒骂，将剑抽出一段。

“不。”梅林按下他的手。灌木丛的缝隙后面，火星越来越清晰，从夜色中凸显成一条条橙红色的光迹。

“再等等。”他目不转睛地盯着他们。

“是搜查，”依兰循声判断，“不是追捕。”

光点近了，梅林让一个短咒从牙齿间发出，二十步外的一棵树摇出动静，接着是一连串树枝碰撞的声音，领头的人吹响口哨，转眼间所有火光都往那儿移动。

“我们得快。”梅林把亚瑟的一条胳膊架上肩膀，“他们可能会警觉。”

依兰望着他没有动，梅林停了下来。

“我知道好几种法子，能耍着小狗们绕圈子玩。”依兰说，眼睛微微闪烁。

“……你听起来越来越像高文。”梅林指出。

“哦，别让他听见，”依兰翻了翻眼珠，“他铁定得意忘形。”

“我能掩护我们，”梅林用食指点点自己，“你留下太傻了！”

“我们应该分头走。”依兰抓住他的肩膀，又看了看亚瑟，“你明白这种情况下怎么才能增加胜算。林子里的小狗只会越来越多。莫嘉娜的怒火一定点燃了狗尾巴——”

“别管狗尾巴了。”梅林朝他染红的绷带努嘴，“你不能独自挡住所有人。我能想象莫嘉娜的怒火。如果她亲自来搜捕，你对付不了。”

“我又不打算挡住他们。”依兰咧开嘴，“我只计划在错误的方向上拖一拖。”

“依兰——”

“嘿，梅林。”依兰耸耸肩，“以前有兰斯洛特，后来有高文，骑士就是要用生命追随他们的国王，你知道我也渴望有机会，对吧？”

两人沉默了一会。

“照顾好他。”依兰说，“运气好的话在艾尔多见。”他向森林深处望着，火星在缓缓移动，“但愿莱昂和帕西瓦尔已经走了足够远。”

屋子很小，柳条和黏土砌成的墙壁歪斜得令人担忧，窗户是几根树枝，朝着黑洞洞的森林。气温明显下降，火是奢侈的，任何屋子里有人的信号都不能留下。

亚瑟需要温暖，空洞的窗户和藤条编的矮床铺给不了这一点，好在梅林的运气足够好，他找到一张陈旧的剥坏了的狼皮，清除灰尘后勉强能用。

这个临时的藏身处可能曾是个猎人小屋，墙上钉着野猪首级，他还翻出两把剑和一个空的皮箭筒、几套粗麻布衣服。剑刃有细小的缺损，其中一把削卷了刃，离锋利差得远，衣料也粗糙破旧，缀着蛀洞，但他祈祷它们都能派上用场。

蓍草很好寻找，即使黑夜里也能辨识出它的芳香。他用箭筒从小溪里汲了水，草地上的声响让他警惕了许久，盯着对岸昏魅的树影直到确定那不过是一只小型动物。盖乌斯塞给他的干净布帛足以用来简单清洗和包扎，麻烦的是吊钟花，他不敢离开屋子太久，而夜色又是那么浓密，他在每一道树根下不懈摸索，满手泥土，而后突然意识到眼下并不是花朵开放的时节。

事实断松般倒塌，令人泄气地横隔在路中央，梅林拼命回忆盖乌斯那本大厚书里关于吊钟花其它形态的描述，那一页近在咫尺，却怎么也无法在脑海中翻到。为什么他从没有真的努力地做个草药学徒？吊钟花，吊钟花，他不停默念，仿佛多说几次它就会自己闪着光从地底冒出来。

如果再找不到，他就不得不回屋里去。每当赶回去查看，触碰亚瑟的手，确定他的呼吸，梅林都觉得他的脉搏比之前更微弱。他不知道亚瑟的伤势能拖多久，只有一种药能不能够起效，一切都不确定，一切都得希求运气，即使尽了全力也没有回报，从来都是如此，永远都是如此。

他抓起一把泥土，狠狠砸向远处，土块发出声响，即刻被黑夜吞没。他仰起头，把衣袖压在眼睛上，吞咽着鼻腔里向后涌流的酸热，一次一次数着呼吸，直到耳朵深处的尖鸣减弱，潺潺的溪声再度清晰。

胸膛里的沼泽随着肺部起伏，不断往上移动，侵吞他的理智。“管它的。”他咕哝着擦了把脸，摊开手掌，燃起一小丛极可能致命的亮光，重新开始寻找，辨认吊钟花珍贵的茎脉。

在距离小屋不远的一处林间空地，他终于找到了它，只有一株，还在幼年，连叶子都极为细嫩。

你得开花。梅林心底有个声音在极端地朝它吼叫。他把双手深深插进泥土，感觉到湿气填满指缝。一股催促的力量从掌心流进根须，花茎在生长，叶片延长，终于，茎上鼓出一朵花苞，很努力地抬起头，静悄悄在黑夜里绽放了。

他掐下花朵，再一次重复相同的过程。掐下第二朵、第三朵和第四朵。吊钟花很快被折磨地衰败垂死，他用衣服搂起一小堆花朵，飞快地跑回了小屋。

树枝撑起的窗牗在亚瑟脸庞上投下浅淡的阴影。他和这间荒废的屋子仿佛融为了一体，衣衫上华美的红色和金色在黑暗中成了深暗的遗迹，有个古老的诅咒在他的血里作祟，那张狼皮甚至让他看起来更像是躺在祭台上。

银饰带的边缘在微弱闪烁，宝石黯淡无光，梅林想解开它，但这条带子却怎么也解不下来。他怕牵动亚瑟的伤口，只试着扯了一下，便怔怔停住，想起是自己早先加上了一个咒语，确保它在任何情况下都不可能被扯掉。

那一片刻像是一百年前发生的梦。

一百年前，他们在淡蓝色的午后光线中解决这条饰带的麻烦，亚瑟提醒他魔法仍然非法，不过他没有真的生气，他的态度克制，平静，捉摸不定。可能还有些茫然，因为他后来突然问“你认为爱是什么”。

如果有什么最为诡异的征兆，那就是亚瑟突然在婚礼之前思考“爱是什么”。

梅林吸吸鼻子，不再犹豫，用魔法从中间掰断了银花纹。带子发出沉闷的断裂声，一颗宝石滚到地上。

他脱去亚瑟的衣服，清洗双手，再照料所有伤口。盖乌斯说的没错，它们都没再流血，而这种泛白的死寂比鲜血更加可怕。他一处一处包扎，尽力不去想如果诅咒好转，它们同时开始出血要怎么办。吊钟花和蓍草包在布里，挤碎出汁，滴进亚瑟的嘴唇，梅林同时试了几个他熟悉的治疗咒语，无论有没有用，他全都试了一遍，也许有的是两遍。

他总觉得做完这一切天就该亮了，可时间仿佛根本没有流逝，黑暗依旧沉重，近似永恒，他撕出一件虫驻得厉害的衣服，挡住了窗口的微风。

接着，他守在床旁坐下，感觉到一种最可怕的空旷。他再也没有什么好做的了，剩下的只是等待，他不信任等待，等待意味着交给命运，向命运乞求它的慈悲。

梅林盯着亚瑟寂静的脸庞，期待他突然睁开眼。他没有。

他俯下身，把耳朵贴在亚瑟胸口，等着聆听胸膛里传来的跳动。

他决定不向命运乞求，他决定直接对他说话。

“如果你不醒，”他轻声说，“我可能会做出一些可怕的事……你想不到有多可怕，你的脑子没受伤时就不那么灵光。”

他的嘴角微微牵动，手指在亚瑟身下的狼皮上收紧。又黑又冷的沼泽已经顺着骨骼爬满全身。

“真的，它快要淹没我了。而我……我有些害怕。所以，”他闭上眼睛，感觉一行有温度的液体从鼻梁上滑过。

“好起来，求你。”

他在一个梦中见到了梅林，他猜测这是通往灵间的道路上必经的梦。有些奇怪，它有点儿不像是梦，而像千真万确发生过的事。

梅林坐在溪边的石头上，耐心地打磨一把剑。溪水淙淙，落叶被水流送上浅滩，在他脚边打旋。亚瑟隔着一道松柏望着他，剑刃闪闪发亮，磨剑石发出悠长、规律的吟响，他望着他来回重复地打磨剑刃，心底填满了奇妙的平静——他似乎不该拥有的平静。

溪流深处有一眼漩涡正吞噬着周遭的草杆和树叶，把偶然冲来的断枝拖入口中嚼碎，天空中似乎也有这么一眼漩涡，撕扯和吞噬着世界的一角。可那声响模糊又遥远，在微风和鸟鸣中他感觉到的只有静谧。这感觉让他想起每一次夜宿郊野，睁开眼睛看见晨光洒在梅林的耳廓上；或在城堡某些重要的仪典前，见到他匆匆忙忙捧着一堆高高垒起的器具赶到。

他从来不知道自己有意记过这些画面。这都是些微不足道，每日发生的小事。但他确实记住了，记在不曾察觉的地方，记了很久，很久。

然后他发现自己竟然在微笑。

风突然刮大，风声绵延不绝，像一阵突如其来的催促。它摧枯拉朽、势不可当地刮过亚瑟的身躯，几乎使他站不稳。他已经不再是国王，不再是人间的生灵，他正走在死亡的去路上，他的灵魂已经由另一世界所征召，这是事实，不容抗拒的事实。亚瑟低下头，深呼吸一口，转身踏上满地厚软的松针，准备顺从风的引导步入松林深处。

但石头和剑的响声使他又停下了脚步。梅林就坐在那儿，就在咫尺之外，为什么他不去和他告别呢？也许现实中已来不及，梦里总是可以。

他回头看着溪边那个熟悉的身影、那件经年不变的棕色外套，下定决心，上前拨开苍翠的松枝，走进阳光里。

“嗨，”他舔了下嘴唇，感到有点滑稽，“我得走了。”

梅林让剑搭在膝头，手里继续干着活儿，心不在焉地答道：“再等会儿行吗？我这就好。”

阳光落在他的发梢，像一层筛下的金粉，松林深处浮动着烟蔼，鸟鸣三两起伏。这样一个离别的日子实在美得过分。

字眼卡在亚瑟的喉咙里，他费了点劲才把它们挤出来，让它们像句平常的答复。

“不……恐怕不行。”

梅林停下动作，回头看着他，眉尖微微耸起。过了片刻，像意识到亚瑟不会改主意，他把磨剑石放到一旁，在裤子上擦了擦手：“呃，好吧。我们去哪儿？”

我们？亚瑟想，这倒是一个好词。他说：“没有‘我们’，只有我。”

梅林露出询问的神色。

“我得一个人走。”

梅林眨了眨眼睛。“哦，”他说，“你一个人。”

“没错。”

梅林一副被逗乐的表情：“那倒很新鲜。别的不说，祝贺你终于、终于决定学学怎么喂马和煮菜了。喏，”他伸手一指他背后，“也许你得从第一步——找到你的马和锅学起。”

“我没开玩笑。”亚瑟一动不动，只是看着他。他希望能再多看一会儿，以至于他把这句话说得很慢，“这次是我一个人。”

笑意从梅林嘴角褪去，这回他开始困惑了。

“但是，为什么？”

“因为，”一把钝得不像话的锉刀一点一点磋磨着亚瑟的心，“因为我要去的地方你不能去——你不准去。明白了吗？你得好好在这呆着。不许跟着我，不许教我太早见到你，这是条命令。如果你胆敢违反……我肯定人们篮子里的剩菜还在想念你的脑门。”

为了效果逼真，他伸手向他脑门上敲了一下。梅林本能地躲闪，嗤地笑了一声。他那表情仿佛在说，憋住不挖苦亚瑟贫瘠的威胁带给他的痛苦比受菜刑还更多些。

“哈，”法师的眉毛向上飞舞了一下，声音有些沙哑，“根本没这种地方。除非你要去和某个穴居怪变的公主谈情说爱，那样的话我绝不跟去。”

亚瑟对他的迟钝忍无可忍。他张了张嘴又闭上，“别再犯傻，我已经死了”差点儿就要从舌尖上蹦出，可心头涌出的酸楚刹那间阻止了他。不知怎么，即使是在梦里，他也不愿意抛出这样的事实，毕竟这是他们最后一次相见，而他为他们选择了一个如此壮丽秀美的森林——

他突然意识到这是他选的。溪水、阳光和鸟鸣。像许多个他们游猎过、穿行过的山谷的集合。

风又在刮，在他自己的灵魂里刮，因而梅林丝毫没有察觉。亚瑟以罕有的耐心沉默了片刻，抬眸望进他的眼睛：“梅林，你瞧，一辈子里你不可能总跟着我，我们总得分别，而这就是时候了。”

梅林满不在乎：“那我就在这儿等你。”

亚瑟的舌头结住了。梅林把手里磨好的剑插进松软的砂石地，拍拍屁股站起来。“怎么？”他说，“我不去了，我在这儿等你。”

“你在这儿等我？”

“嗯哼。”

“可我不回来了。”

梅林瞪大了眼睛。

“你这傻瓜。”亚瑟又重复一遍，“我不回来了。”

梅林保持着双唇分开的表情，保持了许久，时间仿佛静止，接着——

“你不回来了？不回来了？”他像对每个字都有一百个质疑，这些质疑像群鸽子疯狂地扑棱着翅膀扑到亚瑟脸上，“怎么——就因为你是你，所以可以说走就走、不给一句解释，就这么一走了之，说你不回来了？！”

他的胳膊也像不知道要朝哪儿甩。亚瑟心烦意乱地捋捋头发，这是他的梦，可梦里这个梅林他却掌控不了，这个梅林就像有自己的人格，有自己的主意，不愿过来给他一个拥抱，然后祝福他，像他想象的那样简单地完成告别。

“你把卡美洛放在哪儿，你把……”梅林像是被自己的急切噎了一下，“把需要你的人放在哪儿？”

怒火腾地在亚瑟心底燃起来，梅林以为他愿意离开吗？他以为他愿意吗？可这个世界上只有一种命运，那就是死去。死去就是他的命运！他注定要为卡美洛而死，他人生中的最后一项任务就是为她而死。诚然他曾犯过错，盲目过，独断过，自负过。可他也努力过。他试图纠正所有他未曾意识到的错误……魔法，背叛，婚姻……可最后他依然只有唯一的命运要完成。现在他完成了，他死了，于是他就得离开他在乎的、该死地在乎着的一切，永远离开。

“卡美洛没有了我依然是卡美洛。说不定是更好的卡美洛。”他生硬地说，只回答了前半句。

“不，”梅林说，“当然不！”

他像一头发怒的小豹子那样气势汹汹，亚瑟不愿和他争吵，可眨眼之间，心头的闷火已叫他冲口而出：“你根本没明白！这不是我的选择，当路来到脚下，我就必须走！你等着也没有用，我不可能再回来了！”

“我是没明白！”梅林吼回来，“你有你的路，我有我的，我说了我要等你，那我就是决定哪也不去！”

树林开始晃动，阳光碎成一条一条，大风再度刮起，亚瑟忽然意识到没有时间了。

“听着，我——”

梅林根本不在乎他要说什么，仍旧固执地盯着他：

“无论你去哪儿，无论你去多久，我都在这等你。你听到了吗？我都在这儿等你——”

“你不——”

狂风忽然撕碎了画面，他向后跌入一片黑暗。不！不行，他想，怎么会有这种无可救药的傻瓜，怎么会有这种病入膏肓的白痴！他必须制止梅林，必须制止他——他挣扎着，像在深水里无用地划动，与拉扯他的力量较劲，全然忘记了这不过是一个梦。

他得回去，哪怕再说一句话——

随后他突然被无处不在的疼痛淹没。

他吸进沉重的气体，不仅沉重，仿佛还裹挟着荆棘的细刺。他躺在一片温暖的包围中，到处都在痛。

过了一会，他才喘息着习惯了身体的知觉。睁开眼，首先看见的是椽木上残破的蛛网，一只瘦小的蜘蛛徒劳地晃来晃去，想要修补它。四周空荡、昏暗。胸口压着什么安静的东西，他艰难地抬抬脖子，梅林枕在他的绷带上，两臂紧紧夹在他胸胁两侧，好让一张毛皮能从身下包裹住他。

再次见到梅林使亚瑟恍惚了片刻。梦境和现实混淆起来，他下意识地闭上眼睛再张开，烟霭浮动的松林和闪亮的溪流渐渐消失。他想起了卡美洛的沦陷，莫嘉娜的冷笑，雇佣军的狂妄。刀、剑、斧头熠熠的寒光。

而他竟然还活着。耳畔充满莫嘉娜气急败坏的嘲讽：“瞧瞧吧，威武的国王，又一次依靠魔法来保住小命。”她抿紧嘴唇，用阴狠又伤感的目光看他。而他确实是依靠魔法才躺在这里，不是吗？……

他模糊的视线又重新在梅林眉宇间聚拢。

为什么那儿有泥土？

他忍着从前后各处传来的疼痛，抬起麻木的手臂，试图抹掉梅林额头上的脏污。指尖刚触碰到发梢，梅林忽然惊醒，眼眸反射地变成了金色，几乎从凳子上跳起，就像守夜的战士就地拿起弓箭。

多少次，他在亚瑟门外、在粮仓和营地里值夜的时候，总能在后半夜打起瞌睡。高仰着头，背靠墙壁，张开嘴吹出呼噜。必须用水浇他，用手拍他的脸颊，用脚踢他的膝弯，他才会迷糊着醒过来，不知道就此放过了多少小偷、探子和刺客。

亚瑟从来没看见他这么、这么警惕过。

他几乎想露出微笑，再说几个夸奖的字，可惜喉咙发出的是碎裂的不成词的声音。

梅林一点不在乎他发不出像样的音节，他睁大眼睛，扑过来摸索亚瑟身上的狼皮，颤抖着将他从中解开，脸上是一种做梦般恍惚的神情。然后，那双浅色眼睛里突然冒出感激的泪光。

“你好了？老天，你好了！”他轻轻嚷着，拿手背飞快地抹了一下眼角。亚瑟感到一阵难以言喻的酸楚，心脏跳得如此费力，像只蜷在雪里、冻得奄奄一息的老猎犬。他终于找回了声音，尽管听起来虚弱又古怪：“……我刚刚做了一个关于你的梦。”

“关于我？”梅林摸上他的脉搏，笑了一下，泪光中似乎闪烁着由衷的快乐，“我？”

伤口在重新出血，也许出得非常厉害，“哦，该死。”梅林的音调沉了下去。他拆开洇湿的绷带，小心翼翼地扶着亚瑟翻过身去、面向墙壁。

“……你说你要等着我。如果我离开卡美洛。”

回答他的不是梦境，而是现实中从背后传来的梅林的声音。

“离开去哪儿？”他悄声问。

瞧，又是这个问题。他总是要问他去哪儿，用这种忧心不已却装作镇定的语气。

“去一个我不再是国王的地方。”亚瑟说。

“那可太难了，”梅林说着从床边走开，匆匆撕扯绷带，挤碎草药，“因为，你知道的，人们说你是永恒之王。永恒之外还能有什么地方呢。”

他的胳膊伸到前面来，让亚麻布从亚瑟肩膀上绕过。

“人们说。”亚瑟轻声笑了笑，“我看‘永恒之光棍’更合适。”

梅林的呼吸停在他耳边，“什么？”

亚瑟想指出这其中的幽默，刚要开口，心脏突然紧缩，像某一眼漩涡死而复生，他默默忍受着，等它平息，才咽下口中的苦腥。

“每一场婚礼都带来一场灾难。”他抬起眼皮往上瞟，“注定是永恒之光棍。”

他本意只是玩笑，可说出来却是另一种意味。婚礼之前，他曾说服自己这是正确的选择，为了卡美洛，为了王国。可是呢？他怀疑自己可曾做过什么正确的决定。

梅林的脸色暗下去。

“根本没有这种注定。”他压低声音，把绷带从他肋侧拉过去，用的力气大了些，亚瑟很想提醒他自己的左肋可能断了，“根本没有这种命运。你将来会有个完美的婚礼，然后有许多儿女。我保证。”

他的语气近似咬牙切齿了，亚瑟不知道该说什么好。

“我不知道你除了魔法，还有预言家的天份。”

梅林没说话。

“卡美洛怎么样了？”亚瑟问。

梅林的动作停了下来，他听见他离开床边的声音，撕布声，还有水声，草药的清香若有若无。

然后他回来，嗓子里像堵了些沙子，“莫嘉娜占领了王城。我们在艾斯蒂尔森林里，她的手下正到处搜捕。”

“其它地方呢？”

“有几个领主没逃出来……阿古温的塔兰城不用说了。”

亚瑟点了点头。那就意味着南面的要塞已经被堵上。

“但我肯定莱昂已经带着许多人躲进了森林。”梅林说，“米西安公主也在其中。”

亚瑟顿了顿：“……希望她平安无事。”

梅林沉默着将狼皮抽出来，叠成一卷，让他能够枕着平躺回来。亚瑟想着莱昂会如何安置士兵和受难者，心脏在这时不详地猛撞了几下，他深吸一口气，想驱散诡异的滞胀感，又牵动了肋骨。他只好又按着左肋好一会儿。

“我很抱歉，梅林。”

梅林正挽高袖子，收拾着血和布造成的一片狼藉，闻言不解，“为了什么？”

“我承诺过的，”亚瑟说，“一个平等的王国，普通人和巫师彼此尊重的王国，都还没来得及实现。”

“总有天会实现的。”梅林勉强笑了笑，去桌边取回一个用叶片卷成的小杯子，把他的头小心托起一点，“水。”

清水冲淡了口腔里混着血腥味的干苦。亚瑟这才注意到梅林脖子上的伤痕，一道未及处理的擦伤，暗红色在周围的皮肤上被抹开。他盯着它，心头压紧，却不是因为魔法。

“你受伤了。”他说。

梅林愣住，举着叶杯的手垂下去，另一只手下意识摸了摸脖子。

“呃，”然后他尴尬地笑了，歪着脑袋，“比起你的这根本不算。”

在城堡，在那个夜晚，当亚瑟问梅林为什么要做这一切，他回答，“因为你值得”。这就是值得吗，出生入死，带着一个重伤的人躲藏在森林里？

同一个夜晚，梅林对他说卡美洛有他的命运，在魔法的平等实现之前，他不能也不会离开。

这么多年，数不清的日夜，他只向他提过一个请求，只有一个。承认魔法的尊严和自由，他没能给他。

“无论是什么……”亚瑟说，水润湿了他的嘴唇和咽喉，可他的心却依然干涩得像一粒枯种，“让你当初选择我。你难道没有怀疑过？”

“怀疑你是个年少轻狂的混蛋？”梅林抿起嘴唇，“这根本不用怀疑，你那时就是。但你也是许多别的。许多别的……更好的。”

“我是个国王，没能守住他的故土。”亚瑟说，“一个国王，需要狼狈逃跑来保住性命。”

“你会重新赢回你的故土。”梅林说，“我知道。”

亚瑟静静地看着他。梅林总是这么说。他总是“知道”，他总是“相信”，他总是……

“你难道没有意识到，其它国王也可以做到这一点？让魔法合法，让巫师自由生活，甚至用魔法来武装整个国度。那并不一定非得是我，对吗。”

梅林不安地蹙起了眉。

亚瑟抬了抬手，想去抹平他的眉心，但是他又放下来，握成了拳头。“魔法的平等是你的使命，是你全心全意要完成的事，你应该……你应该全力以赴。选择谁来完成并不重要，重点是完成它。”

他想这没有对错，格温娜维尔选择了兰斯洛特，阿古温选择了莫嘉娜，梅林当然也可以选择别人，他认为更值得追随、更值得陪伴的人。就像卡美洛。即使梅林一次又一次说卡美洛离开了他就不再是原本的卡美洛，可他明白那不是真的——就连卡美洛也不真正地需要他。

梅林突然站起，凳子发出刺耳声响。他盯着他，用一种愤怒和被羞辱的眼神，接着转身走到桌边，把染血的亚麻布扔在一堆里。

“所以你的建议是这样？”他半转过脸，“要我扔下你不管，随便找个人再去参与魔法的光明未来？”他点点头，瘦削的手指紧抓桌沿，关节发白，“好极了，没有更好了。莫嘉娜怎么样？她大概会特别欢迎我。如果我提着你的脑袋去，说不定她会把整座金库送给我呢。”

一股暖流蓦然流过亚瑟的血管，抚平了每一处痉挛紧缩的结，那么急切、冲动和温柔，像冻结的冰面上涌出的热泉。他突然感到羞愧。这念头很自私，非常自私，可他情不自禁。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“我不知道。”梅林说。

你知道。亚瑟想。他能感觉到莫嘉娜的魔法还在每一次心跳里挣动。能感觉到伤口的痛楚和肢体的虚软，他也许活了下来，也许明天又会重新死去。

但梅林还是执意要选他。

“……你不要别人带给你的魔法的未来。”

他不是在问。

梅林背对着他不发一语。亚瑟的心脏再次不详地缩了几下，但他不在乎。

“我是那个唯一，”他说，眼眶里一阵酸热，“唯一倒霉的人？”

梅林慢慢地转过身。“没错，”他说，脸颊上绷紧的线条放松，变成一种似笑非笑的感伤，“你是那个唯一倒霉的人，我会每天，每天在你耳朵旁边提醒。所以你最好别想着赶我走，顺便说一句，你的理由比厨房隔夜的果馅饼还烂。”

大厅一角的枝形烛架突然炸成粉末，随之而来的寂静令人惊惧。

赫利奥斯站在右边的柱子旁，双眼微眯，胸甲上溅着血迹。右颧骨上的一道伤口刻在黝黑的皮肤上，使他的表情更加扭曲，混合着愤怒、厌恶和似笑非笑的嘲讽。他的牙咬地紧紧的，半晌，朝柱子侧边啐了一口。

阿古温尖锐地瞥向他，赫利奥斯阴恻恻的眼神轻蔑地接上他的，他们互相对视着，没人去看莫嘉娜。从嵌在厚墙壁的高而窄的窗里，清晨的光线冷冷射入。一侧的烛火仍燃烧着，另一侧只有碎片四处散落。

莫嘉娜从王座上站起身，不疾不徐地走下来，到两个男人之间，视线从一边移向另一边，嘴角提着淡淡的冷笑。

“瞧这沉默。多不令我惊讶。”

赫利奥斯的脸颊微微蠕动，似乎准备向议事厅的地板再啐一口。

“搜寻没有结果。”莫嘉娜说，“两队人马，至今一无所获。”

阿古温的声音像在水下闷着，“森林里很黑，鸟和野兽的声音会扰乱搜捕。尽管如此，我们的人抓回一些俘虏。平民，士兵，使节的马车……”

“以及？”莫嘉娜说。

“以及，如果不是有人不断咒骂，强调他的腿伤，”阿古温舔了下干裂的嘴唇，“我们本该搜得更快。”

赫利奥斯发出沙哑的低笑。他向前一步，左腿明显有些瘸，膝盖外侧的布料因浸透凝固的血而发硬，“强调腿伤？让我问问。是谁他妈的负责情报？是谁负责提醒我们城堡里有个会魔法的疯子？我不在乎为金子丢掉一条腿，但我憎恶被人耍着玩。公爵大人，你好像没搞明白，我是在为你擦屁股。”

“殿下，”阿古温强硬地说，“谁也料不到梅林会这时候出现。城堡的每个角落都被搜过，城墙的每个卡口都有守卫——”

他突然噤声，眼珠紧张地转动，思考着自己解释里的漏洞。

“你说得没错，阿古温。”莫嘉娜抬起手——那只用亚瑟的剑割破的、仍布满血迹的手——轻轻搭上他的铁护腕，“谁也没想过梅林会出现。他怎么能呢？他怎么知道是今天？他怎么能立刻就赶到，好像他从没离开过？”

阿古温的手微微发抖，像他被莫嘉娜握住的护腕正发红发烫。

“也许是因为婚礼……”

赫利奥斯扯了扯嘴角，“或者是因为亚瑟毕竟是你的外甥，而你舍不得他死。”

阿古温一愣，霎时明白了他的意思，他攥起拳头，从牙缝里低声咆哮，“你指控我。你以什么身份？”

“身份。”赫利奥斯的舌头从里侧舔过牙齿，“我的人攻下了卡美洛，在你安安稳稳躲着的时候。他们本该享受战利品，享受黄金和女人，现在却埋在自己的脑浆里。这笔账我该算在哪个倒霉蛋的头上？”

阿古温嗤笑一声，“你的人？如果单凭一伙亡命之徒就能攻下卡美洛，你为什么不选个日子大摇大摆地来？”

“够了。”莫嘉娜说。声音轻而尖锐。“够了。”她又说，盯着关起的大门。

“公主，”赫利奥斯敷衍地鞠了一躬，“我没能结果亚瑟，可也和结果了差不多。一个重伤的人在逃亡中活不久。”

阿古温面无表情地接道：“很对，他肯定得不到半点机会疗伤。”

莫嘉娜没有温度地笑了笑，“最好别为你没完成的事邀功请赏……赫利奥斯。你放走了亚瑟，无论原因是不是突然闯进一个巫师，你放走了他。”

赫利奥斯转开目光，双颊凹陷下去，像在咀嚼未出口的咒骂，阿古温从眼皮下向他投去挑衅的一瞥。

莫嘉娜轻轻一挥手，剩下的烛火也熄灭了，她在两人的沉默中慢慢走回王座，晨光将她黑色的影子拉得很长。

“我认为，”阿古温抬脚跟了上去，“我们需要使节，去联络奥丁，阿诺德，洛特和贝尔德。盟友很重要，殿下，亚瑟得罪过的敌人可不少，他们会帮我们提防他，这样他就不大可能逃出西南边境。我这儿有些能用的大臣，忠心耿耿，清楚如何谈判。”

莫嘉娜回过头，锋利的目光刺到他脸上，像深夜的暴风雪凛然扑面。阿古温心头一阵冰冷的彷徨，出于冲动，他猛地抓住了她的手。

“我，我没背叛你，莫嘉娜。”他颤抖着压低声音，“我永远不会！梅林出现在城堡里和我毫无关系……我发誓。他那样害过你，折磨过你，我只遗憾于不能亲手杀死他。”

莫嘉娜静静看着他，眼珠一动不动，过了一会儿，她抽出了手，“我知道。”

阿古温微微忐忑、充满希冀地注视她的脸庞，等着她再多说一句话，或者再望着他一会儿，那意味着定罪或赦免。莫嘉娜从他身旁离开，走到王座坐下，握住冰冷的扶手。

“按你说的派些人去，带给国王们我的诚意。”

阿古温过了片刻才确定听到的是这句话。他挺起胸膛，呼吸起伏，胸口的痉挛逐渐平复。莫嘉娜还愿意相信他，那就足够了。他的价值和忠诚赫利奥斯永远无法企及，公主会明白这一点。

“我这就去办。”

莫嘉娜轻轻吸了一口气。

“亚瑟身上的诅咒仍然是我们的机会。没人能终止古教的诅咒，只要它还流在他的血里，我相信他就跑不远。我要你们亲自去森林，带上奥格斯。我训练过它，捕猎时它敏捷、迅速，并且非常安静，鲜血气味逃不过它的鼻子。带着它去。我要见到亚瑟走投无路地被抓回来。”

“他会的。”赫利奥斯用一种阴冷的语调，“他一无所有，所以才只能拼命躲藏。”

阿古温瞟了他一眼，为他的愚钝和自大感到恶心。

“他还有梅林。”

最后这个词像寂静空荡的房间里飘拂的幽灵。

“哦，”莫嘉娜轻柔地说，“他还有梅林。”她看着他，好像他刚刚提醒了屋里的人太阳是从东边升起的。

赫利奥斯交叉双臂，盯着面前的地面，发出一声嗤笑。

阿古温紧握拳头，他绝非害怕，无论赫利奥斯如何暗示。莫嘉娜批评他在魔法上的短视，他也不。他很清楚对付巫师需要的手段——在卡美洛、在乌瑟手下近三十年，他怎会不清楚？

“我的意思是我们必须谨慎。发现踪迹以后不能冒然行动。”

莫嘉娜支起胳膊，倚在王座上。

“谨慎，当然，”她点了点头，闭起眼睛，“那是艾莫瑞斯……”

一瞬间，她仿佛又在被噩梦侵袭，在林中陋屋的窄床上搂紧肩膀蜷缩。阿古温想到她要找的那把剑，他本以为那威胁很远，有时间准备，不值得注意，直到梅林出现在城堡里，离她如此之近。他感到背后有冷汗，一把能杀毁所有魔法的剑突然变得重如千钧，令人战栗。可他们除了知道那把剑的存在，还对它一无头绪。

“应该有人留下来保护你。”他低声说。

“不需要。”莫嘉娜睁开眼睛，指尖紧抠着扶手，“我要你们专心致志对付亚瑟。昨夜我已经送信给阿尔瓦*，他对魔法的研究比我更深，他知道如何压制别人的力量。在那之前，你们至少要追到亚瑟和梅林的踪迹。”

赫利奥斯弹了一声响舌，“我和巫师打过交道，有准备的时候——有充足准备的时候根本用不着害怕。箭头抹上毒药，瞄准，从远处，‘嗖’。无意冒犯，公主，不过魔法有它的弱点。你想必见过那种专为巫师设计的镣铐，内侧布满尖刺，深深扎进皮肤，刺上浸满的药水和钻心的痛楚让囚犯动弹不得，更别提使用魔法。”

阿古温皱起眉头，这不是莫嘉娜爱听的话。他偷偷瞥向她，女巫仰靠在椅背上，面无表情。

许久之后，她才开口，突然笑了一声。

“见过？我见过太多回了。和火堆、斧头、绞刑架一起。在巫师猎人和乌瑟那里。哪怕是现在，我打赌城堡里依然能找到，说不定就挂在牢房门口。”

“莫嘉娜……”阿古温说。

“所以我不明白——你们谁能告诉我——”莫嘉娜发出一串歇斯底里的冷笑，“为什么亚瑟‘还有梅林’？难道他从没宣判过接触魔法者死刑？他不曾像对待低贱的毒虫一样对待巫师？为什么仍然有人认为他是个公正英勇的国王，像是瞎子认为太阳是黑色的？”

女巫的目光直落在正前方，宽大的座椅几乎淹没了她纤细的身影。一时间，散落的发丝和苍白的嘴唇使她看上去极为憔悴。她颤抖着，指甲抠进木头，留下如丝的血迹。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，一剑刺进我胸口，没有丝毫犹豫；亚瑟·潘德拉贡，亲口赞同在魔法与卡美洛之间没有第二条路可走。现在却有个被他宣判死刑的巫师，为他舍生忘死，为他与我作对。”

阿古温和赫利奥斯站在原地，谁也不敢挪动，越来越明亮的光线下，空气像冰窖一样寒冷。

莫嘉娜抬起头，眼里的光芒刚硬如剑。

“去集合所有的人……所有留在王城，来不及逃跑，或者被抓回来的人。所有贵族、奴隶、使节和商贩。所有仍然支持亚瑟的人。”她像蛇吐信般嘶嘶地说，“我要向他们宣布事实真相。”


	5. 第五章  巫师马队

他们离开屋子是太阳升上树冠之后。

亚瑟换上翻找出的旧衣，衬衫破洞的袖子几乎连肩膀上的绷带都遮不住。长裤没有明显的王室标志，可以继续穿着。至于靴子，抹上泥土，多少能掩盖上等牛皮的纹路。

梅林半跪在地上，把那条断裂的银饰带和亚瑟外衣上的宝石一颗颗扯下来，数清个数，用布帛包好，塞进腰带里。“你觉得它们能值点钱吗？”他站起身，轻轻咕哝着，坐到亚瑟床边，逼他再喝下一杯吊钟花汁。

亚瑟呛了几口，盖乌斯的配方向来值得信任，但这药水的作用十分难熬，像有只手伸进他的胸膛里挤压不听话的心脏，迫使血液继续流动。

“那是宝石，梅林。”他说，“要看你能不能使它值钱。”

梅林把盛药水的叶片从他手中拿走，扶着他的肩膀，用力帮他坐起来。

“有的人只认金子。”亚瑟挪动枯木般迟钝的双腿，让鞋底贴到地面。梅林手心的滚烫透过薄薄的衬衣传到他湿冷的皮肤上，他转过头，望着他，光线透过支撑窗户的树枝，突出了梅林颧骨下凹陷的阴影，“这就是它们的不同。对于那些不认得宝石的人，它一文不值，对于珍惜它的，它才价值连城。”

“噢，”梅林说，在他的目光里微微一笑，“看来我得找个懂行的买家。”

亚瑟移开视线，“卖给商贩，或者有马和仆人的人。”

他的手摸索到床沿，胳膊绷紧，想支撑着站起来，刚离开床面便跌了回去，梅林反射性地伸手扶住他，尽力掩藏眼睛里的担忧，然而紧捏亚瑟衣衫的苍白的手指暴露了他没说的一切。

“幸好这不是比武竞赛，”亚瑟说，“我还能说再给我一次机会。”

“我们可以等到夜晚再走。”梅林说，“我去放哨，运气好的话抓只兔子，你需要体力。”

等到夜晚是绝对的下策，停留太危险了。亚瑟不了解其他人，但他了解一点莫嘉娜和阿古温，耐心这种可贵的品质和他们无缘。

他摇头，“这屋子离王城有多远？”

“……不算太远。”梅林咬了下嘴唇，“我，呃，我不是很扛得动你。”

亚瑟眨眼盯着他，“你指我很胖？”

“失血并没为你减重。”梅林弯了弯嘴角，“依兰和我一起带你出来，他在封锁线外和我们分别。昨夜很安静，我猜他引开了大多数追兵。”

亚瑟的手从床沿松开，搭到膝盖上，拇指和食指相互捏紧。

“我们计划去艾尔多，他说等到那儿和我们汇合。”梅林说。

“去艾尔多。”

“那儿很合适。不是卡美洛的领土。”

“是洛特的。”亚瑟抬起头，“如果从森林走，需要翻过艾斯蒂尔山脉。”

“这一路巡逻队最少。”

亚瑟点了点头，没有动，让发僵的十指伸展又握拢。

梅林等了等。

“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”亚瑟说，松开手掌，低下头，重新握住床沿，“在等体温流到脚底。”

梅林抿了抿嘴唇，“要不试试魔法……”

亚瑟侧过头，梅林的视线对上他的，有一瞬间，法师似乎想躲闪，但他没有。他望着亚瑟，睫毛闪动，在那微光闪烁的眼眸下埋藏着挣扎，一些脆弱，以及更多的执着。

亚瑟明白这不一样。梅林在背后为他使用魔法，和亚瑟在知道他的巫师身份之后主动要求他使用，是两种意义。在此之前，他从未真正“需要”过魔法，那些在他无知无觉下有过的牺牲，他本不想要。

但如果他现在开口，他不是要求梅林扣好一件衣服上的搭扣，而是要这种曾被他误解和伤害的东西在最虚弱时给他仰赖。要魔法做他的盾牌，他的剑，他的拄杖。他的力量。那些莫嘉娜嘲讽他的话，原本他还能稍稍辩解，在此之后，他则要将魔法给与自己的帮助从阴影里拉出来成为事实。

他需要魔法，他需要梅林，他要承认这一点。他要交给梅林对自己使用魔法的权力，这权力他从来被教导不该给予任何人。

他的指甲掐在手心，一会儿，空气安静又冰凉，然后他笑了：“希望你的咒语有香草烤鸡风味？”

梅林的嘴角颤动了一下，眼睛里的光芒轻柔闪动。他向他靠近，抬起手臂，像要确认似的，停下又看了他一眼，然后，他温热的手掌贴到了他的心脏上。

亚瑟想起莫嘉娜把血抹在他胸口的时候，他们的姿势几乎一模一样。那一次，穿透皮肤的是尖锐恐怖的痉挛。而这次是梅林。

咒语声并不像思乡曲，他不怎么听得懂，他专注地看着梅林的眼睛变成金色，第一次如此专注。蜂蜜似的金从瞳孔中央自然晕开，在细密的睫毛之后，像植物沿着脉络生长，河水沿着河道奔流。他发现这种金色里有奇异的美丽。

魔法本身是另一种捉摸不透的感受，从梅林的手掌到他的胸膛，他能够感觉它们，就像感觉自己的内脏，自己的一部分。它渐渐浮现，并不是从梅林那儿传来，而是从他自身深处被发掘，像深埋地底重被唤醒的悸动。他想起城堡的那个夜晚，梅林让烛火高高窜起，织成一条金色的龙，他不是把烛火变成了龙，他是从火焰中发现了龙。

从一样事物中发现不可能的另一样。让疯狂合理，让消失的重新存在。也许这就是魔法。

也许这更像……

梅林的声音把他从飘移的思绪中拉回来。“感觉好些了吗？”他轻轻问，“盖乌斯总说我的治疗术太糟糕，它是有点。”

坦白地说，亚瑟并没觉得力气重新填满肢体，或者突然神奇地恢复了健康，他的心是跳快了些，但他怀疑这不是咒语本身的作用。梅林的眼睛又是浅蓝色的了，他用浅蓝环绕着他，小心翼翼地隐藏着忧虑和期待。他的神情让亚瑟不忍告诉他这一下除了让自己清醒着体验被施咒的感受，其它什么用都没有。

不，也许有点用，它从他体内唤醒了一些东西，他并不清楚那是什么。

他弯下腰，握住床沿，慢慢用力，感到冷汗流过额头，最终，缺少知觉的腿撑起了身体。站立令他有些眩晕，他喘着气说，“看来效果不错。”

梅林露出稍稍欣慰的表情，转头去收拾狼皮，清除染上的血迹。这张毛皮他们得随身带着，好在夜晚取暖。

尝试走路又花费了一番工夫，一开始亚瑟只能摸着桌子慢慢地走。活动帮助了血液流动，即使有一两次，他觉得胸口痉挛，眼前飘过黑朦，但之后，他开始能正常地走一段路。

太阳升上树冠后，他们离开了屋子。

森林在白天和他的梦里不一样，没有鸟鸣，充满不详的寂静，四处是浓淡不一的惨绿。他带着卷刃的剑，只是用来探路和做拄杖。山毛榉高而笔直，槭树和橡树稍矮一些，每走过几棵树，他都需要停下来休息片刻。然后他们走到溪边，饮了些水，亚瑟咽下去另一些吊钟花汁。

一丛灌木突然发出响动，草丛轻微摇晃，他警惕地回头，心跳加快。梅林的手搭上他的肩膀，示意他不要动。他无声地起身，脚步谨慎地向那边走去。亚瑟见到他伸出手，灌木突然被拨开，一只兔子向后窜远。

梅林松了口气，亚瑟还盯着灌木之后，有两棵树挨得很近，足够让一个人藏身。

“梅林……”他说，“小心！”

他踉跄着站起来，绷紧手臂，眼前发黑，那身影扑出来的时候，他的剑已离手，向偷袭者飞速投去。

剑刃清脆撞响，钝剑在碰到甲胄时被险险击落，雇佣兵跪倒在地，钢刺从手中脱开，被魔法拧断了脖子。

梅林仍抬着手，亚瑟的剑落在脚边，离他只有几寸。他睁大眼睛慌张回头，亚瑟半跪下去，扶着膝盖，掷剑的手在发抖。

一阵急促的骚动，又一个人从树后出现，穿着卡美洛卫兵的衣服，捉着剑，目光来回扫动。亚瑟抬起头，眯眼抓住他的视线，那双年轻的眼睛定在亚瑟身上，透出犹豫和恐慌，下巴微微颤抖。

两边都没有动手，那人突然向后退了一步，转身开始逃跑。

犹豫只是一刹。下一刹，他被一股力量拖拽住，压倒在树根旁，发出惊叫和求饶。

梅林走了过去，片刻之后独自回来，草丛里只剩下宁静。

亚瑟注视着卫兵消失的地方。他瞧他很眼熟。阿古温的人，从塔兰来到王城。也许在那儿还有父母和妻子。

梅林弯下腰，抓住他的胳膊，借力帮他从地上站起来。亚瑟轻轻碰了碰他的手，手指冰凉，梅林抬起眼睛看着他，牵强地笑了笑，“我们得快离开，搜寻队会发现尸体。”

“去看看有什么能用上。”亚瑟说，声音里是一种柔和的沙哑。

梅林搀扶着他走到雇佣兵身旁。武器上带有标记，水袋也是，他们蹲下身翻找，只拿走一把样式普通的匕首。

“走吧。”亚瑟说，最后朝下看了一眼雇佣兵僵硬的尸体，迈出了脚步。

牢房门吱呀一声拉开，涌进来的人动作粗暴地拉拽他的胳膊，把他从休息中弄醒。

“盖乌斯！”高文喊了一声，“嘿，动作放轻点——他的年纪有你们加起来这么大了！”

“闭嘴，”领头的人说，“你，你，还有你，都起来，到中庭去。”

他们一个接一个，手脚上的镣铐被连到一起，由穿黑甲的卫兵押送着前往中庭，高文跟在盖乌斯身后，还有几个城堡原先的士兵和仆从，都只穿着白衬衣，连身上的一根干草都已经被搜走。

“搞什么鬼，”高文低声说，“我不觉得莫嘉娜有兴致来一场集体处决。”

盖乌斯被锁链拉扯得不停趔趄，高文绕过手铐用力抓住着链条，好让它稳定下来，老人递去一个感激的眼神，骑士皱着眉，转头观察周围押送的人。

“如果她怒不可遏，至少证明她还没抓到他们。”盖乌斯小声说。他们被牵引着，和另外一队囚犯汇合，通过长长的地道和沉重的栅门，来到日光下。

中庭上站满了人，有平民，有贵族，也有奴仆。人们表情各异，惊恐交杂。黑甲的雇佣兵到处围拢，像驱赶羊群一样驱赶走得慢的囚犯。婚礼原本热闹又盛大，许多商贩都赶着在这时来王城做生意，盖乌斯见到人群的最外，有外来的小贩抱着他们的包裹，似乎是在想逃出城时不情愿地被扭了回来。

莫嘉娜站在阳台上，披着一条深红色的披风，披风上有卡美洛的纹章。

“奇怪了。”高文说。

盖乌斯在阳光下眯起眼睛，注视她身边站着的人。阿古温，还有一个显然是雇佣兵首领。莫嘉娜是如此想摆脱卡美洛，报复卡美洛，她为什么不扯碎乌瑟的徽章，反而把它披在身上？

莫嘉娜的视线从人群中缓缓扫过，直到发现高文和盖乌斯。她招招手，示意阿古温靠近，然后用下巴点了点他们所在的方向。

不一会儿，四个黑甲卫兵过来把他们的镣铐从和别人相连的锁链上解开，扯着他们的胳膊，带进城堡，拖上楼梯，推到阳台上。

“久违了，盖乌斯。”莫嘉娜用冰冷的眼神迎接他。

“别这么说，殿下。如果可能的话，我们都不想见到彼此。”盖乌斯还报给她一个只需半边嘴角的笑。

后面的卫兵朝他僵硬老朽的膝弯踢了一脚，有人把他和高文按着跪下，高文挣扎着并骂了一句脏话。

“退下。”莫嘉娜说，“赫利奥斯，让你的人对我的老朋友放尊重些。”

高文像听到什么笑话，憋不住嗤笑一声。

莫嘉娜瞥了他一眼，扬起下颌，居高临下地看着盖乌斯，“我想见到你，非常想。我还没感谢你告诉我梅林的秘密呢。”

老人静了静，露出苦笑，“我的寿命是一眼看得到头的了。如果你想让我愧疚，莫嘉娜，你也折磨不了我多久。”

“那可不一定。”莫嘉娜说。无论盖乌斯是如何看着她长大，看着她转变，现在她目光里残酷的悲哀是那样陌生。

她拨开披风，走到阳台边缘，双手按到栏杆上，向着下方亮出声音。

那声音沉静、严肃、平稳。

“卡美洛的臣民们，现在我要继续一场未完成的审判，揭露一项最虚伪的罪行。罪行的主角不是别人，正是你们曾经的国王，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

高文扭头看着盖乌斯，眼珠里闪烁着震惊和愤怒。盖乌斯对他摇了摇头。莫嘉娜的背影高瘦笔直，深红色的卡美洛纹章埋在披风的褶皱里，淡金色的小龙诡异地扭曲，看上去就像被斩断了脖子。

“七天前，一个巫师在这里被判处死刑，他是亚瑟的贴身男仆，在近八年中效命于潘德拉贡王室。”女巫让每个咬字都清清楚楚，“你们中一定有些人，至今认为亚瑟是一位公正、无私、英勇的国王，为了保护这个国度的民众，绝不让黑魔法有一丝可乘之机，他甚至宣判自己的男仆死刑。你们中一定也有一些人，憎恨和畏惧这位巫师，因为他心怀不轨，处心积虑，把邪恶带进国王的城堡。但是，我要说的是，你们全被蒙蔽了双眼。今天，这项罪行的真相将被揭露……”

沉甸甸的不安突然坠下，盖乌斯隐约意识到她要说什么了——莫嘉娜回头瞟了他一眼，带着阴冷和不屑，盖乌斯清楚地看见她唇角的笑意。

“……亚瑟·潘德拉贡不是魔法的受害者。自始至终，他是魔法的同谋。”

盖乌斯唇边爬上虚弱的苦笑。如果他对莫嘉娜心中的良善仍留存有希望，现在这些希望终于全部熄灭，变成冰冷的死灰。

“她在说什么？”高文说，“盖乌斯……”

盖乌斯渐渐听不见他后面的词，他听见呜咽的风声，不存在的风声，凄厉的愤慨的风声，刮过卡美洛晴朗无云的天空。

“他欺骗了你们所有人。镇压魔法、仇视魔法的七年，他身旁一直有巫师为他效力！一个巫师，如何能在多年间、在离国王最近的地方、在防卫森严的城堡里使用魔法而从未被发觉？一个巫师，又为什么要冒着风险，伪装成默默无闻的仆从？真相是，梅林一直以来都在亚瑟的默许、甚至直接授意下使用魔法！亚瑟反对魔法，不是为了卡美洛，不是为了你们的安全——”莫嘉娜面对人群高声宣布，“他对魔法虚伪又残酷的反对之下，是他一直以来利用巫师的力量巩固王位、笼络权力的事实！他比谁都更清楚这种力量，因而要确保它只为自己所用……任何人，除了他自己，都将因接触魔法被判刑。我因此被驱逐出境，而我本是乌瑟·潘德拉贡的长女，他的亲姐姐……多少人只看到亚瑟表浅的做派，不知道他的丰功伟绩建筑在血腥的镇压上，他的显赫声名立足在虚伪的谎言中！许多年来，正是梅林用魔法为他铺平道路，所以才有了你们眼中英勇、强大的国王——”

“谎言！”高文挣脱了压制他的手臂向前冲去，三个卫兵扑过来，把他重新按回地上，他吐出嘴里的头发，咬牙切齿地向莫嘉娜吼道，“无耻的骗子！”

莫嘉娜转过头，眼中透出一抹疯狂的讥笑，“高文爵士，亚瑟王最勇敢的骑士。连你也出来指控他了？”

“我说的是你，莫嘉娜。”高文说，“你这个满嘴谎言的骗子，没人会被你愚弄！”

“骗子。”莫嘉娜说，“你可以反驳我的话，高文，指出我说的哪一句不是实情。”

“你的每一句。”高文咬紧牙关，“你的每一句都是谎言。”

“是吗？”莫嘉娜说，“你呢，盖乌斯？你也要反驳我吗？你是梅林最尊敬的导师，是亚瑟最信赖的御医。你有什么要说的？”

她一挥手，两个雇佣兵架住盖乌斯的胳膊，将他从地上拖起来，押到前面，粗暴地推向阳台边缘，他的胸口撞到坚硬的石栏杆，一阵可怕的尖锐的痛。

中庭的人群拥挤在一起，下面是一张张模糊的脸。他不知道那些脸上有什么，是惊恐，疑惑，失望还是愤怒……

“你来告诉所有卡美洛的民众，”莫嘉娜高声说，“梅林是不是审判中说的那个十恶不赦、处心积虑的恶徒。你来告诉他们，梅林的魔法是用来谋害亚瑟，危害卡美洛，还是——”她故意停顿，微微一笑，“——用来帮助他、保护他？”

盖乌斯的呼吸在胸膛里颤抖，未曾梳洗的白发散落在颊边，阳光刺痛了他习惯牢房昏暗的眼睛。高文在后面厉声喊着让他们放开他这个老人，但他并不在乎，身体上的痛楚有什么好在乎的呢？

他想起梅林第一次来到卡美洛的那天。那天的阳光就像今天这样好，男孩推门走进来，眨着那双曾经不谙世事的眼睛，对他露出好奇的微笑。

他想起梅林，想起他在某一次训练后抱怨亚瑟的压榨，可接着又甜蜜地傻笑起来，念叨王子今天做了件什么艰难却正确的事。

他看着他们成长，像落在峭壁裂缝中的种子那样不屈不挠，然后又被推到寒风凛冽的深渊边缘，面对污蔑和诽谤。梅林的命运。亚瑟的命运。他们的命运，没有人知道，没有人会理解……

莫嘉娜在他身后轻轻耳语，“人们需要一个对象来憎恨。至于恨他们中的哪一个，由你来选。”

盖乌斯一言不发，阳光照在他仿若冰冻了的身躯上，他紧抿着嘴唇，在这漫长而又漫长的一瞬间，他不知道自己的沉默会将事情推向哪个方向。

莫嘉娜似乎料到了他的反应，她的手指爬上老人的背部，掐紧了他单薄的长袍，“如果你不开口，那么我就要继续了。”

“说句话，盖乌斯，”高文从牙缝中说，“告诉他们，亚瑟对这一切都不知情。”

莫嘉娜像是就等着这句话似的。她转过来，带着困惑的笑容，但那笑容中的得意几乎藏不住，“一切？什么一切？”

高文怒视着她。莫嘉娜走到他旁边，掐住他的脖子，高声逼问道：“‘一切’是梅林的一切？是救亚瑟的命或者为他杀人？”

雇佣兵头子忍不住放声笑了起来，阿古温镇定自若地站在一旁，即使不动声色如他，表情中也滑过一丝残忍的愉悦。

高文黑色的瞳孔像要燃烧起来，他的喉结上下滚动了几回，唇边挑起戏谑的笑，“莫嘉娜……”他说，“你太让我惊喜了。”

莫嘉娜松开他，像丢开一把废弃的剑。

她走回栏杆边，欣赏着人群的震惊和骚动。

“梅林为亚瑟杀人，杀贵族，也杀巫师；梅林为亚瑟说谎，挑起战争，营造虚假的救赎，把魔法的强大伪饰成亚瑟的功勋。一旦知道了事实真相，你们就不难理解，为什么梅林能在处刑前夜逃脱。也不难理解，为什么在众多的俘虏之外，亚瑟作为国王，却不敢留下来反抗，反而选择在魔法的帮助下逃跑。”

她的视线移动向远处的城门，很快，那扇门就会打开，让人们带着她宣布的真相奔向一个又一个城池。

“我之所以要揭露这桩罪行，是因为我无法忍受这样一个虚伪的国王，我相信你们也不能。”她说完，昂起头，深深吸了口气，“在我的统治下，我保证，卡美洛会从此不同，至少，我们没有人会再生活在谎言中。”

盖乌斯仍被扣押在栏杆旁，老人面无表情地注视着卫兵和民众在中庭移动，裹挟着惶惑和震恐，窃窃私语着散去，阳光晒到他杂乱又憔悴的发丝上，一片银白。

“多谢你，盖乌斯。帮了我的大忙。”莫嘉娜轻声说，“要选择一个推下悬崖，一定很艰难。”

盖乌斯平静地转过脸，目光落到她脸上。

黑甲卫兵涌上来，抓起高文的锁链先将他带走。

“你比他狡猾多了，”莫嘉娜目送高文的背影，“你知道那些解释说出来是多么可笑，所以你才一句话也不说。”

盖乌斯依旧安静地站着，镣铐垂落在脚面。

莫嘉娜几乎是带着柔情感叹，“七年间隐姓埋名，牺牲一切。七年间朝夕相处，却从未看清对方的真面目。谁会相信呢？”

盖乌斯不置可否，莫嘉娜抬起他的胳膊，老人干皱的皮肤已经被沉重坚硬的锁铐磨破。她看了看，解开披风，取出一条干净的手帕，掖进盖乌斯的手腕和锁铐之间。

卫兵又走过来，扣住老人的肩膀，就要将他带走。

“我只有最后一句话。”盖乌斯停下来，凝视着莫嘉娜的眼睛。女巫毫无畏缩的等待着。

“亚瑟认识你，和他的生命一样长。”

老人虚弱地笑了笑，“可他也从未看清你。”

从南边刮来整片铅灰色的阴云，起初，绿叶挡住了濛濛细雨，随着雨势渐大，雨珠顺着叶脉开始滴落。

他们找到一块且算浓密的树荫，亚瑟拄着那把卷刃的长剑，把重量放在剑柄和他与梅林交握的手掌上，身体下沉，慢慢在树根旁歇下。梅林跪到旁边，撕开最后一点干净的亚麻布。

绷带已经没有了，草药也是。亚瑟向后靠上树干，开始深呼吸。张口呼吸可能会更舒服，但他仍然紧闭着牙齿，握着剑柄的手搭在腿上。即使是休息，即使是重伤，他依然处于一种绷紧的状态。梅林将亚麻布叠成更小的厚方块塞进绷带之间，盖乌斯曾教他这样更有利于压住出血的伤口。蓍草和吊钟花确实让被诅咒的心脏再次跳动，可它们也带来了时断时续的渗血，这一点他完全不知道该怎么办。

亚瑟表现得像是能应付身体的透支，梅林心知肚明那不是真的。早上他那一剑可把他吓得不轻，树后跳出的雇佣兵只不过让他猝不及防，回头看见亚瑟的身躯向下沉，他却感到如临冰窖的恐慌，有一瞬间，他害怕他就这么再倒下。

为了不涉水，为了躲避搜捕，他们沿着溪流和湖群绕了远路，现在正朝着艾斯蒂尔山脉的边缘走。徒步大约要再走一天，然后翻过两座山，才能看见艾尔多，然而他们走得比往常速度慢得多。

饥饿和疲惫正折磨着梅林自己，紧缩的胃从来没这么明显地存在过。逐渐逼近的黄昏意味着接踵而至的危险，雨水和潮湿对伤口则是大敌。独自去寻找食物和过夜之处看似是最合理的计划，亚瑟需要休息，留在干燥的树荫下对他而言最好，但这意味着他得离开他，他不想离开。

他想了很多，在亚瑟昏迷不醒、生死未卜的时候。其中有些念头令他自己都觉得恐怖。它们确凿无疑地从晦暗的泥沼中浮上来，撞响他的心门，像一伙强盗，刀斧磨利，声势骇人。他在死寂的黑暗里，闻着猎人小屋酸潮的气味，想到高文对他说，他疯了，他没法搞定一百个雇佣兵，何况还有个女巫，他不能留下。

但高文错了。他可以。如果他不在乎夹杂在雇佣兵之中的卡美洛士兵，如果他不在乎俘虏和伤员，如果他不在乎牵连无辜，他可以。

而他真的开始不那么在乎了。他想到所有曾令他感到反胃的用于折磨、毁灭、摧残和报复的咒语。想到火焰中扭曲挣扎的人形图画。他曾经从书上划去每道这样的咒语，抹掉它们镌刻的血腥和残酷；他曾经发誓魔法不应该只是痛苦，而应该更璀璨也更平凡。但现在他开始回忆这些让他恶心的字母和发音。他发自内心地希望莫嘉娜、阿古温和雇佣兵头子以最不堪忍受的方式尝尽苦头，甚至超过了希望魔法能够自由。

要是他一早就杀了莫嘉娜，早在几年之前……要是他不那么犹豫，不那么……

心门外的强盗不断叩问他是否选错了道路，过往许多次，有人告诉他如果他换一个方向使用他的能力，大地将为之颤抖。

这些想法的每一寸都让他想躲闪，让他害怕，像触摸裸露伤口下新生的肉。可这痛苦和真正失去亚瑟相比，又变得不值一提。和真正失去亚瑟相比什么都不值一提。他可以杀死一个吓得发抖的只想逃跑的年轻士兵，只为了让对方永远闭嘴。

“……梅林。”一个声音轻轻将他拉回现实，他回过神，看见亚瑟的眼睛，像冬季夜空中的天狼星那样浅蓝，那样明亮，只是更近，更有温度。

“你得吃点东西。”他说。

梅林摇了摇头。

“去吧，去找点食物。”亚瑟倚靠着树干，像嘱咐又像命令，“我保证会在这里等着。雨声能掩盖人的脚步，当心点。”

“没错，”梅林嘀咕，“雨声能掩盖脚步，我怎么能把你单独留在这。”

亚瑟慢慢一笑，然后拍了他一把，“我耳朵没聋。你的小肚子像雷鸣一样，我可不想让它出卖我们。”

他露出调侃了他之后惯有的表情，一点点得意，一点点狡猾，还有一点温柔。然而梅林没办法抓住亚瑟努力想给他的安慰。他试图瞪一瞪他，想出几句绝妙的反驳，他只是没法。

他的肚子绝对没像雷鸣一样，问题在于，如果天黑以前不猎到一点食物，夜晚就更加不可能，他们会饿到明天午后。亚瑟承受着失血和诅咒，体力消耗得非常快，即便如此，他的肚子却没有叫。他感觉不到饥饿，这绝不是好消息。梅林抬头望望绿影之后暗沉的天空，晃动的锯齿状叶片让它像裂开似的。

雨点不断敲打，带来更深的寂静。他站起身来，把狼皮和匕首都留给亚瑟，通过树根和叶脉辨认了一会方向，迎着雨丝走远。

刚到卡美洛时，他帮盖乌斯寻找药材迷过好几次路，借着魔法才能回去，御医因此总是教训他，要像一个普通人那样生活，就不能太依赖魔法。当时他蜷在小床上不服气地想，魔法就是他，他总得依靠自己。

后来，一年之后，他才学会了不用魔法找路。那时亚瑟还是王子，骑士们还全是贵族，所有人之间，亚瑟最懂得在没有路的地方——比如森林、洞穴和峡谷——辨认方向。有回一伙马贼埋伏起来袭击了他们的队伍，反扑和躲避时人们走散了，梅林一边躲藏一边寻找，但每棵树、每条溪流看起来都一模一样。魔法不再那么管用，无论看得多远，他依旧不认得三棵树之间是不是该有个岔口。几次尝试之后他停下来，望着越来越陌生的风景一筹莫展。温度逐渐变冷，天快黑时，亚瑟从一个陡峭的崖壁旁找到他。他记得他当时的表情，一头怒气冲冲的狮子，大步跨过来，狠狠拽住他的胳膊，“跟紧我，梅林！”他滚烫的手紧扣着他的手腕，以至于角度再高一点他就快骨折了，“你想被卖掉胳膊还是腿？跟紧我，我说过多少次——或者至少你得知道回卡美洛的方向！”自那以后，他逼着他学会了观察树干、枝叶甚至菌类和苔藓生长的规律。

凉丝丝的雨落到脖子里，梅林回过头，亚瑟远靠在树根旁看着他。他抿着唇回望了一眼，点点头，然后跳下坑洼不平、杂草丛生的凹地，希望小雨中仍有野兔出来活动。

这是第一次，他是那个去打猎而非整理营地、生火和架锅的人。他跟随可能的踪迹，竖起耳朵，努力捕捉低处的动静。好一会儿，什么也没发现。他叹了口气，以前跟着去林子时他往往只顾着腹诽为娱乐而猎杀是多么扭曲。埋头又寻找了半天，杂乱无章的踪迹渐渐引他远远离开歇脚处。

雨滴砸在肩膀和头顶，天阴得更加厉害。也许是被断枝骤然的声响惊吓，两只穴兔窜出地洞，飞快地窜到他魔法视野的范围内。梅林看准时机追上去，全心全意追着穴兔施咒，它们跑得太快，单凭视线几乎难以瞄准。

咒语击中的地方传来微弱响动，一只兔子跑了，一只在草里，他大步跨过去，半跪进草丛，擦掉额头上的雨水，喘着气抓住兔子背后的皮毛拎起来。穴兔被击晕后不会发出那种难听尖利的叫声，值得庆幸——接着他的动作突然顿住了。

后背正抵着一个尖而硬的东西，直觉告诉他可能是匕首或短剑。

穴兔温热的身体还在他怀里一起一伏。

“你有魔法。”那个声音说，听起来很惊讶。一个年轻的女人的声音。

蓄势待发的魔法稍稍低伏下去，后背上的凉意依然在，梅林按捺着加速搏动的心跳，这不大像阿古温或者雇佣兵的人。

“转过来。”女人说。

梅林迟疑了一下，挪动膝盖，怀抱着兔子缓缓转身。他从睫毛向上瞥，女人穿着战士式的短打上衣和长裤长靴，腰侧还绑着另一柄短剑。淡金色的头发束成一条辫子垂在左肩。她很漂亮，光滑皮肤和闪亮的嘴唇，一种备受宠爱的光彩。

“你有魔法。”女人又说，换成了一种自然柔和的语调。

梅林点了点头，目光闪躲着，捏紧了滑软的兔毛。咒语就在舌尖上，他同时捏紧了随时攻击的可能，但他还不想……最好不要。

“魔法，在卡美洛？”另一个声音插进来，带着嘲讽和挑衅。他从女人身后出现，绳索从肩上挂下来，拉在右手里，身后拖着一只四腿绑紧的鹿。鹿个头不大，黑眼睛湿漉漉的，身上没有伤口。它保持着一种僵硬的体态，像石头塑像一样完全不懂挣扎。

“比你幸运点，嗯？”男人抬了抬拖着鹿的那侧肩头，“烦人的雨。”他眯着眼睛上下打量梅林，“你从哪儿来，小子？”

他的口音不像王城的人。梅林拖延着时间，目光在草丛之间游移，魔法像回巢的蚁队在血管里涌动。也许他们不是威胁。

女人已经把指着他的短剑收进腰带。

“瞧他。吓坏了。”她说，觉得他怀抱兔子跪坐的姿势很滑稽，“好像另一只兔子。”

男人戏谑地哼笑一声，浅褐色的敞口长外衣笔直地垂着，里面的腰带上挂着水袋。但没有武器。没有刀剑也没有匕首。鹿也没有伤口。

“在卡美洛的地盘，”男人用脚尖刮倒靴边的杂草，“逮到你用咒语抓兔子，能换几袋赏金？”

梅林弯腰从草地上爬起来，臂弯夹着猎物，“逮到你用魔法捕鹿能换多少？”

男人挑起眉毛。梅林毫不示弱地望回去。对方向他贴近了几步，视线下垂，落在他脖颈一侧。

“新鲜的伤口。”男人的声音变得玩味，“你是逃犯？”

“崔斯坦。”金发女人说，声音里有点缓和的意味，“我看他不像是在跟踪我们。”

男人牵绳索的右臂不耐烦地画了个圈，袖口在手腕处上缩，没有纹身的痕迹。

“小心为上。”他安抚女人。

“我唯一跟踪的是两只兔子。”梅林说。

“我在问你，瘦小子，”叫崔斯坦的男人伸手推了他一个趔趄，一双眼睛不依不饶钉着他，“你从哪儿来。你的伤是怎么回事。这附近是不是有卡美洛的巡逻队？”

淅沥的雨声似乎变小了，而耳朵里的心跳声变大了。他们听起来也在躲藏。男人用“赏金”和“巡逻队”，就像是不知道卡美洛的动乱——没错，没错……消息不会传得那么快。

“是的，”梅林吸了口气，“南边有。可能会向这靠近。”

崔斯坦和金发女人对视了一眼，“回去叫他们停止扎营。把马套上。”崔斯坦说，“今晚换个地方。”

他们不止两个人。男人捕了鹿，中型猎物，当然不止两个。

崔斯坦从眼角瞧了瞧梅林，“我们就当没见过，我不为难你，你也一样。”

他转身要走。理智告诉梅林最好就此分别，但另外的东西在诱惑他——食物、营帐，还有马。

有马意味着亚瑟不必再徒步，营帐意味着安全干净的栖身处，幸运的话还能有条件照料伤口。

“你们只是路过卡美洛，”梅林叫住他，“对吗？”

金发女人递来一个警告的眼神。

“你们要去哪？”他追问。

“闭嘴。”崔斯坦说，“别以为有了魔法我们就是一类人。我都不在乎你去哪儿。”

“我以为魔法意味着互相帮助。”

崔斯坦咧开嘴，“互相帮助。这话你最好去和那群废物德鲁伊说。”

“我给了你情报。”梅林说，“警告了你附近有危险。”

“所以呢？”崔斯坦笑了一声，“我该请你和你的小兔子分享这头鹿？”

“崔斯坦，”女人说。她用肩膀推了推他的手臂，“他说的没错。”

她转向梅林，“你说得对，我们应该互相帮助。你叫什么名字？”

梅林暗中咬了一下嘴唇。也许她正准备分给他一点信任，可他不能给她真名。

不知怎么，他说出第一个冲进脑海的字眼，“亚瑟。”

“亚瑟？”女人说，“好吧，你肯定遇到了什么困难，”她用手指碰了一下脖子，示意梅林的伤口，“我们也许帮得上忙。”

“他可能是个逃犯。”崔斯坦说，“他会把那些蠢骑士引来。说不定附近的巡逻队就在搜捕他。”

女人望着他的眼睛微笑，“你也曾是个逃犯。”

“哦？”崔斯坦说，表情突然柔和了。眼角的皱纹里闪烁出光辉，“那不一样。”

“不一样吗？”女人的手自然而然找到了他的，“当时我也那么说。”

崔斯坦握住了她的手，看她像看一件珍宝。片刻，他收起表情里的柔软，转向梅林，“你的伤是怎么回事？”

吸进肺里的空气变重了，如丝的细雨飘进了眼睛。梅林眨了眨，咽下嘴里的津液：“……我和同伴遇上了强盗。那伙人很厉害，脖子后头有刺青，衣服是黑色皮革，拿着刀剑和十字弓，不是普通强盗。”

“是雇佣兵？”女人说。她皱起眉头，“我们遇到过。记得吗？和平协定以后佣兵生意不好做，这些人游荡在各国边界的森林里劫道。”

“你的同伴在哪儿？”崔斯坦问。

“他在山坡那边休息。”梅林说，“他伤得比我严重……马和行李都丢了，现在我们想回家去，但两个人路很难走。”

“回家，”崔斯坦眯了眯眼，“你们来卡美洛做什么，卡美洛可是个禁止魔法的地方。你的同伴也是巫师？”

“他不是。”梅林说，“我们来……做生意。你知道，无论是不是巫师都得活下去。”

“什么生意？”

梅林顿住了。心砰砰直跳。没抓兔子的那只手掐紧了掌心。

“药材。”

崔斯坦的眼睛精明地闪烁着。“如果你说谎，我会知道。”

“你们的家在哪儿？”女人说。

“越过艾斯蒂尔山，在洛特王国。”

“那很巧。我们要去戴斯维尔。”她捏捏崔斯坦的手，抬起头看他，“艾西亚能瞧瞧他的伤。”

“以艾西亚的脾气很难说。”崔斯坦说。他对梅林抬了抬下巴，“我通常不允许别人搭伙，尤其是你这样好手好脚的人。”

梅林犹豫了一瞬，把怀里的兔子抓出来递给他。

女人睁大眼睛，然后大笑起来。

“我能付……”梅林说，他的脑子在紧绷中有些混乱。他在外衣里摸索了一阵，找到那袋包起来的宝石。

“我付钱向你们买马和帐篷。”

女人的笑容消失了，和他设想的不同，他们脸上没有一点欣喜。他摊开的手掌僵硬着，崔斯坦掀开布片，在一小捧宝石里拨了拨，挑出颗红色的。

“成色很不错。”他举高看了会儿，对着天空，指腹摩挲宝石的光面，然后抛起它扔回布兜里。

“告诉我，亚瑟。”他说，“卖药材能赚到这些？”

梅林立刻意识到他犯了个错。这是国王新婚礼服上的宝石，也许是王城里最好的宝石，经过最好的工匠之手打磨……他简直想给自己的脑勺来一拳。

“……当你卖魔缇花的时候你就能。”他急中生智，“有些药材就是价值千金，光是采摘就得堵上性命。”

他的手指本能地想蜷缩起来，在他意识到的时候，蜷缩变成了一阵古怪的痉挛。崔斯坦皮笑肉不笑地又扫了宝石一眼，“从强盗的指头缝里留下这些不太容易吧。”

“我们仅剩的家当，”梅林合拢了包裹宝石的布，现在这个动作看起来是珍惜而不是心虚了，“怎么也要留下来。”

崔斯坦和金发女人交换了眼神，“那倒没错。”他说。

“去见见你的同伴。”女人终于决定，“再看看我们有什么可帮的。”

崔斯坦没再反对，梅林不知道他是不是真的打消了疑虑。他们合力把鹿和兔子绑在一起，吊在树上，然后向着亚瑟的歇脚处走去。

雨时大时小，远远地，梅林望见了那棵树。狼皮还在树荫下，然而没有人影。

他飞快地跑过去，快得脚下打滑，急切的惊慌快要撑破心脏。“Ar——”刚呼唤亚瑟的名字，他忽然想起不能，于是扭成一声突兀的“你在吗？”，躲避着被落在后面的两个人的注意。

不远处的几棵树后，亚瑟扶着树干，慢吞吞、微微喘息着出现，胳膊下夹着一些断木枝。由于看见了后面的崔斯坦，他的脚步猛然收住。

梅林掐死在胸膛里擂鼓并唱不详之歌的小人，冲去将那堆树枝揽过来扔到地上，一手抓住他的胳膊，另一只手从背后紧紧搂住他，用他能发出的最轻的声音大吼：“你保证过你会等着！”

“我想你回来后我们需要生火。”亚瑟静静地在他身旁解释，“魔法生火也需要木料，不是吗？大概不需要干草，我没劳神去找——”

生火，天啊，生火！梅林的手指在亚瑟的前臂上攥紧。他简直想不到更令人生气的、更愚蠢的理由……但他的心忽然像浸透了野莓汁一样酸疼。

“尽力让自己显得有用，我猜？”亚瑟露出苍白的微笑，“像一棵树一样坐着实在太傻了。”

他越过他的肩头，“他们是谁？”

“我找到了马，还有帐篷。他们要去戴斯维尔，能捎着我们越过山脉。”梅林硬邦邦地说，“还有，我现在叫亚瑟了。”

亚瑟微微疑惑地看过来，他还没说话，崔斯坦已经走到跟前。

“你没说他伤得这么重，”女人瞪大眼睛，“他连走路都艰难，得快找个——”

一声“唰”的轻响，崔斯坦抽出女人腰间的短剑，抵住了亚瑟的喉咙。

梅林的手腕倏地一挣，但亚瑟立即反捉住了他。

崔斯坦盯紧亚瑟的眼睛，“魔缇花要在哪采？”

梅林的心向上揪起，崔斯坦瞟过来的时候，一根细线摇摇欲坠地将它悬吊在半空。崔斯坦露出意味深长的表情，像在重复“如果你说谎，我会知道”。

亚瑟的视线往眼角微不可察地移了移。

“……伊斯加山，”他略带沙哑地说，“巴洛森林，树根部的洞穴里。”

崔斯坦不慌不忙抖了抖剑尖，“巴洛森林到处是闯入者的白骨。为这种花值得去冒险？”

梅林的手在亚瑟手里，他怕他说出任何露陷的话，但亚瑟冰凉的手指稳稳地攥着他，稳得像用上了所有力气。

“为什么不值得？”亚瑟说。

“谁会买这鬼玩意儿？”崔斯坦笑了。

亚瑟像是完全了解崔斯坦到底在问什么，至少从侧脸的线条里看不出一丝困惑。他的喉结上下滑了滑，滑出一句模棱两可的：

“总有人需要。”

崔斯坦不耐烦了，“我问你们卖给谁。店铺，位置，老板的名字。”

也许是错觉，梅林仿佛能听见亚瑟胸膛里忽紧忽慢的心跳。他的另一只手从亚瑟腰侧缓慢悄然撤到他背后，指尖贴住衬衫，在没被绷带缠绕的背肌上画下一条竖线和一个圆圈。雨沾湿了头发，在衬衫上留下浅淡的颗粒，“噤声，观察四周”，国王和最受信任的圆桌骑士间的暗号。

“我们对名字保密。”亚瑟说。

“如果我一定要你说呢？”崔斯坦似笑非笑，“也算半个同行——你和我。你肯定明白做生意得小心沾上身份不明的人。”

“是王宫里的名字。”梅林在这时插嘴，“我们不想掉脑袋。”

崔斯坦瞥了他一眼，“许多人都说他们把货卖到王宫，卖给国王和见鬼的贵族。但他们甚至连御医和厨房主管叫什么都不知道。”

梅林刚要开口，短剑一晃，“让他说。”

“御医的名字是盖乌斯。”亚瑟说，“他挑选东西出了名的严格。”

他不避不闪地任由崔斯坦审视，眼神自然又平和。

“那你们一定有特殊之处了。”

“我们能采到魔缇花。”亚瑟说。

崔斯坦琢磨了他一会儿，放下剑，抛给身边的女人。

“好吧，好，”他说，“跟我来。箱子里正好有些药草。我要去洛特的地盘，你们可以待在马车上。”他伸出一只手，意思是可以帮忙扶住亚瑟的胳膊。

“多谢了。”梅林把他的帮助晾在一边，捡回草地上的长剑交到亚瑟手里。

崔斯坦毫不在意，“别谢我。如果不是伊索尔达，我不可能带上你们。”他转身跨步，将他们抛在背后。女人用嗔怪的眼神瞟着他，转过头来对梅林无奈微笑，摇了摇头。

他们卷起树下的狼皮，在雨中往回走，梅林搂着亚瑟的背，让他靠向自己，雨变小了，因而他疲惫不堪的呼吸更加清晰地在他耳边起伏。伊索尔达的声音自后边传来，“亚瑟，问一声，你的同伴叫什么？”

亚瑟下意识地侧过头，梅林立即掐住他的手臂，他才反应，“……噢，我。”

伊索尔达关切地点点头，梅林向隔岸的诸神祈祷亚瑟不要笨到说自己的名字是“梅林”。

但亚瑟往他这里看了看，目光有点捉摸不透。

“威尔。”然后他喘息着说，“我叫威尔。”

“威尔？”他看看左右，以只有他和亚瑟能听到的声音说，“为什……”

到营地的路好像怎么也走不完。崔斯坦远远在前领路，拖着鹿和兔子。刚开始，伊索尔达还跟在他们身边，不一会儿，她也离开，和崔斯坦走到一起。

梅林终于能将噎在喉咙口的疑问吐出来，他不懂在所有的名字——亚伦、瑞安、阿德里奇甚至阿博克卢比之间，亚瑟为什么偏偏选择了“威尔”。

“为什么是‘亚瑟’？”国王反问。

“因为，”梅林扶着他越过一道被长草掩盖的沟壑，低矮的树枝伸出来刮到了他的袖子，“这是个绝妙的伪装。瞧，我是亚瑟，但我不可能是你，所以我们不可能是我们，所以他们不会怀疑我们是我们。”

亚瑟似乎想为这段话而笑，却没力气牵动嘴角。他松开剑歇了一会儿，闭上眼睛：“如果你的话里有万分之一的逻辑。”他含着埋怨摇摇头，指关节捶上眉心。

梅林靠近想试试他的体温，担心他因失血而头晕，但亚瑟拨开了他的手。

伊索尔达在前方站住脚步：“怎么了？”

“没事。”亚瑟回答。他抬起剑插进泥土，继续向前走。

伊索尔达看了看他们，转头跟上崔斯坦，拉住他的长袍，附耳说了句话。崔斯坦满怀疑虑地回头一瞧，把她的手牵到自己怀中，放缓了脚步。

“我不能选某个骑士的，”亚瑟低声说，“他们的名字不是秘密。所以，如果我们要去艾尔多，一个艾尔多的名字会更好。”

梅林沉默不语，一脚深一脚浅地在稍微前他一些的地方探路。

“你会觉得冒犯吗？”亚瑟抬起头。

“我？”梅林耸耸肩，为什么他会觉得——

亚瑟猝然停步，向前一晃。直觉锋利如刀尖，梅林立刻转身抓稳他的上臂，撑住他不让他跌倒。一瞬间，亚瑟的胸膛撞上他的，肩膀砸在他的肩上，只隔着两件薄衫，他像一樽冰冷、坚硬的雕像，从满是裂纹的基座上坠落。

梅林感到上衣滑向背后，勒紧了肋侧和肩窝，是亚瑟的左手攥住他的衣衫，借力对抗汹涌的阵痛。他怀疑他再攥紧一些，这件旧衣服就要撕破。剧促沉重的呼吸扑在耳畔，永无止境的潮汐，夹着大雪的夜风，他抱稳他站着，任凭潮水和风击打在身上。

亚瑟慢慢地放松了拳头，手移到他的臂膀，轻轻推动，梅林直到确定他能站稳，才小心退开。

他什么也没说。

亚瑟垂下的睫毛微微颤抖，他执起剑，又向前走去。

梅林抬头一瞥，崔斯坦和伊索尔达的背影更远了些，他松了口气。强盗抢劫不会惹上古教祭司的诅咒，不过他可以解释，这是肋骨里的内伤作祟。

他迈步，安静地跟着亚瑟。国王最不需要的就是再被提醒一遍他的虚弱。

到了艾尔多，得到休息，得到安全之后，他就能抽身去找解咒的方法，去找德鲁伊人，去他们曾寻得生命之杯的山洞。他当然没天真到以为几朵违背时令的花就能对付莫嘉娜，可他所怀的微渺的希望就只是它能卷土重来得慢一些……再慢一些。仅此而已。

“他其实不是个巫师，对吗。”

梅林一时没把脑筋扭回来，脑海中闪过许多杂乱交缠的画面，然后才是正确的念头——亚瑟在和他谈论威尔。

“他怕我知道你的秘密，他怕我会当场就要杀你……所以才说了谎。”

他的声音沙哑、轻柔，和着在深草中跋涉的步伐窸窣。

梅林弯弯嘴角：“他是我第一个朋友。”

亚瑟顿了顿，“他是个什么样的人？”

“唔，”梅林说，“威尔不害怕魔法，这就很少见。有时他会兴奋地要求我给他的硬面包变形。他会说，‘咱们来个烤肥羊腿，梅林！’……那时我们总是一起去田里干活，如果我下午睡过了头，他就把树枝从窗户里伸进来戳醒我。”

亚瑟听着，笑了笑，眼里浮起湿润的凉意，或只是飘进了细雨。

一阵煮食的香气袭来，肉桂和胡椒在饥饿的人鼻子里就像鱼饵在水中，梅林循着味道望去，原来他们已经走到了营地。

帐篷搭了三个，其中有个搭到一半。一些人在车边理货，还有人在喂马。三匹健壮结实的马挤在一起饮水，另有一匹很瘦，毛皮暗淡，马尾无力地扫拂后腿。它远远躲在一旁不动，直到有人走近单独照料它。

吊在火堆上的大铜锅里咕嘟嘟煮着炖菜，一个扎头巾的年轻女人坐在火边，用长柄勺往菜汤中搅进大麦粉。不同寻常的是，一张破旧毯子在头顶上悬浮，为她和锅挡住了雨。

“你没告诉我这是个巫师营地。”亚瑟轻轻说了一句，他凝望着那张破毯子，眼神中透出复杂、沉默的思绪。

梅林愣了愣，心微微一沉，他全心全意只想着马和帐篷，没考虑到如果崔斯坦有魔法，那与他同行的其他人也很可能有。

“要不……”

亚瑟抿起苍白的双唇，摇了摇头。

煮菜的女人抬起头向营地边缘张望，顺着她的视线，一个金发男孩手里捉着根比人长的树枝，正要偷偷溜走。

“埃德？”她伸长脖子喊，“别跑远了。埃德！”

男孩闻声缩了缩脑袋，没回头，更快地窜到两棵榉树之后不见了。

崔斯坦走向营地中央，指挥人们拆帐篷、把货装车；喂马的男人接过了鹿和兔子；在崔斯坦的呼喝里，帐篷中钻出个个头矮小、蓄一圈胡子的老头，骂骂咧咧用一段看不见的绳索把一堆东西往马车那儿拖。

伊索尔达跨过堆在树根之间半是散开的行装，朝那口散发诱人香气的大锅走去：“把火熄了吧，海伦。咱们要换个地方过夜。”

“换地方？”扎头巾的女人抖抖勺子上的菜糊，“那匹可怜的马都走不动了。”

“附近有巡逻队。”

“真稀奇，”海伦睁大眼睛，“以前这条路上好像没碰着过。”

“可不。快起来。”

伊索尔达拍了一下她的肩头，瞟到被魔法悬在半空的毯子，突然动作敏捷地跳起来抓住，扯下来卷进怀里，得意地吐吐舌头。海伦手忙脚乱地爬起来抢，比不过伊索尔达已抢先一步把毯子塞进待整理的行装，她捞了个空，轻轻跺了一脚，随后懊恼地瞥到：“嘿，我的炖菜！”

树冠中滴落的雨正为锅里的卷心菜和韭葱增添风味，海伦赶忙向锅底弯下腰去，说了两遍某个词，火焰随着她念出的音节“噗”地熄灭。

“这顿饭算是小雨炖的。”她咕哝着站直，刚要伸手去搬，被锅沿烫得一下子缩回手。

她叉起腰来，瞪着又沉又烫的大锅，梅林有些局促地开口问：“要帮忙吗？”

海伦像是才发现他们。她看看亚瑟又看看他，绿眼睛因困惑而张大了。

伊索尔达打结好绳索，沉下一侧肩膀，把扎紧的布袋甩到背上：“亚瑟和威尔出门遭了强盗，崔斯坦和我决定捎他们一程。”

“哦，”海伦的表情放松下去，“我以为又要加人了。”

伊索尔达笑了笑，对亚瑟偏头示意：“到车上去吧，车上有几个软垫。卡索总是嚷着腰痛，我想他会借给你的——来。”

她领头向马车走去。一共两架车，其中一架刚套上马，那匹瘦弱的黑马低垂着头，同伴对它不理不睬。

亚瑟用手背按下梅林的臂肘，示意他留下帮忙，然后接过他们的狼皮，独自撑着长剑，跟随伊索尔达走向营地另一边。梅林注视他一直走到马车边缘、踩着木梯慢慢爬进车厢，才收回注意。

海伦正看着他。

他刚要说点什么，之前那金发男孩旋风似地出现，扑到海伦身边，抓住她的裙子摇晃：“妈，妈！”他捧上一颗椭圆形的蛋，蛋壳浅青色，布满细小的褐斑，他急切地把它往海伦鼻子底下凑。

海伦翻了个白眼，拿开他的手：“你又去戳鸟窝了，是吗？！你这个调皮鬼……”

“那只鸟死了！”男孩争辩，“在树上，蛇咬了它。”

“就算这样——”

“我是把蛋救出来。”男孩说，“你看。”

他小心捧着蛋，和海伦一样的绿眼睛里闪起忽亮忽暗的微光，比起金色，更像是淡桔色。蛋在他手中晃了晃，又静止下来。

“但它不想离开壳。”他说。

海伦责备地盯着他：“我说过很多回，埃德，扎营的时候不许去捅鸟窝。”

埃德像没听到她说什么，只顾盯着他的蛋：“它会长什么样？”

“行了。”海伦拿手背拍了一下他的小脸，将他从梦幻的想象中拍醒，“快上车，我们要启程了。”

“哦，”埃德泄气地说，“又要。”

海伦抓着他的后脖颈把他推向马车，男孩不情不愿地走了，她呼了口气，回头面对升起滚滚热气的锅：“你有办法吗？”

她看向这边，梅林才意识到她是在对自己说话。他耸起肩，抓了抓脖子，摸到了发痒的伤口。一只滚烫的锅算是他遇到过最不算难关的难关。

“这样，”他对着海伦的锅伸手，“弗芮欧萨。”*

锅里成团的热气瞬间冷却，食物微微塌陷，凝冻成整块。海伦挑起眉毛：“喔。”

梅林上前握住把手，准备把锅从钩子上抬下来，海伦立刻扶住另一侧，和他一起用力把锅卸下。然后他突然发现这有多傻。在城堡里，他已经习惯徒手搬动所有沉重的箱子和药罐——太过习惯，就像个“正常人”，甚至忘记了可以使用魔法。但在这儿，他往四周看了看，决定让锅悬浮起来。

锅离开草地，跟随他的想法稳稳上升，直至比人更高一些，仿佛一朵低云。海伦惊奇地看着，边看边弯腰收拾了地上的调料瓶，围在裙兜里。她一指后面的那辆马车，告诉他要放去那儿。

他们向忙活的人群走去，大锅跟在半空悠然滑动，海伦欣赏又神往地抬头盯着：“我只能浮起最轻的东西。”她小声说，往梅林这儿很快地扫了一眼，“而且你叫它往前都不用念咒语。”

“唔，”梅林摸摸耳根，遮掩能和别人自由自在谈论魔法带来的古怪感觉，“我还不会说话就能挪动罐子了。”

“我就只能让罐子无缘无故开裂。”海伦低低地笑了笑，“我发誓我一点都不希望它裂，那还是在我会说话七年后呢。”她摊开一只手，另一只手攥着兜起调料瓶的裙边，“你瞧——我不懂几条咒语，连让一锅菜冷下来都不行。我从没学过……后来崔斯坦让我留在马队里，他们才教了我些简单的。”

“你也没有，书，或别的什么？”

“谁会有书，”海伦的笑容有点勉强，“那是违禁品。以前我根本不想学，我只想，要是洗澡时能把这身怪毛病搓掉就好了。”

怪毛病。梅林在心底重复一句，一阵感同身受的苦涩叫他闭着嘴巴。她的年纪可能和他差不多，或者比他还小。抬锅时他注意到她的手，粗糙、生茧的手指，风吹日晒的痕迹，发红的皮肤、细细的裂口，属于和胡妮丝一样每天辛苦劳作的普通人。梅林几乎没在古教和德鲁伊巫师手上见过老茧和裂口，他们的手永远干净、柔软，那是知识丰富、聚群而居的巫师的特权。

“我是单独一个。”海伦说，“据说我叔叔曾是，但我出生前他就不在了，我们的村子太小。”

“小村庄总是显得离所有地方都很远。”梅林弯弯嘴角，“我也出生在小村庄，小时候我以为自己中了诅咒，而且是挺失败那种。奇怪的事从不冲着我来，而总是降临在，比如，我正感兴趣的东西身上。”

海伦哈哈大笑：“那你一定很幸运。我是说，现在你懂这么多咒语，还知道它们怎么用最好。”

这个词突然哽在梅林胸口的某处，像吞到一半的鸡骨。幸运。是啊，曾经在艾尔多，除了本能地影响周围的事物，他也一个咒语都不会。他不知道魔法从何而来，不知道它的意义何在，也不知道如何用它。后来有人送给他一本书。他的第一本魔法书。他临阵磨枪地翻过它，他废寝忘食地读过它，他最后几乎能背下它。

“是吧。”他低下头，想着盖乌斯。御医的腿在潮湿的雨天里总是僵硬疼痛，要用艾蒿捣成药膏敷上。地牢只会更加潮湿，莫嘉娜有可能念在旧日情分上不让他呆在地牢吗……

马车近在眼前，他跟随海伦的指挥，让锅钻进车厢，小心翼翼从一堆垒得整整齐齐的箱子上方降落，另外几只形状不一的碗盘已经搁在旁边。

……更可能，她会念在“旧日情分”上，让老人受更多的折磨。

而那还不是最坏的。

沉重的锅底不小心撞上一只小箱子的侧壁，它从高处翻倒下来，箱盖摔开了一条缝。

“哦，该死，”梅林说，“我来。”

没等海伦反应，他已经匆忙放置好铜锅，爬进狭窄的车厢，扶正箱子，趴下身去，四处将滚到角落、缝隙里的东西捡回到手心。

“我来吧，”海伦也爬进来，原本就狭小的空间一下子变得更挤，梅林听到自己的脚踢到盘子的响动，“崔斯坦不喜欢外人碰他的货。”

海伦麻利地伸手在箱子间摸索，梅林直起身，开始注意到他所捡的东西。饱满的、小黑眼珠似的黑色果实。他低头在手掌间一嗅，久不见日光的死水潭里才有的腥味滑进鼻子，让他打了个激灵。

海伦往他身边挪了挪，遮住车厢外别人的视线：“就当它们没掉下来过。”

“这些是什么？”梅林拢过她手里的一把果实，装回木箱，合上盖子，扣好钩锁。

海伦往裙子上擦着手：“是紫衫果。”

……紫衫果？怎么会是紫衫果。这种黑色，这种气味，更别提现在还是春季。梅林跪起来把箱子重新放好，和另外几只扣紧的小箱子并排。下面稍大点的箱子散发出另一种独特清雅的香气，掩盖了黑色果实的气味，他贴近箱盖缝隙，不着痕迹地仔细闻了闻，随即辨认出来——

“发现什么了？”

身后的光线忽然被遮住，他立即回头，心突突跳着。伊索尔达倚在车门口，单手搭在腰间的短剑上，双眸向车厢里一瞟。

“他不是——”海伦圆场说。

“我不是故意的。”梅林咽了下口水。

“我们的箱子有什么有趣的地方？”

梅林犹豫了一下：“有种气味闻着很特别。”

伊索尔达微微一笑：“最好别关心这些，你又不是要和我们合伙做生意。”

梅林挤出一个笑容：“为什么不呢，我敢说这些一定很值钱。”

伊索尔达挑起眉毛。

“钱，”她眨眨眼，语气惊讶，“崔斯坦说敢卖魔缇花的人要钱不要命，果然是真的。”

“你们也一样，”梅林从眼角往身后一瞥，那种独特的香气没人会认错，“我记得乳香在国王禁止私售的清单上。”

伊索尔达含笑望着他：“那又怎样？我们管反抗禁止叫自由。你，你和崔斯坦，你和这里的大部分人，你们都在国王禁止的清单上。”

梅林抿住嘴唇。崔斯坦匆匆走近，皱着眉头，轻碰一下伊索尔达的肩头：“马上启程。还没点货？”

“这就点，”伊索尔达说，“他们在搬这锅菜。”

梅林和海伦爬出车厢，崔斯坦离开去帮着几个人把帐篷绑扎到车尾，鹿和兔子边上，用魔法叫它们不至于在行驶中滑落。伊索尔达跳上车，梅林瞧见她取下最中间的小箱子开箱查看，然后是左边。

“我以为紫衫果该是红色的。”梅林假装不经意地说，尽量让语气显得只是好奇。

“它们颜色都不同。”海伦说，“我也搞不懂。”

她领着他走到载人的那架马车前，埃德正趴在最前面，头伸出去和马夫说话，手里还捧着鸟蛋。车边挂着许多水囊，几个箭筒和两把长弓、两把十字弓。拉车的两匹马中有那匹瘦黑马，病恹恹地磨着蹄子。

“车上好像没什么地方了。”梅林望着说。

“他们会轮着步行，”海伦说，“货物很沉，马车反正也走不快。你上去吧。”

“崔斯坦和伊索尔达不上车吗？”

“他们总和货物待在一块。”海伦说，“上去吧。”

木梯子已经撤去了，梅林笨手笨脚地爬上车。海伦提起裙子坐到马夫旁边，把男孩的脑袋从车外按进来。

车厢逼仄、沉闷。车里除了行李，还有几个人：先前那个个头矮小的老头，瘪着嘴，一脸不满地瞧着外面的雨丝；一个年轻男子，低头不语，手里磨着一把小刀；一个上了年纪的女人，长头巾，长袍直盖住双脚。她的半边脸像被烧过似的，一只眼皮塌陷，疤痕狰狞，另外半张脸上，唯一能睁开的眼睛正一动不动地盯着他。

梅林很快挪到亚瑟身边。亚瑟静靠车厢侧壁坐着，面色平静，像是不在意和这些陌生巫师共乘一车，但梅林发现他的手指蜷在匕首附近。没有握住，只是蜷在旁边。

他立即、几乎是本能地心脏发紧。这是个太早到来的时刻，在亚瑟和魔法之间。一切本该有更合适的契机，就像那天晚上他们在小会议厅中所谈论的，在圆桌的几番商议之后，在法律的磐石被移动之后，在和德鲁伊人接洽后……

它不该发生在避难途中。尤其这是一群陌生的、他根本不了解的巫师，尤其他们毫无准备。

可在这里他们有马车，头顶上还有雨棚。

他去握住他的手指。

“嗨，”他说，“还好吗。”

“我看着你呢。”亚瑟牛头不对马嘴地说。

“看着我？”

“你，一口大锅。”亚瑟说，“我看着你走过草地。”

梅林从那简陋得都不可称为车窗的木板间的空当中看向森林，营地已经收拾干净，先前燃火的地方柴堆在微微冒烟。亚瑟转过脸，目光落到他身上，他蜷起的手指松开，手掌翻转，把他反握进掌心。

他湿冷的手心中传来一股安慰、坚实的压力。

梅林微微笑了笑，撤回手来，查看他绷带下压紧的止血布有没有移位。不用再步行，亚瑟的脸色看起来好些了，到下个营地时说不定能找个干燥、暖和的地方，更换所有绷带。

伊索尔达这时出现在车门外。“艾西亚？”她向里招呼。

独眼女人把视线移向了她。

“你能瞧瞧威尔的伤吗。”伊索尔达朝亚瑟抬抬下巴。独眼女人转过脸，只看了一眼亚瑟，又盯住了梅林。

伊索尔达说：“那伙强盗把他折腾得够呛。”

艾西亚不置可否，她对梅林似乎比对亚瑟更感兴趣，梅林甚至想躲避她的目光，那么直白锐利、毫不避讳朝他逼近。

过了片刻，她点了点头。

“那太好了。”伊索尔达咧嘴一笑。“出发吧。”她吩咐车夫。

马夫催动缰绳，一匹马开始迈步，瘦弱的那一匹却慢了一拍，车轮别住，马车猛地一晃，马夫只好又停下，伸手去安抚它。

一会儿，马车终于颠簸着启动，矮个子老头没好气地嘟囔：“是害了虫还是怎么，瞧着越来越没气力。去他的。没用的畜生最好宰光。”

没人接他的话，埃德对着手里的鸟蛋哼了段歌。

“连马都不跑了，”老头又说，“还赶个屁的路。”

“卡索，”年轻男子抬抬眼皮，“咱们就是换个地方过夜，不是要连夜赶路。”

卡索歪提着嘴，发出一声毫不买账的哼哼：“刚睡下就被闹起来，我的腰疼得要断了，明白吗？躲个屁的巡逻队，睡觉躲，路上躲，不如就是去他妈的打一架。”

他伸手到腰后，抓住两个软垫，扭动着挪了个位置。另一个软垫在亚瑟身后，隔着他和厚硬的木板上凸出的钉子。梅林认为这老头随口不断的咒骂也不是那么难以忍受。

“有几处伤？”艾西亚突然开口，出乎意料，她的声音年轻动听，和被烧毁的刻上皱纹的脸毫不相称，“——威尔？”她柔滑、慢吞吞地喊他的假名。

刺伤、割伤、撞击伤，梅林想，右肩、左背、左臂和肋间。

“三……”亚瑟说，“或四。”

“很难挨吧。”艾西亚目光幽幽。

“没那么难挨。”亚瑟说。

艾西亚稍微向前倾身，凑近了点，扒开他的衣领往里扫了一眼，领口下露出绷带淡红色的边缘。

“常对你的医师说谎，威尔？”

“我没有医师。”

艾西亚的独眼抓着他的眼睛，探手触摸他脖颈处的脉搏。亚瑟如常呼吸，梅林悄悄摸到他的手腕，在大腿侧边，他们两人之间。和前晚一样，血管的跳动时轻时重。尽管没有了长时间的停顿，仍能明显地感到它那不规律的、笼中小兽般突然的挣扎和安静。他不知道女人会怎么解读这个征象，但如果是盖乌斯都不了解的诅咒，其他人应该更难想到……

艾西亚收回了手，嘴角牵动，留下一个渗人的意味深长的微笑。

“用过什么药？”

“蓍草和吊钟花。”梅林说。

“吊钟花，”艾西亚缓慢点头，“很聪明的用法，但这就像拼命鞭打一匹早已不堪重负的马。”

她藏在长袍下的脚踢了卡索一把：“把那边袋子里的创药递给我，最小那瓶。”

“就不能挪挪你的丑屁股吗？”卡索说，“只要走两步。”

他向左弯腰，哎呦哎呦着，摸到袋子深处的某样东西，不耐烦地塞给艾西亚。

艾西亚将小瓶子径直递到梅林的鼻子下。梅林向后一缩，以为她弄错了，但艾西亚自然而然地说：“你反正要为他尝的，不是吗。”

梅林的心突地一跳，一时不明白她是什么意思。是指他对她有所怀疑？可他没有，暂时没有，他们跟上崔斯坦的马队全是偶然，药材商人为什么要怀疑他好心的救助者？

艾西亚的眼珠里闪烁着了然的、戏谑的光芒。梅林慢慢地，从她留着长指甲的手指间接过药瓶，拔开塞子，先闻了闻，然后用手指蘸了一滴。

亚瑟按住他的手腕。

“让他。”艾西亚说。

“没有必要。”亚瑟说，“我不是非得喝。”

“喝了会让你好受得多，”艾西亚说，“否则，一匹断腿的马能跑多快呢。”

梅林挣脱开，把手指放到舌尖上。

“当归、紫草和羽衣草。”他细细分辨草药混合的味道。

“一条正确的舌头。”艾西亚说，“还有一点毛蕊，不是那么新鲜。还有一点……”她的半边嘴角微微一挑，“秘方。”

梅林将药瓶递给亚瑟，点点头，心底跳动着不安。亚瑟接过去的时候他有一刹那犹豫着是否要松手。这是盖乌斯也会同意的配方，但……

“要我是你就不喝，”卡索忽然说，“这个老婆子从来没治好过我的腰。”

“如果我治好了，”艾西亚瞟他一眼，“你还拿什么为臭脾气找理由？”

她的独眼重新注视亚瑟，等他拿决定。

“我需要付多少钱？”亚瑟说。

“你可以看着给。”艾西亚说，“给我一根草或一座城，我都不拒绝。”

亚瑟一手捏着药瓶，另一只手搭在腿上。用来做拄杖的长剑横放在旁边。他的手指动了动，碰到长剑的剑柄，小指轻轻抚过上面凹凸不平的划痕。

“那就谢谢了。”

他一仰头，喝尽了药水。


	6. 第六章  隐姓埋名

小雨断续下着，天色渐渐昏暗，马车缓慢行驶过林间一条荒废的道路，驶入更浓密的梣树的绿荫。

树木拥挤得像一根根扎在地上的长针，天空被遮了个干净，光线始终染着暗绿色。丛生的杂草和倒伏的枯木改写了古道原先的模样，不熟悉这片地貌的人只能模糊知道他们在向北行驶。马车夫显然经验丰富，车轮平稳地在石头和树根间穿梭，时不时，低处的枝叶扫过车篷，一阵沙沙声响，从车顶和树冠中又震落许多雨珠。

车厢依旧沉闷安静，梅林猜想崔斯坦的车队一定是连着赶了许多路，以至于每个人都渴望休息。卡索环抱双臂，头向后仰直到磕上窗沿，打起细细的呼噜。埃德把鸟蛋珍惜地藏在袖子里，蜷靠在一个硕大的布袋旁边，小脑袋缩进肩膀。原先同车的年轻人和另一个男人换了位置，他现在下车去跟着步行，而新上车的人正一口接一口往喉中灌水。

药水对伤口是否有效还不清楚，它的另一种效果已经先行显露，那就是使人疲倦欲睡。亚瑟随着马车前进轻轻摇晃，每当眼皮快要合起，他会向右倾斜过来，直到垂下的额头敲上梅林的肩膀。下一刻，他深喘一口气，艰难睁开双眼，按着梅林的手臂重新坐直身体。

艾西亚默不作声，看着他在困意里挣扎，然后把目光移向车外，嘴角意味不明地下垂。梅林从眼皮下隐秘地瞥着她，心中的提防在筑起一道墙。艾西亚身上有什么秘密，一定有，而他隐约觉得那秘密和他们有关。他听着亚瑟的呼吸，微弱起伏，胃部像堵着一块沉重的石头。如果需要，他的肩膀可以任由亚瑟枕着休息，但后者显然执意要在一群陌生巫师之间保持清醒。

马车驶过一小段颠簸的碎石子路，再往前，浓密灌木肆意伸展的枝条将古道遮蔽了一半。

天色更加昏沉，没有任何提示，车忽然停了。埃德的屁股向后一滑，车板发出一声闷响，他茫然惊醒，左右顾盼。卡索睁开一只眼，没好气地直起脖子。马匹烦躁地原地踏步，灌木枝戳进车厢，崔斯坦低沉的声音从后一辆车传来：“怎么回事？”

车夫隔着车板回答：“林子那边有动静。”

人们的表情凝肃起来，年轻男人跳下车去，和步行的同伴汇合，一只手伸到车旁，摘下了十字弓。

梅林坐直身体，听见亚瑟的呼吸在身旁加重，眼角余光中，国王又握住了匕首。

有可能是野兽，不一定是莫嘉娜的人……不一定是。梅林这样想着，也试图在眼神里这样对亚瑟说。但心底深处，他知道他们丝毫不该侥幸。距离和搜寻兵相遇不过才大半天，正确的反应应该是心惊胆战，细想是否留下了任何可被追踪的痕迹。

他悄悄挪动到车门口，手扶着车板，探出一半身子，凝目眺望森林深处。

魔法带来一股清醒的冷流，风忽然减慢，连同他的心跳一起。敏锐的感官正把远处的风景快速拖到眼前——

两匹马，在前的马背上是个花白头发的男人，面露恐惧，拼命催动缰绳。华丽的蓝丝绒斗篷挂着结块的泥土，像是在泥地里滚过，几道血迹弄脏了绣在臂膀处的的贵族徽章。紧跟在后面的年轻女子同样奋力催着马，黑马们似乎已经疲惫不堪，无法全力奔跑。紧随其后的两个护卫肩上搭着弓弩，他们没有马，全靠徒步奔跑，时而回转身射出两箭——

在他们身后咬紧追逐的是两只敏锐精瘦的灰狼。

但那只是两只狼，而他们有四个人、两匹马。除非饥饿或幼崽将死，狼群一般不会冒险追逐胜算微渺的猎物。梅林收紧视线，向四周搜寻，果然，他发现另外几道窜入树影之后的淡灰。狼群不是在追逐他们，而是在围困。

护卫们在喊叫，将弓弩挂上肩膀，抽出腰间佩剑。他们已经用尽了弓箭。

画面被一阵激烈的心跳扑灭了。梅林急促喘息着，平息魔法消退后视野回转带来的晕眩。

他不会认错，那样的贵族徽章，那女子的礼服，侍卫们身上的纹饰。

那就是某些幸运地从婚礼大厅逃脱的人。那是乌瑟亲封的爵士，格林斯沃城的阿提斯。

他的指甲紧紧抠进了车门板，或许他可以警告崔斯坦的车队那是巡逻兵，得尽快绕道以避开他们，这样亚瑟就绝对不会暴露……但那几个人毫无疑问会被狼群杀死。

他该怎么做，该怎么做。他彷徨不安，突然涌起一股对现实的气愤，在卡美洛的骑士们浴血至死、守卫城堡的时候，为什么有些贵族就可以偷马潜逃……他的思绪在这里顿住，脊背发冷。他是已经动了放弃这些人的念头，才会这么想。

“梅林，”亚瑟的声音微弱而坚决，“梅林？”

他回转头去，亚瑟询问地看着他，匕首在他掌中，已经拉开一段。

“是什么？”

他心中掠过许多答案，他想起多年前，他们在林中解救遇到强盗劫掠的父女；他想起亚瑟在千军万马前，放过安妮丝女王的武士，将长枪刺入地面。

他绷紧下颌，探头对崔斯坦说：

“是狼。”

崔斯坦皱起眉：“狼？”

“我的魔法，”梅林说，“让我能看得很远。我看到狼群在追逐几个人，可能有六七头狼。”

他没有全说实话，在那一刻，他也不知道自己希望崔斯坦做什么决定。

“是什么人？”崔斯坦警觉地问。

“我没看清。”梅林说。

崔斯坦眯了眯眼，视线穿透危机四伏的森林，嘴唇压成一条坚毅的线。他一招手，马队里的几个年轻男子立刻拿起了十字弓、长弓和剑。

“你们的魔法不能……作战，是吗？”梅林说。

“你的能？”崔斯坦讥讽地翘起嘴角，“当你连只兔子都抓不好？”

梅林咬住了下嘴唇。突然，他们听到了，那由远而近的马蹄和尖叫。

“回车里待着，”崔斯坦说，“海伦！你也去车里。伊索尔达？”

伊索尔达抽出她的双剑，和崔斯坦并肩站到车头，他们朝着声响来的方向将马队保护起来。海伦钻进了车厢，把埃德搂进怀中。

梅林没有回到亚瑟身旁，他守在车门口，艾西亚那意味深长的视线令他如芒在背。

第一只狼出现在他们的视野范围内，它从矮坡上扑下来，目标是骑马在最前的阿提斯。另一只从对面跃扑而下，第三只在后加速，意图撕咬护卫的腿。

亚瑟忽然低声呼唤他：“梅林！告诉他们派两个人去车顶。”

梅林几乎想让他闭嘴，别说任何作为草药商人不该知道的兵法战术。他用眼神警示他，但亚瑟的眼神比他更严厉。

车板猛然一晃，无需提醒，崔斯坦已经指挥他的人爬上了车顶。在高处，长弓更有优势，任何意图跃上车顶的狼也会被率先发现。

接着，他们听见马匹凄厉的嘶叫。

海伦更紧地拥住埃德，男孩在她怀中微微挣扎。尖叫声，恐吓声，箭矢刺入皮肉的刺啦声。梅林还没反应过来，一道灰影突然向车门扑来，他来不及考虑其他，下意识地举起手，魔法瞬间呼啸而出——也是同时，身后一声嘶哑的大喊，一直在车内堆放的沉重布袋瞬间起飞，越过他迎面砸向灰狼。狼翻倒落地，连梅林也困惑击倒它的究竟是自己还是那个布袋。

“瞧见你宝刀未老。”艾西亚说，“真是欣慰。”

卡索气喘吁吁地叉着腰，眼中金光一闪一灭，他咒骂了一句，听起来像“狼狗养的”。

“我看它还没死透，”艾西亚说，“再来一下？”

“老子要缓缓。”卡索咕哝。

梅林转头去看亚瑟，亚瑟微微挑高眉毛，似笑非笑的神情出现在他五官之间。

车厢突然猛震，所有人都差点栽倒。车顶上，那先前爬上的青年毕竟不是训练过的战士，因此没站稳，一脚滑空跌滚到草地上，箭筒里的箭散了一地。

是一匹狼被崔斯坦的魔法击中，撞上了车板。它昂头呜咽着，伊索尔达的短剑随即投掷而来，没入它脖颈之间。

狼群捕猎的策略失败，头狼开始呼唤撤退，有狼想接近受伤倒地的同伴，被箭矢惊走，转眼窜进树林不见了。

伊索尔达把短剑插回腰后，弯腰去扶从马上坠下的年轻女子。女子华丽的裙子被狼撕裂，不得不一直用手提掩，她抬起头，脸上满是劫后余生的惊恐，推开伊索尔达，跛足奔到男人身边：“爸爸，爸爸……你还好吗！”

亚瑟的眉头皱了起来，他稍稍坐直，透过车板间的缝隙，看向父女二人坠马的地方。梅林知道他一定认了出来，根本不用看男人披风上的徽章，他从小就熟悉那些贵族。

他紧紧抿着嘴唇。梅林立刻爬过去，抓住他的胳膊。

“别。”他以最低的声音说，看透了他在想什么似的，“千万别让他们看到你，一根头发也不行。”

“他们受伤了。”亚瑟说。

“与我们无关。”梅林抓紧他的手臂。

亚瑟向他看过来，昏暗的车厢光线下，他的眼睛含着暗沉无声的质问。怎么可能与他们无关？阿提斯爵士原本是来参加婚礼的，一场安全周到的婚礼，最终却搅进了莫嘉娜和他的恩怨。

梅林丝毫不放松抓着他胳膊的手，紧贴着他，一开始目光强硬，接着柔软下来，最后几乎是恳求。

别，亚瑟，就一次，别管。

海伦下了车，去照顾跌下车顶的青年，几个人正一把把捡起散落的箭。埃德也跟着海伦爬了下去，想去将卡索扔出去的布袋拖回来。

“回来，臭小子，拖得动吗你……”卡索骂骂咧咧地追着埃德跳下车，一跳又闪到了腰，扶着哼了好一会。

转眼间，除了他们，车厢里只剩下艾西亚。

一片静默中，亚瑟沉重的呼吸听起来格外清晰，他绷紧的手臂在梅林掌中微微颤抖。

“他们会没事的。”梅林说。

没有食物，没有帐篷，马匹疲惫，迷路，被狼群追捕，失去护卫，失去亲人。他却只说，他们会没事的。

亚瑟缓缓扯下梅林抓紧他胳膊的手，闭了闭眼，颊边肌肉跳动，一抹虚弱灰冷的微笑浮现在他唇边。

车外，阿提斯和他的女儿正向崔斯坦道谢。

“你瞧上去可不是普通人。”崔斯坦玩味地说，他的视线滑向阿提斯披风上绣的徽章，一瞬间，巫师的表情暗沉下去，唇角绷紧。

梅林迅速贴到车壁边，心提了起来，可千万不能让他知道王城沦陷的事——

“我们昨夜从卡美洛城堡来，是卡……”

阿提斯的话被一声惊叫打断。

许多事情同时发生：那匹被布袋砸中的狼不知何时醒了过来，突然跃起扑向埃德；海伦发出惊恐万状的尖叫，随着她的叫声，离埃德最近的一棵树从树根噼啪崩裂，裂纹极速贯穿整根树干，树倾斜压倒，正对狼，也正对埃德。

卡索再一次吼出咒语，千钧一发之际，埃德被他悬浮起来、猛力扯开，粗壮的树干砸倒在狼背上，它脊柱断裂，压在树下不动了。

林中一片可怕的寂静，埃德从半空落下来，呆坐在下着小雨的泥地上，手还掩着他袖子里的鸟蛋。海伦向他跑了过去，不顾一切地跪下搂住他，将因恐惧泪湿的脸埋在他肩上。

稍许沉默后，传来阿提斯压抑颤抖的声音：“魔法！那是魔法……”

年轻女子瑟缩着躲到她父亲身后，阿提斯从马鞍旁抽出剑来，边退后边吼道：“你们是巫师？”

崔斯坦似笑非笑，随手擦去手背上的狼血，注视他的目光已然冰冷：“那怎么样？”

“够了。”伊索尔达说，“快走吧。”

阿提斯的剑刃微微抖动，双眼因憎恶和恐惧瞪大了。

“你们是来抓我的。”

“我们刚刚救了你。”伊索尔达说。

“抓你能卖几个钱？”崔斯坦说，伊索尔达狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“巫师比狼还阴险！”阿提斯啐了一口，“你们是莫嘉娜的手下，是莫嘉娜的手下，我明白了……一群肮脏的杂种……”

“不，”亚瑟说，“不。”

事情正朝谁也没料到的方向发展，梅林紧紧攥住他的冰冷的手。

“我要出去。”亚瑟目不转睛地盯着外面。

“绝不。”梅林说。

“他们看到我就会明白，让我——”

“他们不会明白任何事！”梅林说，“交给我，交给我来……”

“别想通过我得到一分钱赏金，杂种。”阿提斯示意护卫举起弓弩，这时他倒有了点气概，那些散在地上的箭原本是崔斯坦的，此刻被他们搭在自己的十字弓上，已瞄准了马队中的人。

“肮脏的杂种？”崔斯坦笑了一声，“我没看见你的徽章，否则我根本不会救你，最不挑食的狼也会嫌卡美洛贵族的肉恶心透顶、反胃至极。”

他抬起手，不知是要念咒还是制止，瞬间，阿提斯的人抢先扣动了机关，箭疾射而出，朝着卡索，崔斯坦身后的人也立即引弓射击——

不不不不不不。

肩膀猛地一沉，梅林伸手抓了个空，亚瑟将他推向一旁，身体的虚脱没能阻止国王要立刻冲出车外。

魔法充满了血管，在他耳中嗡嗡轰鸣，极响极激烈，刹那间，洪水突破堤坝，灌注到整个空间，雨不再落，树叶不再摇动，马不再踏步，飞出的箭悬停在半空，连魔咒也凝固……

时间缓慢近乎静止。

梅林深吸一口气，一切都在他触手可及的地方。他伸出双手，让所有飞到半途的箭改变了方向，然后，他移动那棵倒下的树，让它斜挡在崔斯坦和阿提斯爵士之间的空地上。

做完这些，他绕到亚瑟身前，抓紧他的肩膀，用一个向后猛推的力——

时间刹那间恢复了流动。箭插入树皮、车板、草地；树干被崔斯坦的咒语炸开一部分；他推着亚瑟倒在车厢里。

“你为什么不信我！”他抓紧亚瑟的衬衣吼道。

亚瑟被他紧按在草垫上，发丝凌乱，不停喘息，震惊不已，“你做了什……”

他们一齐向车外看去，在断树的掩护和阻隔下，阿提斯和他的女儿已在慌乱中扯紧缰绳上马，往北逃离。

他扶着亚瑟重新坐起来，直到这时，梅林才悚然想起，车厢里还有另一个人。

艾西亚从阴影里盯着他们，她没被烧毁的那只眼睛中，流露出幽幽笑意。

倒伏的树没能被攻击炸断，崔斯坦从牙缝里发出的诅咒像火蛇嘶嘶，在他肩上是伊索尔达有力的手指，攀紧他不让他向阿提斯追去。

崔斯坦的皱纹拧出深深的怒火。“谁移动的树？”他回头扫视，目光掠过海伦、卡索，移到梅林的车厢里，那灼烈的目光把他烫了一下。

“够了，崔斯坦，”伊索尔达胸膛起伏，“你答应过我，你说过决不会先挑起冲突。”

“因此我没有。”崔斯坦凝视向她，反握住她的手，“是有人要为他的话尝点苦头。”

“现在不是只有我们两个人在流浪了！”伊索尔达挣开他，几步走到海伦身边，喘着气说，“海伦，起来，埃德，去车上，我们赶快离开。”

她直起腰，把金色发辫甩去肩后：“开始时我们是怎么说的，要为马队里的所有人着想。我不在乎杀一个贵族……但接下来呢？我们还要杀了他的女儿——如果那支箭射中了卡索呢？还有连姆？他的魔法可变不出盾牌！”

她背过身，僵硬地拉起砸狼的布袋，扛到肩上。卡索在骂着什么，诸如他认为崔斯坦没错，他们凭什么得忍着，但伊索尔达的眼神让他闭了嘴。

埃德被海伦抱起，男孩安静地伏在母亲肩头，紧握着鸟蛋，睁大的眼睛里仿佛还是咆哮的狼、倒下的树和飞窜的箭。伊索尔达推着海伦的肩膀，嘱咐她去载货马车里休息，埃德吓坏了，最好和他单独呆着。

崔斯坦避开与伊索尔达争辩，他大步向前一辆马车走来，其他人手中的弓箭被他一把抓过，用力扔进车厢。

“你看远处的时候，真没看清他的贵族徽章？”他问梅林，语气里是毫不掩饰的怀疑。

“……我不认识那图形。”梅林说，下意识地瞥着面前一堆散乱的箭簇，在艾西亚和崔斯坦的视线里，他稍稍挪动位置，挡到亚瑟前面。

“你不是说，”崔斯坦倚着车门，阴沉的怒意还没从他脸上褪去，“你们和王室做生意？”

梅林吞咽了一下：“那不代表我得认识所有小地方的贵族。”

崔斯坦眯了眯眼。“那就是他的幸运了。如果事先知道他是什么人，”他残忍地笑出来，“说不定我会亲手把他丢进狼群。”

“可你，”梅林说，“你甚至不认识他，巫师和贵族不是非得——”

亚瑟的手掌忽然从身后放到了他的肩膀上，他轻轻一颤。直觉像锋利剑刃刺穿了他的心。

“这话问我母亲吧，”血丝从崔斯坦的蓝眼睛周围蔓延开，“上刑架前，牢里带刺齿的镣铐就把她的脚活生生折磨断了。二十多年，我在各地流亡，没能回卡美洛报仇，后来听说那国王半疯不残，死算是便宜了他。”

脊柱忽然灌进刺痛的冰水，梅林没能掩饰自己的僵直。那一晚和亚瑟在议事厅桌边的谈话现在听起来像一场梦，遥远的，虚幻的梦。困在魔法和卡美洛之间的不是乌瑟的喜怒无常，不只是几条法律，还有整个大清洗的浓烟灰烬，这些话会像尖锥一样刺进亚瑟耳中吗……他开始战栗，在亚瑟放于肩膀的手掌下……

“你说你叫亚瑟，对吗？”

他点了点头。

“没有嘲笑你的意思，”崔斯坦说，“但在卡美洛，你的名字真是个讽刺。”

突发情况打断了赶路的进度，马夫更加用力地驱赶那可怜兮兮的病马，趁天还未黑尽颠簸着前进，直到不点起火把来再也看不清路。他们在本不适合扎营的密林间找了个地方让马队休息。林树生长得太密，帐篷不得已扎得分散，营地笼罩着沉默，偶尔细碎的交谈在挑水或喂马的声音之间像突然溅起的微弱水花。

海伦重新煮起那锅菜，地面上长草很湿，即使用魔法，也花了好一会儿才让火苗燃旺。

亚瑟一直在车上，没有下去，伊索尔达为他找了毯子，还递来新打的干净溪水。亚瑟感谢了她。

艾西亚从他身边下车的时候，长袍底下露出了一只畸形的脚，亚瑟察觉到，她是故意让他看见的。也许那也是大清洗遗留的痕迹，那狰狞、丑陋、布满仇恨的疮疤。

他就这么披着毯子，不声不响地坐在车上。不远处，锅底的火光像带着符咒似的曈曈跳跃。

距离王城陷落不过才一天……让人难以相信，这漫长到无穷无尽的竟然只是一天。

不记得是谁教过，当你身体的左侧受了伤，疼痛难忍，就在右侧也割一个口子。这方法曾管过用，只是他现在不知道该在哪儿割。带给他无尽折磨的不是身体，如果可以，他得在别处来一剑。

比如在他那前所未有、冰凉惘然的孤独上。

他并不该感到孤独，梅林一直在他身边。当他一无所有，命悬一线，当前路茫然，他还有梅林。

可就在这群巫师之间，在他平生真正接触的第一群巫师之间，他骤然醒悟——后知后觉——梅林有魔法，梅林和他身边所有人截然不同，梅林不属于他，梅林属于巫师。

就在他看着他轻而易举地悬浮着大锅穿过草地，轻松地和海伦聊着天，就在他千钧一发间将他推倒在车里、而所有的箭都射偏了方向、大树被连根移动时。

就在现在。

埃德抱膝坐在地上，眼睛里闪着桔色的光芒，泪水从眼角大滴落下。男孩歪头在肩膀上蹭去眼泪，鸟蛋碎了，并不是完全碎裂，但那道长长的裂缝象征着这颗蛋里的生命已经垂死。

淡青色的，带着斑点的蛋，捧在男孩手心像珍贵的流星。他像它还活着时那样保护着它。魔法不停涨落，他徒然地一遍又一遍重复那没用的呼唤，让蛋随眼里燃烧的光芒微微发红，摇晃一阵，再重新回归死寂。夜风越来越冷，海伦一边往烤鹿肉上抹盐，一边叫他扔了那颗蛋，告诉他蛋原本就可能在路上磕碎。埃德爬起来，拿手背抹了抹红彤彤的双颊，带着蛋往马车走来，离开被照管着的篝火，不理会海伦在身后呼喊。

梅林帮忙搭好帐篷，袖子在手臂上挽起，他原本要回到马车，中途却站住了，埃德从他前面走过，找了个地方坐下来，再次重复起那不得要领的魔法。

亚瑟并不为梅林没立刻回来而恼火，或嫉妒，或难过。也许就该如此。亚瑟才是那个异类，在这些巫师之间。梅林和他们，而不是和他更相似。

如果一切都没发生，梅林的魔法没有暴露，亚瑟原本可能站在阿提斯爵士的位置，号令手下用十字弓射穿这些人的胸膛。而就算是现在，他也不知道自己会不会。如果他能够拿剑，单是崔斯坦说他父亲半疯半残是一种报应，他就会与他决斗一场。

他只是不再知道这一切意义在何处。

莫嘉娜的诅咒，阿古温的嘲讽，雇佣兵加在他身上的每道羞辱。卡美洛的失陷，艾尔多的遥远，躲藏时每个夹带刺痛的谎言。王冠的虚无，鲜血的清晰，巫师们刻骨铭心的仇恨。所有人的伤痛。他辜负的所有期望，他带来的所有灾难。

他还能做什么？

他更需要在哪儿割上一剑，以抵挡那并非任何身体上的伤口能够比拟的，灵魂里的空洞？

梅林在埃德身边蹲下，埃德抬起头和他说了两句话，使他的嘴角出现微微笑意。那真实的毫无伪装的笑意让亚瑟的眼睛被一阵酸热灼痛。梅林抿起嘴唇想了想，抻开腿和男孩坐在了一起，他小心接过那枚碎裂的鸟蛋，放在两边手掌中握拢。

亚瑟凝视着他，远处的篝火映红了他的颧骨。像是感觉到他的视线，梅林也回过头，充满担忧，还有一点点内疚，像在请求他的原谅。他为什么要请求他的原谅？亚瑟的心脏向胸膛深处缩紧，不是因为莫嘉娜的诅咒，他宁愿是因为诅咒。

梅林垂下眼眸，望着自己合拢的双手，低垂的眼皮下，他的双眸里再次涌过那灿烂的金色河流。

那双手稍稍松开了一条缝，有什么东西在挣动，埃德的脑袋凑近了——接着忽然惊叫起来。先是一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，还未睁眼，淡红色的喙，挤出了指缝。梅林摊开手，蛋壳碎成几瓣，雏鸟像团没有捏好的面团，稀疏的白色绒羽粘在粉皱的皮肤上，站都站不起来，丑得要命……

可一看就知道，那千真万确是只真正的鸟，真正的生命。

雏鸟扑动又短又脆弱的翅膀，发出觅食的细细叫声。梅林将它交给了埃德，男孩不敢相信地呆呆盯着它好一会儿，金发在火光里像绸缎闪着光。眼泪盈出他的眼角，像颗一闪而逝的流星。

亚瑟知道他为什么会哭。他移开目光，几乎是逃避，他不想再看下去，害怕再看到更多的魔法、更多的……

一阵虚汗冒出脖颈，不是什么好预感，果然，他的心脏开始痉挛，像有只手紧紧掐住、用力拧它，以挤干最后一滴血。与莫嘉娜刚将流血的手按在他胸口时不同，现在它会平息，当它平息，他总侥幸错觉它就此放过了他，可它再来折磨他时，就似乎永不结束。他晕眩着靠向马车壁板，用额头抵住粗糙的木纹，咬紧牙齿，双膝蜷缩，颤抖的手指紧攥住毯子，动作间打翻了伊索尔达倒给他的水。

杯子坠向草地，急促的脚步声，一只手摸上他的鬓角，梅林手忙脚乱地钻进车里，跪着要来试探他的额头和脉搏。他推拒着。他一切都好，只不过要撑一撑……梅林压低的呼唤听起来那么焦虑，那么痛苦，不，他不希望……他明明刚刚还在微笑……

湿冷的风吹过汗湿的皮肤，灌进他缩紧的胸膛，梅林忽然沉默地抱紧了他，那清瘦的下巴压在亚瑟肩后，呼吸拂过耳垂，隔着这条毯子，他身上传来魔法的温热。亚瑟大口喘息，在吸取他所有意识的漩涡外，梅林仿佛唯一闪烁的火星，一刹那间，他重历了自己的梦境，梦里梅林执拗地堵着他，决不允许他离开。

“我不走。”于是他在半梦半醒间保证。

“什么？”梅林轻轻地说，轻地像一次断续的呼吸，只比呼吸急迫。

亚瑟麻木的手摸索着木板，把虚弱的躯体从车壁前撑开。他不走。他还有许多错误没有补救，许多东西未曾珍惜。如果莫嘉娜要他的命，他就要活下去。先前他错了，死亡不是命运，只是怯懦，是逃避他早就该承受、却拖到此时才来的痛苦。

他想着从碎裂的死蛋中诞生的雏鸟。它不由分说挤进他的胸膛，窝进原先痉挛的心脏的位置。

“你得到火边去。”梅林半是请求，半是命令，把他的胳膊绕在脖子上，“到火边去，还得吃点东西，之后我就给你换绷带。”

艾西亚的药水减轻了他外伤的疼痛，他点点头，同意去火边。暖和起来会让心脏痉挛带来的寒颤也不那么难挨。他伸手摸到车里的匕首，重新别在腰边。

不一会儿，马队里的人都拥挤到火堆旁，坐在几棵粗树根下。崔斯坦和伊索尔达的争执没有延续到这会儿，他们坐在一起，她用一把小刀自顾自灵巧地削下鹿肉。

亚瑟喝着一些稀菜糊，烤肉的油香令他时而出冷汗的身体反胃。梅林把整张狼皮垫在树根，防止草地和树干的潮湿渗进他的衣服。他原本还想带毯子来一直盖到他胸口，亚瑟坚决反对，他不想看起来是个一动不能动的伤员。

埃德用酒杯和破布为雏鸟做了一个窝，要不是海伦拎着他的后衣领叫他回来吃东西，他还在掏泥洞挖更多的小虫。

“我们什么时候回去看爸爸？”他们吃到一半时埃德说，“告诉他我差点被狼咬了。”

马队里的人都抬起头来看他，卡索皱起鼻子，有责备的意思。海伦从锅中又向盘子里舀了一勺，语气疲惫地回答：“下次吧。”

“每次都是下次。”埃德把勺子直愣愣地捅进菜糊，“根本没有下次。为什么我不能见他？”

卡索的鼻子皱得更紧，艾西亚却不为所动，伊索尔达和崔斯坦对视了一眼。海伦不知该如何接上去，埃德失望地看着她。

“听着，埃德……我，我们还有许多事要做。”海伦说，“你答应帮崔斯坦叔叔看箱子的，可你总是贪玩跑掉。”

“看箱子是连姆叔叔的事！”埃德说，“我想去集市，我还想看我爸爸。”

海伦颤抖着嘴唇：“不准想。”

埃德茫然地睁大眼睛：“什么？”

海伦放下盘子，一口气屏在胸口：“从现在开始，不准想去看你爸爸。”

埃德瞪着她，气愤冲破了脸上的委屈：“我差点被狼咬了……连这都不能去告诉他吗！”他从篝火边爬起，抓起雏鸟窝和装小虫的布口袋，紧紧捧在怀里，向帐篷跑去。海伦一反常态地没有喊住他。

“下次就去石头镇，”片刻后，崔斯坦开口说，“你不能总教他失望，海伦。”

马车夫把割下的鹿肉堆在盘子里：“走浅滩外就不容易被注意，路我熟悉。”

海伦用拇指抹了抹眼角，摇摇头：“不，我们别去，那里的人会认出我来。”

她深呼吸几口，拾起埃德的盘子，把剩菜一股脑倒进自己盘中。盘口在她膝上微微倾斜，眼看就要滑下裙摆，亚瑟伸手接住了它。

“谢谢。”海伦低声说。

“为什么？”亚瑟说。

海伦抬起头：“为什么？”

“为什么埃德的父亲没和你们在一起。”

在内心某处，亚瑟知道答案只会是另一种形式的仇恨，可他还是问了。

“他想留在村子里，他还有个病弱的弟弟。”海伦眼中流露出她竭力想掩饰的悲伤，“我，我不能怪他，知道我有魔法后，他还保护了我一阵子。他每天都提心吊胆……可埃德越长越大，这孩子的魔法太明显，我们藏不住了。”

火舌的热浪炙烤着他的脸，只是脸，亚瑟仍感到很冷。好像吃下去的东西在胃里凝结成冷硬的冰块。

“他抛下你们，让你们就这么逃走？”梅林说，声音压抑沙哑。亚瑟察觉到他的手紧捏着盘边，以根本无需的力气，“他不该——”

“不然怎么办呢。”海伦对他笑了笑，是那种习惯了一切的笑容，“村民们都怕我，把燃烧的驱邪草扔到我家门口，没几天领主的士兵就来了。不知道为什么，有了魔法，我在他们眼里就成了完全不同的人。”

“那有什么奇怪。”火堆旁一个青年说，“我小的时候，见过人们把有魔法的孩子从母亲怀里抢走，推进火坑里烧死。当然，烧死母亲的也有。”

卡美洛的法律是赦免儿童的。亚瑟想。想法出现的同时，他为自己的天真感到莫大的讽刺。儿童总会长大。没有人真正被赦免。

“我妈就告诉我，”另一个青年说，“大家都在玩游戏，游戏就是模仿其他孩子，别人怎么做我就怎么做。”

“那就是他们的目的，”车夫耸耸肩，“让有魔法的人也不敢用魔法。”

“你连打猎都只会使十字弓，连姆，”卡索嚼着鹿肉插嘴，“你抓着个骑士大吼自己有魔法，我看都没人信。”

连姆不服气地想证明一下自己，他对着块石头使劲瞪，眼眸滑过淡金，石头纹丝不动，什么也没发生。卡索嘎嘎大笑，连姆捉起石头：“你看，它变软了！真的。”

艾西亚站起来，离开篝火，她不和任何人打招呼，也没人打扰她，她绕过火堆向帐篷走，在梅林身后顿了一步。

“准备好后我来找你们。”

梅林一怔，眉宇间掠过紧张：“准备什么？”

艾西亚微微一笑：“你想治好他的心脏，不是吗？”

她拖着畸形的脚走开，梅林跟随她离开的方向，眉头皱紧，然后挪动屁股，往亚瑟身边靠了靠：“喝了她的药水，你有没有……”

“我感觉好些了。”亚瑟安慰他说。他确实也好些了，梅林犹豫着点点头，心不在焉地搅着盘中最后一点菜糊。

“你们呢，亚瑟，威尔？”崔斯坦突然说，“搭伙做生意，还是在卡美洛。这在巫师和普通人之间可不常见。抓到是要一起判死刑的。”

亚瑟心中的鼓擂了一下，震动扩散到整个胸膛。“我们？”梅林匆匆瞟了他一眼，提醒他记起自己的假名。

崔斯坦审视的目光扫了过来，他找了个更舒服的姿势，半倚在树根上：“威尔，你没有魔法吧，你怎么能信任他？”

梅林在草地上放下盘子：“伊索尔达也没有魔法。”

伊索尔达瞪着他，惊讶于他的比较，她大笑起来。

“我们发过誓同生共死。”她说。

“我们还睡同一条毯子。”崔斯坦说，“别告诉我你们也一样。”

梅林的脸微微红了，在篝火的遮掩下不那么明显，他没看亚瑟，目光在闪烁，似乎正搜肠刮肚要编个可信的故事出来。

“我们，呃。”梅林瞟向他，带着一丝顾虑，“我们——”

“我们从小就认识。”亚瑟突然开口，在所有人的注视里。

梅林惊讶又紧张地看着他，火光把他浅蓝的眼珠染地清澈无比，亚瑟可以从中读出警告，闭嘴，亚瑟，拜托，别露馅。

他心底闪过一丝笑意，提起虚弱的精神，在继续之前先缓了一口气。他伸出手，握住梅林的手腕，拇指安抚地滑过他袖口露出的那一小块皮肤。

“我们一块儿长大。在一个小村子……在山谷里。牛在溪中饮水，羊在山腰吃草，但牛羊都不肥壮。我们有几亩田，种着小麦和豌豆……还有个池塘，长满了池藻。你说得没错，小时候，我们确实睡过同一条毯子。”

梅林望着他的眼睛微微睁大了，惊讶和紧张淡去，混杂成更复杂的光芒。你到底在想什么，亚瑟？他像在说。

“山谷里常有云雾，庄稼收成总是一般。但我们一起去田里干活，去山上摘果实。天气好的时候，我们会爬到山顶，眺望远处……赌誓说自己看见了海。我记得阳光把草尖晒得像要燃烧，也晒熟了苹果。我们就在果树下睡着，醒在露水和虫鸣里……虫子爬进衣领，逼着我们争先恐后地跳进溪水去洗澡。”

亚瑟握着他的手，在他瞳孔里看见自己苍白的微笑。他们谁也没有移开目光，直到他开始相信这是一个真实的故事。

“日子永远平凡，永远漫长、安宁。我以为我们彼此没有秘密。直到有一天他告诉我他有魔法。我向他发了一通火，他气得跑开了。”

那同一天在真实和虚幻的故事中重合。梅林从微微颤动的睫毛下向他投来安静的凝视。亚瑟喘了口气，只是几句话，他已经感到疲惫。

“他气跑了。因为我说，你为什么不早点告诉我，那样我们每次去爬树摘果子能省多少力气，这真不公平，你明明还能把我的硬面包变成烤羊腿。后来，他气完了，就回来，让一整树的果子都砸下来，我怎么跳都避不开。”

片刻间，梅林什么反应也没有。接着，他紧紧抿住嘴唇。可笑意从他的眼睛里泄露出来。他松开绷紧的嘴角，看着亚瑟。有一瞬间，亚瑟不知道梅林是否像他一样渴望这幼稚的故事是真的，但那浅蓝眼睛中闪亮的湿润像雨丝般降落在他心里，温柔、怅然的凉意带来近乎刺痛的安慰。

“我不在乎他有没有魔法。”亚瑟说，终于他说出口，“他始终是我认识的那个人。”

火星溅落在转冷的空气中，营地里没有谁接话。梅林别过脸去，睫毛细微颤动。前方跃动的篝火染红了他的鼻梁和颧骨，那单薄的肩膀向内收紧，衣领下隐约露出瘦削的脖颈上的箭伤。他望着草地上晃动的烟影，像要克制每一寸肌肉的反应，吞咽每一缕打乱的呼吸……可这只是一句话，几个词语，飘在由谎言筑起的虚空中。

亚瑟握在梅林右腕的那只手向前去，触碰到法师苍白紧绷的指关节。梅林的呼吸不易察觉地加快，过了一会儿，他松开僵硬的手，将亚瑟的小指和无名指轻轻捏住，像只鸟展开翅膀，将他收纳进羽翼之下。

亚瑟因而听见了他无声的回应。心脏像一面渗雨的墙壁，划下淅沥的、冰凉的雨丝。这不是谎言，不，他说的每一句都是真实，从未发生过的事为什么就不能是真实？他想他明白，梅林也明白。

隔着篝火，伊索尔达专注地望向这边：“瞧，这里可没几个人像你们这么幸运。”

一丝浅淡的笑容勉强浮现，映衬着梅林眼角微微的光亮，“是啊，”他说，“我们非常幸运。”

“说实话……”声音来自先头说过话的青年，手中的树枝有一下没一下推着燃烧的木柴，“我也想有个伙伴，好多年前。但我不……”他舔舔嘴唇，把树枝扔进火焰，又掐灭了话头。

一阵让人没法不注意到的吸溜声从左手边传来，卡索埋头在汤汁中哼哼两声：“但你不敢。”

青年承认：“我是不敢，大清洗过后，哪怕巫师都互相提防，不敢向彼此泄露魔法。除非我脑子坏了才会扑上去说我是谁。”

“你做得对。”卡索松开手，空盘子丢落在草地，被他踢到一边，“要是你真有同伴，搞不好就多了个累赘。”

青年挑起眉毛瞪着他。卡索咧开嘴，像被自己逗笑了：“怎么？你问崔斯坦，他是不是烦透了咱们。”

崔斯坦不置可否，手里的小刀轻轻敲着盘子。

“他是烦透你了，卡索，”伊索尔达微笑着说，“劝你一会儿自觉去洗盘子，否则，我们就在你睡觉的时候扔下你开拔。”

卡索嚷道：“我才不洗，你们最好给我的腰一点尊重——”

“得了吧，老头。”又一个青年说。

“谁去夸夸他，”车夫切下一块鹿肉，“他就需要那个。”

“卡索，”连姆说，“你看，只有你会使最漂亮的洗盘子咒语。”

卡索摸摸肚子，咕哝道：“那是最难掌握的魔法，如果你们有点眼色的话。”

亚瑟不出声地听着，篝火暖着他薄薄的衬衣。梅林没再吃什么，即使盘子里还有一半菜粥。他依旧捏着亚瑟的手指没有松开，察觉到他指尖的冰凉，他担忧的目光从眼角瞥来。亚瑟慢慢眨了眨眼，掩饰住一层层冲刷而上的疲惫，坚固的树根托住疲乏的躯体，他几乎忘却了别在腰间的匕首，忘却了对这支马队的防备。什么是巫师，巫师是什么，他原以为自己知道，其实他不知道。这些人在他治理的土地上生活，而他一点也不了解他们，一点也不。

“我不懂，既然一切都好，你们后来为什么要离开村子？”海伦犹豫着，“到卡美洛做生意太冒险了。单是穿过森林就叫人提心吊胆。”

“待不下去了呗，”连姆对他们咧嘴笑了笑，“有几个巫师能留在他们出生的地方？”

梅林抬抬肩膀，算是默认。“据说一百年前巫师可不是这样人人喊打。”先头的青年说，“我碰着的老人都说，那时候的几大国，连卡美洛王宫里都有法师。”

几个人随声附和，飘起一阵嗡嗡的嘀咕。

“一百年前。”崔斯坦冷冷开口，“要是你认为一百年前巫师有自由，那就大错特错。”

“为什么？”青年说，“那时候肯定不像现在。”

“那时候魔法是贵族的所有物。”崔斯坦不耐烦地说，“巫师的能力属于贵族，不属于自己，意味着他们可以被随手取用，随手扔开。”

“至少当年有魔法不是什么羞耻的事。”青年说，“人们尊重巫师。”

“人们尊重的是权力。”崔斯坦嗤笑一声，“当魔法和权力合为一体，人们就尊重它。当魔法变成权力的工具，人们就惧怕它。当权力转过头给魔法定罪，人们就跟着践踏它。”

青年抿住了嘴，转头望着噼啪作响的火焰。

“你似乎痛恨权力。”亚瑟说，声音安静平稳，但篝火旁的每个人都听得清楚。

崔斯坦的脸颊蠕动了一下：“不，我恨的是权力之后的人。”他掷下小刀，刀尖插进油汪汪的鹿肉里，“我更恨那些出卖自己、任暴君予取予求的巫师，他们跪下来舔贵族的脚，让魔法变得一文不值、低人一等。我还看不起那群隐居避世的德鲁伊，什么与世无争，实则就是东躲西藏，一堆废物胆小鬼。”

“德鲁伊不是胆小鬼，”梅林说，只稍稍提高了音量，“他们和你一样渴望自由。获得自由不是非得相互仇恨……德鲁伊寻求和平，而非复仇，这不需要勇气吗？”

“别急着为那群挤在山洞里的懦夫辩解，”崔斯坦的语气中添上了更多的讥讽，“睁眼看看你面前这几个人。”他随手一指，“佩恩、连姆，一早就到处流浪，从没机会学几句咒语；卡索，最擅长的不过是扔东西和洗盘子；二十年了，海伦的魔法还和她小时候一样不受控制。他们有魔法，又从没真正有过。德鲁伊们呢？生下来就被高高在上、口耳相传的咒语包围。他们都在用魔法做什么？畏葸不前、任人宰割。这都称不上是懦夫，还有谁是？”

“许多经受苦难的巫师都在以自己的方式反抗，”伊索尔达坚定地附和，“德鲁伊却从不主动对抗欺辱他们的人，连我都不明白是为什么。”

“德鲁伊还救卡美洛的骑士呢。”卡索发出短促的嘲笑，“谁知道前天是不是刚吃过苦头。”

“也许他们把希望寄托在别处。”梅林说，攥紧了衣袖，也攥紧了亚瑟仍在他拇指和食指间的小指。他手心的灼热像岩浆般流淌到亚瑟受诅咒的心脏中，联同腥稠的血液汨汨。

崔斯坦唇边浮现怜悯的微笑：“那他们不是天真，就是愚蠢，总之，还是废物。”

“要怎样抗争才算是正确？”梅林绷直身体问道，“像古教那样在几大国示威，挑拨离间，鼓动战争，诅咒杀害无辜的人？”

“古教至少有所作为。”崔斯坦讥诮地说，“让人们看到愤怒，让人们付出代价。”

“古教只在扩大巫师和其他人之间的裂痕。”梅林一字一顿说，“在将魔法推向万劫不复。”

“别为这吵架。”连姆看看他，又看看崔斯坦，“这不值得。”

“这片土地上没有‘无辜的人’。”崔斯坦也一个词一个词清晰地说，“德鲁伊可以寻求和平，古教凭什么不能寻求复仇？”

他被篝火点亮的双眼毫不退让地注视着梅林，后者压抑着胸膛的起伏，将亚瑟的手紧紧掐住。亚瑟知道他想反驳，但他不能。这不公平，这场争论不公平。为什么古教不能？因为梅林所有的努力只是希望藉由律法修改为魔法正名，而古教刚刚让这份努力毁于一旦……

海伦在一片噤声中紧张地站起来，像要故意找点事做，她在裙子上抹抹双手，捉住勺子，往几个人盘中分掉锅底的最后一点菜糊。长柄勺刮擦锅壁的声音断断续续，沉默笼罩了火堆。

“既然如此，”亚瑟轻声开口，“为什么你没带着你的朋友……去追随古教？”

他的声音微弱平静，夹杂着断续的喘息，却使所有人都将视线移向了他。

崔斯坦的两片薄唇压紧在一起。亚瑟凝视着他，就像能看见他绷紧的脸颊下，那风霜粗糙的皮肤后冰冷的怒意。梅林的手微微一颤，亚瑟的目光从崔斯坦身上掠开，依次滑过被火光照亮的，一个个流浪巫师的脸庞。他认真地看着他们，第一次这样看着，不在审判中，不在战场上。

“你关心这些人，你做出了选择。”他沙哑着说，像指出一件显而易见的事，“你选择的不是古教。”

崔斯坦眯了眯眼睛，狭窄的瞳孔中闪过轻蔑：“你懂什么，你是个卖货的。没有魔法的人根本不可能体会巫师的处境。”

“你是说伊索尔达无法理解你？”亚瑟扯动干裂的嘴唇，对他微微一笑。

“她当然能，可她不一样。”崔斯坦从牙缝中说。

“她一样。”亚瑟瞥向伊索尔达，后者的金发在光晕中如云雾朦胧，“她能够了解你，接受你……其他没有魔法的人也能。除非你想要的不是彼此接纳，而是血流成河——”

“让敌人流血只是获取自由的途径。”崔斯坦打断了他，“让敌人流血。”

“崔斯坦。”伊索尔达摇了摇头。

亚瑟顿了顿，脑海中浮现出莫嘉娜悲讽的声音：“只有戴上冠冕，我才能真正掌握自己的命运……”他想起摩高斯，先是引诱他去向自己的父亲寻仇，然后带走了莫嘉娜。莫嘉娜曾经爱过他，就像爱着卡美洛的民众，她忍饥挨饿，存下食物，布施给广场上受灾的人——现在她杀害他们就像割断草芥。突如其来的恨意摧毁了卡美洛，一次又一次，他不解又痛苦地目睹她改变，目睹她彻底磨灭，全然重造；一次又一次，他看着卡美洛经受苦难，听着尖叫和祈祷……

他深深体会过魔法给一个人带来的恐惧。

他慢慢地说：“永远将对方视作敌人，坚持巫师和其他人无法相互理解，只会让结果背离你的初衷。”

一时间，他听见身旁加重起伏的呼吸声和鹿油滴进火里的噼啪。

“……我觉得，”连姆犹豫着耸耸肩，“威尔说得有道理。”

“是吗，”崔斯坦不屑地一笑，“他这几句空口白话能让魔法的定罪立即撤销，还是能让所有人立即理解魔法？”

埃德从背后的帐篷中小步跑来，突然钻进他们之中，抓住梅林的外衣急切地说：“艾西亚说你们该过去了。”

海伦带着期待直起身，以为埃德已经原谅了他们先前的争吵，但男孩赌气地没有看他母亲，一转身再次跑开，将自己关进小帐篷里，留下一席晃动的布帘。

“快过去吧，”伊索尔达说，想赶快结束这场对话，“艾西亚可不常答应帮外人看伤。”

梅林爬起身，弯腰撑着亚瑟站起来。“什么时候起你能谈论魔法了？”他轻声说，“听起来就像你真的知道崔斯坦为什么不去投奔古教。”

“读了几本书。”亚瑟抓紧他的手，向他耳边低语。实际上他一本也没有读完，纵然杰弗里找出了许多深埋在地穴的记录。起身站立让他的头晕得厉害，一阵溟濛的黑雾盖住视线，心脏撞击着震动，他紧张了片刻，但它并未发作。

梅林扶稳了他的腰，什么也没说，静静地、思绪万千地看着他，陪他在原地歇了一会。他有些庆幸梅林的手臂不像看上去那么弱不禁风，因为他实在很难再强撑着独自走动。

掩起的帐帘将收拾锅盘、间断谈话的声响隔挡在外，艾西亚点好了蜡烛，四周已经铺满黯淡的光影。帐里一切都很简陋，软苔藓、干草和布毯铺成了床铺，没有桌案，扎成捆的草药和封口的罐子摆在一只敞口的袋子里，独眼女人佝偻着，用蜡泪将蜡烛固定在铁铸的浅碟子中央。

听见他们进来，她缓缓转过身，烛光把她塌陷的眼窝和半张脸的伤疤照得像鬼魅的符咒。她一指床铺上的小刀和干净的布帛：“坐那儿。”

梅林刚将亚瑟放倒在床铺中，她就托着碟子走近，长袍的褶皱下露出畸形的脚趾，皮肤像很久之前被翻过来又贴了回去。

“让我看看伤口。”

梅林拽掉他的靴子，卷起左侧裤腿，翻开绷带。膝盖处一片青紫，几个针尖大小的血点凝成了暗红色。

“下一处。”艾西亚说。

从猎户小屋里借来的衬衣从头顶被除去，梅林伸过手来解开所有绑紧在他肋间、肩膀和脊背的绷带。艾西亚带着烛光凑近了，唯一完好的眼珠凝聚在他残破的伤口上。她细细端详，像在寻找什么细微的痕迹，也像是故意把她的丑陋和苍老送过来让亚瑟看清楚。浊重的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，她伸出手，用小指头淡黄色的指甲挑开他右肩处湿软的血痂，钻心的刺痛让他的肩膀抖了一下。

挑破的伤口溢出一滴血珠，艾西亚凑上前闻了闻，畸形的嘴唇浮现出幽密的微笑。烛光移动到亚瑟的胸口，照亮一片云母般苍白的肌肤。

“你。”她抬起头，视线锁住警惕着盯着她的梅林。

“什么？”他说。

“念一条咒语，在他身上。”艾西亚说，“跟着我念。”

梅林的目光闪烁了一下：“什么咒语？”

一眼看破他的抗拒，她缓缓说：“为了他的心脏，如果你不念，我想我们就到此为止。”

“我可以念，”梅林向亚瑟看了一眼，“只要确定咒语没有任何危险。”

艾西亚笑了，不等他说完，她就从牙齿间念出一串唱歌似的音节，音节像极了莫嘉娜施咒时的声调。记忆的回声忽然震响，亚瑟抬手去摸腰侧，但发现匕首方才已经被梅林卸去。

咒语没有任何效果，就像艾西亚根本没有魔法。

“重复它。”艾西亚慢悠悠地说，抓起梅林的手对着自己，“试一试。”

梅林揣摩着她捉摸不透的神色，他开始重复，眼眸闪耀出金色，艾西亚老迈的皮肤仿佛变得透明，突然，从一处丑陋的疤痕中放出灼烧般的红色，一场大火的闪回霎时蔓延全身，每一寸烧焦的肌肤又重新点燃，仿佛永不熄灭的囚笼……梅林惊魂未定地停止了咒语，艾西亚却什么也未发生一般，仍旧挂着淡邈的微笑。

“这就是过去，”她说，“过去残留至今的部分。你看到了，它没有伤害，只是让你看得清楚……往日发生了什么。”

她等待着，示意梅林对亚瑟施咒：“让我看看他的往日发生了什么。”

“你失去了魔法。”梅林震惊地说，“但是……”

“普通的火刑不可能伤及巫师的魔法。你猜得不错。”艾西亚说，“所以那不是普通的火刑。现在，动作快点。”

梅林沉默着在床边跪下，将右手轻贴上亚瑟的皮肤，他注视着他，亚瑟从他的眼眸中看到了犹豫。他没有念咒，深深的瞳孔后像有什么在相互撕扯。

“如果不再治疗，”亚瑟开口问，“如果只用今天的药水，我还能撑多久？”

“继续添上蓍草和吊钟花，”艾西亚流露出难以捉摸的鄙夷，“你还能再鞭打那匹病马三天。”

亚瑟按住梅林的手背，他和他在想同一件事。艾西亚会凭借一个咒语认出他吗？认出了会如何？他是在惧怕仇恨、还是在逃避仇恨？只要他想活下去，总有一天将面对所有割裂的伤疤。而如果他连这点勇气都没有，他凭什么活下去、回到卡美洛、兑现他给梅林的诺言、和莫嘉娜一争？

“念吧。”他松开手，对梅林说。

法师静默了片刻，像还未从舌下找到决心，然后他蠕动双唇。咒语确实没有给亚瑟带来任何感受，一片平静里，昨日的咒痕渐渐重现，蛇形的血手印丝缕牵连，浮现在他的胸口。

艾西亚俯下身来，亚瑟感到梅林的半边身体已经绷紧，他眼中的金色并未完全消退——

“上一次我见到你，”女人的独眼在烛光中曈曈闪烁，“你还是个婴孩。”


	7. 第七章  血源诅咒

“梅林！”

蜡烛呲地爆了一声，梅林没意识到自己已经站了起来，发紧的耳膜穿透一声沙哑又急迫的呼唤，他的胳膊正把艾西亚挡开在外，除此之外，他什么也没做。

“所以，”艾西亚说，玩味着亚瑟冲口而出的疏漏，“你的真名是梅林。”

亚瑟绷紧了嘴唇。

梅林压抑着危险欲动的魔法，掌心火烧般灼热：“你是谁？”

艾西亚的独眼幽幽定向他，就像嗅闻到他语气中那丝毫谈不上镇定的部分，她扯动一侧嘴角微笑，慢慢推开了他的手。

“你见过我。”亚瑟撑起身体，腹部随着沉重的呼吸而起伏。

艾西亚向前逼近一步，迫使梅林挺直脊背面对着她。

“何止见过，我了解你的过去，比你自己还多。因而我格外好奇你的这位巫师——什么样的巫师会去保护卡美洛的王子，传闻中魔法的仇敌？”她不动声色地审度着梅林，“还没那么强大，可已潜力非凡……刚才这条咒语，普通祭司要花上三个月来练习，你却一次就能学会，这样的魔法竟然默默无闻，逃过了世人的双眼……”

梅林抬起手掌阻止她靠近：“你是古教的人，是不是？你想做什么，或者你想要什么？”

空气像要凝固起来，艾西亚云淡风轻地说：“我还能要什么？”

“哦，我不知道，”梅林冷淡笑了笑，“比如，仇敌的命，抑或叛徒的。”

艾西亚张开嘴，像要大笑，“仇敌和叛徒……仇敌，和叛徒。谁在称你为叛徒，梅林，崔斯坦吗？”她向右一瞥，“……魔法的时代已然变迁，每个人都是过去的叛徒。回头看来，一件错误的事不会因几个人的执着而变得正确。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”梅林说。

艾西亚看他的眼神有些高傲：“你当然不懂。”

“既然你能认出古教的诅咒，”梅林抿下嘴唇里发干的涩味，他不在乎被任何人称作“叛徒”，也不在乎被谁指责他要救的是魔法的“仇敌”，“一定知道化解它的方法。”

“所以呢？”艾西亚咯咯笑起来，发亮的独眼闪过轻蔑，“你要逼我为他解咒了？”

梅林捏紧了指关节：“如果我说是呢。”

“不，艾西亚。”亚瑟说，“巫师们视我为仇敌，我无意辩解。如果你现在拒绝为我治疗，我也接受。”

“亚瑟。”梅林说。

“但如果，”亚瑟继续说，“你愿意给我一个机会……一个机会去弥补往昔，我会尽力不让你失望。”

梅林的心轻轻一颤。亚瑟注视着艾西亚，后者的表情慢慢消失，扭曲丑陋的五官就像一层面纱，被回忆的亮光照透。

“我没什么可给你的机会，”她说，“我亲眼见证你在卡美洛出生，王子，在城堡最高的塔楼。那晚狂风大作，雪下了整夜……和当年许多祭司一样，我曾将你的出生视作古教最好的机会。”

亚瑟的眉头微微一皱，而梅林的胸膛中有一块石头突然坠落，一声巨响，四分五裂。

“我是出生在冬季，”亚瑟说，“但我出生时没有古教祭司在旁。”

“没有古教祭司在旁？”艾西亚的独眼流露出感伤的嘲讽，吐字如嘶撕蛇信，“古教为你的出生付出了巨大的努力，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。你能降生于世，依靠的是前人难以想象的高深魔法，是对命运的大胆蒙蔽，还有一条无辜性命的牺牲。”

亚瑟怔住，一时之间，他显得茫然无措，因疑惑和震动而哑口。他攥起拳头，复又松开，兀地想起了什么，他忽然看向梅林。那眼神像一道刀锋，划开陈旧的帷幕，揭开他们追逐摩高斯而去的那个夜晚。慌乱之间，梅林下意识地躲闪开，又重新鼓起勇气，回来面对他无声的询问。他亲口告诉他摩高斯展示给他的只是阴谋与幻象，而那不过是他对他说的无数个谎言之一。

“说下去。”亚瑟看着他，双眸仿似闪光的静湖，水面下激流涌动。而梅林摇了摇头，微弱地反对：“不。”

艾西亚细细端详亚瑟，然后慢悠悠地说道：“此刻正折磨你的诅咒，根源始终在你出生的那一天……甚至还在你出生之前，如果你想知道——”

“我想知道。”亚瑟说。

“那不过是血源诅咒。不是吗？”梅林抢着说，“用一个人的血去吞噬另一个人的，亲缘越相近，效力就越强悍。”

“谁告诉你的？”艾西亚眯了眯眼。

梅林没有回答。他后悔他们为什么要在这里，听一个曾经的古教祭司颠倒是非，或许他能去偷一匹马，然后带他们离开……

“无论谁这么说，”艾西亚说，“都表示他只是一知半解。”

“可要解开它没有必要牵扯到别的事。”他冲口而出。

“梅林？”亚瑟说。

在他的声音里，梅林感到经久未觉的疲惫。抽去了仅剩的万分之一侥幸，一切早晚都会来临，亚瑟总会知道他说过的谎不止他已经发现的那些个，他隐瞒的事也不止他已经察觉的那几件，可重点不在于此……他不得不承认，他害怕那个真相，不比他更少。他见过亚瑟的愤怒，汹涌的悲伤，可乌瑟已经离世，宁薇也已死去，他甚至没有人能再去憎恨。此时再揭开真相，还有什么意义？

艾西亚安静地看着他，含着讥讽的笑意，像在考验他能否承受解除诅咒的代价。是你要求的，她无声说，你要逼我为他解咒，你要逼我说的。

梅林微微发抖，皮肤上浮起战栗的颗粒。从绷紧的肌肉深处传来一阵顿然无力的挫败。他有什么资格，再一次阻止亚瑟探寻真相，要求他一无所知的活着？他只觉得不该在彼时，也不该在此刻，可对于某些疮疤，永远没有合适的时刻，永远没有。在他的意识深处，原来真的希望亚瑟始终无知，始终蒙在鼓里，在这一点上，他和乌瑟没有什么不同……

“至少先换绷带……可以吗。”他垂下眼眸。

艾西亚默许了他的提议。她向袍袖中摸索，变出一个和早先一模一样的药瓶，递来给亚瑟。亚瑟接了过去，握在掌心。梅林帮助他束上干净的绷带时，他拔开瓶塞，将瓶口凑到唇边，面无表情地仰头饮尽。时间过得越慢越好，梅林想，但绷带最终也束到尽头。

“对不……”他喉咙发哑地说，却不确定自己为什么而道歉。

亚瑟摇了摇头，抿紧唇角，抓住他的手，用力捏紧，让他靠近他坐着。他手掌的冰凉让梅林忽然鼻尖酸胀，如果有人要捏碎他的心，他想他们几乎已经做到了。

亚瑟忽而抬起手，指背抚过他的眼角，如此轻柔，略带犹豫。他抬起眼眸，亚瑟澄蓝的眼珠在近处折射着烛光，他的心于是跌跌撞撞地回到了原处，在角落缩成一团。

“继续吧。”亚瑟说。艾西亚缓缓点头。

“当时……”她开口，“古教失信于各国国王、远离权柄已经多年。怀特山曾是魔法唯一的源泉，只有经古教严格挑选的巫师才能接受教导、学习魔法、掌握咒术。咒语是高贵的秘密、身份的象征，祭司将忠诚献给三女神，女神则恩赐他们异于常人的能力。然而，随着古教的衰弱，魔法开始不受三女神的管束，越来越多的巫师不必再发誓效忠古教，也能获得知识，习得咒语。这在我们看来，无非是狂妄和愚蠢，是对女神的魔法——女神的高贵的魔法的践踏。为了挽救古教的式微，祭司们不得不采取行动，最终，我们选择了你父亲。

“你父亲渴求子嗣，同时也深爱着王后，宁薇向他许诺，能让不孕的王后孕育一个血脉纯正的孩子。作为交换，乌瑟将藉由统治的权力，恢复古教在这片大陆的地位，使所有魔法重新纳入三女神的管辖，重建业已混乱的秩序。

“这样一个机会来之不易。但如果说起死回生是最高深的魔法，凭空创造生命，无疑更在高深之上。我们试了许多次，最终只剩下一条道路。宁薇动用古教最古老的秘术使王后受孕，而祭司们四处寻找，挑选了一个健康强壮的七岁男孩作为相应的献祭。你安眠于母亲腹中的每一天，这个孩子都被看守在卡美洛城堡的地穴中，服下我熬制的魔药。魔药以怀特山泉水所浇灌的果实熬成，泉水沁满强大魔法，果实黑亮如宝石，天然适于诅咒。你的寿命每增加一天，祭品的寿命就短一点，饮满三百天，直到你出生为止，他便死去，代替你死去。

“魔法进行得很顺利，原本天衣无缝。我守候在城堡，那时我自负，寡言，目中无人，我的咒语能将被献祭的孩子牢牢锁住，从不害怕他逃跑，熬制药水的果实也源源不断从怀特山被送来，不可能中断。我等着你降生，也等着古教恢复昔日的荣光。就在那一晚，我记得窗外的雪，在窗台上积了三指厚，而我的期盼比屋里燃烧的火盆更加炽热。

“我亲手碰过你，你看起来瘦小又通红，根本不知道自己意味着什么。你母亲吻着你的额头，抱你于怀，直到女仆将你带出屋去见你父亲。不过片刻，我似乎听见你父亲的笑声，而就在那一瞬间，你母亲闭上了眼睛。

“她死了，原本作为祭品的孩子却活了下来。魔法出了致命的差错，你父亲的愤怒可想而知。他执拗地认为古教欺骗、愚弄了他，同时为自己犯下的过错惊怕和悔恨。先后有许多人被处斩，但凡知悉内情的，大多难逃一死。

“我是承担这一切罪责的人。宁薇对我无比失望，视我为叛教，你父亲则宣判我火刑。执刑的是古教的其他祭司，携刻咒语的火焰用三天生生剥去了我的魔法，如你们所见，我活了下来，作为一个虚弱、丑陋的怪物，就此被放逐……

“但谁也没料到，对我的处罚并不是终点，乌瑟把矛头指向了魔法本身，联合其他国王，他发动了战争。古教因此付出了惨重代价，怀特山几近摧毁，神佑之岛变成废墟。祭司们开始醒悟，有人说，你的出生本身就是错误，必须将你杀死，才能使命运回到原先的轨道。可要说魔法有什么奥秘，就是古教永远无法直接杀死她自己的造物……任何祭司都无法直接杀死你，宁薇不能，我不能，给你布下血源诅咒的人，她也不能。你是一个错误，由古教写就，而非古教能修改。

“现在的那位祭司，你同父异母的姐姐，她很聪明。血源诅咒不是为了杀人，最初，它是每个祭司宣誓对女神效忠的途径。祭司通过血源诅咒将对自己十分重要的生灵献祭，显示自己的忠诚超越于血脉。诅咒不会直接杀死祭品，它是魔法的烙印，只有当祭品对古教产生威胁，它才会发生效力，使人渐渐虚弱，易于摧折，最终，只要祭品受伤，哪怕是被树枝划破手指，也会因此死去，而这种死亡却不是诅咒直接造成的。”

艾西亚说完，毫无温度地笑了笑，好像方才复述的并不是她本人的遭遇。被火刑盘剥过的老迈的面颊上，疤痕被光线映得阴影重重。

“你明白了吗？血源诅咒的故事……你的故事。”

亚瑟一动不动地望着艾西亚，而后，目光穿过空荡荡的帐篷，又移到那孤零的蜡烛上。火焰尖锐、颤抖地窜起，像一声被闷住的尖叫。

“我是通过他人的死亡诞生的。”他说，“原本我应当害死某个素不相识的男孩，结果害死了自己的母亲……”嘴角牵起一缕苍白的笑意，他面向烛火，眨了眨布有血丝的眼睛，“还不仅如此……”

“这可以说是你的命运，”艾西亚冷冷地说，“你活下去，就有人要为你而死，从你还是婴孩起就是如此。”

“你说得就好像他能够选择！”梅林站起身来，“而命运却要求他为从未做过的选择付出代价？”

“我有过真正的选择吗？”艾西亚说，“我付出的代价呢？”

她直直地盯着梅林，但他从她的眼眸里读不出愤怒。他看着其中的光芒由炽热黯淡下去，烛烟似地消散，化成一缕冷寂、麻木的虚影。

“其实我的药水从未出过差错，宁薇的魔法也没有。”

梅林微微一愣。还未听到下面的话，他已心有所感，眼眶里突如其来的热痛，使他的手在身侧抖了一下。

“谁也不知道王后是如何知晓的。”艾西亚说，从她的表情里，浮现出极端憎恶，却又近乎温柔的神色，“我猜她的确很爱你，哪怕，她甚至还未见到你。她不愿你夺取一个无辜者的性命来到人世……在我们之中，她是唯一在乎你灵魂的人。每一天，她让女仆偷梁换柱，把魔药调换到她的房间。她救下古教原本选定的祭品，代替他，为你饮下了诅咒。”

艾西亚佝偻着凑近亚瑟，用她畸形、焦黄的手，触摸了他的眼睛。

“有些人难以理解其中的差别，但我知道，正是这一点，造成了此后所有的不同。”

亚瑟的视线落在虚空中的某处，艾西亚的手指沿着他的眉弓划过，他也一动不动任凭她。在梅林看来，他的沉默像用尽了全力。在绷紧的、微微颤抖的肩膀一侧，先前被挑开的伤口处，新绑好的绷带又洇出了血渍。

“所有预言的意义……所有命运的轨迹。”艾西亚收回手，慢慢直起了腰，“就像我说的，每个人都成了过去的叛徒。”

“没错，古教自己就是最大的叛徒。”梅林沙哑着，像长满冰刺的火球那样的愤怒燃烧在喉咙里，“以前是你们想尽办法要他出生，现在是你们想尽办法要他死去。自始至终，你们——”

“别对我说‘你们’。”艾西亚厉声打断他，“这里没有‘你们’，我和谁也不是一伙。怀特山早已是废墟，而我在更早之前就被古教放逐，如今发生了什么，我丝毫不关心。谁在主导魔法的道路，还将有多少战争，死了多少巫师，谁赢谁输——我全不在乎。他的死活也是。我不在乎他能不能活下去，就像不在乎外面那只兔子被谁吃下肚。你想让我帮他解除诅咒？你找错人了。”

“所以，”梅林点点头，“你答应伊索尔达为他看伤，答应我们进帐篷来，是只想看看这个被你们期盼过、否决过、折磨过的人，现在是什么样，是吗？你想看看他是不是已经屈服了，倒下了；想看看他是不是会惧怕，会退缩……想看看让命运抛弃了你的古教是不是也成功让命运抛弃了他？很好。让我告诉你，古教赢不了，他不仅会活下去，还会做到所有古教没做到的事——”

他停下来大口呼吸，感到脊背发热发抖甚至腾出汗意，指甲紧紧掐在手心，然而没有一点儿痛楚。艾西亚畸形的嘴角笑容扭曲，那只完好的眼睛里却流露出憎恶。梅林直视着她，干涩的怒火依然燃烧在喉咙里：“如果你说出这些只是想继续折磨他，你的目的已经完成。谢谢你不向崔斯坦告发我们，明天一早我们就离开。”

“你一直让我好奇。”艾西亚说，“梅林。我了解他的过去，却不了解你的。你令人意外。你是什么？”

“我猜我就是在古教看来，‘不受管束、狂妄又愚蠢’的那部分魔法。”梅林讥讽地说。

艾西亚嘴角的笑意消失了，眼睛周围的皮肤不易察觉地牵动，就好像她从这句嘲讽中听出了更多的涵义。

梅林不再理会她，半跪下去想将亚瑟扶起。至少他们已经知道诅咒是怎么回事，因此总会想出办法，一定会有办法。

亚瑟的手心满是冷汗，腋下也一样，梅林的心从胃里猛坠下去，原先他以为亚瑟的沉默是为了艾西亚的话，现在他意识到，在他不知道的时候，是那股诅咒的风暴又来肆虐过。

他停下动作，没有立刻将他拉离床面，先前的坚定忽然被一股慌乱占据。

“我的每一句话都是认真的。”艾西亚在他看不见的地方说，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你想活下去，就得有人为你而死，这是你的命运。”

“我不接受这样的命运。”亚瑟平静地将拳头松开，撑在身旁。

“恐怕由不得你。”艾西亚说，“血源诅咒中有古教魔法最深的规律，那就是将重要之物献祭以示忠诚。类似的献祭不止于祭司，对于普通人，诅咒之所以不直接致死，就是在给不服从者第二次机会。如果你从现在起宣誓忠于古教，并采取行动，奉献祭品，诅咒就能被消除……这就是解除诅咒的方式，选一个人代替你去死，向三女神证明你愿接受古教的统治。”

“我不接受。”亚瑟借着梅林的搀扶慢慢站起来，“我不会献祭任何一个人。”

“你宁愿死？”艾西亚咯咯笑着说。

“你听到梅林说了，我们明天一早就离开。”亚瑟说，向前僵硬地走了两步，经过艾西亚面前时他停下，“谢谢你告诉我真相……如果你明白所有的不同，就会知道，我母亲会支持我做什么样的选择。”

艾西亚不再开口，目送着他们走向帐篷口，梅林回头看了一眼，女巫损毁的眼睛里闪着冷漠和仇恨的光芒。

他们一出帐篷，凉意就扑面而来，森林里又下起了小雨。篝火旁的锅碗食物已经收拾完毕，卡索想必用魔法洗好了盘子，眼下它们又整整齐齐堆在了货车里，在装走私品的大小箱子边上。连姆在车上盘腿坐着，裹着毛毯，百无聊赖地玩着手里的石头。

“怎么样？”伊索尔达的声音从右边传来，她一手挡雨，急切地跑到他们面前，“快，你们住那边的帐篷，离火近些，会更暖和。”

梅林向她道谢，伊索尔达摇了摇头。

“别在乎崔斯坦的话，有时候他的话比他的人尖锐多了。”

“我们明白。”梅林说，他现在的确一点也不在乎崔斯坦说过什么。

把他们推进安排的帐篷后，伊索尔达在外面淡淡笑了笑，“今晚我感觉已经认识你们很久了。我一直以为没有第二个人会干和我一样疯狂的事，威尔。你知道，明明不是巫师，却……”她的笑意更明显了，雨珠闪烁在金色发辫上，篝火映照下像价值连城的珠宝，“对于没有魔法的人，我是个叛徒。”

“你不是叛徒，”亚瑟说，“别这么说。”

“如果你知道我为了崔斯坦都做过些什么，说不定会改变看法。”伊索尔达无所谓地耸耸肩，眨了眨清秀的眼睑，“但你也会理解的，对吗。因为，有些东西我看得出来。”

“什么？”亚瑟说。

“还能有什么。你们真是幸运。”伊索尔达笑了笑，目光在他们之间绕了一圈，“放心吧，艾西亚肯定能治好你的伤，她什么办法都有。马队差不多都要依靠她。”

她离开之后，梅林忍不住为欺骗了她感到内疚，他对伊索尔达产生的亲切和对崔斯坦不一样，即使崔斯坦才是有魔法的那个。

他们在不算宽敞的帐篷里安顿下来，篝火的余温透过篷布，使人稍感温暖。但一想到明早就将失去这种温暖，梅林的手脚就怎么也无法热起来。他把两个人的毯子都盖到亚瑟身上，一心只想叫他休息，别管所有的事。但是亚瑟在昏暗中把他拉住，毫无睡去的意思，浅蓝色的双眸镇静又平和。

“过来，躺下吧。拜托了。”他哑声说，“我有些话……”

梅林轻轻跪下来，不知该怎么拒绝，于是先是拍了拍用来铺床的沙袋，然后小心翼翼挤在了他身边。

“老天保佑你别又说些吓人的话。”他咕哝说，压抑着自己的直觉，“叫我去找个别的国王来实现魔法的自由之类的。”

“我知道你在想什么，”亚瑟说，“在艾西亚那儿你还向我道歉，你是该道歉，但不是为了你说过谎。梅林，我想要你知道，清清楚楚地知道——我宁愿要知晓真相的痛苦，也不要一无所知的幸福。”

梅林紧紧抿住了嘴，双臂紧抱在胸前。他闭着眼睛，牙齿暗自较着劲，把所有酸热都堵在眼窝深处。

“你明白了吗？”亚瑟说，“回答我。”

“明白了。”梅林说，“然后呢。”

“别再为此折磨你自己了。”亚瑟说。

他咬着嘴唇，拼尽全力吞咽下所有翻涌而来的情绪，眼角却还是不受控制地浸湿。重重压在他心口的那块巨大石头被谁搬开，露出胸膛上的空洞，风灌进来，他觉得荒芜，然后他发现他需要那块石头，哪怕压得他喘不过气来也不要紧。

“别说了。”他颤抖着说。

什么冰凉的东西盖住了他的手腕，他想躲开，但那股力道执着地跟上来捉紧了他。

“转过来，看着我。”亚瑟握住他的左手，把它从他紧绷的姿势里解出来，按到他们之间的毯子上，“听我说。”

梅林不小心泄露出几声压低的、仿佛窒息的呛咳，他翻过身，强迫了自己好几次，才最终透过睫毛，在模糊湿漉的昏暗中看向亚瑟的眼睛。

“我给你的东西，我母亲的徽章，你带着吗？”亚瑟安静地问。

“没有，”梅林尽力透过堵塞的鼻腔把字说清楚，“我藏在城堡里了。”

“藏在哪儿？”亚瑟说。

“就在你枕头下面。”梅林沙哑着，“我用一个咒语让它不被发现。当时你以为我们会有去无回，才把它交给我。我想你不是真的不要它了……我希望你需要的时候它仍在你身边。”

亚瑟有一会儿没有说话。

“梅林。”当他再开口时，压低的声音里含着难以言喻的情感，“我真不知道你的脑子是不是长在屁股上。”

“也许吧。”梅林说。

“听着，”亚瑟说，握着他的手，“如果有机会，你得去城堡里把它拿回来。”

“为什么？”

“我不敢说别的，”亚瑟说，“但至少，但凡忠于卡美洛的人都会因为那块徽章听你的命令。”

梅林一发怔：“我的命令，你在说什么，我的——”

“嘘。”亚瑟说，把他拉近了些，“要是我——”

“停下。”梅林恐惧地说。

“——死了，”亚瑟继续，“你必须去实现一切你想要的，靠你自己，而不是其他任何人。”

“你这个混蛋。”梅林僵硬地吼道，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，听见了吗？你这个彻头彻尾的混——”

亚瑟的手臂已经搂住他。在窄小的帐篷里，他们紧贴到一起，他不稳定的呼吸在他耳边。

“也许过去的一切都是虚假。就连那个故事，”亚瑟笑了一声，“就连那个故事，也是我从一个叫威尔的人那里偷来的。那是他和你的故事，不是我的。现在我想要我的故事。我们的故事。”

“如果你真想要你的故事，”梅林说，“就别放弃。只不过是一个诅咒，你知道我有办法的，我一定……”

“我没有放弃，”亚瑟轻拍着他的后背，其中传递出的意思让梅林更加心知肚明，亚瑟只不过是在安慰他，“我知道你在努力。所以我也不能只是等着。”

他不知道他自己又胡乱说了些什么，泪水混杂着亚瑟皮肤上传来的气息，把他们的拥抱变成一团混乱的纠缠。他紧紧抓着亚瑟身后的毯子，像抓着稻草在漩涡中漂流，好让自己不被至深的绝望吞没。

也许是在终于向疲惫投降之前，亚瑟对他说：“不知道从什么时候开始，卡美洛首先是我的责任，其次才是我的家。就像我对它有多重要似的。但其实不是它需要我，而是我需要它……是我不能没有卡美洛。”

梅林听见自己哑声回答：

“那就去把卡美洛变成这样一个地方——哪怕是一百年、一千年之后，人们依然向往着她，所有人都想走进她的城门，一睹她的风采……所有人都会说，哦，卡美洛，那就是梦想之地，那就是我们的故乡。”

亚瑟在虚弱昏沉间点了点头：

“那就是我们的故乡。”

“动手，莫嘉娜。别怕。”

苍白瘦削的手指紧抓着她，牢固似镣铐。半张脸上如被滚水汆烫过的扭曲伤疤，一只几乎瞎掉的眼睛。莫高斯抚摸她的脸颊，把尖刀按进她掌中。

“记住我的话。这是最后……”

“不！”她尖声喊道，想推开她的手，但祭坛上的那女人用严厉的眼神逼迫着她。

“别为杀我而不忍，莫嘉娜！失去魔法，活下去只是苟且偷生……你知道没有了魔法对我们意味着什么……四处躲藏，比最怯弱的昆虫还要无助。听我说，今夜之后，你能做的比我多得多——”

“你说神佑之岛能解脱你的痛苦，所以我们才来这里！”她沙哑着，牙齿紧咬，泪水比融冰还冷。比悲伤更多的是愤恨，刀柄在她手中发抖，她蜷成一团，跌坐在祭坛边。一只手轻柔地穿过她的发，她抬起头，虚化的视线里，莫高斯偏过头，对她微微笑了笑。魔法的溃决把女祭司撕碎成一缕残存的幽魂，孱弱，痛苦，不成人形。她姐姐不再是曾经那个美丽、强大的女人，而只是一具破损的躯壳，无力地躺祭坛上。

“这里当然能，妹妹。”莫高斯用一种梦幻的调子说，“这里是我们的家，是所有祭司的故乡，是希望和荣耀诞生的地方。我的灵魂注定要在这里助你通过女神的试炼，成为古教新任的最高祭司。”

刀子从她手中滑落，她的双眼在灼烧，恨意浓烈如火，她摇着头，声音听起来陌生而尖锐：“你的魔力还有办法恢复，一定有。只要恢复了，你就还是最高祭司。我不要取代你……”

“你已经成长了一年，妹妹。”莫高斯端起她的下颌，“我一直在教导，而你也天赋异禀。怀特山已成废墟，圣泉水也治不了我的伤，是时候放弃了。”

“究竟为什么？！”她嘶声质问。

“我的血是第一个滴进杯中的，我用尽可能多的魔法滋养了生命之杯，好塑造出整支不死军队。我们低估了……城堡里竟然有那样的武器，那把剑……毁灭生命之杯的剑，也撕裂了我。魔法消失了，我知道，女神已不再需要我。古教不需要没有法力的祭司。”

“但我需要，”她跪起来抓牢莫高斯的双臂，纵使知道她的姐姐去意已决，“我还需要。”

莫高斯握住她发抖的手，一点点悲伤很快被眼神里热烈的光芒取代：“所以我会帮助你，始终帮助你！只要打开帷幕，就意味着你通过了试炼，立刻接替我成为最高祭司……没有人敢反对，倘若有，你就向他们证明，你是唯一能够攻下卡美洛的人。你身上流着潘德拉贡的血，你知道那意味着什么，我一遍遍地告诉过你……还有那把足以摧毁所有魔法的剑，你一定要得到，以清除对女神、对你的威胁……”

她的手指渐渐松开，莫高斯以眼神示意地上的尖刀。她恍惚着弯腰去捡，碰到它的刹那，闪电般的清醒穿透了心脏。她攥住刀，仰起头，环顾神佑之岛昏暗、破败的高柱和穹顶。命运从四面八方倾斜着压下，沉得使人晕眩，她怎能轻易放过造成这一切的人？那折磨了莫高斯一年多的苦痛，那束缚了她许多年的恐惧……悲伤的潮水从胸膛退去，两个字如礁石显露。

“复仇。”她嘴唇发干，城堡里的往事一幕幕闪回，遥远如前生。

“动手，莫嘉娜。”莫高斯微笑了，苍白的嘴唇分开，“送我离开，向敌人复仇。”

她举起尖利的冷刃。魔法涌上咽喉，带着血的腥甜。“我会的。”她发誓道。

我会复仇。我会拿到那把剑。我会以牙还牙，以眼还眼。

她睁开眼，烛火亮如白昼。议事厅陌生了片刻，才逐渐熟悉起来，她在高背椅上坐正了，按揉鬓角，驱散小憩的梦魇。

她已经梳洗过，褴褛的黑袍换成了黑面红里的丝绸长裙，那顶原本要戴在米西安头上的冠冕被恭敬呈上，就摆在右手边，她碰也没碰。

即使没有格温，亚瑟也随便找了一个人来戴它。表里不一的虚伪小人，她暗自嗤笑，还以为他真的愚蠢到执着于所谓的坚贞忠诚。一顶毫无价值的冠冕，她曾那么渴望戴它，现在她只想碾碎它。

随着她伸出手，冠冕震动起来，就像也会害怕似的。倘若她坚持，下一刻它便将粉身碎骨。她忽然满意了，为手中这股魔力。她唯一能依靠的东西，莫高斯留给她的东西。现在她不需要看起来像个女王，她本来就是，和人们见过的所有统领一样高贵，同时具有那些人望尘莫及的力量。

她从高背椅缓缓站起，窗外天已黑尽。凭借广场上遍燃的火炬，能看到城楼上吊起的铁笼的黑影。让埃德和奥斯里克曝尸于外，让反抗的教训高悬头顶，也许能给仍不愿效忠的人一点善意的警示。

天际没有信使飞来的痕迹，她用秃鹰向散落各地的古教祭司和信徒送信，召唤他们前来卡美洛王城。带着辛辣的骄傲和自得——她做到了古教前几任最高祭司都未曾做到的事。现在她需要他们前来帮助自己，她尤其希望阿瓦尔尽快赶到，当你要对付一个梅林那样的巫师，阿古温和赫利奥斯就显得难堪大任。仅仅让他们追踪一点痕迹，他们都不能让她满意。

已经过去一天，错过了搜寻的黄金时间，而亚瑟还活着。在她暂不知道的某处，她能感觉到他活着，恶心又顽强。只要一想到这点，她就几乎被愤怒淹没，愤怒，还有零星的恐惧。

敲门声响起，她随手一挥，门朝两侧打开。赫利奥斯瘸着腿走进来。

“有什么消息？”她懒得看他，仍盯着窗外的夜空。

“有痕迹，在森林往东。布置地很老练，故意隐藏过。即使离去匆促也不忘隐藏，这是行过军的手法。我想一定是他们。”赫利奥斯说，“东边多山洞，搜起来要费点时间。”

“我不想再听令人失望的消息。”莫嘉娜扫了一眼他的腿，“明天你亲自出去找。”

从赫利奥斯脸上看不出他是不是不悦。佣兵头子弹了个响舌：“公爵大人还没回来？”

莫嘉娜眯起眼睛：“你什么时候开始关心他的？”

“我不是瞎子，公主，他想离间你我的关系。”赫利奥斯撑着瘸腿向前一步，“这不能怪他，可怜的阿古温，在他心里，真正忠于您的只有他一个人。”

莫嘉娜露出讽刺的微笑：“你认为他错了吗？”

“我给不了誓言，但我给了您诚实。”赫利奥斯懒洋洋地说，“我知道您需要什么，一条能用诱惑拴住的狗，我恰巧就是。”

“这一点上，你名声在外。”莫嘉娜慢慢走到他身边，“金子和宝石已经送到你的房间，以后还将有更多。”

“对人的忠诚可能会改变，”赫利奥斯油滑地欠了欠身，“但对金子的不会。我会让您看到，这次我比他更快。”

莫嘉娜缓缓点头，心底闪过一丝轻蔑。她转过身，目光落在长桌上的冠冕上。

“那个叫米西安的公主逃回奈米斯去了吗？”

“谁也没见到她。”赫利奥斯说，“从婚礼上消失了，我的人只抓住她的侍女。”

莫嘉娜皱起眉，一丝不安在心里滋生，她想起阿古温告诉过她，在梅林的审判中，米西安曾亲自为他作证脱罪。她不相信一个人居然为意图杀死自己的人脱罪，尤其是所有证据都指向他的时候。

“她会不会跟亚瑟在一起？”她的指甲掐住手心，“她会不会在帮他逃跑？”

赫利奥斯夸张地笑了一声：“一个重伤的人，还带着一个手无缚鸡之力的公主？”

“也许她想帮他逃去奈米斯。”莫嘉娜思索着。

“那太远了，他们逃不出边境的。要去奈米斯，就要从公爵大人的塔兰城走。”赫利奥斯不屑地说，“要是你不放心……”

“我要一队人去奈米斯……”莫嘉娜突然说，“阿古温的人。那侍女在哪儿？”

赫利奥斯的脸色变得有些僵硬，他的脸颊鼓起一块，舌头不安地移动。

莫嘉娜察冷声追问：“在哪儿？”

“我想她在那公主原来的寝室。”赫利奥斯说，眯着眼睛，目光盯在地上。

莫嘉娜绷紧了嘴唇，一股恶心的直觉兀地浓烈起来。她大步迈出议事厅，不顾赫利奥斯拖着瘸腿跟在后面，径直向另一座塔楼走去。还没走进寝室，她就听见一阵阵放肆的调笑和不加掩饰的呻吟。

为婚礼所悬挂的装饰，所有花环和藤蔓都还在原处。屋里充满汗臭味，镜子砸碎了，散落的衣衫上满是脚印。雇佣兵们有的赤身挤在一起，有的在旁大笑，床上那侍女神智模糊，手腕绑在头顶，胸口和张开的双腿布满伤痕，她身上被撕碎的肯定是原本属于米西安的裙子。

狂欢的佣兵们被魔法扯开，推到墙壁上。莫嘉娜放下手，指关节咯咯作响，一股冰冷的怒气随着她的目光扫遍房间。

“如您所知，殿下，”赫利奥斯在她身后说，“我的人只是要些奖赏，干活后的老规矩。”

“我从没允许你们在我的城堡里随意满足自己的癖好。”莫嘉娜说。

雇佣兵们晕乎乎地从墙边爬起来，匆忙穿着裤子。她穿过他们，带着让人战栗的魔法气息，走到床边，俯视那发着抖流血的侍女，像一片凋谢的，破碎的花瓣。她不知道她的名字，无关紧要，唯一紧要的是她刚成形的计划被打乱了。怒火突然无法抑制，她猛收手指，手腕旋转，右侧一个男人惊呼一声，捂着喉咙倒下去。

“现在我没法把她交给罗多了。”她冷冰冰地说，“赫利奥斯，你不知道我原本需要用她做什么，所以这一次我饶过你。我会给你们奖赏，但如果再一次让我发现你的人没有我的允许就自作主张……”

赫利奥斯神情莫测地盯着在地上抽搐呛咳的佣兵，过了片刻，他转回视线，挑高一侧嘴角，对莫嘉娜笑了笑：“当然不会有下次。”

莫嘉娜环视了房间，浑浊的气味令她无法忍受，她走到梳妆台前，抽屉到处被翻过，一件首饰也不剩。她离开房间，阿古温正从走廊一侧快步赶来，手中提着一个小包裹。

“莫嘉娜，陛下，您在这。”阿古温兴冲冲地说，披风在身后翻卷，“我有重要……”

“你来得正好。”莫嘉娜说，“把她的一根手指砍下来，找一根米西安的项链——让你的人吐出来，赫利奥斯——一定要是米西安的，派快马送去奈米斯给罗多。”

“谁的手指？”阿古温停下脚步。

“米西安的侍女。”莫嘉娜说，“我准备用魔法让她去对罗多说话的。可现在，瞧她的样子。”

阿古温皱眉看了看赫利奥斯。后者仍是一副满不在乎的，阴恻恻的模样。

“一定要用最快的速度赶去奈米斯，”莫嘉娜盯着阿古温，“我需要使者说服罗多，告诉他，他女儿在我们手上，性命无虞。对于他曾支持过亚瑟，我既往不咎，婚礼根本没有完成，只要他站在我们这一边，不仅米西安会平安，我甚至愿意把盖得瑞夫岛送给他……”

“盖得瑞夫岛？”阿古温吃了一惊，“那好几代前就是卡美洛的领土……”

莫嘉娜根本没在意他说了什么，她心里只盘算着如何封死奈米斯通向卡美洛的路。

“公主的随身项链，侍女的一根手指……盖得瑞夫岛的半张地图。没错。”她说，“这是我献给罗多的见面礼。”

“老头儿会印象深刻的。”赫利奥斯的声音慢悠悠的。

阿古温怔住，花了些工夫才理解她的意思。

“您是说，您是担心奈米斯会发兵支持……”

“卡美洛沦陷的消息马上就会传遍几大国，你猜罗多会为他女儿做些什么？”莫嘉娜说，“我还要你的使者顺便告诉他——就像告诉其他国王那样，告诉他亚瑟的真面目。”

阿古温出神地望着她，像突然有点不认识她似的，但是马上就点点头：“我这就交代人去办。”

莫嘉娜闭上眼睛，等激动的晕眩从头顶稍稍退去。她体内流着潘德拉贡的血，莫高斯说的没错，她流着乌瑟的血，这一切就像原本就深埋在她心中，只是才刚刚开始发芽。

“谁胆敢不服从您呢。”赫利奥斯嘴唇开合，抱起刺青的手臂，半是玩味，半是着迷地看着她。

“刚才你有什么事？”等平静下来，她问阿古温。

公爵一手按在腰带剑柄上，一手抖开包裹，一团红色衣物滚落在地面。

“森林小屋里发现的。”

莫嘉娜用脚尖挑起地上那件衬衣，沾着血迹，金线绣的花纹，她眯起眼瞧了瞧。

“是亚瑟的。”阿古温说，“他肯定换了衣服。真是个懦夫，不敢以真面目示人。”

“然后呢？”莫嘉娜说。

“我让奥格斯顺着血味找。”阿古温说，“但森林下了雨，冲淡了痕迹，找了一会儿，猎犬停了下来，似乎……”

“你当然找不到了，那明显是个圈套。”赫利奥斯嗤笑说，“谁会把衣服故意留下给你发现？也许他是蠢，可没有公爵大人那么蠢。”

阿古温不理会他，执着地看着莫嘉娜：“我敢肯定他们在往北走。”

“我要是你就不那么确定。”赫利奥嘶哑地说。

“我们这里的散兵游勇又有高见了。”阿古温挺着胸膛，朝佣兵头子傲慢地一瞥，“提醒你，赫利奥斯，我调了不少人去做别的事，剩下可用的人比你少多了。就连这样，我都比你更快。”

“是吗？”赫利奥斯漫不经心地抽出他的匕首，在手里转了一圈，“那我期待你把战利品带回来，否则，空手而归可就太丢脸了。”

莫嘉娜忍耐着，直到他们发现她的愠怒，同时停止争吵。

“往东或往北。”她缓缓说，“我要听到的是确切的行踪……明白了吗？”

他不知是什么时候睡着的，似乎只是一瞬间，树枝的折断声让他突然惊醒。帐篷里变得有些冷，他坐起身，推开怀里的毯子，撑住额头，手心满是冷汗。从一旁传来亚瑟时轻时重的呼吸，他觉得喉咙干涩，眼睛酸痛，胸口紧地发烫，就像亚瑟给他的那枚徽章在贴着皮肤燃烧。他使劲揉了揉双眼，喉咙依然干涩不已。昏暗中，他转过脸去凝视亚瑟的睡颜，知道那不是安稳睡梦，是重伤造成的昏沉梦魇。

他把毯子加盖到亚瑟身上，试了试他手腕的脉搏，指尖搭在皮肤上迟迟不肯离开。接着，他爬起来，头重脚轻地走了出去。

凉风吹得脖颈和手臂浮起鸡皮疙瘩，梅林憋着打了个喷嚏，同时清醒了不少。营地里静悄悄的，篝火依然在烧，时而有水珠从树叶上滴落。草地湿软，远处，那匹病马恹恹地垂着脖子，站在离同伴好几步外的一棵梣树旁打盹。

倘若离开马队，他肯定无法向崔斯坦讨要一匹马，但他也不能让亚瑟再步行。那么他应该找龙来吗？基哈拉一定知道如何解除诅咒……即使龙在密林中无法降落，大不了就是他去找一处河谷或者湖泊。基哈拉曾嘱咐他在这一年不要随意呼唤，幼龙无法离开照料者，也无法长时间飞行，老龙离开后艾苏萨可能会有麻烦，可真到了这时，他已经管不了那么多。艾西亚断言还有三天期限，又拒绝再做点什么，他们没法再拖下去。

梅林向两辆车走去，想找个杯子来喝口水。货车里没有人，连姆正在营地边缘，抖动手中的小皮袋子，往地面洒某种细粉末。见到他，青年停下动作，扎紧手中的袋口。

“防野兽的药剂粉。”他说，“你睡得不好吗？”

他的个头不及梅林，肩膀瘦削，微微驼背，像要随时把自己缩起来；一头乱糟糟的黑色头发，长到盖住耳朵，看上去长时间里都在被胡乱修剪。扎在布腰带里的短衫很旧了，两条袖子松松垮垮。如果不是风餐露宿的生活，他应该显得更年轻些。

梅林抿了下干燥的嘴唇：“总是你守夜？”

“通常是我，货得有人看着。”

“我想喝杯水。”梅林说，“我有点渴。”

连姆把小袋子扔上车，爬进去找杯子，梅林伸出手，连姆友好地示意他呆着，去篝火边的铜锅里为他盛水。

“威尔的伤怎么样了？”他回来递给他杯子，抬起一条腿坐上了车，抓起放置一旁的几颗小石头，在手中把玩。

梅林大口吞下杯里的水，浇灭喉咙里的干涩，急切让他呛咳了几声，但更难受的是心底突然的钝痛。

“他好点了。”他一边咳，一边撒谎说。

“那就太好了。”连姆依旧望着他，篝火在瞳孔中映出温暖的光亮，那双眼睛是温和的淡褐色。

“威尔说得有道理，没几个人敢那样说。”他搓着手里的石头，让它们在两手间来回滚动，目光飘向远处森林黑暗的树影，“彼此仇恨没办法解决问题，那些问题。”

梅林把杯子放下，拿袖子蘸去下巴的水渍。连姆竟一晚都在想这个，他有点意外，很快又打消，因为那是亚瑟，说话的是亚瑟，任何时候亚瑟都有那种影响力。如果连姆知道“威尔”其实是亚瑟，是卡美洛的国王，是逼迫他四处流浪的人，会不会改变主意？就像艾西亚，毫不掩饰源自古教的恨意；或者像崔斯坦，认为任何贵族都该被狼咬死。

他怕看到其中的讽刺，但此刻，他只在青年的眉眼间捕捉到怅惘的真挚。

“你不想把普通人看作敌人？”他轻柔地说。

“我不知道。”连姆低下头，“以前我也有过一两个好朋友，至今我都不认为他们是敌人……但大概就像卡索说的，那是因为我身上的根本算不上什么正经魔法。”他叹了口气，挪动屁股，被自己的滑稽逗笑了。

“为什么说算不上正经魔法？”

“这还不明显吗，我好像是个巫师，可根本没什么能力。”连姆畏缩了一下，“你明白吧，我既是个怪胎，又压根不够怪。”

他玩石头的手停下了：“你还要喝水吗？还是你想回去睡了？”

梅林低头注视连姆手心里的石子，咬住嘴唇。内心一股柔软的冲动促使他想开口，如同在埃德的鸟蛋前停下来。

“让我看看，好吗。”他用下巴示意那些石头。

“没什么好看的。”连姆嘟囔着，还是摊开手掌，“世界上没有比把石头变软更没用的魔法。”

梅林从他手里拾起一颗石头，棱角粗糙坚硬。随着连姆干巴巴地眨眼，石头在梅林手指间稍稍变轻，其中有些部分被悄无声息地抽去，留下一副看似毫无变化的外壳。

“哦。”梅林眨着眼睛。

连姆耸耸肩：“就这样。”

“我想你足够怪。”梅林说。

“什么？”

“你足够怪。”梅林说，“你是个足够怪的巫师。”

连姆诧异不解地盯着他。

“瞧，”梅林说，“有的巫师能改变物体的位置，让石头从远处飞来；有的巫师能改变物体的状态，让石头碎裂。无论是让它飞来还是让它碎裂，石头都始终是石头。而你，你的魔法，可以改变石头的本质。”

“我没，”连姆说，“我没懂。”

梅林抿嘴笑了笑，把石头握在自己的拳头里。从他心脏的某处，流出一股从容笃定的希望，这股希望一直流到他手中，又通过他的手流进顽石之中。石头抵抗着变化，他的信心却不为之动摇。金色从他眼眸中掠过，他感到石头在蜕变。

连姆的表情既困惑又犹豫，瞪着他的拳头，直到梅林松开掌心，在原本是石头的地方，躺着一颗淡蓝色的方形水晶。

连姆目瞪口呆，猛地抬起头来：“老天……”

梅林把水晶递给他，然后在车板上，在连姆身旁坐下，背靠所有货箱。古教偏爱所有攻击性、侵略性的魔法，而变形术是如此温和、纯净，同时难以言喻的深刻。青年难以置信地端详着原本是石头的那东西：“它变清澈了。”

“就像你使它变软一样。”梅林说，“当然，”他有点尴尬地补充，“一会儿它还是会变回石头的，我的，我的变形魔法挺糟糕。”

他为自己的骨头变形连一个晚上都撑不到，也不能指望这块水晶永远留存。

“卡索总说我连一只兔子都打不到。”连姆仔细端详着手里的水晶，傻傻笑了，“石头软了，它唯一的攻击力也没了。而人们都觉得真正的巫师是会战斗的家伙。”

车厢里乳香的气味比白天更明显，梅林回头看了看那堆箱子，又辨认出海伦告诉他是紫衫果的那种黑色果实的气息。

“你呢，”他转回头说，“你也觉得魔法是只用来战斗的？”

“我不知道。”连姆说，“我真的什么都不知道。崔斯坦收留我们，海伦，我，艾西亚，我们都是没什么用的人。我们就只要活下去。”

“要养活整支马队，需要一大笔钱。”梅林说，“所以你们才走私香料。”

连姆抬起眼睛瞥向他，又看看营地，咽了咽口水，向他凑近了些，压低声音说：“其实我们不走私香料。”

梅林朝货箱侧了侧：“可这里面是乳香，不是吗？”

“乳香的气味足够明显。”连姆极轻地说，视线朝那几个不起眼的小箱子移去，“能掩盖我们真正卖的那些。”

他向梅林挪近了些：“你难道没好奇吗，为什么我们必须冒险从卡美洛的森林里走？因为我们是从怀特山下来的。怀特山在卡美洛的领地上。”

直觉把散落的模糊片段串成了线，梅林感到一阵战栗，像有冰块滑过脊柱：“你们卖的是……”

“嘘。”连姆说，“真正值钱的是稀有的魔法果实，那只有我们能够搞到。我虽然不很了解，但听说这些果子以前只有古教的祭司才能使用。就因为它们，隔段时间，我还能够溜回家去，给我妈妈的鸡笼里塞点金币。”

当然了。梅林感到脑海深处突然一阵疼痛，不是难受的痛，更像是有把锤子修理好了最后一颗突兀的长钉。马队里有个曾经的古教祭司，她当然能带人穿越怀特山脚下的魔法迷雾，去古教的废墟里摘那些果实。紫衫果。他怎么没想到？卡兰里泉水原本就在紫衫林里。只有那种泉水浇灌的果实才在一年四季都始终悬挂在树上，艾西亚比任何人都更了解这些果实，因为她是使用它们的那个人，她是古教的药剂师。

他的目光不由移向远处，艾西亚的那间帐篷里竟仍隐约亮着烛光。梅林的心跳加快了，如果他的理智还没出辨认清楚这意味着什么，他的手已经提前在微微发抖。

“艾西亚今晚没有睡吗？”

连姆抬起头：“有时候她会这样。有时候她是整夜都睡不好。”

那古怪的战栗又持续了一阵子，直到他下定决心。“我想去看看她。”梅林说着，跳下车走向帐篷。踏在湿软草地上的脚步时深时浅。一股奇特的晕眩占据了脑海，他并不完全确定，但他知道值得一试。

他掀开帘布，艾西亚面对烛光坐着，好像一百万年都没有动过，光线加深了她脸上的所有疤痕。

“……这不欢迎你，”她看也不看他，“我说了，我不在乎他的死活。”

梅林深深呼吸，确定了自己的脚跟正在地面上稳稳站着。他点头：“是啊，你不在乎。”

他走进去，在身后放下帐帘。

“我来为先前的话道歉。”

艾西亚似乎根本没听他在说什么，跳跃的火焰是吸引她独眼的唯一存在。

“我不该指责你是古教的一员。”梅林继续说。

“是吗？”艾西亚缓缓说。

“你很熟悉王后吧。”梅林没前没后地说，“你在卡美洛王城里留了九个月。只有你。”

艾西亚自然地就明白了他想说什么。她面无表情，但也并未表现出反感：“那时我们每天都见面。”

“王后是个什么样的人？”

艾西亚或许并不想理会他，但她还是开口了：“王后是个非凡的人。她怀有悲悯之心。”

梅林静立在原地，表示他正在聆听。

“有一次问她我，古教会如何处置那些不愿归顺三女神，而怀有魔法的人。我回答说，魔法的美必须在秩序中绽放。”艾西亚的唇边泛起一抹讽刺，“她太天真了。她说，我身上就有魔法的美，她相信这种美不会因为不效忠三女神就消失。多么大胆的话，在当时的我听来，是如此大逆不道。太天真了，她看到我用魔法为她窗台上受伤的雀鸟治疗翅膀，却不知道我为三女神杀过多少人。她竟然称赞我身上有魔法的美丽。”

梅林凝望着前任祭司。艾西亚仰起头，缓慢而深深地呼吸，闭上眼睛，就像半空中正飘浮着那段遥远的回忆。

“王后连续好几个月从你的房间换走药水，你真的从未发现过？”他安静地问。

艾西亚尖锐的目光如炬投来，射进他眼中。

“你在猜测我是王后的同谋，怀疑我当年真的叛教？”

“我没有。”梅林说，“你让王子降生，你完成了古教的任务。”

艾西亚逼视着她。他又看见了她独眼中的憎恶。但这一次，他不觉得这憎恶是在针对自己。

“谁也无法预料后来的事。”他这么说。

“无法预料。”艾西亚轻轻笑了一声。沉默铺满了帐篷。就在梅林以为她不打算说下去时，她又开口了，声音弱地像一缕行将消散的烛烟。

“……完全没有预感？不，我一直知道后果会是什么。”

梅林向前走了一小步，稍稍靠近了她。艾西亚放在膝盖上的双手瘦骨嶙峋、布满火焰留下的狰狞伤疤。

“当时，王后曾请求你帮助她？”

艾西亚注视着阴影深处，仿佛从他们所身处的狭小帐篷中抽离，在向岁月起始之处回望。梅林一动不动地等待，最后，她的头微微动了动：“她没有说一个字。我也没有。一旦说出口，这件事的意义就变了。我假装从未察觉她的计划，房间的魔法总是留下漏洞，让她有机可乘。我想那时候，我只是……”她说不下去，颤动的眼皮下渗出深深的哀戚，“不，我……”

“艾西亚。”梅林说，“你对亚瑟说，是王后的选择造就了此后所有的不同。其实你知道那不仅是王后的选择。一共是三个女人的选择让他降生世上。那三个人是宁薇，王后，”他又向前走了一步，“还有你。”

艾西亚的手突然抓紧了膝盖上的袍子。

“你有过真正的选择。”梅林极力维持着声音里的平稳，“你早已不是古教的一员，早在火刑之前，你就做了选择。我为我的鲁莽和无知道歉，从来不是古教抛弃了你。”

前祭司的双手开始颤抖，烛光忽明忽灭，她紧紧闭上眼睛，脸颊上一道闪亮的痕迹，让那些丑陋的伤疤泛起柔软光芒。当年那个年轻女人的残影从火刑的牢笼里挣脱出来，带着某种比刑枷更沉重、也更永恒的东西。

“由卡兰里泉水滋养过的果实是古教的圣物。盗取它，贩卖它，让它被古教最为看不起的人使用……就是你向古教复仇的方式？”

艾西亚紧咬着牙齿：“你错了。我是没办法复仇的……我去偷盗果实，原因很简单，这里的人要活下去，而我知道什么东西能卖好价钱。”

“是吗？”梅林说。他走到她身旁，屈起膝盖跪下去。

“你看到他现在是什么样了，”他说，忍着心中所有汹涌的颤抖，他紧紧抓住了前祭司丑陋的手，“你看到他成为了一个什么样的人。亚瑟，伊格莱恩的儿子，当年是你们共同选择让他如何活下来。无论你是渴望复仇，还是渴望别的，他就在你面前，不会再有一次机会……我恳求你，求你，治好他的伤。”

艾西亚没有回答，也没有挣脱。他们一个坐着，一个跪着，困在一场无形的角力中。角力的对象不是彼此，是一场更巨大、更冷酷的风暴。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡有他的命运。”艾西亚用灰烬般的声音最终响起，像是重复她已经接受的判决。

梅林微微笑了，对她眨了眨眼：“我知道。”

“他有他的命运……”他接着说，“我也有我的。”

艾西亚睁开了独眼，侧过脸来，布满血丝的眼珠凝注在他脸上。

“而我笃信亚瑟的命运不是被古教所定义的那一种。”梅林迎上她的目光，“我笃信他的命运将会远在古教狭隘的判决之上。”

艾西亚抿住被刑火摧残过的双唇，一丝哀伤浮现在狰狞的伤疤上。

“你的确是古教无法约束的那部分魔法。”她低声念着，“你是古教从未见过，也永不能理解的那部分魔法。为什么，这样的魔法会选择亚瑟·潘德拉贡？”

梅林轻轻耸肩，某些滚烫而苦涩的东西涌上了他的舌尖：“没有他，这样的魔法就不会存在。”

“那只是你的错觉。”艾西亚嗓音沙哑，“魔法从不会单为某个人诞生。”

梅林舔了舔发干的嘴唇，垂下眼睛，没有反驳。艾西亚干瘪的手推开了他，撑着畸形的身体缓缓站起。她费力地挪动到帐篷角落那个布袋子处，就着昏暗的光线弯腰在其中翻动。梅林跟着起身，艾西亚慢吞吞地转过来，手中提着一只很小的铜罐。

“趁命运还没有抵达，”她喘着气，梅林的心随之提起，“……我们来看看，如何逆转古教的判决。”

像是整个人一下子泡进最甘美的醇酒，一时间，梅林有些晕眩，他说服了艾西亚吗？他成功了？他既微微颤抖，又不敢挪动，怕打碎刚刚漂浮起来的脆弱希望。他只能用力地点点头。

“所有人都以为，要化解血源诅咒，只能奉献祭品、效忠于古教。在等级森严、祭司们只手遮天的时代，的确如此。”艾西亚眯眼望着帐篷上的烛影，声音越来越轻微，“三十年前，我目睹过三女神的最后一次赦免。他奄奄一息，被拖到宁薇面前，戴斯维尔最好的法杖匠人，献祭了自己的妻子。祭司们抓住他的脚踝，割伤他的小腿，接出满杯鲜血，将那杯叛逆的、携带诅咒的血泼在他妻子身上。宁薇划破自己的手掌，唱出咒语，掌心贴上被赦免者的额头，他脏污的血流出，而宁薇的血——最高祭司的洁净之血流进了这位新仆人的身体，一刻不停……他因渴求已久的解脱抽搐着流泪，念叨着感谢古教、感谢三女神……他痊愈了，他妻子的尸体则片刻间就完全冰冷。”

“她死了。”梅林说。

“她死了。作为一个无用的祭品。”艾西亚说，“在人们看来，这就是解除诅咒的必经仪式。曾经对抗古教的人，因不忠的血脉受到惩罚，当他宣誓效忠，最高祭司就清除他灵魂里的罪责，用古教最洁净的血液洗刷他，从此，他的身体里流淌的只有对三女神的忠诚，再没有其它。”

“恐惧和羞耻不等于忠诚。”梅林低声说。他看见接受赦免之人蜷缩着蠕虫般的躯壳，他们的额头上烙印着一片凄惨罪恶的鲜红。

“对三女神来说足够了。”艾西亚转回眼珠，盯着他的眼睛，神情幽深肃穆，“诅咒只是摧毁人们的身体，献祭却摧毁了他们的心灵。血源诅咒不是什么用一个人的血吞噬另外一个人的无聊把戏，血源诅咒，是为了帮助古教牢牢控制她想要控制的人。”

梅林点点头，见艾西亚结束了讲述，他深吸一口气，让后夜转冷的空气填满胸膛。

“那我们现在能怎么做？”

“我们欺骗。”艾西亚说，“我们制造一场虚假的赦免。”

“亚瑟绝不会同意这其中有一个祭品。”

“小法师。”艾西亚的嘴角扭曲成一个微笑，“你还没有明白吗，是古教需要献祭，三女神需要献祭，不是解除诅咒需要献祭。只看这场仪式，你会以为这两者不可分割，但事实上……”

她不再说下去。梅林皱着眉头，一动不动，好一会儿，他说不出话。他张了张嘴，胃部突然一阵痉挛。那些血，那杯泼上去的血，那个死去的女人。她并非死于诅咒，也并非死于挽救谁的性命，而是死于古教对笼罩一切、割裂一切的至高权威的展示。只能忠于三女神，不能忠于他人，任何一个人。他忍不住质问：“杀一个人，把她叫做无用的祭品，只是为了完成古教的统治，甚至和解除血源诅咒没有一点关系，这是祭司间公开的秘密？”

“不。”艾西亚说，“在当时，应当是属于最高祭司的秘密。”

梅林盯着她，没有问她是怎么知道的。

“好。”他说，心脏激烈地跳着，在狭小的帐篷里踱了几步，“好。那我们就只需要最高祭司的血，也就是……”

“也不需要血。”艾西亚说。梅林惊异地看着她。

“只要魔法。”她提起手中的铜罐，“只能是卡兰里泉水的魔法，三女神的魔法，流淌在最高祭司血液中最纯粹的古教的魔法。”

“艾西亚，”梅林苦笑了一声，“现在，就算你说要希德族的魔法，我也会拼命去找回来。”

“你不必跑那么远。”艾西亚向他身后微微扬起下颌，“这种魔法就在那边，在崔斯坦的货箱里。”

帐篷的帘幕阻隔了外面浓密的黑暗，透过粗糙布料的缝隙，隐约能看见连姆晃着两条腿坐在车中，来回摆弄手里的蓝色水晶。

梅林轻轻将篷布掀起一点，在注定的路途之中，他遇到这支马队，他将那些黑亮的小果实拾在掌心，他嗅闻到死水的腥味。那时他不知道，就在他们搭乘的车里，装载着世界上最宝贵的希望。

“紫衫果。”他喃喃说。

“珍稀魔药的好材料。”艾西亚说，“多半是毒药。除了古教祭司，卡兰里泉水的魔法对任何人都有害。”

“我们需要多少？”梅林放下帐帘。

“很多。要制作一种药剂，来代替最高祭司的血。”艾西亚说，“但是，要用那些果实，你必须告诉崔斯坦。马队的生计都指望着它们，我们每熬制一次药，这里就有人要饿上几顿。”

梅林的心向下沉去。兴奋的潮水刚刚退却，他踌躇着捏紧自己的拇指。

艾西亚像在遥远河岸的另一边盯着他。

“怎么？”

“崔斯坦以为我们是普通商人，”梅林说，“我不能让他知道亚瑟的真实身份。”

“为什么？”

“他会想杀了他。”

“也许他不会呢。”

“我不能冒这个险！”梅林咽了咽口水，空气好像变冷了，他的双腿有些发麻。他想找些什么东西抓在手里，但是什么都没有。他攥紧了双手，“亚瑟的身份一旦暴露，马队里只会有一场比今天更惨烈的纷争。我不想……我不想走到那一步。”

艾西亚停顿了片刻，才缓缓接道：“他必须接连服用药剂三天，每一天都要用掉至少三十颗果实。崔斯坦总会发现的。他会注意到他少了一整箱货。”

“无论这些果实是什么价格，我都可以买下来。”梅林压低声音说，“可崔斯坦不会卖。你比我了解他。我才刚认识他半天，已经知道他恨卡美洛王室，他会在下次遇到狼的时候把亚瑟推下去。”

艾西亚不再说话，独眼闪烁着黯淡的烛光。

梅林往帐篷外又扫了一眼，视线落回她身上：“你会去告诉他药剂的事吗。”

“我不会。”她说，“但我也不会帮你们撒谎，说亚瑟·潘德拉贡是因为被强盗刺伤才需要最珍稀的古教果实。”

梅林点了下头。

“这就够了……谢谢你，艾西亚。”

“崔斯坦不是傻瓜。”艾西亚提醒说，“他知道动用那么多紫衫果意味着什么。”

梅林抿紧嘴唇。脑海中迅速掠过回忆，崔斯坦和伊索尔达在每次启程前检查货箱，她爬上去打开箱子看一眼，一路上他们都不离开那辆车。一天之中，马队可能只休息一次，休息时是连姆看箱子。

“我有办法。”他说，“等我一会，我们马上就熬第一剂药水。”

他就要掀帘出去，艾西亚叫住了他。

“你不用和他商量吗？”她说，“——和亚瑟。”

梅林的心突然跳乱了一下。艾西亚的语气在那瞬间像是审问。

他深深吸了一口气。

“他不用知道。”

不知怎么，在朦胧孤零的烛光旁，前祭司的目光里闪过一丝怜悯。

“一直以来，我都隐约预见，我和那个婴儿总有一天会重逢。”她说，“又一次选择，又一次机会，又一块轮回的碎片。我恰好能够救他。恰好能以和当年相同的方式欺骗古教。”

她慢慢地，慢慢地笑了：“我并不完全相信你对他的判断。但你知道有什么你没说错吗？梅林……你的确，也有你的命运。”


	8. 第八章  魔法药剂

黎明像一只归鸟，静悄悄地停栖在树梢。雾气从半空降落到地面，草叶和树枝上残留的雨水不停打湿穿行在其中的人的衣衫。

连姆披着毯子，蜷缩在车厢里打瞌睡，梅林从他身边悄悄经过，他丝毫没有察觉，在睡梦中砸了咂嘴，脸颊边胡乱纠缠的黑发随着呼吸轻轻吹起。

他身边散落的几颗石头吸引了梅林的注意，普通的小石头，全都灰蒙蒙，圆扁扁的。梅林盯着它们瞧了片刻，确定是变形魔法消失了。他没有停留，用外套掩住手里盛魔药的杯子，迈过湿漉漉的草丛走到亚瑟栖身的小帐篷前，弯腰闪了进去。

亚瑟仍在毯子之下一动不动。梅林跪到他身边，小心翼翼地把杯子搁在一旁，拨开他的头发，在额角拭到一层发冷的薄汗。又摸了他的脉搏，每一次不稳定的跳动都像一句保证。他松了口气，轻轻晃了晃他的肩膀。这动作惊醒了他，那双蓝眼睛迷失了片刻，才聚焦到梅林身上。

“嗯，”亚瑟从喉咙里发出一声沙哑的应答，“我们要走了？”

“休息得还好吗？”梅林用力扶着他坐起身，检查他的伤口，幸而所有绷带都干干净净。他放下心来，从前夜一直跟随着他的紧绷从四肢散去，他放松了身体，坐在自己的脚后跟上。

亚瑟用掌根揉着眉骨，点了一下头。再抬起眼睛看着他时，目光平静沉着，里头有股奇怪的从容。

“我好像梦见她了。”

“谁？”

“我母亲。”

他没接着往下说，转脸注视帐篷外开始变得更柔亮的天色。梅林不自觉地挪动了一下，身体中传来一股冲动，他意识到自己想要揽住亚瑟的肩膀，紧抱住他，或者做任何事情，只为了让他知道这一刻并非孤身一人。

“梦里，”他试探着说，“她好吗？”

亚瑟收回视线，对他摇了摇头：“我不知道，梅林。连梦都算不上，只是些模糊的影子。我只是知道那是她。”

梅林忽然想起，亚瑟对他母亲的了解和他这个陌生人一样多。他们都只在莫高斯的幻境中见过她一次。但不等他说些什么，亚瑟切断了话题。

“今天离开马队之后，我有几件事要做。”他说得很突然，像是要防止梅林会不赞同似的，伸出右手来按在他的手臂上，“这三天里，我本应当见一些人，可恐怕来不及了。”他抿了一下嘴唇，收紧了手掌，“所以我要写几封信，给杰弗里、莱昂、米西安和曾与卡美洛结盟的诸王。我要你亲自把这些信交给他们。此外，卡美洛城世代积累的财宝，我父亲并没全都存放在城堡。我们能假设有一部分还没属于莫嘉娜，被她拿去打发那些雇佣兵。我要确保你知道去哪里取回它们。无论做什么，金钱总能助你一臂之力——听我说完——我当然会跟你去找德鲁伊人，无论如何，我必须见见他们，这是我……早就该做的。”

他停顿一会儿，喘了口气：“还有……”

“唔，还有。”梅林听到这里，忍不住开口打断，一边说，一边低头摘去毯子上的一小根碎草，“原来你还在想着给我分遗产呢。”

亚瑟没在意他尖锐的打趣。“这些并不是命令。”他以那种罕见的严肃语调轻轻说，“可我希望你答应。”

梅林咬住嘴唇，亚瑟又捏紧他的胳膊：“如果有个人，我能把一切都托付给他，如果我能给他我的一切……你知道那只能是谁。这几天的遭遇是我过去从来意想不到的。包括遇到像他们这样的，这样一群巫师。”他接着说，梅林知道他指的是崔斯坦的马队。

“这些巫师，这些流浪者，这些人。一直以来过着我不愿了解，也从不关心的生活。一开始，我们迫使巫师们生活在谎言中。现在，我自己也不得不生活在谎言中。我甚至不能告诉他们我的真名实姓。”他笑了一声，抬头望着梅林，眉宇间神色复杂，其中糅杂的情感或许连他自己也理不清楚。在最初，他答应梅林会给他魔法的尊严和自由时，他并不真正明白自己承诺的是什么，那是一时意气，是从怒火和愤恨中爆发的一团火焰，甚至是一种惩罚。

但现在不是了，再也不是了。在亚瑟刺进他心底的目光中，梅林读到他自始至终所渴望得到的，他的心头蓦然浸透酸楚。亚瑟已经毫不犹豫地将一切给他。然后呢，他便拥有了整个王国？他摇着头笑了：“亚瑟。说起来有点突然。但是，你暂时不用考虑这么多。因为，你大概能活下去。”

等着他的是一阵沉默，亚瑟吃了一惊。梅林从他的手掌中抽出手臂，把身侧那只杯子端过来，半杯深红色的药剂，旋转着晶莹柔魅的光泽。

“这是解药。”看见亚瑟迟疑的表情，他放低了声音，“诅咒的解药。我昨夜又去找了艾西亚。关于你母亲，关于你，我们误会了她。”梅林深吸一口气，“我会慢慢解释。总之，我们有解药了，艾西亚说，只要坚持三天，每天早晚喝下半杯，诅咒就能彻底被清除。你先喝了这个，好吗。”

亚瑟仍不能相信地望着他：“为什么？”

“为什么？”

“为什么她愿意救我。她亲口说过不可能。”亚瑟的眼睛在黎明的光线里闪动，“明明她受火刑全是因为我。”

“亚瑟。”梅林抿了一下嘴角，“她不是‘因为你’才会受火刑，而是‘为你’才会受火刑。一字之差，是千差万别。”

他笃定地接住他的目光：“我想艾西亚和王后曾经是朋友。”

亚瑟分开双唇，半天，才艰涩地说：“古教祭司和我母亲是朋友？”

“没有别的词能解释她们之间心照不宣的默契。”梅林的声音急切起来，“当年你母亲的决定，你母亲为你所做的，艾西亚其实一直参与其中。否则，九个多月的时间，祭司们频繁往来，宁薇也时常造访城堡，可为什么古教从未发觉？”

亚瑟定定地凝望着他，眼眸里冰蓝色的光泽像一泓冬季的湖水，为他的话所震动，掀起越来越深的波澜。

梅林的手指有些发麻，他把魔药酒杯放回了地上。他回忆起被古教的信徒推上祭坛的许多人。献祭了其他人的生命而活下去的，从此都被古教用这桩罪行牢牢控制。血源诅咒把反抗者们变成了同谋。他们把那种愚蠢的畏惧、那种自私的胆怯叫做忠诚，忠诚之血永远流淌在信徒的血脉中。

“魔法有其规则，而古教尤其懂得扭曲规则。”梅林紧捏着自己的拇指，“艾西亚没有说。但我猜到了。如果你真的像宁薇原本设计的那样，依靠夺取某个无辜生命出生，不仅仅是卡美洛，不仅仅是你父亲，你本人也将永远被古教所控制。你会变成一个傀儡，一个三女神意志的傀儡。而你没有。是艾西亚帮助了王后，是她们一起骗过了古教，让你得以降生于自由。”

他说着，越来越激动，不得不停下来眨掉眼里忽然刺痒的感觉：“所以现在，如果莫嘉娜想用血源诅咒将你推回到过去的那条路上，我们决不能让她得逞。决不。”

他们沉默许久，仿佛有什么冻结又消融。过了一会儿，亚瑟倾过身，从他面前端起那杯药剂，低下头发现自己深红的倒影。

“这像是血。”

“幸好它只是像。”梅林说，抹了一把脸颊。

似是被他逗笑了，亚瑟摇摇头，露出很淡的、安静的微笑，他的手指在梅林的颧骨上一抹，“好了，你个爱哭鬼。”

然后，他深深屏住一口气，抿紧的嘴唇压成一条坚毅的线。方才所有流露过的脆弱从他的脸孔中消失，梅林看着他，看着他明暗交织的脸庞，在清晨的光线中苍白如同雕像，又坚稳如同山岳，看着，直到他开口。

“我父亲不知重复过多少遍，说我的生命不只属于我自己。坦白说，在内心深处，我一直将这句话视作负担。我不懂我为什么不能只属于自己，为什么不能做个游侠，甚至做个农夫……现在我明白了。”

他向空中举起杯来，双眼如晨星闪烁。星辰的光耀，黎明来临前的第一缕蓝，伤痕累累的躯壳中，破土而生的希望。梅林不禁停住呼吸，心脏如鼓擂动，亚瑟凝视他的方式，让他觉得自己从未被真正凝视过。像是星光毫无保留地洒在身上，像是勇往直前穿透灵魂的净彻。亚瑟这么看着他。

“为你，为艾西亚，为我母亲，为所有过去，现在，和未来。”

话音刚落，他便一仰头，将杯中物一饮而尽。

营地从休憩中苏醒过来，伊索尔达和海伦忙着熄灭篝火、踢散灰烬，崔斯坦催促大家拆掉帐篷，收拾行装。由于昨天的插曲，他们不得不从山谷绕行，为在天黑前抵达下一个可以驻扎的营地，今天有很长一段路要赶。马车夫——现在梅林知道他叫弗雷尔——套好了车，牵着那匹病马的马辔拍抚着，梅林走向他，把几只打满了水的牛皮袋挂上车身。

“这马还是不太好？”

弗雷尔瞧了他一眼，抓抓蓄满胡须的下巴，摇头说：“看样子快跑不了了，真希望能撑到戴斯维尔，要是路上突然死了可不好办。”他这么说着，手上还是不断抚摸马的脖子和背部，嘴里发出“嘘，嘘”的安慰。

梅林偷偷瞥着后头的另一辆车，崔斯坦自己正在车前套马。他悄悄靠近了一些，假装在整理挂在车上的长弓和箭袋，伊索尔达果然快步走来，爬进那辆车里清点货物。梅林回头往营地走，接过迎面而来的连姆手里那一大叠毯子，又折返回车厢旁，装作不经意地往后面那辆车里扫了一眼，伊索尔达刚好合上最后一个小箱子，跳下车来对崔斯坦点点头。

梅林悄悄松了一口气，把毯子塞进它们该在的角落。他对紫衫果做的手脚看来是骗过了他们。心底有个小小的、愧疚的声音在唉声叹气，但另外一个冷酷些的声音很快说，他不仅已经给了崔斯坦一袋宝石，他还会给他加倍的金币，只要顺顺利利度过这三天就好。

卡索已经抢先一步在车里坐稳，佩恩去后头跟着崔斯坦赶车；伊索尔达让海伦和她一起坐在货车里，但埃德仍不愿意理会他母亲，抓着连姆的袖子爬上前面这辆车。一根钉子绊住了艾西亚的长袍，她差点歪倒，亚瑟抓住了她的手臂。女巫站稳后，打量了他一眼，冷淡地点了点头，满布疤痕的脸上闪过一丝厌憎。

一整天，马队沿着溪流赶路，分食前几日剩下的一点冷肉和硬面包。连姆在车上打盹，卡索直到把自己吃得饱饱的才叫醒他。埃德忙着照顾幼鸟，把海伦给他的面包扔在一边，海伦又说了他几句，他全当耳旁风。

“嘿，”梅林捡起那用干净餐布包着的小块面包，递到小家伙面前，“等你去见你爸爸，可不希望他说你一点也没长高吧。”

埃德的表情一瞬间委屈极了，但他没法瞪梅林——那只幼鸟毕竟是他救活的。他不情不愿地抓走他手里的面包，整个人缩到车厢的角落去了。

亚瑟吃得很认真，虽然没碰又干又腻的冷肉，但他努力一口一口将硬面包全部吃了下去，好恢复一些体力。

旅途漫长无聊，似乎没有尽头，山林中弥漫着与世隔绝的寂静。梅林仿佛能体会到这群巫师的孤独。出于各种原因，他们不得不聚在一起，奔赴这年复一年、日复一日的孤独。

天快开始黑的时候，他们终于也到了营地。不等支好帐篷，艾西亚就拖着她装草药的布袋独自走向密林深处，等她折返，手中端了一只杯子给亚瑟，杯中依旧是那种深红的液体。

“按时喝。”她说，“不能太早，也不能晚。”

说完她便转身要走开。亚瑟喊住她。

“怎么了，威尔？”她在假名上讽刺地念着重音。

“谢谢。”亚瑟撑着那根算是拐杖的卷刃长剑说。

艾西亚轻轻一哼，嘴角噙着半缕高傲的冷笑。

“别误会。我是熬好了解药，那不等于我想和你有多余的瓜葛。”

“我明白。”

艾西亚幽深的灰色眼睛定格在他脸上，过了片刻，说：“……你很像她。很像。因此我更厌恶你。”

她留他一人，转身慢吞吞地走远了，畸形粗糙的脚趾踢开草地上细小的断枝。

由于没机会打猎，这一晚他们只能吃稀菜糊就面包。青年们从山溪里打上水来擦洗身体。梅林刚把他和亚瑟的帐篷收拾好，点好烛火，照顾他安顿下来，便差点与闯进来的连姆装个满怀。

“嗨。”连姆看看亚瑟，又看看他，把一件揉皱了、但是摸上去柔软整洁的旧衬衣匆匆塞进梅林怀中，“给。呃，威尔，你身上那件衣服太狼狈了。你毕竟带着伤呢。这是我的，勉强能凑合一下。”

没等他们答复，连姆不好意思地咧嘴一笑，一矮身，穿过掀起的帐帘灵活地跑开了。梅林抓着他的衬衣，转过身来对上亚瑟的目光。

“我想他对你的印象不赖。”他说。

亚瑟抿唇摇了摇头，眸中飘过一缕云影：“是对你。”

不远处，伊索尔达正倚着一棵树和艾西亚说话，前祭司的声音故意传到了梅林耳朵里。

“……让他来帮我研磨茴香籽。他们不是草药贩子吗？他知道怎么做才能正好磨成漂亮的细粉。举手之劳，耽误不了什么。”

伊索尔达随后面色尴尬地朝他们的帐篷走来，耸起肩膀：“艾西亚想让你帮点小忙。我跟她解释了，说你要照顾威尔，但是……”

“当然没问题，”梅林立刻答道，声音让亚瑟刚好听得清楚，“帮点忙是应该的。”

伊索尔达瞪大眼睛，如释重负地呼了口气，爽快地拍了一下他的手臂：“那你就去吧。太好了，我正希望你答应呢。”

梅林下意识地轻轻舔了一下嘴唇，回头用口型说：“你知道的，药剂——”

亚瑟并没露出怀疑，他似乎是想说点什么，但最后只对他点了点头。

他待在艾西亚的帐篷里好一会儿之后，女巫说：“你也是这么告诉他的，说你只要帮我折腾点草药。”

梅林正透过帐篷的缝隙向外观察，除了连姆，其他人几乎都休息了，为明天天一亮要早起赶路做准备，但弗雷尔仍在外面照顾那匹病恹恹的马。听到艾西亚的问话，他回过头，捧高手里的臼杵：“我是啊。”

艾西亚把小铜罐放上铁支架，铜罐底下燃着一簇小小的火苗，不同于营地篝火，这火苗是金蓝色的。

“所以他以为，为了这药剂，你只是付出了一点点苦力。”

梅林捣碎茴香籽的动作停了下来：“我的确只付出了一点点苦力。”

“你今天感觉怎么样？”艾西亚突然问。

“没什么感觉。”梅林说，“真的。”

见艾西亚眯起独眼，他又说：“我真觉得它们对我没什么影响。”

“如果你这么说的话。那就是没什么。”女巫说。

梅林垂下眼睛，想了想，把臼杵搁在一旁。

“再一次，就够了，对吗？”

艾西亚扯动了一下嘴角作为回答。

梅林将帐帘挑开一线，弗雷尔已经回他和佩恩的帐篷去了。

“好极了。”他轻声对自己说，长呼一口气，闪了出去。

再一次。一次就行。

一切都会好的，只要亚瑟康复。他可以付崔斯坦金子，没有人不爱黄金。

他默念着，拇指和食指暗暗捏紧。火焰在营地中央燃烧，货车停在远隔篝火的另一边，几棵高挑的山毛榉之间。他拖着两条沉重的腿向那儿走去，草里的碎石刮过靴底。

见到是他，连姆的脸上老远就亮起期待，那一闪而过的光辉迫使梅林的心脏坠了一下。他不是第一次做小偷。他偷过钥匙、偷过地图、偷过戒备森严的城堡里的密信……但没有哪一次他像此刻，每一步都仿佛走在沼泽边缘。长久以来，在他天真梦想的魔法自由里，只需要亚瑟的一句承认，他们就能迎来旧世界和新世界的融合，现在他已经察觉这个想法是多么幼稚。现在他只能在他的两个身份里选择一个，和亚瑟有关的那个，或者和魔法有关的这个。

他轻轻吸了一口气。崔斯坦、伊索尔达、海伦、连姆，这些一直以来被伤害的、却还是伸出了援手的人，他们才是他真正的同族。但他选择欺骗他们，毫不犹豫、毫不后悔——只要是为了亚瑟，他永远不会犹豫，也不会后悔。他感到自己分裂成了好几个不同的人，好几个他，有的他的确牵挂着魔法的未来，可更多的他只想要亚瑟平安，只想要亚瑟平安而不在乎任何其它。心底有个声音冷酷地说，如果他真的把魔法的自由放在最重要的位置上，他就不该那么抗拒亚瑟的话。他应该感激亚瑟，感激他指点他用伊格莱恩的徽章号令卡美洛的旧部，感激他要给他一支军队、一连串盟友还有一整个地穴的财宝……他应该许诺善待卡美洛，应该向亚瑟保证，让他安心。他应该感激，而不是恨。不是痛彻心扉。

在所有谎言下有一个最深的谎言，直到今天他仍不敢也不能忍受去触碰。那一夜在地牢里亚瑟质问他他的命运是什么，多年以来他最想要的是什么，他回答是给魔法以自由和尊严。他这么回答，是因为这是最合理的答案，最正确的答案。

而不是真实的答案。

有什么又冷又密的东西涌到了喉管里，堵住他的喉咙。亚瑟说得没错，说谎者的命运是被夺去声音，而他似乎已想不出一句辩白。

“你怎么了？”连姆关心地凑近，暖橘色篝火在他的双眸里跳动，“瞧你像是有点累。”

“噢，”梅林回过神来，繁星在头顶的枝杈间、在深远的夜空中闪烁，倾洒下的寒意落满双肩。他掩饰地笑了一下，“艾西亚只许我休息一小会。想不通她怎么有那么多茴香籽要磨。”

连姆咧嘴一笑，抬手在自己乱糟糟的头发里抓了一把，主动盘起双腿向一旁挪开，好让他能上车坐下：“她倒是从不叫我去，怕我把药材弄坏。”

梅林听出了他话里温驯的自嘲。连姆就像一群羊中最柔顺的那只，崔斯坦却派这只羊为马队守夜。昨晚连姆轻松被他套出话来，说在两趟路途之间，佩恩和雷偶尔也会守上一晚。他不了解那两个人，连姆守夜对他而言是最有利的。

他挤上车爬到货箱边上，和连姆对面而坐，紫衫果实的气息在乳香的笼罩下似有还无，但他知道它们就在他头顶高几寸的地方。

“谢谢你的衬衣。”他说，“你跑得太快，我们都还没来得及说谢谢。”

“就是件旧衣裳，别提了。”连姆不好意思地摆了一下手，视线在睫毛下躲闪。

他们沉默了一会，连姆犹豫着从身后掏出几颗石头：“昨晚你走后我练了一夜。”

梅林微微惊讶，昨晚为了支开连姆，他教了他将石头变成蓝水晶的咒语。早晨经过时，他看到熟睡的青年手指间散落着石头，以为他只是按着习惯在把玩，没想到是练习了整夜。

连姆把其中一颗握在手心，认认真真念了咒语，每个咬舌都准，每个发音都对。淡金从他的虹膜掠过，若不细看，还以为是篝火摇曳的幻影。拳头松开时，石头表面沾上了一层灰蒙蒙的蓝色，如同漂在水上的薄油。

“你教的可不是这样，对吧。”连姆干干地笑了一下。他有一双做惯了粗活的手，捧石头的动作却很温柔。

梅林从他手里接过那颗小石头，和前来时的思绪纷乱相反，他的心突然变得平静。他不想分辨自己为什么要做一个殷切的导师。也许他是真心想教给青年超越其眼界之外的魔法；也许，倘若连姆从他这儿得到一点微不足道的指导，就能显得他的利用不那么不可饶恕。

他低头寻找着咒语的痕迹，发现它不仅没有很好地变蓝，甚至依旧变软了。他不禁笑了笑，使劲儿捏了一下，石头被捏得凹陷下去：“再厉害的巫师都不是一夜间练成的，即使是天赋也需要时间来成全。”

连姆吹开贴在脸上的一缕头发，即便装得满不在乎，语气还是微微透露出失望：“我变不了什么厉害巫师，卡索他们早就说过……我就想变块石头。”

梅林把那石头举到连姆跟前，被他捏扁之后，它像块发霉了的小圆面饼，干硬的表面长着蓝色的霉斑：“其实，柔软的石头就挺有趣的，不是吗？”

连姆不置可否，耸起肩膀，含糊不清地咕哝了一句：“我怕克洛伊不觉得这有趣。”

“谁？”

林子里突然传来一阵动物的叫声，他们凝神听了片刻，那声音逐渐远去。“大概是野狗。”连姆说。梅林点了点头。

他转过脸，对上梅林的目光，像个孩子似的，脸上浮现出勇敢和羞怯混杂的神色，那清澈的浅褐色双眸滑过一丝柔亮：“克洛伊是，戴斯维尔的一个姑娘。”

梅林在心中猜到了答案：“她是你不愿与普通人为敌的一个理由，是吗？”

“算是吧。”连姆仅因想起这事而抑制不住地微笑，转眼笑容又消失了，“不过她不知道，而且以后也不会知道。”

“为什么？”

“还用说吗？我是个巫术分子。我总不能指望她不仅不讨厌巫师，还愿意跟着其中一个到处流浪。”

“你怕她不选你。”

“我不想让她选。”连姆坚决地说，几乎有点尖锐了，“看看伊索尔达，旁人不知道她付出了多大的代价。还有威尔和你。”他赶忙又补充，“我不是那个意思，但威尔愿意和你一起，差不离是提着脑袋在过日子了吧。”

梅林没有接他的话：“你想学那句咒语是为了克洛伊？”

“我想送她点特别的东西，”连姆摇着头笑了一下， “类似护身符那种。好让她，就是，记得有我这么个人。”

梅林点了点头，仰起头望向树枝间寂静的夜空，昨夜小雨之后，天气一直晴到现在。夜与火、黑与红的森林是连姆所熟悉的，他独自度过了许多这样的夜晚。

连姆的目光不知所措地到处漂移，两只手一会拉扯袖子，一会摸摸车板。“那你能再教教我吗？”他假装云淡风轻地问。

情绪像冰凉的溪水流遍肢体，梅林深吸了一口气，拉过连姆的手，把发霉圆饼塞进他蜷起的手指间：“连姆，如果你问我的话，要送个特别的礼物并不意味着你需要勉强自己立刻学会一条艰深的咒语。”

“可是——”

“你想过吗，即使你成功了，蓝水晶也会再变回石头。”

连姆皱起眉：“那至少是我亲手做的。卡索说护身符要亲手做才有效力。”

“你能亲手做的可不止水晶。”梅林把他的手按紧，引导他触摸石头圆饼凹下去的那一块，“这就是你亲手做的。”

连姆困惑地瞪着他：“哪有姑娘想收个随便捡来的石头做护身符？”

“这不是一块随便捡来的石头。”梅林说，“把普通的石头变得特别。把寻常变得不寻常。才是我们说的魔法。最强大的护身符往往没有精美华丽的外表，但制作它的巫师一定用尽一切来祝祷。”

连姆仍瞪大眼睛，双唇微微分开，然后徐徐低下头去，来回拨弄掌心那圆饼：“你的意思是我能做到这个？我能用石头做个特别的护身符？我能……把寻常变得不寻常？”

“当然了。”

连姆夸张地大笑起来，把自己呛得一阵咳嗽：“你是第一个这么说的人。老天，卡索和崔斯坦要是听见，会笑得打滚。他们才不相信我的魔法能行。”

他接着自言自语：“……我不怪他们。没有崔斯坦，我已经死在卡美洛附近了。他们不是没试过教我点简单的咒语，结论是我没希望。”

“他们说你没希望。你自己呢？”

“我会再试试。”连姆低声说，“再试一次。”

梅林注视着他被过耳的长发稍稍掩住的侧脸，来这的目的忽然擭住他砰砰跳动的心脏。

现在是个好时机。一个声音提醒着。

可不，你哄他不就是为了这个吗？另一个恶毒的声音讽刺说。

“能再帮我弄杯水喝吗？”他说，意外发现自己的声音如此沙哑。

连姆惊讶地抬起头，马上就连连答应，把石头搁到一边，跳下了车。他从那堆餐具里翻出个杯子，向架在篝火边的铜锅走去，海伦习惯于在里面盛些水，省去马队其他人总要去溪边打水的麻烦。

梅林紧盯着那口铜锅，咒语在牙齿间如风掠过。连姆站到篝火旁，一时间愣住了，他向锅里看了看，手指抓抓头发，转过身对梅林耸了耸肩，又指了一下远处隐没在林间的流水淙淙的所在，示意自己要过去那边。

他的身影一在视野中消失，梅林就立刻爬起，在低矮的车厢里跪直身体，摸到最上面的小箱子。最右边的箱子是他昨晚偷过的那一个，他将它向旁边推了推，搬下中间的箱子拉开钩锁，快速抓了几把果实塞进藏在外套里的布囊，然后对剩下的果实施了个恰到好处的悬浮咒。仅仅是打开箱子看一眼，绝看不出它们少了一半。他用魔法增加了箱子的重量，填补被取走的部分，接着又如法炮制，从左边的箱子里也偷了一些。

他双手镇定，动作飞快，为怕不够，还多抓了一把。挪正箱子坐回原处之后，连姆过了一会才出现。

青年递来杯子，而梅林不着痕迹地往旁边躲了躲，虽然扎紧了布囊，他依然担心果实的气味会让人起疑。他道了谢，把碰过果实的右手藏到身后，左手捧杯喝了一口，林间溪水的寒意让他的肺腑跟着凝结。

连姆并未注意他的古怪举止，缩回车里抱住了双膝，把自己掩藏进虚淡的阴影。透过车板之间的缝隙，营地中央的火焰在他脸上投下一条条金色的亮纹，像长夜给守夜人印下的独特标记。

“我得回去了。”梅林说。他一口气喝完了杯中所有的水，纵使溪水冷到让他的牙齿打颤。

连姆点了点头，语气有些忐忑：“那我还能再问你吗？问你，护身符的事。”

“当然了，”梅林顿了顿，冷水在他的胃里积成一小片冰湖，“随时都行。”

他带着一身瑟缩回到帐篷，艾西亚正在细致地分列各种药材。外面并没有那么冷，至少没有昨天夜里那冻人的骤雨，但他钻进来时，依然紧缩着肩膀。

艾西亚抬起头打量了他一遍，幽暗的烛光下，她损毁的脸像只丑陋的蝙蝠。梅林把藏在外套里的布囊扯下递过去，她解开来往里一看。

“够了吗？”

她点头默示。

“那我们今晚能把这些熬完吗？”

艾西亚摇头：“不，要留一半到明天。”

“还要等明天？”他急得追了一句，被自己的大声吓了一跳。

艾西亚刺给他不悦的一瞥：“你想让所有人起来围观我们吗？”

梅林心虚地抿了一下嘴，盘膝坐下，压低声音：“对不起。可是我……我不想再把亚瑟单独留在帐篷里。”

“他是什么，缺了你活不了？”艾西亚嗤笑一声。

梅林没说话。

“噢。”艾西亚突然会心一笑，“你是怕他看出来。”

前祭司和他之间缓缓燃烧着金蓝色火苗，火苗悬空飘浮在距离草地两指宽的地方，焰尾包围着铜罐。

“怕他看出你的隐瞒。还怕——”

梅林的眼神折过去，斩断了艾西亚的下一个词。女巫扭曲的唇角仍保留着一丝嘲弄。

“我提议今晚熬完药剂，是因为我能承受。”梅林说，“我不想夜长梦多。”

“我说过，紫衫果的毒性会累积，今天能承受，不意味着明天也能。”艾西亚说，“我们在偷窃古教的魔法，需要格外小心，否则三女神会察觉。”

“马队一直都在卖果实，那些买下它们的人也一直也在用，三女神没察觉过。”

“因为他们只当圣果是毒药的原料。”艾西亚沙哑的声音像小刀刮擦木板，“他们之中没人伪装成古教的祭司，窃取只属于祭司们的威权。”

在短暂的沉默后，艾西亚继续：“你是个难得一见、天赋异禀的巫师。但如果你以为现在凭你可以直接挑战三女神，那就错了。古教即使衰落，仍是过去最强悍的魔法力量。”

梅林抿住嘴唇，双颊紧绷：“我明白了。”

艾西亚从布囊中倒了二十余颗果实进铜罐，死腥味飘散在空中。她又另外倒出三颗，托在手掌中递给梅林。

他接过来，含进口中，吞了下去。

胃里传来轻微的恶心和刺痛。片刻间，和昨夜完全相同的诡谲的感觉开始在四肢里萌动。他的血管变成了一棵庞大的巨树的一部分，他本人也变成了那看不见全貌的巨树的一根枝杈。树的根源深埋在无尽的黑暗里，它是远古混沌中诞生第一棵树，它曾是万物的主宰。他闭上眼睛，忍受那股轻蔑而肆意的力量在自己身体里涌动，那些枝条和脉络刺入他的血液，和他自身的魔法一一融合，一时间，他分辨不清到底是他在控制它，还是它在控制他。

然后，他睁眼示意自己已准备好。

艾西亚开始搅动铜罐里的圣果，同时，梅林开始吟念他背下的咒文。昨夜他们第一次试验时，还不知能否成功。艾西亚反复确定他已将咒语完全熟记不差一词，才允许他服下一颗圣果。他们原本以为至少要尝试四到五次才能凑效，但梅林一次就做到了。他的魔法完全复制了古教的魔法，他的气息弥漫着三女神的气息，他是古教的祭司，有权力命令一切古教能命令的——

那股力量维持了极短暂的一瞬。艾西亚盯着他，好像他是个怪物，又像他是个神迹。某一刻他似乎变成了另外一个陌生的人，只不过他仍能操控这个陌生人。他问艾西亚，如果自己能依靠服用圣果伪装成古教祭司，为什么不能直接为亚瑟解咒——他甚至可以模仿宁薇，模仿她施咒的风格。艾西亚说了和今天一模一样的话：圣果的毒性会累积，他不是古教的信徒，承受不了过多三女神的魔法。在他用足量的魔法为亚瑟解开诅咒之前，他会先被损害。

“我们必须舍近求远。”前祭司说。

她坚持要他只服最小剂量，也就是三颗果实。之后他便能依靠短暂地使用古教的力量，把圣果熔解成配置解药的魔法原液。

梅林的心跳开始变快，手心微微出汗。他凝视铜罐里的果实，全身的皮肤都在发热，他感觉到权力，一种他使用自己的魔法时从未感受过的权力。在他的命令下，黑色浆果渐渐融化，变成一堆诡异的凝固的岩浆。他更强硬地激发身体里三女神的力量，直到一个个金色泡沫挤破岩浆的表壳，在其中浮起又破裂。艾西亚不停搅动，黑色和金色彼此吞没，彼此蚕食，熔液开始翻滚，星火四溅。渐渐地，黑与金都慢慢褪去，熔液变得越来越清澈、越来越纯净。

最后，它完全变成了无色，就像最普通的一罐水。

但它不是普通的水。它是卡兰里圣泉水。

梅林的心跳得很厉害，像做了场不短的噩梦。

“你怎么样？”艾西亚说。

“挺好的。”梅林喘着气说，他感到有点疲惫，头脑中一阵模糊的嗡鸣，像是听不清的呢喃。他用力眨了一下眼睛，皮肤上的热意已经褪去，可残留的魔法似乎还在血液中冲撞。休息一下就会好得多，昨夜他就在艾西亚的帐篷里短暂地躺了一会。

艾西亚没再关心他。她提起铜罐，将一半魔法熔液倒进瓶子里，搁到一旁，开始在分列好的药材里拣择：“你回去吧。剩下的是我的事了。明早开拔前再来取药剂。”

梅林抹了抹额头上的冷汗，等了一会儿，才爬起身，隐隐仍有些反胃。

他离开艾西亚，走回他们的帐篷。刚刚头重脚轻地跪下摸到毯子，手腕忽然被握住，把他吓了一跳。他只顾着自己，完全没注意到亚瑟竟然醒着。

“茴香籽磨完了？”

他惊魂未定地停下动作，“你在，在等我？”

“不，”亚瑟说，“我在等除你之外的所有人。”

梅林微微笑了，在他身边躺下。亚瑟穿着连姆的那件旧衬衫，衬衫上有一缕森林的青草味。他的精神比昨天好了不少，体格也一贯强壮，只要解除诅咒，恢复起来会很快。梅林忽然充满了希望，也充满了感激，遇见崔斯坦的马队是他们最幸运的事。

“梅林。”

“怎么了？”他轻声问。

亚瑟没有答话。过了一会儿，他说：“快睡吧。你好久没休息了。”

他愣了愣，亚瑟为他拉好毯子，握住他的手。亚瑟的手像是狂风大作的海面上唯一一根平静的桅杆。

“别担心。”梅林低声说。他不知道是对亚瑟说，还是对自己。但亚瑟的呼吸就在附近，是对他最好的回应。

他很快睡着了，亚瑟的手仍然握他手上，没有松开。

“喂，公爵大人。”

阿古温正走向楼梯通向庭院那高阔的大门，天刚蒙蒙亮起，火把在走廊和庭院里燃烧。城堡四处都挂上了古教的图腾，黑色的旗面上绣着鲜红的巨树。他知道是谁在喊他，不屑于理会，反而加快了脚步。他疾步跨过大门，步下台阶，塔兰城的亲兵正在庭院里列队，其中一个人牵着一头引人注目的黑色猎犬。

这狗叫奥格斯，个头比一般猎犬大两倍，一对眼珠反射出鲜红的光焰。它是古教驯养的魔法生物，捕猎极为迅疾凶猛，莫嘉娜将它交给他指挥，阿古温对此很得意。莫嘉娜也只对他提起那把他们要寻找的剑，她把恐惧和弱点透露给他，而不是佣兵头子，这让阿古温相信自己仍是莫嘉娜最信任的人，那个什么都不懂的赫利奥斯只不过是她一时利用的玩宠。

“公爵大人——阿古温！”

阿古温刹住脚步，转回身去，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼此刻正在大门旁的佣兵头子。

“你没有资格直呼我的名字。”他一字一顿，上下审视对方阴沉却懒散的姿态，“瞧你很悠闲，怎么，在城堡里玩腻了？”

赫利奥斯做出大笑的表情，却没有发出笑声，他长长的舌头舔了一圈嘴唇：“我在亚瑟王的金子上打盹，我拿他的衣服擦我的靴子，我朝他的酒杯和粮食撒尿，除此之外，也没什么好玩的。”

阿古温冷冰冰地开口：“那是卡美洛的粮食，现在是公主殿下的粮食。”

他对赫利奥斯恶心极了，不过他不准备在这佣兵身上花太多心思。这只是一时的，莫嘉娜抛弃佣兵头子的那天，他会叫他为侮辱他的一切付出代价。他按捺下心中的厌恶，挺起胸膛，整了整衣领。城墙外，铁笼依然高高挂着，锁着两个领主的尸体，他倒是很乐意见到赫利奥斯被锁在里面。

“是我忘了，”赫利奥斯单脚跳了半步，离开大门，跛着腿朝阿古温走来，腿伤使他下阶梯的姿势显得很滑稽，“公爵大人是亚瑟王的贵戚。”

阿古温轻蔑地扫一眼他的腿，听出他话里有话。不过是撞到地上被钉锤削伤了膝盖，佣兵头子却做出一副和梅林殊死搏斗过的样子。这个放走了亚瑟的蠢货，到现在还在暗示亚瑟没死是他的错……阿古温向亲兵一招手，牵猎犬的人立即小跑上前。他从那人手中扯过狗绳，拍了拍奥格斯毛发油滑的头颅，高大的猎犬发出低声咆哮，如喉咙间滚过的一阵雷声。他不动声色地喂了狗一条生肉，尖利的犬牙蹭过他的皮手套。

“你知道吧，阿尔瓦和亚瑞明天就来了。公主殿下又有新帮手了。”赫利奥斯一瘸一拐走到他面前，嘴角噙着抹假笑。

他皱起眉头：“谁是亚瑞？”

赫利奥斯哈哈大笑：“我的天呐，你的消息可真是不灵通——也难怪，你来回奔波，两天里可跑了好几趟了。”

“昨天你也该出去追捕，”阿古温并拢脚跟，在佣兵头子面前昂起下巴，以显示自己身高上并不输他，“可看样子你违背了公主的命令。”

赫利奥斯用舌头弹了声响，怡然自得地，拳头敲了一下左腿：“我去了，一无所获。该死的腿，教我跑不痛快。难道不是正合你意吗，他们不在东边，这功劳板上钉钉是你的了。”他凑近了些，阴恻恻地压低声音，把气吹到阿古温脸上，“只要你抓得住。”

阿古温偏头避开佣兵头子嘴里的臭味，赫利奥斯似乎从他的反应中得到了乐趣，双颊慢悠悠地嚼了一下，交叉抱起双臂，皮革甲衣在健壮的手臂下皱起褶皱。

“谁是亚瑞？”阿古温又问了一次。

“某个巫师，”赫利奥斯不在乎地挥挥手指，“古教的祭司，之类的。莫嘉娜传信去，不到一天就收到了这些人的回复。”

阿古温的眉头皱得更紧。

“你知道那意味着什么吗？”赫利奥斯目光幽深地盯着他，“意味着——咱们的地位越来越不重要了。”

“是你越来越不重要了。”

“别自欺欺人了，公爵大人。”赫利奥斯那灰狼似的眼睛里的嘲笑更浓了，“连着两天没抓到人，你教莫嘉娜失望太多了。你以为等那些巫师来了，这种活还会派给你吗？”

阿古温心中升起一股愠怒。他的人出生入死，赫利奥斯的人却在城堡里享乐。他训练的使节快马加鞭，正要越过奈米斯的边界，去教罗多那老头明白利害；他的人马带着消息，走最快的大路前往卡美洛附近的邻国城镇——海利克、梅登、卡尔姆、戴斯维尔……马上这些地方就全会知道亚瑟是个怎样的虚伪小人，处决魔法的同时养着个巫师死士。亚瑟的名声毁了，只要这个懦夫敢在任何一个地方冒头，他就要让他走上绝路。这些全是他的人做的，而赫利奥斯呢？赫利奥斯竟敢声称他没有价值——

“只是好意提醒。”见他没说话，赫利奥斯微笑着倾身靠近，目光故意越过他投向远处，“毕竟我要的只是金子，你要的可比金子多得多。”

“多谢费心。”阿古温冷笑一声，他要的的确金子无法比拟，赫利奥斯这种人永远不会明白，“我正要出发去拿我想要的。”

他很确定这一回他不会空手而归。如果说赫利奥斯说对了什么，那就是决不能再让莫嘉娜失望，他要兑现他的诺言，效忠她，保护她……他深深地缓慢地呼吸，平复胸膛中的激动。昨天他带着尽可能多的人进林子去搜寻，从线索切断的地方向外绕圈寻找，找到了野营的余烬。营地附近有几道明显的车辙，再远一些，行车的痕迹便难以追踪。那些人无论是谁，都对躲避巡查很有经验，阿古温一时无法判断是布置好的援兵接走了亚瑟，还是这个懦夫搭上了某个路过的车队。他决定改变策略，从亲兵中挑选一支精锐，易于隐蔽，善于突袭。他选了最好的弓弩刀剑，备了满满几个箭囊浸好毒的利箭。

也是在这时，他想起了奥格斯的优势。先前他一直错误地让猎犬追踪亚瑟的血，他忽略了一点——奥格斯是魔法生物，更擅于追踪魔法。他急匆匆驱马赶回城堡，在梅林那糟蹋得一片狼藉的房间里找出几件衣物，又带奥格斯去了那间他救走亚瑟的大厅，命令它从里到外闻了个遍。

梅林才是他应该追捕的那个。梅林一定会小心地保护亚瑟，却不会注意到自己。

阿古温紧攥着奥格斯的狗绳，猎犬强壮的身躯中充满蓄势待发的力量。掌中牵着这头凶残的野兽，他心底却蓦地闪过一缕柔情，就在不久之前，他还把昨天从森林摘的花束摆在了莫嘉娜的房门外，城堡到处是血腥味，但他仍记得莫嘉娜曾经有多喜欢花。

“巧了，”赫利奥斯的声音把他的思绪拉回，“我待会也要出发去做正事。”

阿古温轻轻嗤笑：“还以为你要在城堡陪殿下玩游戏呢。”

赫利奥斯仰头大笑：“阿古温，依我看，陪殿下玩游戏也算正事，不是吗。”佣兵头子黝黑的脸上漫过一丝愉悦，微笑牵动了他颧骨边的伤口。他又直呼了阿古温的名字。“不过，眼下我要去放几把火。”他慢悠悠地说，似乎想到这个就让他心满意足，“公主要我烧了他们的田产，处置他们的奴仆……人们需要挨饿，直到他们放弃幻想，忘记亚瑟，承认她是唯一的女王。”

“谁？”阿古温说，“谁的田产？卡美洛人的？”

“里面那些不听话的人的。”赫利奥斯瞥了一眼城堡，“与像您这样的人物无关。”

阿古温压紧了唇，等他回来，他得劝劝莫嘉娜不能如此行事，让这一窝蛇鼠到处横行……

“总之，让我们祝你成功，公爵大人。”赫利奥斯碰了碰上下眼皮，给他冷酷阴森的眼神添上一丝油滑，“说实话，折腾下人没什么意思。你要是带回那位一无是处的国王和他的小巫师，殿下的游戏就会变得有趣多了。”

发间一阵轻抚，将他从混乱的梦境中唤醒。

梅林用力挤了挤眼睛，一时找不回自己身在何处。双眼深处又胀又痛，胸口仿佛压着一座山，他听见自己费力的呼吸声，像一阵太过猛烈的拍击后渐渐力竭的海潮。

他困倦地睁开眼，暗淡的光线中，亚瑟曲膝而坐的剪影令人心安地填满了他的视线。他眨了眨眼，这片稳重的阴影伴随着昏暗和温暖披盖到身上，使他几乎又再接着睡过去。但亚瑟身旁摆着的一个已经喝干的杯子吸引了他的注意。

他猛地惊坐起来，两层毯子从肩上滑落，帐篷外，天已经亮了。

“艾西亚来过了。”亚瑟抬手梳去他头发里的草屑，声音很轻，刚盖过安静的森林里的鸟鸣，“你还能再睡一会。”

林子里有风，窜进他们的帐帘，携着寒意扑到身上。

“不，该死，怪我，”梅林用掌根敲着额头，“你一醒就该叫我起来。”他把眼睛埋在手心里，过了一会儿，深处的胀痛似乎缓解了，“她说什么了没有？”

亚瑟盯着他：“她该说什么？”

梅林僵了一下，耸耸肩，抖开毯子开始叠好。亚瑟接着说：“没有。她只提醒我尽快喝下，别错过时间。”

隐约遗留的疲倦沉甸甸地撑在额后，梅林闭上眼摇了摇头，感觉清醒了些。难道艾西亚会和亚瑟解释药剂是怎么做的吗？他真是睡糊涂了。他活动着肩膀和脖颈，昨晚是三天里他有过最好的休息，可奇怪的是，比之彻夜不眠的前几夜，他反而觉得更累了。

“艾西亚是不会和我聊天的。她厌恶我，并且她不在乎让我知道这点。”亚瑟说。

梅林把卷好的毯子扔到一旁：“她不是厌——”

“是的。”亚瑟用一个词把他的话按住，语气却没有和他争辩的意思，“当她走过来，她的眼睛清楚地让我知道，我是这个世界上她最不愿多看一眼的人。”

亚瑟停住了话头，眼神里有命令的意味，以示不想继续谈论。梅林有点困惑，他想不通。直觉告诉他艾西亚并不曾因为火刑而恨亚瑟，但还能是因为什么呢。

亚瑟碰了碰他的胳膊，打断了他的思绪：“有个状况你大概想看看。”

他瞬间锁起的眉头让亚瑟微微一笑。亚瑟摇摇头，意思是叫他别紧张，接着从头顶脱下衬衣，左手摸到肩膀上绷带的结，单手解开。

“还没到时间呢，你这傻瓜，”梅林下意识地伸手拦住他，“这些昨晚才换过，干净布帛没有那么多。”

“我知道。”亚瑟拿开他的手继续，让绷带一圈一圈松开，原本被遮盖的皮肤露了出来。

梅林怔在那里。一开始，他完全无法相信。他一眨不眨地盯着亚瑟右肩上的那道伤口。昨天晚上，它仍宽有一寸，深好几分，结着厚软的血痂，但现在，那儿是一道粉白色的留痕，泛着光滑的微光，像已经愈合了几个月似的。他难以置信地看着，突然，他急不可耐地跪起来，伸手去拉拽所有缠在亚瑟上半身的绷带，把亚瑟推得一晃。肋间，后背和左臂，所有伤口都如愈合已久。梅林吸了一口气，坐回地上，心中已经明白这是圣果、是古教的魔法的力量，是三女神施舍予信徒的宽恕和庇佑。

他的喉咙被一阵无以言表的喜悦堵住，眼泪一下子涌进了视线。在那一刻，震颤填满了他的躯体，强烈到近乎痛苦的快乐夺走了他呼吸的能力。他伸出手，小心翼翼，难以抗拒，触摸了亚瑟右肩的伤口，那道痕迹和周围的皮肤仿若一体。

艾西亚说得没错，古教仍然是过去最强悍的魔法力量，而他们成功地偷窃了这种力量。那些把圣果制成毒药的药剂师，还有崔斯坦和伊索尔达，可能根本从未发掘过它真正的……

“梅林，梅林！”

他猛地回神，亚瑟正一手握着他的手腕，一手捧着他的脸，低声急唤着他，而他浑然未觉。

“你连呼吸都停住了！”亚瑟严厉地说，“我还以为你——”

梅林呛咳两声：“以为我被你的裸体迷住了？”

亚瑟瞪圆了眼睛，梅林抓着他的手，止不住得笑起来。如果他的快乐能展翅飞翔，那它早就在狭小的帐篷里绕了十个圈，溜向外面的森林了。

“我们成功了，药剂成功了，你马上就能痊愈了！”他抓紧亚瑟的胳膊，毫不在乎地意识到自己比他还要更兴奋。

“可是为什么？”亚瑟异乎寻常地冷静，“为什么伤口能在一夜之间愈合？”

梅林从喜悦中抽身，决定告诉他一部分实情：“因为药剂里含有三女神的魔法。艾西亚是个非常厉害的药剂师，她有一套法子让魔法既不伤害你，又能治疗你。”他的语调情不自禁地上扬，“我想，等过了明天，等你喝完最后一剂药，不仅诅咒会彻底清除，就连这些痕迹也不会留下，你会像完全没受过伤一样。”

亚瑟轻轻皱起眉头，视线落在梅林肩上，梅林跟着他侧过脸，才意识到他盯着的是自己脖颈上那道擦伤。他都快把它忘了。他摸了摸，那儿已经结了一层薄薄的粗糙的痂，摸上去不像他的一部分。

“在大厅里，我刺了莫嘉娜一剑。”亚瑟回忆说，“我的剑穿透了她，我确定剑穿透了她，但她毫发未损。那就是三女神的魔法——当时我想不明白，现在看来，我的确刺伤了她，可是短短一刹那间，魔法就让她的伤口愈合了。”

“莫嘉娜继承最高女祭司之位时，从三女神处获得了古教的魔法，”梅林苦笑了一下，“她原本并不是这样。”

“并非所有魔法都有这种效力，你的伤就没好。”

当然了，梅林点点头，如果他的治愈魔法学得有那么好，如果他也有三女神的能力，他们就不用费这么大的力气。

他拾起散开在草地上的绷带，思虑片刻，堆到亚瑟怀中：“最好还是把这些绑上，别让马队里的人看出你恢复得太快。”

等他们整理好，其他人也陆续钻出小帐篷。天已完全亮起，树梢间透着阴沉的灰白。弗雷尔的那匹病马看起来状况更差了，拉扯了半天，它才勉强站好在车前。午间休息的时候，连姆醒来吃了些昨晚剩下的菜糊，再接着呼呼大睡。艾西亚也闭着那只独眼，不知道是同样困倦，还是仅仅不想和他们交谈。雷和佩恩时不时交头接耳，发出阵阵笑声，埃德在他们的照顾和逼迫下吃了不少面包，还试图把面包屑喂给雏鸟，这羽毛稀疏的孱弱的小东西一个劲地张开小小的嘴，蜷缩在酒杯里渴求吃食。

因着那匹马的拖累，马车比前两天走得慢，到晚上驻扎时，天又一次黑透了。

梅林正在火边烤干亚瑟的衬衫。他趁着营地离一条小河极近，把猎人小屋里带出来的衬衣拿去清洗干净，好让他们俩都有的更换。卡索和佩恩几个人正围坐着喝酒，连姆偷偷溜到他旁边，从腰带里掏出一样东西，是颗月牙形的石头，借着篝火的光亮，梅林看出上面浅浅的波浪纹络。

“是我让它变月牙的，”连姆在“让”字上重重发音，语气十分开心，“这是真的变形，是不是？”

不用想也知道青年一定又尝试了一夜。梅林接过来，抚摸着刻痕，不禁涌起些微感动：“这当然是真的变形。还有这些花纹。”

现在这块石头还是如此粗糙、如此简单，但如果这样的执着不能做好一个护身符，还有什么能呢。比起昨夜，他的心情轻松多了，是故能毫无负担地为连姆感到高兴。他下意识地抬头想看一眼亚瑟，亚瑟并不在篝火旁，他的目光四处寻找了一圈，没发现他的身影。

“不，那个花纹是我刻上去的，”连姆揉着头发，“不是变形。我还不能……”

“我明白。”梅林柔声说，“这枚月亮很漂亮。”

连姆激动地笑了一下，珍惜地将月牙石头拿回去收好。梅林拍拍他的肩膀，从火旁爬起去找亚瑟，他不在艾西亚那儿。他刚要去问问弗雷尔或伊索尔达，亚瑟拄着长剑，从树林里走了出来。手中一根细长的蜡烛燃着光，照亮他的脸庞，映出伤重的憔悴淡去后重新突显的俊朗。

埃德一蹦一跳地跟在他旁边，腰间扎着个布囊，兴高采烈地说个不停：“……就是那样，就是那样，如果……”

但他马上就闭嘴不说了，因为海伦急冲冲地从一旁跑了过来。

“我告诉你不许再溜去掏鸟蛋——”

埃德翻着白眼：“我没有！”他拉着亚瑟，“你问威尔，你问问……”

“威尔需要静养，你却去打扰他！”海伦似乎想揍埃德一下，但还是忍住了，双手攥了攥围裙，把男孩抱起来，“你再调皮下去，不听我的，就更没机会见你爸爸。你知不知道他们要是抓到你，发现你和别的孩子不一样，会怎么做？”

“海伦，”亚瑟说，“他没打扰谁，也没有调皮，他只想照顾一只鸟。”

“请别为他辩解。”海伦低着头，竭力隐忍着，“他连自己也照顾不好，这样下去，早晚会出事。”

埃德使劲咬着嘴唇，睫毛垂落，愤愤不平地掐着雏鸟藏身的酒杯。海伦对亚瑟勉强笑了笑，把他带走了。

亚瑟吹灭蜡烛，脸庞突然黯淡。他的目光随着海伦一直远走到小帐篷里，一抹伤痕似的阴影落在眉宇间。他抬起手中拄着的长剑，慢慢朝着梅林走来。

“埃德够不到上面的树洞。”亚瑟简单地说，“也不想叫海伦或者别人帮他。如果不多捉点虫子，他怕那只雏鸟会死。”

暖意烘着他们靠近篝火的半侧身体。鸟当然有可能会死，他们都有可能会死。海伦不喜欢埃德照顾那只鸟，不喜欢他为了它跑出营地。他们没资格指责她，因为他们只有虚假的名字和虚假的身世，而她有的是真相。最好的情况就是，马队里的巫师们永远不必知道卡美洛的国王曾经在他们身边生活过。

马忽然发出一阵嘶鸣，他们回头看去，弗雷尔正牢牢牵住病马，让崔斯坦查看它的眼睛。马继续嘶叫，声音渐渐微弱，它试图扬起蹄子，但更像一阵抽搐。崔斯坦放开它，不耐烦地拍打了几下，然后匆匆向篝火旁聚集的大伙走来：

“现在都去休息，天不亮就出发，下午赶到卡尔姆，明晚我们在山洞过夜。那匹马必须得换了。”

没人询问，所有人似乎都明白他的意思。他喊上伊索尔达去把车里的东西抬到另一辆车。弗雷尔把那匹马安抚下来，回到篝火旁，佩恩递给他一杯酒。

弗雷尔抹了一下眼睛，一口气灌了下去。

“好样的，”卡索说，“剥了皮，买个好价钱。”

“我们要改走另一条路？”梅林拉住连姆问。

连姆轻轻打了个嗝，连连摆手：“是绕点路而已。必须到镇子上才能再买一匹马，以前紧急的时候我们也这么做。”

“大家都到镇子上去？”

“当然不，怎么可能，像这样引人注意的一群人？”连姆安慰说，“放心吧，崔斯坦和雷两个人就够了。卡尔姆还算安全，那附近有个山洞我们常呆。”

梅林悄悄松了口气，他和亚瑟绝对不能冒险在某个镇子露面。

“明天说不定能早早歇在山洞里，”连姆愉快地说，“还能猎到点肉吃。我要去告诉崔斯坦，让他再带些酒回来。”

雷为弗雷尔又倒满一杯，马夫狠狠眨了眨眼睛，拾起一块石头丢进火里。卡索咕嘟咕嘟喝着酒，突然骂了一句关于马的粗话，其他人吓了一跳，接着反而大笑起来。

风吹过来，吹来便宜烈酒的气味，梅林想，他们会平安无事的。

他回过头，亚瑟正站在他面前不远处。火焰照亮他的苍白和英俊，一刻之间，他发觉上一次亚瑟如此自然、不需要搀扶地站立，还是在那天的婚礼上。那天梅林捧着银盘和酒杯，以一副伪装过的面孔藏身在墙壁边的整列仆人队伍里。他想起亚瑟身着红色礼服，冠冕闪耀的模样。杰弗里念着长长的誓词，亚瑟执起米西安公主的双手，目光流转的一瞬，他的视线似乎与他相接，他不知道那短暂的不寻常的一瞥是不是自己的错觉……

梅林忽然害怕现在这个亚瑟也只是一个虚幻的影子。但他也知道他是真的，就在那儿，逐渐变得健康，逐渐从死亡的深渊旁回到他身边。只是总有一抹不安横亘在心头。

他到了艾西亚的帐篷里的时候，这抹不安依然没有淡去。不过他还是欣慰地将药剂的效果告诉了前祭司。

“诅咒在犹豫，还不确定它占领和攻击的这个人是否真的得到了赦免。”艾西亚在他进来前就已经摆好了盛浆果的铜罐，火苗也燃了起来，“明晚，饮下最后一杯后，三女神的魔法就会达到足以令它信服的程度，它也就会彻底撤退无踪。”

她摊开手，掌心依然是三颗为他准备的圣果。漆黑的黑眼珠似的果实让梅林仅看着，就回忆起了三女神的魔法侵入身体的感觉。他的胃隐隐恶心着反对，但他的心却轻快而笃定地告诉他，经过这最后一次，一切就成功了。他一把抓起果实，就要吞入口中，忽然又开始忧虑，不得不问出来：

“如果它没有……如果诅咒没有信服于这场赦免，会发生什么？”

“只要按时饮药，什么都不会发生。”艾西亚语气不悦，似乎不喜欢他质疑她的能力，“但是……”她丑陋的神情又幽深起来，“我们所做的是欺骗古教，而一旦诅咒未受欺骗，没人能够承受它剧烈的反扑。”

圣果的死腥气从喉咙滑下，坠到胃里。梅林想着艾西亚所说的“但是”，古教的魔法又一次开始在他体内涌动。树根刺破了他的血管，他比前两夜更清晰地体会到它刺破自己的过程。尖利的树根那三叉戟似的分叉，带着目空一切的强势刺进他的四肢，把他束连成它的一部分，然后它便无处不在。

他凝视着铜罐，开始念咒文，圣果逐一熔化塌陷。光滑的黑色表皮出现一个一个萎缩的坑点……不，他眨了眨眼，好像不是……那开始淤黑并塌陷的不是果实，而是亚瑟已经愈合的伤口，皮肤重新撕裂，血渗出来……这不可能……

黑色旋转起来，和金色交缠成一片，他努力使自己看清面前是艾西亚的铜罐而不是别的，但黑色和金色中出现了第三种颜色，那溃烂且萎缩的暗红……伤口越裂越深，直到那块血肉蚕食见骨。不，他没法将这画面赶出脑海……

他呛咳着醒来，嘴里一股要命的苦味，艾西亚还掰着他的下巴，不停地将苦汁挤到他的喉咙里。他推开她的手，翻过身干呕了两下。

“我要你专心致志。”艾西亚冷酷地说，“我要你心无旁骛，我是不是说过倘若你念错一个音会是什么后果？”

梅林攥着自己的衣领，把嘴里的苦味尽力咽下：“我走神了，我刚才没办法集中精神，我总是看见，总看见他的伤恶化了。”

艾西亚的神情凝重起来，使她满布伤疤的脸庞更加可怖。

一个不妙的猜想使梅林身体僵硬，他不由猜测是那种力量要阻挠他熔化最后一批圣果：“这意味着三女神察觉了吗？”

“不。”艾西亚斩钉截铁，“倘若古教察觉了，你甚至可能醒不过来。”

他们无言对坐了一会，艾西亚的独眼注视着铜罐里熔到一半的黑金交织的液体，由于没有魔法的命令，它冷凝成一滩稠密的泥浆。突然，她说：“我为何要救他，就因为他是伊格莱恩的儿子？因为我亲眼见证过他的诞生？因为你千方百计地恳求我；因为如此凑巧、他偏偏在此时遇上我？”

梅林抬起头，她紧盯着圣果自言自语，他听出了亚瑟所说的那种厌憎：“多年以来，我不曾后悔过主动牵涉进他的命运，但为他而死的人的确太多了。他出生的那天，单是那天……”她笑了。而梅林不由想到那之后发生的事，被牵连进去的所有人，其中就有他的父亲……他阻止自己再想下去。

“我不懂一个人怎能爱尚不存在的另一个人。”艾西亚尖锐地说，“伊格莱恩为何笃定这个孩子值得她以一死来拯救？他出生时，她那么长久地吻他，可到头来他根本不会记得她……”

“他当然记得。”梅林哑声说。

艾西亚冷笑：“恐怕他连她真正是什么样子都不知道。”

梅林无法反驳，他只能承认她说的没有错，因为亚瑟所拥有的只是梦里模糊的影子，因为亚瑟的确不知道在生命的最初曾有人那样吻过他。

“而我仍能见到。”艾西亚说，“仍如当年清晰。”

女巫闭上了眼睛，她尚且完好的那只眼睛和因火刑而塌陷的另一只坏眼拼凑在一起，像一块扭曲的、刻坏了的石像。

“这是不是也算公平，”她说，“我有一样他所没有的……”

她的声音逐渐降低，而梅林忽然感到无以名状的震惊。他无端触摸到了艾西亚的秘密，比当年的真相还要更深的秘密，接着他又从其中尝到一股悲伤，不知道为什么她选择对他透露这一点，是认为他会懂，还是认为他不会懂……

艾西亚的声音再度响起：

“要做完这副药剂，你要重新服下圣果，对你来说，那可能是过量的。你自己决定是否要继续。”

梅林苦笑了一下，就好像会他会选就此终止似的。可他必须要成功，决不能出现那个“但是”。

“现在就继续吧。”他说。艾西亚从身后取出那个布囊，又倒出三颗圣果来给他。他接过时碰到她的手，一片烧过的皮肤彻底掩盖了火刑之前她的样貌。

他吞咽下去，庆幸自己昨夜多抓了一把果实，让他们还有出错的机会。力量再次涨起的时候，他没有什么力气好好引导它与自己的魔法融合，所以它比之前更凶猛、更残酷，横冲直撞地攻占了他的肢体，甚至有些疼痛。然而，少了那股刻意的控制，他反而感到得心应手，就像那本来就是他的魔法，他原本就有这样的权力，被唤醒的不是古教的力量，而是他深埋的另一种自我。

他看着清澈的卡兰里圣泉水再度被还原。原本的不安突然被信心和笃定取代，因为他有此权力，他能够命令一切顺利发生。

还没到中午，他们就抵达了山洞。病马没有出现在车队里，它已经站不起来。崔斯坦和弗雷尔将它拉到外面杀了，由于不知道害的是什么病，他们只把马皮剥下来，其余的部分扔到了河谷里。

随便吃过点午餐，其余人在山洞整理行装，崔斯坦带着雷骑马去了卡尔姆镇。货车停在山洞外面，箱子却搬了进来。天气阴沉不已，随时可能下雨。洞里也十分潮湿，山洞很深，深处是一条低矮黑暗的裂隙，洞壁上攀援的藤蔓垂下来遮住裂口，时而有风穿过。他们没有往里走，待在更宽阔的外部。伊索尔达领着佩恩前去打猎，说不定晚上就能吃到新鲜的面包和烤肉。除了要外出的人，其他人都围坐在火旁，就连连姆也是。大家都在山洞过夜时，并不需要他在外面守货物，今晚他能在干燥温暖的地面上平坦地躺下来睡个好觉。

梅林原本也想去猎点什么回来，帮一帮伊索尔达的忙，可她笑着打量他，拍拍他的胳膊，意思是他使不好弓也使不好剑。“我们离城镇太近了，可别冒险用魔法抓兔子。”她善意地挑了挑眉毛，“何况你抓得也不怎么样，是不是？过去和威尔坐在火边吧，听卡索唠叨他那些老掉牙的故事。前几天我们忙着赶路，今天正好可以都歇歇。”

他瞥到卡索确实在嘟嘟囔囔地讲话，弗雷尔、连姆、海伦、艾西亚、亚瑟甚至埃德都在听。埃德坐得离亚瑟更近，似乎是扭动着故意向他靠去，让他注意到自己的雏鸟喂得有多好。

伊索尔达检查好了弓，抛给佩恩，自己又拿了一把，腰上也配好了剑。

“对了，威尔的伤看起来好多了，谢天谢地。我们在南方对上过那些雇佣兵，真是一群流氓。”

“多亏遇到你们，否则一切凶多吉少。”梅林低声说。伊索尔达又笑了。

“噢，拜托，”她说，笑意在眼里闪动，“崔斯坦收了你的报偿，不是吗。我们可不是什么善心好人。”

“那一点报偿算什么？”梅林说。他发自内心地喜欢她，因而更不愿直视她，心中像有把钝刀慢慢割着。

伊索尔达认真地看着他：“那是你们仅剩的家当。”

“也许够给卡索他们买上几桶好酒。”梅林叹了一声。

“够他们喝到明年了。”伊索尔达又拍了他一下，在腰侧绑好了箭袋。她招呼佩恩一起离开，而他则坐到火旁，感到有些困倦。昨晚之后，他就一直有些不舒服，或许不去打猎是个好主意。服下多出的圣果之后，他做好了难受的准备，可古教并未太为难他，微小的不适完全在可忍受的范围内。

他打起精神听着故事，不知多久，卡索不耐烦的声音越来越弱，他在讲一个古老的巫师的冒险……而他向右歪倒，靠在了亚瑟肩上。

他隐约感觉亚瑟张开手臂搂住了他，他被一条温暖的毯子包住，促使他陷入更深的困意……接着他耳边又有人在唱歌，也许是弗雷尔和海伦，唱得断断续续，并不动听，但其他人仍开心地笑着……

他醒来时，外面已经下起了雨。伊索尔达和佩恩猎回好几只肥硕的兔子，天色昏暗，崔斯坦仍未回来。他裹着毯子，抬起头来，感到脖子僵硬。他一直靠着亚瑟，因而亚瑟在这段时间里一定动也没有动过。

“我睡了多久？”他揉揉眼睛说。

“你错过大半个故事会。”亚瑟轻柔地笑了一下，“你也错过了埃德的鸟类哺育观察。”

梅林这才发现那孩子就在他们旁边，趴在一条毯子上，手里捧着鸟，那只鸟的绒毛长丰满了些，依然很丑，在温暖的篝火旁，它显得很满足。

这时，外面响起一阵踏在草里的杂乱马蹄声。崔斯坦和雷走进了山洞，或许是被雨淋湿的缘故，两个人都显得阴冷而沉默。雷脱下潮湿的外衣，崔斯坦则径直走到火堆旁，踢开一只杯子就地坐下。他的目光没和任何人接触，眯眼瞧着向上跳跃的火丛，胸膛不断起伏。

雨从他长外衣的袖口滴落，滴在被火烤得干燥的地面上。人们都静了下来，注视这不寻常的信号，只有艾西亚慢吞吞起身。梅林知道她是要去外面的车上，快到亚瑟服药的时间了，而她配药剂时不许别人看着。

崔斯坦的身体没有动，绷紧的脸色令人捉摸不透。他的眼珠跟住艾西亚从火堆向山洞口移动，梅林的心像悬在一根针上。他并没拦下她，但这不意味什么，相反，一层浓云般的预感刹那间聚集到梅林的胸口，让他的手脚开始麻木。

“一切顺利吗？”弗雷尔试探问道，“马匹买回来了？”

一阵沉默后，崔斯坦才答道：“买到了，个头不错，跑起来也有力。”

“没遇着什么事？”海伦不安地问，“路上没有人跟踪你吧？”

“什么事也没有。”崔斯坦对她提了一下嘴角以示安慰，但他的眼睛里没有笑意。

大伙放松下来，恢复了谈话，继续做起先前手头的事情。梅林注意到雷没有到火堆这来，相反，他去到另一个角落，那儿架着海伦料理完毕的兔肉，只等架到火焰上烤，那儿也堆放着伊索尔达和佩恩打猎回来后卸下的弓剑。他明白亚瑟也注意到了，他放在膝盖上的左手正微微绷紧。

崔斯坦依然没有什么多余的话，伊索尔达为他递来一杯酒，他却推开，仿佛为了等一个重要的时刻，他必须全心全意。

“你带酒和面包回来了吗？”连姆兴冲冲地，正要把串好的兔肉抬到火堆上， 雷按住他的手摇了摇头。

艾西亚从雨幕中走来，一只手遮在高脚杯上，防止雨水滴落，若非她的佝偻，她就完全像是她曾经所是的那位祭司，正向圣坛走来。

崔斯坦站起身。

梅林知道了。不再是预感，而是确定的直觉。那一刻他的思维好像被突然切断，只是强烈地意识到他最无法忍受的煎熬即将发生。他突然死死抓住亚瑟的手，却不知自己究竟怎样才能真的抓住这一切。亚瑟转过头来面对着他，双眼清醒而冷静，他的另一只手也握到梅林的手上。

“别乱来。”他说。

可是，不，他不明白，他不……

“这是给威尔的。”艾西亚没有松开，崔斯坦的手已经不容抗拒的抓住了杯沿。

“我知道。”他说，“让我来递给他。”

艾西亚妥协了，梅林感觉她正看着自己，她仿佛在说：亚瑟·潘德拉贡有他的命运，而你的确也有你的命运……

崔斯坦五指扣住高脚杯，慢慢放到鼻子下闻了闻。

“太可惜了，我来不及把酒买回来，但我们还剩的应该够了。我建议大家都来喝一杯。”他示意连姆去取杯子，“受伤的人当然最好别碰酒，不过这杯药也很像酒。”

他绕过他们走回原处，带着笑看向亚瑟，却没把手里的高脚杯给他。

“我今天在镇上听了个好消息。我们必须要为此喝一杯。”崔斯坦伸手指挥所有人在火边坐下，“而且，还有个有趣的故事。”他的目光落到他们两人之间，“亚瑟，我想你一定感兴趣。”

他究竟在喊他们两人中的哪一个？梅林想，看来这是个莫大的讽刺。可他能摸到自己手指掐住的地方，亚瑟腕管下的脉搏，跳得依旧平稳而有力。

“是吗？”他收回了手，声音里重新注满力量，“是什么故事？我的确想听听。”

雨下得越来越大，像是昏黑的天幕漏了个洞。他不觉得这里面还有什么故事好听，如果崔斯坦已经发现了他们的身份，他为何不直接亮明，或者拔出剑来——

“镇子里的人都在说，卡美洛沦陷了。古教和一群雇佣兵占领了王城。”崔斯坦慢条斯理地说，火旁的众人发出一阵抽气，伊索尔达的眉头瞬间皱了起来，只有艾西亚一动不动，“古教想必谋划已久，我听说那天还是国王的婚礼。”

“那天，是哪天？”弗雷尔瞪起眼睛，“我们这几天可一直都在卡美洛的领土上。”

“是哪天呢，”崔斯坦似笑非笑，“啊，威尔，刚好是我们捎上你的前一天。”

“那之后呢？”佩恩急着追问，“现在呢？古教做了什么？”

“无论什么都和我们这种人无关。”卡索像嗓子里有痰似的沙哑地说，“我们还是在树荫底下活着，不敢走到大路上去。”

“古教的最高祭司原本就是卡美洛的公主，她名正言顺地宣布统治了。”崔斯坦说。

“所以那国王，”连姆不敢相信，“国王死了？”

崔斯坦长长地叹了一口气，冷笑着摇了摇头。

“国王本该死了，可他没有。不仅没有，他逃出了王城，暂时不知去向，这就是我要说的有趣的故事——帮他逃走的是个巫师。”

“怎么可能！”颤抖的微小的声音来自海伦，“卡美洛不是将巫师赶尽杀绝了吗？”

“放屁，瞎编乱造的胡话。”卡索说，“哪个巫师会去保那国王的小命？就算我讨厌古教讨厌得要死，我也宁愿去吻三女神的袍角。”

“可是，卡美洛的国王怎么会容许一个巫师帮他逃走呢，他，他最鄙视魔法了……”连姆干笑了一声，那笑声像吹哑了的哨子。

“是没有哪个巫师会做这档子事。我也惊讶极了。”崔斯坦说。梅林的手指蜷缩起来——

“最精彩的地方就在这儿。我听说国王养了……这么说吧，一条会魔法的狗。”

崔斯坦的嘴角牵动了一下，像在肯定这个比喻的恰当。指甲狠狠掐进掌心，奇怪，这词语并没让他多么刺痛。在他的胸膛里缓缓搅动、将心脏一点一点搅碎的，是早就存在的一把刀。这把刀不是崔斯坦捅进来的，也不是卡尔姆镇上那些人，它早就存在，比他跪在城堡的议事厅里，听着阿古温斥责巫术的恶毒、要求判他死刑的那一天还要更早。

“狗？”弗雷尔说，“是一条真的狗？”

“当然不。”崔斯坦唇边是一抹极尽嘲弄的微笑，“可没有哪个有尊严的巫师会愿意跪下舔卡美洛国王的靴子。没有哪个有尊严的巫师会把自己的魔法献上给他，让他拿着它去残杀巫师们的同族。没错，你们一定不敢相信，这么多年来，卡美洛国王的身边一直跟着个巫师。人们说，那巫师用魔法为他做许多事——用魔法杀人，用魔法维护禁令，用魔法——”

“那巫师为国王杀人？”佩恩激动地大声说。

“杀人。”崔斯坦说，“杀任何威胁到他的人……”

“用魔法杀巫师。”连姆喘息着说，“为什么，为什么？”

“这么多年魔法都是不赦之罪，国王却在身边藏着巫师，就像带着一把刀。”伊索尔达清亮的声音插了进来，“我看，他是害怕别人也会用刀，干脆让这刀只有自己能用。”

“刀？”崔斯坦笑了，“不，不是刀，是狗。下贱的、肮脏的狗。国王只需要松开手，让它去咬——”

“崔斯坦。”

他的声音十分平静，但没人能够忽略。

亚瑟慢慢站起身来。所有人都看着他，他们也预感到了——他们的脸上提前浮现出恐惧和惊慌。梅林想伸手触到他，拉住他，抓紧他，然而他坐着无法动弹。

“威尔，”崔斯坦说，“怎么了？”

“的确是个有趣的故事，可惜有趣不等于真实。”

“哦，”崔斯坦说，“你又凭什么说这故事是假的呢？”

亚瑟收拢脚跟，站直了身躯。他仅仅穿着一件朴素的、灰白的衬衣，可火焰把他的影子拉长在洞壁上，他站在那威严的黑影前，仿佛是站在城堡大厅、他高高的王座前。

“因为，我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

连姆的半声尖叫捂在掌心，海伦的眼里充满恐慌的泪水，埃德不明白他们在做什么，但他本能地害怕起来。伊索尔达冷冽的目光紧锁住他们，佩恩和雷伸手按在刀剑上、卡索和弗雷尔的脸色蓦然阴沉。

只有崔斯坦毫不意外。他说：“幸会，陛下。”

“这是我们所有人的荣幸，”他展开双臂，高举高脚杯，“来吧，大家举杯欢迎卡美洛的国王，声名远播的亚瑟·潘德拉贡陛下。”

他话音刚落，举杯的手忽然翻转。没人来得及反应，鲜红色的魔药全都浇进了篝火，溅起爆炸似的金色火星。火焰突然高高窜起，像群魔挣扎着扑向山洞的穹顶。

“这杯敬您。”他松开手指，高脚杯跌落下来，在地上滚了三圈，撞到艾西亚畸形的赤脚边而停下。几滴鲜红溅在地面。这次没有魔缇花了——梅林突然想。他不知怎么想起他们刚刚认识的那一年，卡美洛晴朗夜空中的满月，下城区绵延的灯火。宴会、酒和紫蓝色的花束。演武场上的阳光。独角兽，湖上的雾，镶嵌有毒蛇的盾牌。

魔缇花。

他从没见过那朵花真正的模样，盖乌斯喂他喝下药水，花瓣已经在其中捣碎。

崔斯坦的视线飘到梅林这儿：“这旁边想必就是您养的狗。”

亚瑟的表情依然平静，他不看梅林，只看着马队首领。

“崔斯坦，”他说，“如果你现在要杀了我，你是自己来，还是让伊索尔达动手？”

崔斯坦咧开嘴笑了一声，恨意闪过他血红的眼睛，而这已然是他奋力压抑的结果：“潘德拉贡。我当然是亲手杀了你，为我母亲，为我父亲，为我来不及出生的弟妹——我这么想过，回来的路上我一直在想！我几乎就要这么做了。我知道几条大约能置人于死地的符咒，我拿好了剑……可惜我决定不让你的血脏了我的手。你的血更不配脏伊索尔达的手……”

亚瑟轻轻点了点头：“崔斯坦，你不是懦夫，我也不是。所以，我杀巫师的时候，用我自己的剑。而非梅林的魔法。”

他的声音不大，却有震撼的回响。他们周围充满了难以置信的、痛苦的、悲愤的呼吸和抽噎。

“亚瑟。”梅林说。他在发抖，可因为他的心痛得快裂开了，他甚至感觉不到其他的颤抖，“别说了，别再说这些。我根本不在乎他、或别人怎么说——”

“我在乎。”

亚瑟转过脸，冷冽的双眼像要燃烧起来。

“我在乎。”他一个字一个字地说。

梅林没办法再说话。他的肋骨缩紧成一道道绞死的绳索，他没法再说话，他几乎已经窒息，为亚瑟双眼里突然流露的悲伤，为他的语气突然痛苦。

“在和魔法的这场战争里，无数普通百姓和巫师的生命被摧毁了。”亚瑟转回去，紧紧盯着崔斯坦，“你们自己，你们的家人。父亲，母亲，兄弟，姐妹，丈夫，妻子，儿子和女儿。”每说一个词，他的视线就掠过在场的一个人。崔斯坦，连姆，埃德，海伦，艾西亚，佩恩，卡索，雷……他们绷紧的面颊下牙齿紧咬。

“无论我说什么，都无法抹去曾发生的所有悲剧。我没有资格企求你们的原谅。我承认所有对我的指控。”他停下来，“只除了一条。”

崔斯坦的脸上挂着冷笑，他笑了几声。似乎亚瑟·潘德拉贡还有一项不成立的罪名是世间最好笑的事。

“你可以砍我的手，因为我手上有巫师们的血。但那是我一个人手上的血，和我旁边的这个人毫无关系。”亚瑟的声音再次变得平稳有力，他抬起下巴，“梅林是个巫师。他是你们中的一员。而我从没有、也永远不会把他当做一把刀，轻率而残暴地命令他为我杀任何人。我从没有、也永远不会要求他用魔法为我做任何他所不愿——”

“你不需要命令我。”梅林打断他的话，亚瑟震惊而严厉地看着他。大雨淹没了其他人悲怒交杂的喘息，梅林分开嘴唇，深深吸气，让混着雨水气息的空气闯进坟墓般死寂的胸膛，每一次呼吸都割痛他自己。他终于也站了起来，站在这一圈巫师面前，“因为我心甘情愿为你使用魔法。”

他说出来，他承认了。他能听到亚瑟在说：闭嘴，梅林，坐下。你这个……

也许他本该流泪，但是相反，他反而对亚瑟露出微笑。

“你真的是……你真的是国王的人……” 连姆睁得大大的褐色眼睛闪着泪光，“我以为你是个好人，我以为……”

曾经因为他是个巫师，他的身份就全然改变。现在因为他和亚瑟·潘德拉贡站在一起，他的身份也将全然改变。梅林接受他们扔给他的任何恶毒肮脏的词句，这一切远远达不到悲伤或愤怒，只是一丝浅淡的了悟。

“你还教给我变形术，我……”

崔斯坦拧紧了眉头：“他教给你变形术？什么时候？”

“我守夜的时候，”连姆痛苦地说，“他陪我说话，教我魔法。我真心以为你和我们是一类人，我真心喜欢你、尊敬你……”

崔斯坦突然看向洞壁边缘的货物，不等他说话，伊索尔达已经起身，三两步走去，弯腰打开了装圣果的箱子。这回她不再只是看几眼，她伸手进去，于是表面那层悬空的果实轻而易举被推到一旁。

伊索尔达目光里的痛恨第一次让梅林感到并非来自自己心底的痛楚。

“我相信过你们。”她合上箱盖，面向山洞粗糙的石壁，按在箱子上的手指攥起了拳，“我甚至相信过你们就和我们一样。”

崔斯坦无声望向前祭司，自开始以来，她就一直不曾说过话。

“艾西亚……”他的声音里丝毫没有强迫。

“是，”艾西亚说，“药剂里是有紫衫果。”

连姆也站了起来，后退几步，贴到洞壁上：“你是为了……为了这些果子才……”

亚瑟转向他，眼中闪动着疑问，“什么果子？”他轻声说。

梅林摇摇头，无意再作任何解释。无论是向亚瑟，向连姆，还是向崔斯坦……

“到现在，你还要假惺惺地装作你不知道？”崔斯坦说，“是你让他偷的，为了活命，是你，不对吗？”

亚瑟什么也没说。

隔着火焰，崔斯坦的笑容消失得一干二净，取而代之的是冰冷的麻木，仿佛他的五脏六腑已被深处压抑着的苦痛灼烧殆尽。山洞里一片死寂，所有人都被所发生的事骇在原地。天完全黑透了，从山洞口浇入的大雨声像是能够吞没一切。

“把箱子拿来。” 崔斯坦声如死灰地说。

伊索尔达没有动，“崔斯……”她疲惫不已地闭上眼。

崔斯坦盯着亚瑟的眼睛，又说了一遍：“把箱子拿来，三个都拿来。”

伊索尔达抱起箱子，走到崔斯坦身旁。

我一直以来犯了多少错。梅林想道，是我一步一步让事情走到今天。我不忍心杀莫嘉娜，即便预言一遍又一遍提醒。我也没有杀阿古温，即使他的意图如此明显。我一而再、再而三地放过了不该放过的人。

“你和你的人只给这片土地带来了灾难，潘德拉贡。我或许不是个国王，只是个你从不会在乎的小人物，但这是我的马队，这些是我的朋友，这是我们仅有的一切。”崔斯坦说，每个音节都在他咬紧的牙缝中嘶嘶作响，“滚出这个山洞，然后死在外面吧，国王。这些果实，我全部烧光，也不让你再得到一颗。”

一只手搭到了他的手背上，梅林微微一震。亚瑟微不可察地摇了摇头。难道他感觉到了他的想法，难道他感觉到梅林的魔法已经在身体里翻涌——

“你有权为你的队伍做最合适的决定。”亚瑟说，“我会离开。”

亚瑟拉着他就要向后退。可为什么？为什么要就此屈服？梅林盯着崔斯坦手里的货箱，他已经掀开盖子，对着火焰。

不。没有圣果，就永远不会再有最后一剂药。他将要失败，一道腐烂见骨的伤口让他浑身激灵。他不会放弃，他不能放弃，他有此权力，他必须让一切顺利发生……魔法一瞬间在他的血管里涌起，树根扎痛了他的四肢。

“把圣果给我。”他听见自己说，声音陌生而冰冷。

亚瑟牢牢握住他的胳膊，阻止他往前走。

山洞的地面开始震动，大风忽然将暴雨吹进洞内，像一片乱箭打湿他们脚边的地面。埃德一下子哭了起来，海伦紧抱住他，一瞬间，伊索尔达、佩恩和弗雷尔都站到崔斯坦前方挡住他，雷几乎是立刻就把武器抛给了他们。

眼眶里传来酷烈的灼热，瞳孔似要燃烧起来，梅林分不清这是他自己还是残留的古教的魔法，有一瞬间，在某处似乎冒出一丝恐惧，他好像变成了一个陌生人，一个他所害怕的人……但很快，这缕恐惧就被淹没在疯狂的决心里。

佩恩和雷拉紧了弓弦，手指勒出一道深深的沟堑。弗雷尔双手握住一把剑，姿势还不利索，但他的表情显示着他随时准备赴死。卡索眯着眼睛盯着他们，海伦把埃德的脸掩护在围裙里，她的脸庞也闪烁着咄咄逼人的坚决。艾西亚在所有人后面，身上披着幽深莫测的阴影。

连姆恐惧地看着他们，马队里唯一一把十字弓在他手中，因为他是那么瘦削，难以像佩恩或雷那样拉动长弓。十字弓本身并不重，可连姆的胳膊在发抖，根本无法将它举起。他摇着头，眼里涌出泪水，抗拒着无形的、快要把他压碎的现实。

“连姆。”伊索尔达安静地说。

连姆的表情从痛苦渐渐变成绝望。终于，他咬牙抬起十字弓。锋利的箭尖闪过光亮，凝聚在梅林身上。他的双眼在光滑的蜡木后化成一片倔强的湿润。

伊索尔达站在最前面。她的剑向前指，面庞上浮现微笑，尽管如此，她还是洋溢着光彩照人的美丽，带着一丝骄傲：“崔斯坦说了不，意思就是不。卡美洛的国王再也得不到这支马队的任何东西，除非从我们的尸体上跨过去。”

“我尊重你们的决定，”亚瑟厉声说，“所有人放下刀剑。我们立刻离开。”

“我们不。”梅林说。他知道自己的声音完全变了，即使他轻声讲话，依然像行刑的钟声一样令人胆寒。地面再一次震动起来，碎石来回翻滚，一阵大风吹得火焰剧烈摇动。

“梅林！”亚瑟说，“听我说话，看着我！”

亚瑟的胳膊牢牢横在他胸前，但他拦不住他，梅林十分确定。信心随着那种权力感升腾在他的身体里，他要的是圣果。除此之外，他没什么可听的。

“梅林！”亚瑟严厉而坚决的声音也变得遥远，它似乎透出惊慌。这完全不必，因为没有什么好担心，他很清楚自己在做什么。他将会得到他所要的，而不伤害他所在乎的……

——不，他根本什么也不在乎。

_即使是杀了这所有人。_


End file.
